Pokemon Special Plays!
by pika09
Summary: Basically, this is a compilation of all the plays done by my fellow Mangafox users! All credits go to them, and start now and read the Pokedex Holders of the Pokemon Special manga conduct plays of various fairy tales, movies, anime, and stories!
1. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast-kylix

Belle: hehehe you guys know who! Green  
Beast: Sapphire  
Maurice(Belle's dad) : Ruby  
Enchantress: Platina  
Gaston(He wants to marry Belle no matter what) : Pearl  
LeFou( Gaston's sidekick) : Diamond  
Lumiére(candelabra, the candle guy) : Gold(yeah ladies man)  
Mrs. Potts( teapot lady) : Crystal  
Chip( teacup kid) : Emerald  
Cogsworth(clock guy) : Red  
Fifi(feather duster, Lumiére's lover) :Blue  
Armoire( wardrobe lady ) : Yellow  
D'Arque(the man that helps Gaston blackmail belle) : Silver  
Script: Blue

**Before rehearsal**

Green:  
Red: Calm down Green people love you as the damsel in distress  
Gold: Yeah besides I didn't write the script this time  
Green: Then who did?  
Blue: I did!  
Everyone:  
Gold: *big grin* You know OUR role on the play right?*wink*  
Crystal: *in her mind*(Ignore him! Ignore him!)  
Blue: Curse I do That's why I wrote it, I learned a valuable lesson when YOU little PUNK made the wrong move back when we defeated the Mask of Ice man  
Gold: *disappointed*  
Silver: *he doesn't show it but is kinda pleased*  
Sapphire: Why do I have to be the beast?!  
Ruby: Because of your oh so special fiery temper....duh  
Sapphire:*punches ruby* Shut it! Maybe that'll help you remember some things!!  
Blue: Ugh not here you guys!

**Performance**

Narrator( Blue) : Long ago there was a prince who was not kind but super hawt!!! (Crystal: Blue!!!)( Blue: *giggle*). One night an ugly beggar lady knocked on his door and asked to spend the night in his castle.  
Platina: Pardon me sir, but would you let me spend the night here out of the rain?  
Sapphire: No way you stink ( Ruby: looks who's talking *rolls eyes*) and the script says I'm not supposed to let you in anyways  
Platina : Sir, don't let appearences fool you, thus true beauty lies within  
Sapphire: Nah, no-can-do, I already told you no and the script says to say no when you ask again so seeya  
Narrator : At that very moment the Old ugly and apparently stincky beggar lady transformed into a beautiful enchantress and put a spell on the prince  
Platina: You have an unkind heart therefore you must learn to appreciate others * puts spell on Sapphire*  
Sapphire: NOOOOO WAAAAAA please forgive me waaaahaaahaaa  
Narrator: Since that night, the prince and his servants were doomed to ramain the same until somebody fell in love with the beast, but who would love a monster?

Ruby: ( so I start right?) Um.. Ok....Beast Please spare me! I mean no harm!  
Sapphire: Arrrgggg!  
Ruby: (you're a beast not a pirate!.)  
Sapphire: (oops sorry) ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!  
Everyone:  
Sapphire: YOU TRENSPASED MY CASTLE!!!!  
Ruby: B-b-b-b-ut I only wanted a place to stay for the night  
Sappire: oh?..is that so? THEN YOU'LL STAY HERE FOOOREVEEER!  
Blue: (Greeen! it's your turn)  
Green: Beast. ...Instead.  
Sapphire: Very well then  
Ruby: NOOOOOOOO! SAVE YOUR SELF FROM HER!!!!...eh I mean FROM THE BEAST!!!!  
Green: ...It. (I hope it kills me once we get there)  
Sapphire: "IT"?  
Blue: (Keep to script!!! _')

----------------------------------------  
Pearl: I will marry Belle no matter what!  
Dia: *eating hot cheetos* yeah *munch* you go Gastrodon! *munch*  
Pearl: *smacks Dia* It's GASTON!!!  
Dia: you didn't have to hit me so hard....*munch*  
Pearl: Stop eating that!!! XO  
Silver: What is it you want?  
Pearl: I need to find a way to get belle for my self!!  
Dia: *nods*  
Silver: *sigh* First, we need to get her dad on a mental institution then you treathen her to marry you or her dad gets it.....  
Pearl and Dia: Master Mind!!!

**Second Act**

Gold: Aww man, Blue why did you have to change the script?  
Red: this costume is confortable  
Blue: I already told you  
Yellow: I know right, look at all the space I have!  
Crystal: * shots a "look" at Gold*  
Gold: Eh...hehe...(creep me out!)  
Emerald: mommy do I have to sleep in the kitchen drawer again?  
Red: I wonder what they're made of?  
Crystal: Yes sweetie remember you're a teacup  
Yellow: Umm....I don't know but it's so soft *smiles*  
Gold: Don't worry you'll definetly fit *pats Emerald back*  
Red: It sure is *smiles back*  
Emerald: *crying*  
Yellow : * blushes*  
Crystal: Don't make him cry!!!  
Green: STOP MESSING AROUND AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!!!!!!!!!  
Sapphire: Belle, you came back....for me...  
*Everyone is suprised at Sapphire's gentle tone*  
Green: Yeah yeah I came back and now Gaston wants you head on display in his house so just go and beat the C**p outa him already......  
Sapphire: Okay!!  
Peal: EEEEEEEEP!!!! *trows Dia in sapphires direction* you deal with her!!  
Sapphire: ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!! Belle is mine!!!!  
Blue: ( Pearl, you're supposed to stab the beast so that Belle can say she loves it)  
Pearl: . ?  
Sapphire: O.o?  
Pearl: Waaaaaaa!!!!* Pokes Sapphire with a stick* ( Did I poke you too hard?)  
Sapphire: ( I didn't EVEN feel it!!!) Erm..I mean, OW OWOW THE PAIN , THE HORROR!!* collapses on foor*  
Green: . Beast. I. I-I-I (What now?! I might have dressed like a goody princess twice, I might have agreed to kiss Red(( Why do I keep saying that?!)) I might have been the dam evil witch and dressed like a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair, bu I will NOT say "I love you Beast"!!!!)  
Platina: The spell has been broken and you all will be turned to humans again  
Green: *eye twich*  
Everyone : Yay!!!! Hurray for Belle!!!  
Green: I WANT AN APPLE!!!!


	2. Friday the 13th

Friday the 13th-kylix

Sorry, my memory about the movie is a bit blurry but I still remember what it's about....I think .  
Meh, I'll just put the "action" instead then.

**Cast**  
Jason: ???( O_o)  
Victims: Gold, Sapphire, Blue, Yellow  
Script: Green  
Costumes: Ruby  
LIghts: Red  
Music: Crystal

**  
Rehearsal**

Green: Everyone get in place  
Blue: Green~! Are you--  
Green: No.  
Blue: But I was--  
Green: No.  
Blue: Gre--  
Green: No.  
Blue: *about to speak*  
Green. N.O. No.  
Blue: *stomps away*  
Green: Works everytime!  
Ruby: lalala~ Oh! You all look so...  
Sapphire: *next to Ruby* BEAUTIFUL!~  
Ruby: Yes! Wait, something's not right....  
Sapphire: Oh yeah, could it be that umm....I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!!!!  
Ruby: Gosh Sapph, it's just make up  
Sapphire:a LOT of it! And this shirt! It's shows too much skin!  
Ruby: ( I don't see the difference from the leaves )  
Sapphire: What was that?  
Ruby: Nothing! ^^"  
Green: Where is Silver?  
Gold: Why're you asking?  
Green: He's supposed to be Jason.  
Crystal: No idea  
Gold: hmm...I'll go look for him  
Blue: C'mon Yellow, you look great!  
Yellow: *comes out of dressing room*  
Blue: Niiiice~  
Yellow: I don't really like short dresses...  
Blue: Hehehe...that's ok... Red!~  
Red: Sup! ......whoa that's too much skin for Yellow....  
Yellow: *falls backwards and faints*  
Red: O////o  
Blue: Cover your eyes pervert! *tackles Red*  
Gold: *outside building* Eh? Someone called me?

**Performance**

Green: Everyone, let's do this right.  
Red: * moves lights*  
Blue: Oh my. We're lost  
Yellow: *still trying to cover up* Y-yeah...  
Blue: Let's go inside that old creepy house like other hot girls do in scary movies.  
Gold: Sure ( I'm surrounded by hot chicks! )  
Sapphire: Ugh, it won't open! * breaks door down*  
Platina: ( I'm not paying for that!)  
Green: ( Music please)  
Crystal: DA DADA DA! Da dadada doom!  
Red: * pushes lights down with all his strenght* ( phew...)  
Gold: Too shiny! * falls into a basement that just happened to be there*  
Blue: Oh my gawd!  
Sapphire: We're under attack! * puts war paint on*  
Ruby: ( Seriously, where does she get that from?)  
Yellow: Eeeeek! I saw something moving down there where Gold fell!  
Red: * moves lights as fast as he can* ( uff.....)  
Jason actor: *jumps from hole and trows Gold on the ground* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Blue: ( Nice acting Silver! ^^)  
Yellow: * pulling dress* I don't think that's Silver, Blue  
Blue: Why'd you say that?  
Yellow: Because he's sitting on the audience seats*points to front row*  
Silver: * waves*  
Blue/ Yellow: A REAL SERIAL KILLER!!!  
Crystal: DA DA DA DA! DADA DA DADA! DOOM!  
Sapphire: *makes indian sound with hand* bubububububu!!!! *jumps on top of unknown actor*  
Jason: Arg! You're too heavy! * falls*  
Sapphire: owow...  
Jason: My hair! *grabs baseball bat* grrrr!  
Sapphire: My war paint! * grabs uncouncious Gold* grrr!  
Ruby: Wait! That's a person! *wacked by unkown actor*  
Jason: oopsie~ sorry ^^  
Sapphire: Ruby! *glares at actor* ROOOOOAAAR!!!  
Blue: I'm outa here!  
Yellow: *still pulling dress* How do you walk on heels? * sloppily runs after Blue*  
Green: ( Quickly the lights! This is gold I tell you!)  
Crystal: DOO DOO DA DA DA DA!  
Red: ///CRACK/// (O_O that doesn't sound good) * keeps lights from falling* ( UGH! Too heavy!)  
Jason: Hya! * swings bat*  
Sapphire: *covers*  
Gold: ooof!...  
Jason: Arrrg! *attemps to hit Sapph again*  
Sapphire: * Does the same*  
///WACK!////  
Gold: oooooowww!!!  
Sapphire: AAAAH!  
Jason: Aaah!  
///SMACK!///  
Gold: Mercy!  
Sapphire: Not done with you yet!  
Jason: Bring it on!  
///CRUSH!///  
Gold: For the love of Arceus!  
Sapphire: *swings 'weapon'*  
Gold: Yaaooww!  
Jason: *loses grip on bat* Oh!  
Sapphire: ARRRG! Final attack!  
Ruby: * wakes up* ...hm?...NO! * falls unconcious again*  
Sapphire: I am victorious!  
Gold: I-I...am...d-dy-dying....  
Green: ( Yes! A materpiece!)  
Red: * can't keep holding the massive steel machine*  
Sapphire: Take off the mask!  
Jason: Never!  
Sapphire: I'll make you then!  
Red: * the light slips from his hands and lands right in from of Jason actor taking off half the mask*  
Audience: OOOOO! ^o^  
Crystal: TA TA TA TA!!!! TA TA TA TA!!!!  
Jason: NOOOO! * Covers face*  
(( A small ammount of brown hair can be seen on the sides))  
Jason: * a storm of bubbles forms and the actor disappears*  
Blue: I wonder who that was  
Yellow: I didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded like a girl. * pulls end of dress down*  
**Somewhere else...**  
Unkown person: Phew! Thanks a bunch Marill! * Puts hat on* Let's go!


	3. Cinderella

1

I got this idea from a discussion about a Poke Spec. Snow White Play, so i dont take credit for this idea. Here we go!  
Cinderella:Sapphire  
Prince Charming: Ruby(Do you sense Franticshipping here?)  
Evil Stepsister:Silver  
Evil Stepmother:Blue  
Fairy Godmother:Green  
Script: Gold(WTF?)

Dress Rehearshal  
Green: Cinderella?! Snow White wasn't enough?!  
Red: Calm down, it's not so bad  
Green: YOU'RE not even in the play! Why am I always this part?  
Ruby: You think your part is bad? I have to kiss the beast!  
Saph: What was that?  
Ruby:Nothing!  
Gold: Dont worry! Just follow the script!  
Everyone: That's what we're afraid of...

Performance  
Blue: Cinderella! Me and your sister are going to the ball! You stay here and wallow in your pathetic-ness!  
Silver: ('Wallow in your pathetic-ness'? Who wrote this-oh yeah, it was Gold.)  
Sapphire: Yes ma'am.*they leave* Hah! That old hag thinks I'm gonna stay? Yeah right! Now how do I get there...?  
Green: Here's a pumpkin carridge, and a dress. Be back by midnight, here's a glass slipper, blah blah blah good bye.  
Everyone: (You aren't supposed to leave yet! Where are you going?!)  
Green: (To crawl into a hole before someone makes up another play.)

Sapphire: Here we are. The ball.  
Ruby: Hello fair maiden. Would you-  
Blue:*dragging silver* Hello Prince! Why don't you dance with my daughter?!  
Silver/Ruby: HUH?!  
Ruby: A-actually I was about to ask this girl...(Was this in the script?!)  
Sapphire: Actually I'm just here for the food. Have fun now!  
Ruby/Silver: Hold on! This was not in our scripts! GOLD!  
Gold: Looks like it's midnight! As Cinderella goes home the ball continues!  
Sapphire: *pulls off shoe, hands it to Ruby* Here ya go princey.  
Ruby/Silver: ....(What the...?)

At the home of Cinderella  
Ruby: The girl at the ball left this shoe in her wake(ugh) Could I put this shoe on this girl?  
Blue: Of course!*Shoves silver foward*  
Ruby: Cut! This was not in my script!  
Silver: I am out of here. *takes Blue* Wait up Green.  
Ruby: *sigh* May I try this shoe on you?  
Sapphire: You mean you actually remember me?  
Ruby: Huh?  
Sapphire: I mean you've apparently forgotten other things. OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS.  
Ruby: Are we even following a script anymore?*starts backing up*  
Sapphire: Get back here now!  
Gold&People who were left out: This concludes the Poke Cinderella!  
Gold: And you wanna know the best part? Green, prissy boy, and silver are the only people who had a script! Haha! 


	4. Adams Family

Adams Family-kylix

Somebody said it'd be funny to make a play about the Adams with the dex holders, so here it is!!!Enjoy!!!

Gomez: Red  
Morticia: Platina  
Wednesday: Yellow  
Pugsley: Diamond  
Uncle Fester: Gold  
Grandmama: Sapphire  
Thing: Ruby (at least his hand)  
Cousin It: Emerald( What? he has the perfect hair for this)  
Lurch: Green((boy)) ( Green fans I know you don't like him in a dress)  
Scrip: Blue  
Lights: Crystal

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red: I kinda like this role, but I'm not sure how to act *sweat drop*  
Blue: You have to be the MAN, a CASANOVA, and PASSIONATE, right Yellow? *elbows Yellow*  
Yellow: I'm not supposed to talk much...  
Gold: Green how come you're not dressed like a girl?Green? Hey say something  
Green: Stop saying my name! I don't want any change of plans!  
Gold: What are you supposed to be anyways?  
Green: The butler who is NOT supposed to talk  
Gold: yeah...and?  
Green: just go away...  
Ruby: Hey grandma!!! *laughs at Sapphire*  
Sapphire: Shuddup!! At least I'm not some weird hand!  
Ruby: At least I don't have to smell like eggs and soap!!  
Sapphire:  
Platina: this is not place for a lady  
Dia: yup, a girl needs some space  
Platina: Eh...did you meant me or...nevermind  
Emerald: I'm ready!!  
Ruby& Sapphire: *rolling on the floor* HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Gold: BWAAAAAHAHAAAAHAAA!!!  
Emerald: WHY DO ALWAYS LAUGH AT ME?!  
Red and Yellow: * turned around so Rald wouln't see them laughing*  
Blue: *chuckling* Please proceed to you places

**Performance**

Ruby:* tap, tap, tap* (Translation: Time for dinner)  
Green: * Serves Dinner*  
Platina: This is an excuisite cuisine don't you think dear?  
Red: Yes* kisses Platina's hand*..eye soup, cow tongue tacos, tape worm spagetti, and for dinner *gulp*, frozen livers *nauseous*  
Yellow: *wispers to self* (That hurt)  
Gold: gyayayayayayya!!!!! blurpaaaaa!!!!!! I'm crazy!!!!  
Emerald: Admiting is the first step to recovery  
Gold: What did you say?  
Sapphire: At least we have edible orange juice  
Yellow: *takes a sip of orange juice*  
Emerald: I got you this time!! Ha!  
Gold: yeah... too bad there isnt' a cure for EXTREME shortness!  
Emerald: * low blow to Gold*  
Gold: AAHHHHHH!!! OUCH!! YOU BRAT!!  
Red: *face is green* ( I think I want to vomit)  
Platina: That is splendid(my, you look so green) Oh,Could yo be pregnant?  
Green:  
Yellow: *spits out orage juice* WHAT?! * In her mind*(( First that now....THIS?!))  
Sapphire: hahahahahha!!!!  
Red: Calm down Yellow it was just a joke..  
Gold: yeah Yellow, I'm sure he can wait for you to hit 18* is smacked by Crystal*  
Yellow: *Blushing Heavily* DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!  
(Crystal: Drags Gold out of the stage by the ear)  
Dia: umm yummy * you can hear a vacum*  
Platina: I didn't mean to scare you  
Red: But what are so worried about anyways?  
The cast(exept dia who is eating and Yellow who is blushing): * looks at Red* SERIOUSLY!!!  
Red: hehe ( why do they always do that????)  
Yellow: Dia!!! Did you eat that stuff?!  
Sapphire: Cool!!!.....awww I missed it  
Red: I think I need a bucket....  
Green: * mental face palm*  
(Crystal: * sigh*I'm on it)  
Emerlad: That's so disgusting...  
Platina: Ewwww....  
Ruby: *Faints*  
(Gold: All's prissy that ends prissy)  
(Blue: I thought I wrote NOT to eat the food on the script!!)  
Dia: Don't worry those were prompts not the real thing  
Red, Platina, Sapphire, Yellow, Emerald : *shake head*  
Dia: Do you mind sharing that bucket Red?


	5. Halloween

1

It's be ressurected! Yays! Let's a go!  
Halloween  
Gold: *werewolf*Hey crystal, why are you wearing a costume? You're plenty sca-  
Crys: *witch*Go ahead and finish that sentence. I DARE YOU.  
Red: *dressed as Green* This was a good idea! I told ya so!  
Green: *dressed as Red* Yes, but I don't think the girls like this.  
Blue: How do you wear this all the time? It doesn't show any skin at all!  
Silver: *wizard;dirty thoughts*  
Yellow: *trying to cover up* Uh..um!  
Sapphire: *in an overly frilly dress* Ruby, what the HELL do you have me wearing?!  
Ruby: *also frilly* I'm a prince, and you are a princess? Don't you like it?  
Saph: P-princess? Well it is kinda nice.  
Gold: Blah.*sits down on mushroom*  
Emerald: HEY! I'm not a chair!  
Gold: A mushroom is better?  
Crys: Leave him alone, you dog!  
Dia: *vampire* Fruuuit Puuunch....Fruuuuit Puuunch....  
Pearl: *also a vamp*It's blood!  
Dia: Ew. I don't like blood.  
Platina: *also a vampire* Hello.  
Pearl: Well well! It looks like your having fun!  
Platina: No, I am not.  
Red: Is everyone here? OK! Three!  
Gold: Two!  
Saph: One!  
Dia: CANDY!

Ruby: Let's go to this house! -ding dong-  
Me/Tiny Pichu: This is a trick for our treat! *grabs Ruby, drags him in, and slams the door*  
Saph:  
Gold: Trick-or-Treat!-ding dong-  
Yoshi: You think those two are the only ones doing this? *drags Gold inside*  
Crys: Meh. Good riddance.  
Silver: You seemed to be upset when he died for five minutes.  
Crys: So did you!!!  
Yellow: Uh um...Trick-or-treat?  
Person: Aren't you cute? Here, take all my candy!  
Yellow: Thank y-*suddenly the bag dissapears* Wha?  
Pearl: I still say we should be looking for Dia!  
Platina: Not now. After this house-ding dong-  
-The door opens, and a lasso flys out and wraps around Pearl-  
Lolli: Jackpot!  
Pearl: WAH! *is dragged in*  
Platina: Does this normally happen?  
Person: Huh? I coulda sworn someone rang the bell....what's this mushroom doing here?  
Later  
Sapphire: We spent the whole night trying to get these guys back...did anyone get any candy?  
Pearl: I don't think so but....where's Dia  
Dia: *is sticky* Yum....That was good!  
Pearl: Did you eat it all?!  
Yellow: You stole my bag!  
Dia: I'm sorry. I guess I just have 'sticky fingers'!  
Everyone: *collapse*  
Emerald: HEY! Forgetting someone?!


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping 1

Sleeping Beauty  
Aurora(Princess)=Yellow  
Evil Witch=(can you guess?)Green!  
Fairy Guardian=Crystal  
Fairy Guardian 2=Dia  
Fairy Guardian 3=Pearl  
Prince Charming=Red

Rehearshal  
Red: Hey guys! I found Green!  
Pearl: All right! Now we can get this show started!  
Green: WHY?! Why am I forced into roles like this?! What did I do wrong?!  
Red: You haven't been giving enough fanservice, so this is your punishment!  
Dia: I can fix that! *gives green a fan* Now start fanning! It's your service!  
Everyone: *facepalm*  
Yellow: Um, umn! I-i'll do my best! *blushes in a cute way*  
Red: What are you so worried about?  
Everyone except Red/Dia: (You still don't know? YOU STILL DON'T KNOW?! You're worse than Dia!)

Performance  
Cyrstal: Have either of you seen Aurora?  
Dia: I sure have!  
Crystal: Oh really? Where? When?  
Dia: Yesterday, at dinner. Yum...dinner.  
Pearl: You bonehead! Have you seen her TODAY?  
Dia: Yeah, I saw her two days ago!  
Everyone: (Who wrote this script? Was it Gold again?!)  
Somewhere else  
Yellow: Oh what a pretty spindle.  
Green: .....  
Yellow: I said, 'Oh what a pretty spindle'!  
Green: *through teeth* Don't. You. Want. To. Touch. It. My. Dear?  
Yellow: Oh no, it looks so sharp.  
Green: Go. Ahead. Dear.  
Yellow: But-  
Green: WILL YOU HURRY UP AND PRICK YOUR FINGER SO THAT RED CAN KILL ME?!  
Yellow: *faints from sheer fear*  
Red&the Fairies: Stop right there!  
Red: Hand over the Princess or feel the wrath of my sword!  
Green: Can't you do both?  
A little later after Green is 'dead'  
Red: Oh dear. How will we wake her up?  
Crystal: She will only wake up at true love's first kiss.  
Pearl/Dia: So pucker up prince!  
Red: *blushes* Um. Can't we just wait for her to wake-  
Green: *jumps up from floor and stomps on red's head so he accidently kisses yellow* Hurry it up!  
Everyone else: WOOHOO!  
Yellow: *wakes up*  
Red: Eep!*face matches his name*  
Yellow: Eeep!*reddder than Red*  
Dia: Yellow, you're so Red! Green looks red too!  
Everyone: *collapse* DOH!

That concludes the Sleeping Yellow story!


	7. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Snow White-kylix

So guys I found this Snow White Play with all the pokedex holders in it( Including DP). It's hilarious so enjoy!!!3This is my firts tread I'm not sure what to expect but I want to hear from you.

Snow White: Green  
Prince Charming: Yellow  
Evil Stepmom: Silver  
7 dwarves: Red (Doc), Gold (Dopey), Ruby(Happy), Sapphire(Bashful), Emerald (Grumpy), Dia (Sleepy), Pearl (Sneezy)  
Director: Blue  
Script: Platina  
Backstage/SFX/Lighting: Crystal

-Before Rehearsal-  
Green: WHY AM I SNOW WHITE?  
Blue: The class voted you Snow White, Snow White you will be  
Green: NO ONE ASKED YOU WOMAN.  
Yellow: Yay! I'm Prince Charming! I'm so happy! I like this role!  
Green: Why....why why why....  
Silver: I like my role too.  
Green: You would, wouldn't you. *dark lines*

-During Rehearsal-  
7 Dwarves: SEVEN OF US IN A ROW~ OFF TO THE MINES WE GO~  
Green: Stop singing that horrid song!  
Ruby: Now, Snow White, you're supposed to be gentle and kind and of course, BEAUTIFULthough you need some work.  
Red: Yeah Green, you're supposed to tell us bedtime stories. *snicker*  
Blue: CUT CUT CUT! Keep to the script , y'all!  
Green: ....Who wrote this?  
Platina: Why...I did. It's very pleasant, isn't it?  
Green: *reads* Now. Please. Line. Up. In. A. Row. And. Let. Me. Kiss. Your. Foreheads.  
Platina: Yes, yes. That's right. *seems content and aloof despite Green's stiff tone*  
Green: Someone kill me now..... please.  
Silver: Would you like an apple?  
Green: Gimme that, I don't want to live anymore. *bites into apple*  
//Piiiiikachuuuuuuuuuuu!!!//  
Green: *chokes*  
Crystal: Sorry folks! I kind of mixed up the sound effects....  
Yellow: G-Green-san!! Are you alright? Your face is....is....green!  
Emerald: So much for Snow White.

-During Performance-  
Green: O seven dwarves~ I will cook and clean for you if you let me stay here.  
Pearl: ATCHOO. You can buy some cold medicine for me, your ladyship.  
Dia: (Wrong dialogue!)  
Pearl: (But this was on the script !)  
Dia: (BUT--)  
Pearl: (Platina wrote it, it's not my problem!)  
Sapphire: *puts red war paint on her face* You will c-c-cook for us?  
Ruby: *Mental facepalm* (She looks like a cameo from a bad horror film, should I try to tell her discreetly?)  
Red: Now now all of you. Stop hounding the princess. (Can I cry, or should I laugh?)  
Gold: YOU ARE WELCOME TO USE OUR BEDS, DESPITE OUR HEIGHT DIFFERENCES. *Pats Emerald*  
Emerald: ..................I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!! *flips out and runs offstage*  
Green: ................I feel like having an apple now.

Platina: *holds a palm to her face* My, everyone is so in-character.  
Blue: Right?

Silver: Ho little girl. Here I have a red apple of the utmost red.  
Green: (I can see that you dummy) I'll take one. A girl can feel like dying--I mean, dying for apples sometimes. *chomps down on apple*  
//TOOOGETOOOGEPIII!!//  
Green: *chokes*  
Silver: Bwahahahahahaha! The deed is done! The princess will now die!

Yellow: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU EVIL WITCH!  
Everyone: (YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT YET!!!)  
Yellow: I, Prince Charming, will purge the world of you!  
Red: Th...that's right! How dare you poison our princess! (Oh man I'm bad at impromptus)  
Ruby: ZERG RUSH-- no wait, RAAAGEEE!  
Green: *gasps on stage*

Blue: Turned out alright I guess.  
Platina: Right?

[Green was revived after much being tossed about on stage by the dwarves]  
Yellow: *holding Green at arm's length* Now, I...I I I must...ki-, ki-ki...*blush*  
Green: (PLEASE GET ON WITH IT SO I CAN END THIS HUMILIATION)  
Yellow: (BUT MY FIRST KISS BELONGS TO R--...TO RED-SAN!)  
Green: (I'LL KISS HIM LATER FOR YOU OKAY? Wait did I just say that)  
Yellow: (Okay!) *Closes in*  
Green: (No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO) *jumps up* I'm awake! Can I go home?  
Yellow+Dwarves: YAY! SNOW WHITE IS AWAKE! Let's go for BBQ!

-----------------------------------

Blue: Phew, that's all done and done. Crys?  
Crystal: Yup, I got it all on film.  
Blue: I know I can count on you.  
Platina: That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life *wipes tears*

THE END! 


	8. Road Trip Part 2

Road Trip Part 2-dlas

yellow:gold who's driving?  
gold:well that's why i have this rope watch!(RV goes out of controll and no one the peaple they hit.)  
platina:dimwit commoner!  
dia:nooooooooooo! my chocolate covered rice ball whhhhhhhhhyyyyy!  
gold oh no!  
red: what is it?  
gold:red take the weel.  
red:got it commander!  
person:licence & registration.  
red:i don't have use thunder!  
dia:red is it okay if i go to 2nd **** with yellow?  
red:


	9. Day of Fun Part 1 Discontinued

day of fun part 1-Cakei Chan

Yellow: Yay I can't wait until we get to the island ^-^  
there on a ferri to a island  
Ruby:Mimi, Zuzu u can ride along the ferri!  
Green:Is that water even clean?  
Ruby:Of course! I wouldn't want my precious beautiful pokemon to get dirty  
Sapphire: Oooooooooo! Walo you can come out too then!  
Ruby:Oh no.  
Walo lands in the water and makes a huge tital wave soaking all the dex holders  
Ruby: MY CLOTHS THERE SOAKED NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO SAPPHIRE   
Sapphire: Oh sorry I FORGOT  
Platina: .................................................. .........my cloths are wet, my cloths are wet,MY CLOTHS ARE WET  
exuse us we need to calm Platina down  
Blue:Here they go again.  
Yellow:Please we shouldn't fight  
Ruby and Sapphire:HMP!  
Gold: Hey everybody sorry you must have missed me didn't you guys  
Yellow:Oh yes we did right guys?  
Everyone exept Yellow: No  
Gold: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN IM HURT NOW  
Yellow:No please don't cry  
Gold: ()YELLOW YOUR MY ONLY BUDDY COME ON LETS GO INSIDE. SOME FRIENDS DONT HAVE RESPECT  
Yellow:um okay  
Red: Wwwwaaaiii-  
Gold:Red its okay I know you didn't mean it you can hang out with the other people don't worry me and Yellow will be inside (my plan is coming along perfectly )  
Red: n-nooo tha-  
Gold:Nononononono its okay Red I insist  
Crystal:Golddddddddddddd  
Gold: OKAY OKAY OKAY RED CAN COME  
Crystal: GOLD  
Gold:Fine fine fine we dont have to go inside  
Blue: Wheres Silver? I havn't seen him  
Gold: Why ask for Silver when you can have m-  
Crystal: *slaps Gold*  
Gold:OOOOOWWWWWWWWW why did you do that?????????  
Blue:Im off to find Silver come on   
Green: Ah no thanks Id perfer not to  
Blue: BUT BUT HES YOUR SON!  
Green: My son since when?  
Blue: Since we got married ^-^  
Green: When did we get married?  
Blue:I DONT KNOW WE JUST DID okay?  
Green: No  
Blue: Yes  
Green: No  
Blue: Yes  
Green: No  
Blue: Yes  
Green: No  
Blue: switch  
Green Yes NO WAIT  
Blue: AHHA! YOUR COMING WITH ME!  
Blue drags Green off to find Silver  
Red: Uhhhhhh well were aproching the island soon  
Yellow: Yes I can't wait ^-^  
Red: *blush*  
Dia: any one want a cookie?  
Pearl: *smack*  
Emerald: I can't see!  
Crystal: Do you want me to pick you up ^-^?  
Emerald: Yes ^-^  
Gold: Awwwwwww little sortie cant seeeee awawawawawawaw  
Emerald: *starts attacking Gold*  
Gold: OWOWOWOW ARRRRGGGG STOP  
Silver: AHAHAHAHA  
Gold: Were did you come from?  
Blue: we found him ^-^  
Yellow: Were docking into the island ^-^ Isint this so exiting  
Everyone exept Yellow: (shes so cute)


	10. Hot Springs Discontinued

Hot 1

**PART 1**

Girls side  
Yellow: Aaah! This is nice....  
Sapphire: Eh. I've had better.  
Platina: Simple commoners. I may bathe in a hot spring whenever I want to-  
Blue: Yeah yeah, we've heard it before.  
Platina: Hmph. (HOW DARE SHE?! )  
Crys: Senior Blue, p-please be nice.  
Blue: Your right, I'm sorry. Hey Platina! I have some items with me that will increase the power of your pokemon. Want some of it? The price starts at $1000...  
Platina: Increase the power of my pokemon you say? Interesting....  
Boys Side  
Pearl/Dia: Speaking of Pokemon!!!  
Pearl: So Dia, did you know that pokemon can enjoy the hot spring too?  
Dia: No, I didn't!  
Pearl: It's true. The hot spring is good for pokemon and humans to enjoy!  
Dia: Really?! *starts drinking the water* Eeeew! That doesn't taste good!  
Pearl: It might be good for your Brain.  
Gold: XD That's hilarious!  
Pearl: Really! Alright!  
Silver: You do realize this is Gold your talking to.  
Gold: Hmph!.... Heeey Silver....Wanna sneak over to the girls side? You might see Blue....  
Silver: NO!!  
Gold: Whatever. I'm going! Tata~  
Silver: DON'T YOU DARE!!*drags him down*  
Red: Isn't that dangerous?  
Green: Eh. Let them fight it out.  
Later  
Blue: *happily counting money*  
Red: Blue, how did you get all of that?  
Blue: Let's just say....I did some business...  
Green: What an annoying woman.  
Silver: *death glare*

**PART 2**

Hot Spring. PART TWO. (Note: In Japan, after taking a bath, guests may play ping pong before going to bed)  
Sapphire: Okay Ruby. If I win, you admit you remember. If you win, I will wear whatever you want me to.  
Ruby: What do you want me to remember?  
Sapphire: JUST SERVE THE STUPID THING!!!  
Gold: Final score! Me: 30, You: ZIP! HAHA!  
Emerald: ......(Stay calm, stay calm....) Miss Crystal? Gold's being mean to me!  
Crystal: GOLD!! What kinda joke is this?!  
Gold: *cowers* Mommy!  
Pearl: Okay Dia! Service!  
Dia: Here I-*misses, Beh eats it* Oops.  
Pearl: *facepalm*  
Platina:  
Pearl: Did you just smile?  
Platina: No, I didn't. Don't be a pest.  
Blue: *giggle* This is a fun COUPLES activitiy, isn't it?  
Yellow/Red:  
Green: *sigh* What an annoying woman.  
Silver: *glare*  
Blue: Your no fun. Come on Silver, let's play.  
Gold: Don't ya wanna play with me?  
Crys: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!  
Gold: N-No!  
Sapphire: Wow. For a prissy boy, Ruby knows how to play. I wonder what I'll have to wear...  
Blue: Ya know, theres one way to get over this. You need to go out on a date!  
Sapphire: Sh-sh-shut up!  
Crys: Shhh! I can't hear what the boys are saying! *at wall with cup*  
Platina: Easedropping is a bad habit, you know. *is at wall*  
Everyone: Like you're one to talk.  
Ruby: Aah! It feels good knowing that I won against that girl.  
Dia: That was a girl?  
Sapphire:  
Red: Hey Ruby. If you like her, you should just say it!  
Yellow: Ah...  
Green: Oh like YOUR doing with Yellow.  
Yellow: AH....  
Ruby: So what if I do like her? It's none of your business.  
Sapphire:  
Yellow: AAAHCHOOOOO!!!!*manages to knock over paper wall*  
Everyone:  
Ruby/Sapphire: I...have to use the restroom! *runs away*  
Dia: Guesunteit!  
Everyone: *facepalm*


	11. Goldilocks and the 3 Bears

Goldilocks and the Three Bears-MrsMomijiSohma1

Another play. And this time Gold has nothing to do with the script  
Goldilocks and the 3 Bears  
Goldilocks= (he's gonna hate me now) Green  
Little bear= Emerald  
Mama bear= Sapphire  
Papa bear= Dia

Rehearshal  
Green: *banging head on wall* why*bam*why*bam*why?!*bam*  
Emerald: Why am I little bear?  
Dia: Cuz you're cute just like a little teddy bear!  
Emerald:......(I will not get mad, I will not get mad....)  
Ruby: Ha! You're a bear?! That's just perfect!  
Sapphire: Watch it, I might erase the rest of your memories.  
Ruby: Ah ha ha...(she looks serious...)

Performance  
Green: Oh look, a house. I think I'll go in and completely invade these people's privacy(Are we SURE Gold had nothing to do with this?  
Green: Look some porridge*eats smallest one* OW OW OW! TOO HOT! ARE THESE PEOPLE OUT TO GET ME?!  
Green: *eats second bowl* S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold. *eats hot one again* Hot!*eats second one again* Cold!  
Green: I'm almost afraid to do this but it's not like I have a choice*eats last one* Thank goodness, this one's edible.  
Green: Oh some chairs*sits in smallest one, it breaks* Really?!  
Green: *sits in biggest one, gets stuck* Help!  
Please stand by  
Green: To heck with the last one. I'm going to bed*lays in smallest bed falls asleep*  
The bears are home  
Sapphire/Emerald: What the-?!  
Emerald: Who did this?! My chair!  
Dia: My porridge! My poor porridge...  
Emerald: (IT WAS HIM WHO WROTE THE SCRIPT!)  
Sapphire: Hey, who's this?  
Dia: It looks like a girl. An ugly one at that.  
Green:  
Sapphire: HEY GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
Green: Wah! COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER?!  
Emerald: We could arrest you, you know.  
Green: Go right ahead. Then I can be free from all these plays  
Dia: Not until you make more porridge!  
Not my best work i admit...


	12. Hansel and Gretel

Hansel & Gretel-Pokeluver_97

Hehehe! I'm not really sure if I got the story right, but here(pretty long)...

Hansel: Ruby  
Gretel: Sapphire  
Evil Witch: (guess who!)Green  
Hansel& Gretel's Mom: Blue  
Hansel& Gretel's Dad: Yellow  
Narrator: Dia  
Scriptwriter/ Director: Silver(???)  
Audience: Other DexHolders

REHEARSAL

Green: WHAT???!!!  
Red: Come on, you had your break.  
Green: That was only once! Who did the casting anyway?!  
Silver: That would be me...  
Green: You...

PERFORMANCE

Dia: Hello folks! Today we'll be presenting Poke-Hansel& Gretel  
Audience(except Gold): *applaud*  
Gold: (Silver wrote it so...) ...zzz...

Dia: Once upon a time, there lived a poor family...  
Blue: That's it!!! You two are only a liability to the family! you're banished!  
Yellow: *sob, sob(fake tears)*  
Ruby& Sapphire: HUH?  
Blue: You heard me! I said you're banished! Now GET OUT!!! *kicks Ruby & Sapphire out the door*

Dia: While Hansel& Gretel where in the woods, they find a house made of candy. YAY!!! CANDY!!! *gets away from the mic and bites the candy house*  
Everyone: (HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!)  
Audience(except Gold): (Was it really made of candy?)  
Gold:...zzz...  
Dia: It's so yummy! *gets pulled away by Silver*

Green:...  
Silver: (well...)  
Green: *through gritted teeth* Hello. Little. Children. Would. You. Like. Some. More. Candy.  
Ruby& Sapphire: *nod*  
Green: Here. You. Go. Children. *hands a bowl of candy to Ruby& Sapphire*  
Ruby: *grabs the bowl*  
Sapphire: *digs in*  
Ruby: *mental facepalm* (sigh... she eats like a pig)  
Later...  
Dia: What Hansel and Gretel didn't know was that the old lady wanted to eat them, and speaking of eating, I'm hungry. Silver can I eat the candy house now?  
Silver: *facepalm*  
Green: Oh. Dear. Hansel. Would. You. Stick. Your. Head. In. The. Oven. For. Me. (God, kill me NOW!)  
Ruby: How?  
Green: I SAID STICK YOUR HEAD IN THE OVEN, STUPID!!!!!!!!!  
Silver:... *glares at Green*  
Green: (AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!) Here. Sweetie. Let. Me. Show. You. *switches places with Ruby and sticks his head in the "oven" and Ruby pushes him(but unfortunately there wasn't really an oven or fake oven) and lands onto the audience (onto Gold)*  
Gold: HEY! I WAS SLEEPING!!!  
Ruby: *stares blankly at the situation*  
Yellow: (Don't just stand there, save the show!)  
Ruby: Uh... Gretel, the witch isn't here right now! let's escape while we can!  
Sapphire: Sorry, but I don't like being seen with stupid, FORGETFUL people.  
Ruby:...???  
Meanwhile...  
Gold: HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP!!!!!!!!  
Green: (WHY DIDN'T I JUST DIE INSTEAD OF LANDING ON HIM???!!!) YOU WOULD'VE SEEN ME IF YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Silver: Enough! You *points at Green* get back on stage!  
Green: HAH!!! yeah, right! I'm outta here!!! *leaves*  
Gold& Silver: *fight (no surprise)*  
_The fight was getting closer to Ruby & Sapphire_  
Crys: Ruby! Sapphire! Look out!!!!!!!  
Ruby & Sapphire:  
Ruby: *grabs Sapphire's hand and runs toward Yellow(who was on the other side of the stage)*  
Sapphire: *blushes*  
Yellow: Hansel! Gretel! You're home! *hugs Ruby& Sapphire*  
Gold & Silver: *still fighting (in th middle of the stage)*  
Dia: And that was Poke-Hansel and Gretel!  
Everyone(except Gold, Silver, & Green): THE END  
Dia: Hooray!!! let's eat! Candy, anyone?!  
Everyone(except Gold, Silver & Green): YAY!!!  
Gold& Silver: *still fighting*  
Green: *in men's bathroom, wishing to die of humiliation*

Hehehe! wondering why I made Silver scripwriter/director? me too...


	13. Pokemon Colloseum Beach Party

Pokemon Colloseum Beach 1

This one isn't a play, it's a party. Pokemon Colossuem's here too!  
Sapphire: Woo! Beach party! Let's have a watermelon smashing tournament!  
Rui(Colossuem): Yeah! Let's do it!  
Ruby: That's pretty cliche don't cha think?  
Sapphire: You afraid of losing prissy boy?  
Gold: That's my line!  
Crystal: That sounds fun!  
Green: But isn't that a waste of watermelon?  
Emerald: Don't waste food!  
Gold: Come on Emerald. Don't 'shorten' our fun time!  
Red: I think the problem is that he's too small to break it.  
Emerald: Will you two ladies stop gossiping!? I have my Sudowudo to help me!  
Blue: OK! The person who breaks the least amout of watermelon has to eat the pieces!  
Dia: Mmm, watermelon...  
Everyone: Don't decide things like that on your own! And where the heck were you until now?!

Pearl: So we're just walking around blindfolded hitting everything that we think is a watermelon with sticks?  
Wes(Colossuem): Can you say 'inevitable doom'?  
Rui: I hope you win, Wes.*giggle*  
Dia: Missy! Aren't you participating?  
Platina: Proper ladies do not participate in such events.  
Yellow: I'll do my best!  
Silver/Green: Just get it over with.  
Ruby: 3, 2, 1!  
Sapphire: RAWR!*charges in wrong direction*  
Dia: Here, melon. Here melon!  
Pearl: Dia! Melons don't talk!  
Sapphire: *taps Emerald's head*  
Emerald: What are you-?  
Sapphire: RAAAAAGH!  
Emerald: GYAAAA!*runs away, into Green, who falls*  
Ruby: Sapphire? Where-*trips on watermelon*  
Ruby: Waah!*falls on Sapphire*  
Sapphire: What the-?*takes off blindfold* GET OFFA ME!*lauches him into everyone else, which joins Green and Emerald in a giant dogpile*  
Yellow*has been wandering around for the entire time*: *taps giant pile* Is this a melon?  
Everyone: NO IT'S NOT!!!  
Yellow: Here I go*raises stick*  
GYAAAAAA!  
Later  
Rui: Owie, it hurts. Wes, I need a hug to make it better!  
Wes: You'll be fine.  
Yellow: I'm so sorry!  
Sapphire: You should be apologizing too, you pervert!  
Ruby: For what? It's not like I meant to-*poke sore spot* OW!  
Pearl: Well no one smashed any watermelon so no one wins right?  
Cyrstal: Not exactly.  
Everyone: HUH?!  
Cyrstal: Look here!*holds up remains of watermelon*  
Red: Where'd that come from?  
Platina: It was from Ruby, when he tripped on it. This means everyone has to eat it right?  
Pearl: You we're watching the entire thing were'nt you?!  
Platina: I did no such thing.  
Silver: I am not eating that.  
Blue: Come on Silver. If I eat it, will you?  
Silver: OK.  
Gold: That's my girl!*pat, pat**PUNCH, PUNCH*  
Emerald: Well I refuse to-  
Dia: Eat up!*shoves piece in Emerald's mouth* You too Pearl!  
Pearl: ABSOULUTELY NOT!  
Dia: Geez, Pearl! You need to water your melon!  
Platina/Silver/Wes:*laugh*  
Pearl/Rui: You just laughed just now didn't you?!  
Platina/Silver/Wes: I did no such thing  
Blue: We should do this more often!  
Green: NEVER AGAIN.  
That ends this! And by the way, this is a beach scene, so Green and everyone else are in swimsuits. Imagine that however you want!


	14. Little Red Riding Hood

Little Red Riding Hood-MrsMomijiSohma1

Okay attention ppl! All plays will be in this forum from now on!  
Red riding hood  
RRH=Red!  
Wolf=Pearl  
Hunter=Dia  
Grandmother=Gold  
Rehearshal  
Green: Thank you! Finally I dont have a role!  
Pearl: Yippee for you. Where's Dia?  
Dia: *eating sandwich* Hey guys!  
Pearl: Dia...where'd you get that?  
Dia: From some basket over there! Want one?  
Pearl: *facepalm*  
Performance  
Gold: Ladida...I'm all alone and helpless...  
Pearl: Hello granny! I'm here to eat you?  
Gold: Why?  
Pearl: Huh?  
Gold: Why would you want to eat me? I'm just a little old lady.*grabs Dia* Here's a delicous hunter. Enjoy!  
Dia/Pearl: Huh?!  
Pearl: (He's not supposed to appear yet! What should I do???)  
Dia: Why would he want to eat me?!  
Gold: Well you've been eating a lot so you're nice and plump and juicy! Much better suited for a wolf!  
Pearl: HOW ABOUT I JUST EAT YOU FIRST AND SAVE HIM FOR LATER?! HAPPY NOW?!  
Later  
Red: Grandma, I'm here with food! But one sandwich is missing...  
Pearl: Thank you Red.  
Red: .....  
Pearl: Don't you notice how big my teeth are?  
Red:...If you're my grandma...who's that?  
Pearl: *turns to see gold walking across the room* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Gold: Going to the bathroom.  
Pearl: You're supposed to be eaten! Eaten people can't walk around!  
Gold: They do if they have to go.  
Pearl: Why you-  
Dia: Stop right there wolf!  
Pearl: Stop! Everything is messed up!  
Red: Anyone want something to eat?  
Dia: I do!  
Pearl:............Who writes this stuff?  
Sapphire: That would be meh!  
I need more ideas! I am cleaned out.


	15. The Three Little Pigs

The Three Little Pigs-Apolloman3579

Three little pigs  
Written by Dlog ( read the name backwards)

Pig 1: Diamond  
Pig 2: Platina  
Pig 3: Gold  
Big Bad Wolf: Sapphire

**REHEARSAL**  
_Blue:_ OK PEOPLE LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD  
_Green:_ will you stop screaming through the mega phone!!!  
_Blue:_ I'L SCREAM WHEN EVER I WANT TOO, NOW GET THE SETS READY!!!  
_Silver:_ uhh we got a problem  
_Emerald: _well whats the problem  
_Crystal:_ all the straw,hay,and sticks used to make the first two houses are gone!!  
_Blue:_ WHAT!!!!  
_Blue:_ well does anyone know where it went?  
_Dia: _oh i used it for firewood cause it got too cold in here.  
_Everyone:_ *slaps their face*  
_Pearl: _*starts slapping Diamond*  
_Ruby: _oh well let get some more. oh and hows our big bad wolf doing  
* you hear large banging and yelling noises from Sapphire's dressing room  
_Red: _*rushes out of Sapphires dressing room with cuts and bruises*  
_Red:_ she ain't happy about her part especially since you assigned the roles.  
_Ruby: _well... it fits her character  
*Platina starts directing 3 men to carry huge boxes*  
_Yellow:_ uhhhh Platina what are you doing  
_Platina:_ oh its a surprise  
_Silver:_ still i wonder who wrote and sent us this play?  
_Gold:_ i guess we'll never know will we......... ok show time people

**PERFORMANCE**  
_Sapphire:_............  
_Ruby__:_ Big Bad Wolf say your lines!  
_Sapphire:_.......... Fine  
_Sapphire:_*in a monotonous tone*AHA IM THE BIG BAD WOLF AND IM LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO EAT  
* Sapphire starts walking down the road* * she then see the straw house*  
Sapphire: WHAT IS THIS STRAW HOUSE. WHO LIVES HERE  
*No answer*  
_Sapphire:_ i said WHO LIVES HERE  
_Sapphire: _Diamond get your ass out here now!!!!!!!!!  
_Red_: oh no were's Diamond  
_Yellow:_did he forget his lines  
_Sapphire:_ thats it * grabs a huge fan and blows down the house*  
*Dia's not there*  
_Crystal:_ what the heck!  
_Green:_ where is he?!  
_Dia:_ here i am * walks out from back stage* i got hungry  
_Everyone_: * slaps their face*  
_Blue:_ just keep the play going  
*Sapphire walks up to the second house*  
_Sapphire_: IM THE BIG BAD WOLF AND I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND.... OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
* she see this huge posh resort style mansion  
_Silver:_ WTF  
_Platina: _hahhah im pig #2 this is my mansion  
_Blue: _Platina your house was supposed to be made out of sticks  
_Platina:_ nonsense i just though a house made of sticks was unsafe. so i made minor adjustments  
_Red:_ ok..kay just continue on the play Sapphire....... Sapphire?  
*Sapphire is already walking down to the next house*  
_Sapphire:_ ( finally the last house know i can get this over with)  
_Sapphire:_ IM THE BIG BAD WOLF AND I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'll BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN .....  
*all of a sudden Golds Brick house brings out lasers*  
_Everyone:_ WTF!!!  
_Silver:_ thats not in the Script  
_Gold:_ Ha you'll never take me down my house is INVINCIBLE hahahahahaha!!!!  
_Sapphire:_well i'll....... * Gold cuts her off*  
_Gold:_ don't bother wasting your breath your just gonna fail *keeps on gloating for hours*  
*Sapphires getting more annoyed by the minute until she finally snaps*  
_Sapphire:_ AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHH thats its shut up i don't even care anymore!!!!!!!  
* she pulls out a sledge a hammer*  
_Pearl_: where'd she get the hammer?  
_Sapphire:_ ARRRRRGGHHH die die die !!!!!! *starts pounding Golds house to the ground*  
_Gold_: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
* everyone stares in horror*  
*Sapphire finishes with Gold*  
_Sapphire:_ RUBY!!!!!!!!!!  
* Rubys already on a plane to Parts unknown*  
_Pearl:_ run for your lives!!!!!!  
*everyone scatters and run*  
_Sapphire_: you there!! *looks at the camera guy* get over here  
_Camera guy: _what no no please nooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
We interrupt your scheduled program to bring you breaking news


	16. The Wizard of Oz

The Wizard of Oz-Apolloman3579

The Wizard of Oz  
Written by : Gold ( of course)

Dorothy: Blue(boy) ( way funny)  
Tinman: Silver ( just guess Silver cold, Tinman no heart , connection anyone)  
Scarecrow: Diamond  
Lion:Emerald  
Glinda the Good Witch of the South: Green(girl)  
Wicked Witch of the West: Sapphire  
Dead Wicked Witch of East: Crystal  
The Wizard: Red  
Flying Monkeys: Platina, Yellow, Pearl, Ruby (why theres 4 when theres supposed to be 3 i don't know)

**REHEARSAL**  
_Blue:_ God Dammit this is unfair!!!!!  
_Green:_ why aren't you happy, you got the lead  
_Blue:_.......... one of these days... just one of these days  
_Silver:_ ugh i dont see why i have to play the Tinman..... i wanna be the Wizard  
_Emerald:_ mabey it cause your heartless demon  
_Silver: _stay out of this stumpy!!!  
_Emerald; _STUMPY!!!, oh your gonna know meaning of stumpy in a minute if you don't stop whining  
_Red:_ Guys Guys stop fighting or i'll..... do this... EXPECTO PATRONANS...... CRUCIO!!!  
_Pearl:_ Red thats Harry Potter and your not a real wizard  
*Red lowers his head in shame*  
_Crystal:_ why is my character dead from the start, what you gonna do drop actual house on me  
_Gold:_ no nothing like that.* take out his cell pone* (take it back she knows)  
_Sapphire:_ Still why am i evil witch?  
_Ruby:_ aahh.....* sapphire cuts him off*  
_Sapphire: _Ruby if you say anything ill make sure your pokemon dont recognize you!  
_Ruby:_ *face is pale white* uhhhhh yea guys Sapphire is the kindest sweest girl out there * almost barfs*  
_Gold:_ uhh ok where are our actors who will be playing the Munchkins.  
_Diamond:_* in a trance like state* Munchkinsssssss  
* he sees one and then pounces on him*  
_Actor:_ Oh My God AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Get him off meeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
* Diamond Takes a bite*  
_Actor_: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Pearl: _DIAMOND!!!! get off him he's not a real Munchkin!  
_Ruby:_ this ain't gonna go well

_**PERFORMANCE**_  
_Gold:_ uh ok people since our lead actor is a little ticked will just skip to the part where Dorothy wakes up in Munchkinville.. land.. whatever.

_Blue:_ ..I ( i swear i will shoot my self)  
_Green: _hi there my friend im Glinda the Good Witch of the south, and you just killed the Wicked Witch of the East by dropping a house on her.  
_Crystal:_ ( i cant breath.. wait is this a real house....GOOOLLLD!!)  
_Sapphire: _not so fast my prettys ( ugh what am i saying), the witches ruby shoes are mine  
_Green: _no so fast Girl Friend those 4 inche heels belong to my home girl Dorothy.  
_Everyone:_ What?  
_Sapphire__: _fine take them what ever im out here those shoes are ugly anyway* flys away*  
_Green_: ok now dorothy to get back home you need to find the wizard.... i heard he's a hunk  
_Yellow_:  
_Green: _so just follow the Yellow Brick Road.. and..  
_Blue:_ Arrgghhhhhh!!!! just give me the Damn shoes so i can get this over with  
_Green:_ hmph fine take em * waves her wand and the shoe magically appear on her feet*  
* Blue walks down road until he come across the scare crow  
_Diamond:_ come on you stupid birds eat the corn so you'll get full and leave  
_Blue_: ......... i dont even wanna know what your doing lets just go  
_Diamond:_ ok.  
*their walking*  
_Diamond:_ um see any good movies lately  
_Blue: _no  
* then they see the tin man*  
_Silver:_ * mumbling to himself* heartless me heartless yea right i've got more pep then they all do combined  
_Diamond:_ hello..... uhh Hello..... Hey WIERDO!!!!  
_Silver:_ what!!  
_Blue:_ were on a quest to the wizard blah blah you can get a heart there  
_Silver:_ fare enough ok ill go.. but if any of you touch me....  
*they continue walking until they meet the Lion*  
_Diamond:_ awe a baby lion how cute  
_Emerald:_ AARRRGHH im not SHORT, IM NOT LITTLE, IM NOT STUMPYY!!!!!!  
_Emerald:_ im just as good you guys at battling, but hey mabey even better, but all you can think about is me being short  
_Gold:_ emerald your supposed to be afraid  
_Emerald:_ what... ugh... ohh wow im scared dont hurt me please  
_Blue:_ can we continue please  
* then the flying monkeys come*  
_Platina, Yellow, Ruby, Pearl:_ here we come on behalf of the witch to stop you  
_Emerald:_ get outta my way * pulls out a bazooka*  
_Everyone_:  
* the monkeys turn tails and run*  
_Ruby:_ wow that lion was short... * BOOOOM gets blown out of the sky*  
_Gold:_ that wasnt in the script  
_Silver:_ we finally reached the the Witches castle  
_Sapphire:_ hahahaha you'lll beat me hahaha  
_Blues:_ *squirts her with a water gun*  
_Sapphire:_ noo im melting melting  
_Silver:_ good the witch is dead  
_Red: _hahahah i am the Wizard of Oz ..... Avadacadarva!!  
_Everyone:_ _  
_Diamond: _red your too early  
_Red:_ Yea but my place is too far here  
_Red:_ what do want Money, Power, Cupcakes  
_Diamond:_ ill take the last one  
_Red:_ Oh i already know what you guys wants, but i cant give it to you because you had it all along  
_Silver:_ im really slap you for making us walk here only to find out we had what we needed  
_Blue:_ yea but i wanna go home  
_Red:_ hehe sorry but i cant do that  
_Blue:_ WHAT!!!!  
_Green: _dont worry i can fix that. just click your heels 3 times and say "theres no place like home"  
_Emerald:_ when , how did you get here  
_Green: _oh i took the super secret bullet express train. i forgot to mention it  
_Blue_:  
_Silver_:  
_Emerald_:  
_Diamond_:  
_Green_: just click your heels...* looks at the wizard* hey cutie what are you doing tonight  
_Red:_ ( hmmm this ain't in the script ..better go along with it) well i dont know.. hows about i get your number and we'll find out  
_Green:_ ok lets get some smoothies  
_Red:_ yea sure  
* they leave the stage merrily skipping down the yellow brick road holding hands*  
_Red:_ umm is it necessary to hold hands. cause im not sure if this is in the script  
_Green:_ yes it is  
_Yellow_:  
_Blue_:..........*click* theres no ... oh just get me outta here... * zwiiiwhip* *suddenly telports to pallet town*  
_Everyone:_  
_Pearl:_ what the hecks in this coffee  
* 2 hours after the show*  
_Gold: _hm i feel like i forgot something do you?  
_Silver:_ nope  
_Crystal: _* still stuck under the house* GOOOOLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Amelia Bedelia

Amelia Bedelia-gallade9000

BRAVO1!!!!!!That was awsome!!!!!!!!!!!!I have mine...**  
Amelia Bedelia  
**Cast  
Amelia-Blue(girl)  
-Green  
-(Oh this should be fun)Silver  
Script-(Even better!!!!)Dia  
Casting n directing-Gold(this is SO revenge)

Rehersal  
Blue:This is so gonna awsome!  
Silver:........................................... .................GOLD I HATE YOU.  
Gold:Pipe down will you?This!Is!My!MASTERPIECE!!!!*evil laugh*  
Silver:After this it will be your doom.  
Green:Who wrote this!?  
Saphia...  
Ruby:Oh this should be good.

Preformance  
Silver:Amelia,we will be out for the soon as we leave you have to do exactly what this list says.  
Blue:YES MA'AM!  
*in the house*  
Blue:First i should make some pie for these folks.*puts pie in oven*,  
_Change the towels in the green bathroom  
_Blue:*goes to the green bathroom and grabs some scizors*Their nice towels...but why change them?Oh well...*starts cutting the towels*Done!Next...  
_Dust the furniture_  
Blue:Well that's silly!At my home we UNDUST the furnitre!*grabs some dust and puts it on the furnitre*Done!*smells*How nice it smells...Next.  
_Draw the drapes when it's 3 o'clock  
_*clock marks three o'clock*  
Blue:*sits in a chair and draws the drapes on a piece of paper*I better hang this in the...  
Gold:(bathroom!!!!)  
Blue:*understands chalk room*Chalkroom!!!  
Backstage:*face palm*  
Blue:Where is it anyway?*wanders off stage**bumps into Green and accidentaly drags him out*(uh-oh)  
Wally:Krys!  
Krys:*shines light in the audiance*  
Green:*runs off stage*  
Blue:*sighes in relief*Next...  
_Put the lights out  
_Blue:*tkaes all lightbulbs and put them outside with the laundry*The pie!!!*takes pie out of oven to cool it*What's next...  
_Measure two cups of rice  
_Blue:Hmmm...*takes out two cups and fills them with rice*9999...  
Dia:(What's wrong?)  
Blue:(There is NO way i am saying this!)  
Random guy in audience:HURRY UP WILL YA!!!!!!  
Blue:**SHUT IT MISTER!!!!***grabs flamethrower*  
We are expieriencing technical standby.  
*some time later*  
Dia:(Say it!!!)  
Blue:(Fine!)...**IT'S OVER 9000!!!  
**Due to the fact that the audience has been blown away by this loud scream that could be heard from Russia...  
Russian:YA!  
...the play has been will come back another time.  
Silver:Bye-bye Gold.*grabs knife*  
Gold:*runs off screaming like a girl with Silver behind him*  
Green: I didn't say a thing...

If you don't like it,be straight at it.I'm not that good at comedy.


	18. Don Juan

Don Juan-FreyBlue

It was very nice! I also didn't know what Amelia Damelia was, but I got a clear picture from what you've written in the play  
Now, duck everyone, here comes another oneon Juan!!  
Cast  
Don Juan-Red  
Sganarel-Gold  
Maturin-Yellow  
Sarlot-Misty(!!!!!)  
Elvira-Green(!!!!!!!!)  
Carla-Sapphire  
Alonso-Ruby  
Ghost-Silver  
Script-We have severe suspicion that Gold has to do with it  
Lights:Crystal

**Rehearsal**  
Gold: You're not upset about that, eh Green?  
Green: *tranquil* Of course not. *grabs Gold's neck* I'M MAD WITH IT!!!  
Blue: Er... Sorry for interupting, but what's Misty doing here?  
Gold: She's gonna be Sarlot since she asked me so kindly...  
Blue WHAT? I was supposed to be Sarlot  
Misty: Well, not anymore  
Green: If you wanna play so much, you can take Elvira...  
Everyone: NO! YOU TAKE ELVIRA!  
Greenrat and Double Drat!

**Performance**  
Gold: Are you sure for quiting your wife,sir? Her family might be searching for us, you know... Plus it's unfair for your poor lady  
Red: Don't be silly, Sganarel. You know, I cannot devote my heart to one woman. It would be unfair for all the others. Plus, if her family finds me, I'll escape.  
Gold: And how will that be?  
Red: Simply, I'll dress you as me!  
Gold: Well, thank you very much, Sir!  
Red: Ah, what are my eyes beholding?  
Gold:Ah, a girl maybe?  
Red: Not just A girl, THE girl! My fair lady...  
Gold:*facepalm*Always the same story...  
Red: ...I've never seen such beauty again in my life. What's your name, my siren?  
Misty:Sarlot, sir...*blushes*  
Red:Well, Sarlot, I cannot hold back. Will you marry me?  
Misty: Sir, I barely know you...  
Yellow: Sarlot? What are you doing with my fiance?  
Misty: Your fiance? No! He is not! He just proposed to me! Tell her sir!  
Yellow:Lier! This can't be! Tell her sir!  
Gold: Yes, tell them sir  
Red:Each of you knows the truth very well...  
Greenon Juan!  
Gold/Red: Oh owww...  
Yellow/Misty:Who's that lady?  
Red:Ehh..she's..she's..eh.. tell them, Sganarel...  
Gold: She's..she's... She is!  
Greenon'.Sganarel.I'.them.i' .wife.  
Yellow/Misty:looking each other* His wife? * drags them back*  
Green: Don't ask me what brings me here. I came to tell you my brother and sister are after you and you'll pay for what you've done to me. AND GOLD WILL PAY SOMEDAY!!!  
Gold:Glp...(that's not in the script) *Green leaves and slaps gold*  
Red:Well, let's get out of...wait! A lady in danger! Someone's attacking her! I gotta save her! Come along Sganarel!  
Gold: Yes, yes, I'm coming! *runs to hide* *Red returns with Sapphire in his hands, Misty gives her a killer-look, Yellow is about to cry*  
Sapphire:You saved me, brave sir. How can I thank you?  
Red: A kiss, maybe?  
Ruby: Carla! What are you doing with our enemy?  
Sapphire: Our enemy?  
Ruby: He's Don Juan!The one who asamed our sister! *Red whistless* And he's gonna pay!  
Sapphire: No! This gentle man has just saved me!  
Ruby: And that makes you forget what he's donne?  
Sapphire: No. But what made YOU forget what we've donne?  
Ruby: Eh? That's not in the script.  
Sapphire: Don't try to change subject! *exit fighting*  
Red: Few..That was close. Sganarel? Where are you coward?  
Gold: Did you call me?  
Red: Where were you, you chicken? Did you quit?  
Gold: Me? Never! I just dropped my glasses around somewhere...  
Silver's voice: DON JUAN HA ONE DAY TO REPENT!  
Gold: *jumps on Red's hands* Yiaa!!! A Ghost!  
Red:Stop being silly, Sganarel. Someone's making fun of us.  
Gold:No sir, the ghost will be enraged if you don't take it seriously. We've got to..  
Red: I won't hear anything nonsense from now on, so shut up!  
Green: Don't wonder why I'm here. I have forgiven you and beg you to repent, or else you're doomed etc and I'm going to a monastery(now that I think of that, this is a REALLY GOOD idea) Bye bye! *slaps Gold*  
Red: Wait! You had a long way to come. Will you stay for the night.  
Green: ABSOLUTELY NOT! Just say you'll repent.  
Red: Yeah, yeah, sure. Shall I kiss you goodbye?  
Green: NO!  
Gold: Sir, I'm very happy you heard her and you will...  
Red: Of course I won't, idiot! What were you expecting me to say?  
Silver: Don Juan!  
Gold: *scared jumps on Red's Hands* Yaiks! A GHOST! MOMMY!!!  
Silver: Don Juan. Will you come with me for... a walk?  
Red: Sure *lets Gold fall down* Gold:Aouch!  
Silver: Follow me!  
*lights off, sound of thunderbolt(thanks, Pika!)*  
*Red lies on the floor "dead", Silver has disappeared and Gold Stairs at Red Shocked"  
Gold: My Wages! I want my wages! It's unfair! Everyone's paid: Elvira, her family, The girl, only I am a sucker! My wages, you hear me!!!


	19. MidSummer's Night Dream

MidSummer's Night Dream-FreyBlue

Midsummer's Night Dream Part 1. (it's too long, so I have to split it...)

**Prologue**  
Nobody's outside. Green's trying to get over all this overdose of disastrous roles he's been given so far, by stargazing outdoors...  
Green: Ah, precious loneliness...At last, I'm in peace...  
Gold: Good Evening, Green!!!  
Green:*jumps up* Whaaaaa!!! You! What do you want from me? Wanna my title as a gym leader? Take it! My money? take it, too? My pokemon? My motorbike licence? My soul? My hairgel? Take 'em all, just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
Gold: Hey dude, relax! I just came to tell you I found you the perfect role...  
Green: *Interupts him* Listen, I'm out of this. Which means: No more girly roles, no more witches, no more villains, no more nothing!  
Gold: This one you'll like it. It's Demetrious from Midsummer Night's Dream  
Green: *thoughtfull* Demetrious? Sounds good... Ok, I'm in!

_**Cast**_  
Lysander-Red  
Hermia-Yellow  
Demetrious-Green  
Helene-Blue  
Oberon-Silver  
Titania-Platina  
Puck-Gold  
Bottom-Dia  
Lights-Crystal

**Rehearsal**  
Silver: Poor Shakespear, Thankfully he's dead, cause otherwise he would die of humiliation...  
Gold: *ignores him* Guys, you realise this is my..no, I mean... our epic masterpiece. So, I want you all to give your best...  
Green: You didn't mention who Helena would be!!!  
Blue: Why? Are you affraid you may put much of yourself in the role?  
Red: Seems we'll be together in it, eh, Yellow?  
Yellow: *blushes*  
Blue: I'm sure you'll both play very... naturally!! Teh hee!  
Red/Yellow:*blush* Eh...  
Platina: I love you Gold!!! Titania's one of my favourite theatrical characters.  
Silver: Well, Oberon sends Puck to make her fall in love with Donkey-Head Bottom...  
Platina: Ew!!  
Dia: I love you Gold!!!

**Performance**  
Silver: Ah, Titania, dare you appear before my very eyes?  
Platina: Hah, The jealous Oberon, I shall get elsewhere, willing to quarel I'm not  
Silver: Hold on, stubborn lady, Aren't I your lord? (Poor William...)  
Platina: Then I am your mistress, but you, jealous Oberon, got envious of my child servant and thus our fight began.  
Silver: Ok, lets put an end in it, then: Gimme the Boy!  
Platina: Never. And I shall be off here. Ciao, Oby!  
Silver: PUUUUUUCK!!!  
Gold: Yes, my lord!  
Silver: *slaps him* Why didn't you tell me Titania was coming?  
Gold: *shocked* Well, me didn't know...  
Silver: *slaps him again* Shame on you! Now, listen carefully, you good-for nothing-servant.  
Gold: (You really enjoy it, right)  
Silver: (next time be more carefull with the cast) Now, take this love-in-idleness and make Titania fall in love with the most hideous creature you can come up to.  
Dia: *from behind scene* Hey! I'm not hideous! *sound of slapping and "Put the food down already"*  
Silver:Here's the flower's manual of use *hands him a book* I trust in you and your mischieviousness  
Gold: *impish smile* Sure you do!  
*exits. Enter Green and Blue, chasing Green*  
Blue: Wait!!!  
Green: Where is he? Where's Lysander?  
Blue: Why are you lokking for him?  
Green: Cause he took my beloved Hermia and run away from Athens to marry her. But first I'll find and kill him. Hermia's mine!  
Blue:Why all this trouble for Hermia, while you can have me? And after all, she loves Red..no, I mean, Lysander, not you!  
Green: Nevermind, I'll kill him anyway. And I'll kill you as well, if you keep on following me, pesky girl! (I really start to like it) *exits*  
Blue: Heartless boy! *exits too*  
Silver: Oh, mine, poor maiden. Fair ladies should not be treates thus by jerks like him. I think I'll help you, though you deserve someone better. PUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!  
Gold: *enters furriously* I did not accomplish my mission yet!  
Silver: Shut up and listen. From now on you have a double mission: in the forest there are a man and a woman dressed in Athinean fashion. She loves him, he does not.  
Gold: Love affairs, eh? Seems our fairyking has a romantic heart after all?  
Silver: *slaps him*  
Gold: (damn you! That hurt!)  
Silver: Go find him and drop the flower's juice on his closed eyes. And make sure the first one he sees when awake is her. Now get lost!  
*they exit stage,enters Platina*  
Platina: Ah, I feel so sleepy... I'll lay on this soft lawn carpet.  
Gold: Hah! Here's my chance! Sweet dreams, Queen. Soon they'll turn into nightmare! *drops the flower's juice*  
*Dia enters*  
Dia:*eating something* Thisfy, the flowerf of odiouf favourf fweeh,-- He,heh, I'll impreth the duke with my thalenth for fure--*ridiculously*odourf favourf fweeh *swallows*  
So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisby dear.  
Gold: Oh, mine, someone's trying to kill a violin...No. Just a donkey "actor" slaughering his role. Maybe I'll see his little play. And I may participate, teh hee...  
Blue: *behind scene* Hey! That's my line!  
*Gold wears Dia a donkeyhead*  
Dia:If I were fair, Thisby, I were only thine.-- My head feels heavy... I must have been practising a lot.  
Platina: *Yawns* Oh, mine! An angel! No! Apollo! No! Brad Pit!!! Wohoo! Sweetie?  
Dia: *stunned* Ar'ya'talkin't'me, lass?  
Platina: *blinks* Yes  
Dia: Ar'ya'sure?  
Platina: *blinks* Of course, beautiful love!  
Dia: I always knew I'm irresistibly gorgeous! Here I come, pretty ma'am!  
Platina: I'm Titania, the queen of fairies and I fell in love with you from first sight...  
Dia: No wonder why, with such a face!  
Titania: Ask for anything and I'll grand your wish.  
Dia: FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!  
*Red and Yellow enter stage. Yellow already blushes*  
Yellow: I'm tired...  
Red:Let's sleep my love. *lies next to her*  
Yellow: *blushes even more* Eh, would you mind sleep a bit.. furhter from me..? I..eh.. it's very hot this time of wear and we may sweat... *blushes even even more!*  
Red: Ok *goes quite further*  
Gold: Where are the Athinean guys? I've been searching about an hour for them but still found noOOOO..*falls on Red* Who leaves Atheneans on the floor? Wait! Athenean did I say? At last, I found him! And there's the girl. Poor she... *drops some flower juice to Red* I can't wait to see him wake up, teh hee!!!  
*enters Blue*  
Blue:Lysander! Has Demetrious killed you? Lysander...  
Red: *Wakes up like * Helena, my love....  
Blue: Eh, no, you mean, "Hermia, my love"...  
Red: No, I mean Helena, my love! When I saw you, I tottaly forgot of her. Besides, what would I do with that shortie (Gold, that was very cruel of you) *they exit with Red chasing Blue*  
Silver: What have you done, you useless worm! *slaps Gold*  
Gold: (Prepare, your next role will be a piniata!) Hey, hey, take it easy, master. It was just a mistake. Besides, look! I got it right with Titania *Silver and Gold stair at Platinum and Dia Hugging*  
Silver: Indeed. So I won't punish you, but you have to make up for what you've done. Go find the right Man and make him fall in love with Helena.  
Gold: Right away! *to the audience* They fought over Hermia and now they'll be fighting over Helena, tehhee!!  
*exits*  
Silver: Tsk tsk tsk... He messed everything up again...  
*enters Gold* Gold: Done! He's coming with Helena... Only that...  
Silver: *upset* Only that?  
Gold: *sweating* Lysander follows them...  
Silver: Darn you!!!! *"wraps" his hands around his neck and shakes him*  
*Blue, Green and Red enter. Red and Green are fighting*  
Green: She's mine!  
Red: No, mine!  
Green: No, mine!  
Yellow: *wakes up* What's going on? Stop quarreling over me!  
Red/Green: Who cares about you?  
Blue: *annoyed* Yoy see? They're fighting over ME!  
Yellow: What kind of joke is that?  
Blue: You tell me! How on earth would your beloved Lysander suddenly fall in love with me and Demetrious, who claimed to hate me, now swears to me eternal love *the get on each of her side and kiss her hands* Unless YOU told them to do so just to make fun of me? *pusses them and they fall down*  
Yellow: What? Are you kidding me? Lysander, my love..??  
Red: Get away half-pint!  
Yellow: Half-pint? Now I see! You won over my by making them compare our height! I may be short, but still I can kick you! *chases Helena out, while Red and Green keep on fighting*  
Green: Let our swords account for this. Follow me.  
Red: No, you follow me.  
Green: No, You  
Red: No, You!  
*they exit. Silver leaves Gold's neck*  
Silver: You, foul! Look what you have done!  
Gold: *chokes* All right, all right, I'll fix it. But what will you do with your wife?  
*Platina's kissing Dia's cheek while we eats a big sandwich*  
Silver: Wuck! I got sick of them. I almost pity her... Well, I guess I'll release her from the spell. Now, you go for the lads, and you know what you'll do  
Gold: Yes! Eh, well, I'm not very s...  
Silver: Manual of use, page 13  
Gold: Yeah, right! *exits*  
*Dia sleeps in Platina's hands*  
Silver: Now, my love, awaken!  
Dia: Huh?  
Silver: Not you, you!  
Dia: zzzz....  
Platina: What..? Wiaaaaaaaaaaaaaicks!!! Who's that... creature??  
Silver: Noone, my love, noone... Will you now gimme..?  
Platina:*slaps him* The kid? Never! *exits*  
Silver: ....a kiss....?  
*he takes Dia and exits. Fade out. Gold, Red and Green enter in the dark with crystal sheding light to them when they speak*  
Gold: Still haven't found me, chicken? (Crys, the light's too strong)  
Red: Where are you coward?  
Gold: Here! In front of you, stupid! *avoids him, Red falls on the wall* (Crys, my eyes! It blinds me!)  
Crys: * to Sapphire* What? I owe him!  
Green: Will you come, or are you too afraid?  
Gold: Me, affraid? You should be, since you confuse the sword with the comb!  
Green: Arrg! *falls on the other wall*  
Red/Green: Where ar' thou?  
Gold: Before you! (Crys, do something with the f***ing liIIIIIIIIGHT!! *falls from stage and lands on Whitney, Whitney kicks him backstage screaming, while Red colapses with Green*  
Red/Green: Aou! *faint*  
*enters Gold* Gold: (Crys, you'll pay for this...) Ah, here they are sleeping. Now, the gals...  
*enter Blue and Yellow holding each other from hair*  
Blue: It's all your fault!  
Yellow: My fault? No, it's Your fault!  
Gold: _Sleep, my little, sleep..._  
Yellow/Blue:zzzzzzz....  
Gold: Yeah! *drags Yellow to Red and Blue to Green* Now, the final touch! *pours a drop of the juice to Red's eyes and exits laughing*  
Red: *wakes up* Hermia.. my love...  
Yellow: *Blushes* You.. remember..?  
Sapphire: *from control panel* HE REMEMBERS! OTHERS DO NOT REMEMBER!!!!  
Wally: Who does she mean?  
Ruby: *chopping pop-corn* Have no idea  
Blue: Demetrious?  
Green: Helena? Are you alright my love? (I hate that part!)  
Red: What happened?  
Green: Seems we've been sleeping.  
Yellow: So all this was a dream.  
Crystal: (Rather a nightmare, since Gold made the script)  
*great pause*  
Green: (What's wrong?)  
Red: (The text says to kiss her, but I...)  
Green: (Go on, just do it!)  
Blue: (Same goes for us)  
Green: (Why did I speak?)  
*Yellow Blushes as Red approaches her lips, when...*  
*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
Blue: Wait! It hasn't ended...*Green closes her mouth*  
Green: It has, it has!!!  
Gold: And that was our MAGNIFICENT MASTERPIECE, which I directed! *the audience throughs him tomatoes* Whaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Brock: Wow, Misty, you must have really liked it! You started clapping really entusiastically even before the finnale.  
Misty: *relieved* Yes, it was a great play...


	20. Peter Pan

Peter Pan-MrsMomijiSohma1

Here's a new one!  
Peter Pan=Red  
Wendy=Yellow  
Tinkerbell=Blue(girl)  
Hook=Green  
Lost boys=Ruby, Sapphire(huh?), Dia, Pearl

Rehearshal  
Green: I have to say i prefered the Snow White roll. At least I had both hands!  
Sapphire: Why am I a Lost BOY?  
Dia:  
Pearl: Dia, what's wrong?  
Dia: I'm a lost toy remember? Some little kid lost me...  
Pearl: *smack* A lost BOY, not a toy! Understand?  
Dia: No, i'm lost.  
Pearl: *facepalm*  
Gold: I can't wait to see you in the fairy outfit, doll!  
Silver: *knocks him out* You're not even in this play! Why are you here?  
Green: Look who's talking...

Due to the fact that they had to wait for Gold to wake up, we skipped to the fight scene.  
Green: There you are Peter! I will have my revenge at last!  
Red: Not a chance! Tinkerbell!*no one answers*...Tinkerbell?  
Blue: What do you want me to do?  
Green: Spread pixie dust, idiot!  
Blue: I don't think i can...(Not to Wendy anyway...)  
Yellow: Come on, you can do it! We have to save our fellow Lost Boys!  
Sapphire: Stop calling me a boy!  
Dia: Mmmm pixie sticks...  
Pearl: If my hands weren't tied, I would slap you.  
Ruby: Ah man! There's dirt all over me...  
Sapphire: CAN'T YOU STOP THINKING OF DIRT FOR ONCE?!  
Pearl: I gotta idea! Dia, pretend this rope is a giant licorice!  
Dia: Mmm licorice...*chomps down on rope, which snaps*  
Red: You're surrounded now Hook! Give up!  
Green: *bored voice* Never...Watch me do this.*grabs Yellow*  
Blue: Would it kill you to be a little enthusiastic?  
Green: Probably...Hey look who's talking, Little Miss I Can't Do The One Thing I'm Supposed To Do Because I'm Jealous.  
Blue: Je-Jealous?! I'll show you! Pixie dust, come forth!  
Silence  
Ruby: *whispers* Ruru, use Confusion.  
*Everyone floats up*  
Red: OK! Hook you're going down! Release the tick-tock-croc!  
Dia: Got it!*throws alarm clock* Take that!  
Pearl: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Dia: Well I couldn't find any crocodiles...But this worked too!  
Green: Blaaah...*was knocked out by it*  
Everyone: All right! We defeated Hook!  
Blue: And it's all thanks to my pixie dust!  
Everyone else: (Says you...)  
Red: Well Wendy, it's time to go home.  
Yellow: Will I ever see you again?  
Blue: No you won't! Bye bye!  
Everyone:*death stares*  
Ruby: You know since she won't see you again, you should probably kiss her.  
Red/Yellow: EH?!  
Sapphire: (Why doesn't he have that attitude with me?)  
Red: OK! *kisses her on the cheek*  
Yellow: (WOW!)  
Blue: To heck with this! I wanna change out of this outfit!  
Gold: Lemme help you!  
Blue/Silver: *DOUBLE KNOCKOUT ATTACK!*  
2 Hours later  
Pearl: Hey do you think we forgot something?  
Gold/Green:Blaaaah...*still on the stage, KO'd*  
Blue: Beats me.


	21. Pokemon Party

Pokemon 1

Another Party! Celebrating 12 years of Poke Special!  
Red: Woohoo! Party time!  
Blue: Green, let's dance!  
Silver/Green: Over my dead body.  
Gold: This party is fun and all but where's-?  
Crystal: GOLD! You left me under the house! I had to dig my way out!  
Gold: *nervous* Crys! H-how are you?  
Sapphire: *weaving her way through the crowd* WOO! Lest's get thich paaartay started!  
Ruby: Sapphire....what's wrong with you?  
Pearl: Dia's like this too! What happened?  
Dia: We ran out of punch, so i used something in missy's fridge(the party is in platina's house). It was in a big glass bottle.  
Pearl: Dia! That wasn't punch!  
Yellow: I don't feel so well...  
Sapphire: *clinging to Ruby* Ruuuuby let's kiss.  
Ruby: WAH?!*blushes*  
Green: This may be a good thing. Know I can stop focusing on the party.  
Blue: *dragging green back*  
Sapphire: zzzzz  
Dia: Oh look. Ruby's ruby.  
Everyone: *facepalm*  
A little later  
Red: Now that that's over with let's play a game!  
Sapphire/Dia: My head hurts...  
Blue: Let's play spin the bottle!  
Yellow: WHA?*blushes*  
Gold: Yeah, let's go!*snuggles next to Blue*  
Silver:  
Dia: Kay, let's spin this thing!*spins bottle, points to Pearl*  
Everyone but Pearl: HUH?!  
Pearl:  
Dia: Kay Pearl, c'mere!  
Pearl: NOOOO!  
Dia: On the forehead?  
Pearl: NO!  
Dia: Cheek?  
Pearl: NO!  
Dia: Nose?  
Pearl: GET THE PICTURE! I DONT WANNA KISS YOU!  
Dia:...Does that mean you dont like me?  
Pearl: *collaspes*  
Ruby: OK, new rule. No boy on boy.*spins bottle, points to...*  
Sapphire:  
Ruby: Um  
Blue: Ooo la la!  
Sapphire: No! I don't wanna have my first kiss with a forgetful person like you!  
Green: *pushes them together so they kiss* GET IT OVER WITH.  
Sapphire/Ruby:  
Sapphire: WAH!*kicks ruby into orbit*  
Green: Last spin!*spinny, spinny, points to...RED!*  
Green: OH COME ON!  
Yellow: Well you did promise...  
Green: I promised nothing! Now hurry up and confess!  
Red: Confess what?  
Everyone: ARE YOU KIDDING ME???  
Cyrstal: Everyone seems to be having fun.  
Platina: Indeed.  
What do you think


	22. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet-Freyblue

First of all, hello! I'm new to the forum.

I've been reading Pokespe lately and I find it really enjoyable, but also I find pokeplays much more enjoyable. I reallly enjoyed every single one i've read so far

So, here comes mine: ROMEO AND JULIET!!! 

Casting:

Romeo: Sapphire!  
Julite: Ruby (me a franticshipper? NEveeer!)  
Mercutio: Red  
Tybalt: Silver  
Script: Gold ofc!!!  
Director: Green('s Revenge!!!!)  
Light: Crystal

Rehearsal  
Sapphire: Me? Romeo? Who the hell thought of that???  
Gold: *whistless*  
Ruby: And I am suppossed to be in love with YOU?  
Green: *with impish smile* doesn't matter you're a GIRL?  
Ruby: *Blushes*  
Silver: Hey, guys, isn't it a bit dark in here? Where's Crys?  
Crys: *still stuck under the house* gOOOOOOOOOOLLLD!!!!

Performance  
Balcony scene  
Sapphire: But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. (What am I saying?) Arise, fair sun, and REMEMBER!!!  
Green: (I swear that was not in the text...)  
Ruby: *appears in a dress with heavy make up) Ay me!!  
Sapphire: He..no, I mean she speaks!  
Ruby: Oh Romeo, Romeo, werefore are thou so... well, thou!  
Sapphire: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???  
Green: Follow the script, for God's sake!!! (At last, someone else other than me humiliates hisself !)  
Sapphire: Wilt thou at Ninny's tomb meet me straightway?  
Ruby: (that's from another play!)  
Sapphire: (Ah, yeah, right!) Juliet, I swear to you eternal love! (ew...)  
Silver: Hold on, young man! What a Montague is doing in our Orchard? Don't you know bout our families' hatred *thinks: my god, Gold really KILLED the script!)  
Red: Of course he does, as well as me. And now, to show you who's got the b***s, I'll fight with you!  
Silver: Al' right, dude. But, mind you, I am The Man here!  
*They "fight" and Silver "kills" Red*  
Red: *lying on the floor* F***k, he got me! Oh, now I'm dying. Adieu, adieu, adieu *falls "dead"* Adieu!  
Blue: *to Gold* Are you sure you didn't cunfuse it with Midsummer's Night Dream?  
Sapphire: Oh! You killed my budy! I have to avenge! *"kills" Silver* Oh, what have I done! I died my hands in blood! I cannot bear the shame! I must get lost! *exits stage*  
Ruby: *Gets down* Ah, no! My cousin is dead, Romeo's cousin is dead, Romeo is gone, my father's gona marry me with someone I do not love and, worst of all, my dress is stained with blood! How will I clear it? It is destroyed, my beautifull dress!!!  
Everyone*facepalm*  
Ruby: I have to do something to avoid the marriadge. I got it! *get's a bottle out of his pocket) I'll pretend to poison myself. Dead cannot marry! *pretends to drink it* Ag..WhhAi!! I diiiiiieee... *falls*  
*enters Sapphire*  
Sapphire: Juliet!!! No!!! O spite! What dreadful dole is here!  
Eyes, do you see?  
How can it be?  
O dainty duck! O dear!  
Come, tears, confound;  
Out, poison, and wound *opens the bottle*  
Thus die I, thus, thus, thus. *"drinks*  
Goodbye life!!!*falls*  
Blue: *to Gold* Yeah, I'm sure now, you confused it with the "Dream"...  
Ruby: *Gets up* What did you do, you idiot? You died? Oh no! What I'm I gonna do now, alone and ashamed? I'm comming to you dear... to meet you in heaven. *takes out a fake knife* You were the one for me...  
Sapphire: *Jumps up* SO you DO remember!  
Green: No! Get down! You're supposed to be dead!!!  
Ruby: *changes sobeject* Oh, you're alive!!! *sweats*  
Sapphire: Well, yeah, but you won't be for long! *chases him with the knife*  
Ruby: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Green: Well, at leats, I wasn't the Girl this time!


	23. Alladin

Alladin-Czerny

Running out of ideas. I think this will be my last one.  
It's Platina's turn this time, after realizing how awesome are these "strange habits of commoners".

ALADDIN  
Script: Platina  
Aladdin: Silver (woohoo, finally a main role!)  
Abu (Aladdin's monkey): Sneasel  
Princess Jasmine: Blue  
Genie: Gold  
Sultan: Yellow  
Jafar: Pearl  
Iago (Jafar's parrot): Chatot

REHEARSAL  
Pearl: You wrote a play?!  
Platina: I did no such thing!  
Pearl: Uh, it says "Missy" under "Author" of this play.  
Platina: I told you I did no such thing. I would never engage in the strange habits of commoners.  
Gold: Who cares, let's do this. I'm the genie, muahahahaha.  
Silver: *studies script very, very carefully*  
Blue: Wow Silver, you got the main part of the thief. It suits you well.  
Silver: *becomes very embarassed*  
Pearl: And why am I Jafar? What did I do to deserve this?! I thought I was a good guy!!  
Dia: *laughs*  
Pearl: *smacks him*  
Dia: Ow, you really ARE evil.  
Pearl: Do you want me to smack you again?!!  
Emerald: I want a role too! I hardly seem to get one.  
Green: Trust me, you don't want one.  
Red: Good luck Yellow!  
Ruby: Don't worry Red, I'll make her into the cutest Sultan you ever set your eyes on.  
Red: *blushes*  
Platina: Please everyone, let us be serious about this.  
Pearl: You did write the script!!  
Platina: I did no such thing.

PERFORMANCE  
Yellow: My daughter, you must get married.  
Blue: Uh, yuck?  
Silver: TT__TT  
Yellow: Um, but, you need to! It is your filial obligation! Or else, or else....you don't get dinner! :O  
Blue: Um, ok.  
Yellow: Where are you going?  
Blue: To get dinner.  
Yellow: Come back here! Oh, kids are so hard to manage. What am I supposed to do in my old age *starts crying*  
Audience: (aw, so cute--BLUE YOU'RE SO MEAN TO YOUR ADORABLE FATHER!!)  
Blue: (bumps into Silver) Do I know you?  
Silver: D-Don't you recognize me Blue? I-I mean, I'm Aladdin. I-I can show you the world!  
Blue: No need. Just show me where I can get food my dad refuses to give me any.  
Platina: This is not how the script goes. Pearl, please get out there and fix this.  
Pearl: Right! *ahem* Aladdin, come with me, and Princess, return to your father!  
Silver: A p-princess! *major blush* But of course, I should have known, one so beautiful as she is must be one. My love is in vain.  
Audience: (Is Silver really in love?! O.O)  
Blue: I don't want to! If I go back I have to get married!  
Chatot: Princess get married!  
Pearl: Princess, what if you would marry me?  
Chatot: Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!  
Blue: Hm, that's not so bad, at least it's not Gold like last time. Ok, I'll come.  
Silver: (NO BLUE!!!!!! TT__TT)  
Pearl: And you, Aladdin, go to jail! You're a lowly thief who kidnapped the princess.  
Blue: ALADDIN, NO, HOW COULD YOU?!  
Chatot: How could you? How could you?  
Silver: *getting angry* Wasn't it you who ran away?  
Pearl: Quiet, just go to jail.  
*Silver is actually taken to the Cave of Wonders*  
Silver: Wow, what a nice jail, it is filled with jewels. What's this? Oh, a lamp.  
Gold: And I am the genie inside the lamp. I am marvelous, bow to me. And I can grant three wishes!  
Silver: Oh, so that means you're my slave? Sounds good.  
Gold: WHAT?! NO!!!  
Silver: Ok, just shut up and get me out of here.  
Gold: Um, isn't that two wishes?  
Silver: Just shut up.  
Gold: Ok!  
*Five minutes pass*  
Silver: Why am I still in here?  
Gold: *stares mischievously*  
Silver: ARGH!! YOU'RE HOPELESS!! I'll find my own way out. Sneasel!  
Platina: Please, his name is Abu.  
Silver: No! I will not nickname my pokemon!  
Dia: How can you be so cruel?!! *sniffles* How can the princess like you now?!!  
Silver: *highly affected* A-A-A-b-b-b-ooooo. Did you find a way out?  
Sneasel: *nods*  
Silver: Great. *grabs and drags Gold behind* And you're coming with me.  
Gold: OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!  
*outside*  
Silver: Oh, poor princess, she will have to marry that evil Jafar!  
Pearl: *COUGH* EVIL?! ME?!  
Silver: *evil stare*  
Gold: Well, you still have two wishes.  
Silver: Fine, genie, turn me into a handsome and rich prince so I can marry the princess.  
Gold: I'm sorry, that's two requests, did you want handsome or rich?  
Silver: ARGH!! JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT!!  
Gold: Oh. Ok. *walks away*  
Silver: Huh? Where are you going?  
Gold: Well, you said do what I want right? I'm going to go and ask the princess to marry me!  
Silver: YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!  
Gold: I'm free already? Yay! You were only supposed to free me at the end of the play, but woohooo!! Now I definitely can go and ask the princess to marry me. I love you Silver!!  
Platina: Pearl, please do something.  
Pearl: Right! *ahem* Princess, do you remember your promise.  
Blue: What promise?  
Pearl: Regarding love.  
Blue: Oh, that promise. Yes, yes I do.  
Sapphire: *yells from audience* LOOK, SOMEONE REMEMBERS!!!!  
Ruby: Ow, what did you say? I think I just went deaf.  
Pearl: Anyways. *ahem* Well then princess? Affirm it with a kiss.  
Dia: PEARL?! O.O  
Blue: Of course.  
Silver: *comes running in* NOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!! BLUE, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: O.O  
Silver: I meant. It's in my script right? Sorry, I think I'll just leave for now *walks away*  
Pearl: Please, continue.  
Blue: Right.  
Pearl: *closes eyes* (Wow, what am I doing?! I don't even like girls!)  
Blue: *grabs Chatot and kisses* Yes, I'll marry you.  
Everyone: O.O YAYYY!!!!!!  
Gold: *comes running in* PRINCESS, MARRY MEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Chatot: *pecks Gold* Yes, I'll marry you! Squawk. Yes, I'll marry you!  
Gold: EHH?!!!! *faints*  
Yellow: Yay, my daughter, you finally got married!  
Chatot: Squawk, marry me!  
Everyone: *cheers*  
Dia: Uh, Pearl, what are you doing?  
Pearl: *still standing on stage with his eyes close, terrified of his first kiss*  
Dia: *smacks him*  
Pearl: OWWWW!!! *falls back and is disoriented* Who would have thought the first kiss I get from a girl is a slap. I definitely hate girls now.  
Platina: Hmph, commoners.  
Pearl: Huh?! *regains senses* But you wrote the script!  
Platina: I most certainly did not!


	24. Cinderella 2

Cinderella (2)-curse_mark_1200

ok here is my pokemon special version of cinderella ^-^ (sorry if it's a little long) :

script: blue (we'll see how this turns out *smirk*)  
cinderella: yellow  
prince: dia (haha just for a change)  
prince's servents: gold and pearl  
evil step mother: ruby  
ugly step sisters: red & platina  
fairy-god mother: sapphire  
narrater: emerald

Rehersal:

blue: hey where's green and silver, i wanted to make them the step sisters instead  
red: i think green said they were going on vacation...  
blue: well fine then! you and platina will fill in for them then!  
platina: me? an UGLY step sister? thats compleatly absurd  
ruby: don't worry don't worry, now you two are the BEAUTIFUL step sisters, ugly things aren't allowed in my house after all  
emerald: hmph weirdos....  
pearl: why is DIA the prince?! he the farthest one from a prince of us all!!!  
dia: *munch munch* jealous pearl?  
pearl; I AM NOT!!!!!!!!

Preformance

emerald: (bored) at some point in time or another there lived a girl named cinderella who was constantly abused by her two step sisters and step mother  
ruby: ohohoho~! cinderella i need you to wash the dishes and do the laundry for i cannot bear to get my fingernails dirty! get to it!  
yellow: yes....  
everyone: (hes surprisingly into this)  
platina: cinderella i humbly request you bring me my afternoon tea please.  
red: *whispers* platina your being too nice  
platina: oh ok ....CINDERELLA I WANT TEA AND I DEMAND TO HAVE IT NOW!!!!!  
red: *sweatdrop*  
yellow: y-yyes!  
emerald: one evening a strange visiter came to the door  
gold: *knock knock*  
red: who's there?  
gold: boo  
red: boo who?  
gold: boo hoo you've made me very sad ( haha that was so clever)  
red: ah i-i'm sorry!  
blue: enough of this! continue one with the show!  
gold: i am one of the prince's loyal servants and i am here to inform you people of the upcoming ball tonight! goodday to you sir--i mean madam!  
platina: a ball? that sound like fun, it has been a while since i have attended one  
red: you mean you've actually been to a ball before?  
platina: yes of course, who hasn't?  
red: umm never mind....  
yellow: oh how i would love to go to a ball, may i please mother?  
ruby: HA! of course not! this is not some silly playdate for dirty children!  
yellow: okay mother.....  
emerald: and so the three of them went to the ball leaving poor cinderella behind (gah this is so dumb Zzz)  
yellow: oh no now i'll never get to go to the ball  
emerald: ZZzzz  
blue: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!  
emerald: *sleepy* ugh i have to pee.....  
gold: somebody get him a window  
blue: GAH!! fine i'll narrate myself! all of a sudden a voice comes out of nowhere  
sapphire: what're you doin sulkin around here for?  
yellow: well if i can't go to the ball theres nothin else to do *sobs*  
sapphire: sure there is! theres plenty 'o chores! =D  
yellow:  
sapphire: ok ok just kiddin, here but this will only work until midnight *waves magic wand*  
yellow: ????  
sapphire: bippidy-boppidy-REMEMBER!!!  
ruby: *sweatdrops from backstage*  
blue: and so cinderella's raggity clothes change into a beautiful gown (woulda looked better on me) and she ran off to the ball  
pearl: wasn't there supposed to be a carrage or something  
blue: why ride a carrage when you can get excersise walking?  
gold: thats my girl~  
blue: ANYWAY when cinderella got to the ball everyone oooo'd and ahhhh'd, and the three who had arrived before her were jelous...  
ruby: hmph! (ah!!!~~~ another costume masterpeice!!!)  
dia: *enters with pearl and gold* oh my what a beautiful girl--- *see's orderves* AH~~~~~  
pearl: eh dia?????  
dia: FOOD! *starts devouring all the food*  
pearl: *whacks* jeez dia your supposed to at least TRY and act princely!!!!  
yellow: umm does this mean it's over?  
platina: perhaps, it does seem as though that is the case....  
blue: *sigh* somehow i just knew it would turn out this way....

*green and silver arrived back from their vacation early and saw what was happening on stage, and were glad that they had left before hand*

and thats it hope you guys like it


	25. Hercules

Hercules-kylix

So heres my new play!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!! POKEPLAYS ROCK!!!!!! I think I'll calm down now......  
ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-daaaaaa....

_**HERCULES**_  
Hercules : Red( oh boy this is gonna be sooo good, that for the girls that wanted to see his abs )  
Hades: Green(boy) ( no girly roles, more evil roles)  
Megara(Meg): Yellow (anyone sense specialshipping?.....cuz I do XD)  
Phil: Emerald (we just love doing this to emerald, don't we)  
Zeus: Silver  
Hera: Blue  
Three death witches: Crystal, Gold, Pearl  
Narrator: Diamond  
Script: Ruby  
Lights: Platinum(Platina, Missy, Berlitz)  
Anything else: Sapphire

**Reheasal**

Ruby: Hey Sapphire bring a can of coke...no wait make that a dozen  
Sapphie: I am NOT your servant!!!!and why do you want so many?  
Ruby: BE-CA-SE there are 12 people working here  
Sapphire: What about me?!  
Ruby: you are just here to bring stuff and....whatever...  
Sapphire: You better pray I don't find anything sharp around here *walks off*  
Ruby: WHAT ABOUT THE COOOOOKE?!!!!!  
Sapphire: I might "FORGET" it!!!!!!  
Yellow: I-I-I think we should change roles Blue....  
Blue: *giggles* NO WAY like NO WAY!!!  
Yellow: Why?  
Blue: Cuz I want to be the Queen this time  
Green: Pesky girl  
Silver: *fume*  
Red: I'm ready!!!  
All the girls:  
Red: hehe *sweat drop*  
Gold: Why do I have to be a witch, Silver don't start yet!!!Blue wait for meeeee!  
Crystal: *Drags him out off the stage* lets have a talk o-key?  
Pearl: I HATE this costume  
Emerald: tell me about it  
*sounds of smacking , slashing, punching, kicking, moans, and yells of GOT IT!!? are head back stage where Crys and Gold are*  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
Platinum: Lets start!

**Performance**

Dia: Once there was a Greek God and a Goddes and they had this baby *munch* named Hercules *munch* and the uncle wanted to be the *munch* only ruler and....  
Ruby: Just start acting..  
Green: ..ha. I will capture that Hercules baby and turn it into a mortal!!  
Silver: No! I will not subdue to you brother!!  
Green: You have no choice!  
Blue: Yeh he does, and he chose me!! Unlike SOME people....  
Green: (shut up, you'll ruin it!)  
Silver: *jealous* Thunder come forth!!! ( sounds of thunder and lighting)  
(Red/Yellow: way to go pika and chuchu!)  
Green: *is striked by lighting) AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU BRAT!!!!  
Blue: Yeah!! One more time!  
Ruby: read the script please  
Blue: My baby!!! Don't come near him!!  
**We have experienced a technical difficulty, due to the fact that Blue cannot carry Red, Yellow had to take his baby role**  
Yellow: bahbah boo * adorable face*  
Blue: oh you are soooooooooooooo cute I could eat you!!!!  
Red: ( Yellow is improving so much she's really into this, so adorable, and cute, and----)  
Platinum: ( ....and PRETTY?)  
Red: ( and Pret---- What?)  
Green: Gimmie that thing! * takes Yellow from Blue*  
Silver: let go of OUR son  
Green: ok * drops Yellow*  
Yellow: ouch....I mean bwah bwah  
Red: That was cruel!  
Ruby: Red!!! get outa there!!!

**Next Act **( Gold couldn't be found anywhere, and Crystal disappeared so we had to skip to the nex scene)

Red: I will fight Hades and save Meg*chuckling*  
Emerald: Hercules You must not go or Hades will destroy you!(What?)  
Red: I must! I cannot let anything happen to my beloved Meg...  
Ruby: Is it me or did he sound like he really MEANT it?  
Sapphire: I don't know anything about this "REMEMBER"?  
Green: Now Meg you are Hercules"sonly weakness so you will make him fall into my trap  
Yellow: NO!!! I wont do such a thing!! Never!!  
Green: Yes you will or I'll kill him!  
Red: Stop!! Let her go and take me instead!!!  
Emerald: *huff* *huff* yeh...  
Red: ( Why are you so tired?)  
Emerald:( You run too fast....* huff*)  
Red: Meg.... I will rescue you *starts laughing*  
Emerald: What?  
Everyone: You look hilarious!!!!  
Emerald: that's it!!!! I QUIT!!!  
Green: bleh...Lets get this over with!!!  
Ruby: this is where it gets juicy  
Red: Now hades you must( aw man I forgot my lines)...........eh......  
**SILENCE** *Red just stands there*  
Platinum: *wisper*( Take Yellow's "soul" and then you will become a "God" again, then you trow Hades into the underwold thing)  
Red: *ahem*Take Yellow's "soul" and then you will become a "God" again, then you trow Hades into the underworld thing  
Ruby: Sapphire did you find anything sharp?  
Sapphire: yeah  
Ruby: kill me now  
Green : how can you be such a bonehead?!  
Blue: pst Red, just push Green off the stage  
Red: (sorry man) *pushes Green off the stage*  
Green: wahh!! *lands on a bunch of random Green fans*  
Yellow: Oh Hercules *faces Red and becomes aware of what's next* I-I-I...  
Red: (I feel so weird like somethings going on and I don't about it)  
Yellow: * blushes cutely*( wispers to Red, you h-ha-have to *gulp* c-c-ca-carry me)  
Red: ( Awww she looks so cute when she does that, I wonder why? O.o) Ok * carries Yellow in bridal style*  
Blue: awwww  
Red: *blushing* is this ok?  
Yellow: *blushing heavily*  
Ruby: Just BEAUTIFUL!!!!  
Sapphire: How come you don't do that? huh?!  
Red: ok so now we have to go to meet my parents  
Yellow: *the poor thing can't speak*  
Blue: oh my son you've returned to us!! Wait whose that B***h you carryng, what have I told you about bringing scumbags like that....  
Red/Yellow:  
Silver: Blue that's Yellow....  
Blue:....................(OMG I just srewed up)  
Green: *angry* (wearing torned clothes) BLLUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
Blue: yes how may I help you?  
Green: HH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Blue: I thought you would never ask!  
Green/ Silver: Say what now?  
Blue: *grabs Green and runs off stage with him*  
Silver: Nooooooo come back you're MY wife.............nooooooooo(I'm so glad gold's not here)Bllluuuueeee!!!  
Yellow: *sob* *sob* *starts crying after 5 seconds*  
Red: What's wrong Yellow?  
Yellow: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!  
Red: Yellow I know.....  
Yellow:  
Red: yes I knew all along....  
Everyone:  
Yellow: so *sniff* what are you going to do? *blushes*  
Red: I'll make sure you do the sript next time!!!  
Yellow: *falls backwards*  
Everyone: *slaps face*  
Red: Did I say something wrong?  
Everyone: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!!  
Dia: YOU'RE WORSE THAN ME!!!!


	26. Jack and the Beanstalk

Jack and the 1

Jack and the Beanstalk  
Jack=Ruby  
Jack's Mother=Cyrstal  
Giant=Emerald  
Goose=Yellow  
Narrator=Red  
Rehearshal  
Emerald: Why do I get the feeling I'm being made fun of?  
Cyrstal: Come on, Emerald. It's not so bad.  
Emerald: *blushes*  
Sapphire: Well prissy boy, it looks like you have a tough role for once!  
Ruby: It's okay. Cause I got to make all the beautiful costumes in this play! Just wait till ya see Yellow...  
Performance  
Red: Once upon a time, a boy named Jack lived with his mother. Their only possession was a cow. One day...  
Gold: Hey there little boy! How would you like to trade your cow for some magic beans!  
Ruby: Okay.  
Gold: ....Okay? Your not gonna try to reject it?  
Ruby: Nope! Here ya go!  
Gold: ....Thanks. (Sucker.)  
Later on...  
Ruby: Mother look! I have some magic beans! All I had to do was trade our cow!  
Crystal: Jack! Did you buy those from that street merchant? You shouldn't trust anything he says.  
Gold: (Hey now...)  
Red: Jack had to go to bed without dinner for this mistake. He threw the beans out the window. The next day...  
Ruby: WHAT IS THIS!?  
Red: There is a giant beanstalk outside his window.  
Ruby: What should I do?  
Red: You should climb it.  
Ruby: No way! I don't wanna get my beautiful costume dirty.  
Red: You're gonna have to. It's in the script.  
Ruby: But-  
Sapphire: WILL YA HURRY IT UP!?  
Ruby: *scampers up beanstalk like a squirl*  
Red: On the top of the beanstalk, there is a giant house.  
Ruby: (I can see that you dolt.) I wonder what's inside? *goes in* Hello?  
Yellow: *wearing some outfit out of swan lake* Um...  
Everyone:  
Red: (She's cute...WHAT AM I THINKING???)  
Ruby: (Yes! My costume is perfect! ) Who are you?  
Yellow: I-I'm the goose that lays the golden eggs...*holds up pokemon egg painted gold*  
Ruby: Golden eggs? Would you like to come with me?  
Yellow: I'd love to but-  
Emerald: *with mega phone* FE FI FO FUM! I SMELL...perfume?  
Ruby: (woops) Who are you?  
Emerald: I'm the giant!  
Everyone: ......  
Emerald: WHAT?! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!  
Ruby: I would like to take this goose please.  
Emerald: NO WAY! PREPARE TO-  
Ruby: Coco, use Sing!  
Emerald/ Yellow:  
Ruby: *picks up Yellow in princess hold* Okay, let's go!  
Red/Sapphire: (Does he really need to do that...Wait, what?)  
Ruby: *jumps off beanstalk* Ruru, Confusion! *slows to ground*  
Emerald: Get back here!  
Ruby: And now for the grand finale! Zuzu, Earthquake!  
Red: The beanstalk falls down to earth!  
Cyrstal: What is the meaning of this?! Jack who is that?!  
Ruby: This is the goose that lays the golden eggs! Our troubles are over!  
Red: And with that, their finacial problems are over! The end!  
Cyrstal: I'm so proud of you Jack! *kisses his cheek*  
Sapphire: WAH!  
Ruby: What's wrong with you???  
Sapphire: Nothing! I'm not bothered at all! *sniff*  
Ruby: ....Er...Sapphire? J-just so you know...I think you look cute when you smile so please don't cry. Good bye!  
Sapphire: I'm...cute?  
Everyone: Awww!  
Emerald: Yeah, that's peachy keen. NOW WILL SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!


	27. Rumplestiltskin

Rumplestiltskin -rishiki

Here's Rumpelstiltskin and my pathetic attempt at humor.

Rumpelstiltskin= Sapphire  
Miller's daughter= Ruby  
Father/Miller= Crystal  
guard= Pearl  
king= Dia  
baby= yellow  
Narrator= Gold

Rehearsal  
Sapphire: Why am I Rumpelstiltskin!?!  
Gold: Because we couldn't find anyone that had the same energy for the part that you did.  
Ruby: Then what s the reason why I m a girl?  
Crystal: That s not as bad as being your father.  
Pearl: More importantly, where s the king?  
Dia: Zzz *sleeping on the straw*  
Pearl: Dia!  
Dia: hmmmm? Is it over?

Performance  
Gold: In a land faraway, a Miller bragged loud and often about how his daughter could spin straw into gold. The Miller s lie soon reached the ears of the King who had ordered them to be brought to him.  
Dia: Do you know why you are here?  
Chris: Yes.  
Dia: Oh, good. Can you tell me?  
Everyone: *face palm*  
Pearl: His daughter can spin gold from straw.  
Dia: But isn t Gold the Narrator.  
Gold: So the King locked the girl in a room full of straw and a spinning wheel, ordering her to have all the straw spun into gold by morning or she and her father would be executed.  
Ruby: I m not staying in this room! Its too dirty!  
Gold: Spin the straw into gold and then it won t be dirty.  
Ruby: In the process I would get dirty! Besides I can t spin straw to gold.  
Sapphire: (I can t believe I m doing this) I can spin that for you.  
Ruby: Can you?  
Sapphire: But only in exchange for something.  
Ruby: I can make you beautiful.  
Sapphire: Not that- wait what s that suppose to mean?!  
Ruby: Nothing, just that I can make you look less savage.  
Sapphire: What!?! *starts to strangle Ruby*  
Gold: *clears throat*  
Sapphire: *let s go* I want your first born child.  
Ruby: *no response*  
Sapphire: Do you agree, Miller's daughter....Ruby?!

**Please forgive this brief intermission as we check to make sure Ruby is still breathing.**

Gold: The girl agreed to the stranger's arrangement. All through the night, the straw was spun into gold. It was finished a few moments before dawn.  
Ruby: So Beautiful.  
Gold: The king impressed with the miller s daughter, married her. Years passed, and finally she bore the king a child.  
Yellow: Goo goo ga ga  
Ruby: Awww .she s so beautiful.  
Sapphire: Your majesty, I have come to fulfill your end of our bargain.  
Ruby: Hmmm?  
Sapphire: It seems you _**forgot**_ that too.  
Ruby: I remember. I m sorry but I can t give my beautiful baby to you.  
Sapphire: Grrr. If you can guess my name in 3 tries then you can keep your child. I ll come back the same time tomorrow to hear your guesses.  
Gold: The next day.  
Ruby/Dia: *drinking tea*  
Sapphire: Why are you calmly having tea time!?  
Dia: I was hungry.  
Everyone: *face palm*  
Sapphire: Do you have your guesses?!  
Ruby: I m going to let my husband guess.  
Sapphire: FINE!  
Dai: Pimplestiltkin?  
Sapphire: No!  
Dai: Rumbelstillmin?  
Sapphire: NO!!!  
Dai: now what did Pearl say it was  
Sapphire: ITS RUMPELSTILTSKIN!!!!  
Dai: Ah! That was it. Is your name Rumpelstiltskin?  
Ruby: Getting angry isn't very beautiful.  
Sapphire: *attacks Ruby*  
Gold: and with that the child wasn t taken away by Rumpelstiltskin and everyone lived, well almost everyone.  
Yellow: Don't you mean everyone lived happily ever after?  
Gold: No. I'm pretty sure Sapphire is going to kill Ruby.


	28. School Scene with GSC trio

School Scene with GSC trio-FreyBlue

Wow, that was good.

This one might be irrelevant, it's school scene with the G/S/C trio. (Total Randomness...)  
It's Maths & Geometry hour  
*Silver and Gold are in the same desk, with Crys behing them*  
Teacher: Today we will see the Pythagorean theorem...  
Gold: He's boooooring... I can't stand him and his nonsense.  
Silver: *Stairs forward*  
Gold: Silver?  
Crys: Don't you annoy him, he's trying to pay attention. Unlike you...  
Silver: Me, pay attention? Are you kidding me? I'm just trying to figure my way out of here!  
Crys: *Rolls eyes* As the Greeks say: Show me who your friend is and i will tell you who you are.  
Gold: Give us a break, haven't those Greeks torture us enough with all that stupid maths they came up to?  
Teacher: Gold, are you with us?  
Gold: Eh, yes, of course...  
Teacher: Nice. What radious is?  
Gold: Errr... Α chemical element?  
Crys:*facepalm* That's Radium.  
Teacher: Gold, this is not chemistry!  
Gold: I know, sir, if it was, I wouldn't be about to sleep on my desk!  
Everybody: *facepalm*  
Teacher: How audacious of you! You shall...  
*DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN*  
Gold: Breaktime! Bye-bye!  
*in the yard*  
Crys: I can't believe you! That was... ah! I cannot find the words to describe it!  
Gold: Typical. It's my talent to leave girls speachless!  
Crys: Arrrrgg... You fool!  
*Silver still stairs blankly*  
Gold: Eh, Silver, are you alright?  
Silver: Still trying to figure out how I'll escape. If I pretend to be sick?  
Crys: You'll never fool the school nurse.  
Silver: Darn..  
Gold: What do we have next?  
Crys: Litterature! Today we'll start studying Jane Austen's works!  
Gold/Silver: Iou!!  
Crys: Mh..Boys!


	29. The Frog Prince

The Frog Prince-Czerny

Why must you all be so mean to Green-sama? TT__TT I love Green-sama! So....I wrote a play. Please be nice, I do not have much talent since it's my first time at this.

THE FROG PRINCE  
Script: Green  
Director: Ruby  
Frog: Silver  
Princess: Gold  
Evil Witch: Blue  
King: Red  
Queen: Yellow  
Audience: Everyone else

REHEARSAL  
Yellow: Oh, Green-sama, a script?  
Green: Yes, I wanted to try my hand at one.  
Yellow: I think I might want to try my hand at one too....  
Gold: A script? Let me see! *looks at script*  
Green: *evil smirk* Well?  
Gold: (nearly faints)  
Blue: It can't be too bad.... *looks at script* I HATE YOU GREEN!!!!  
Silver: *double evil stare at Green after looking at script*  
Red: I guess we're king and queen together Yellow. That makes you my wife.  
Yellow: *blushes* Y-yeah.  
Blue: Now don't get too comfortable you two. I'll make this a show to remember!  
Gold: *wakes up but is all pale* Oh, someone save me....  
Green: Settle down! Everyone, let me emphasize the kiss around which this play revolves. Yes, the kiss, the legendary kiss which the princess *ahem* gives to the disgusting, vile, and revolting frog. It is a kiss so painful and yet beautiful, a kiss that touches the hearts of old and young, a kiss that becomes the talk of centuries. It is the kiss of beauty, of elegance, and of love. *starry eyed*  
Everyone: =O *MAJOR SHOCK*  
Ruby: *teary-eyed* THIS MAN TAKES AFTER MY OWN HEART!! *grabs Green's hands* Oh if there is anything I can do to help make your dream of beauty come true, just name it, oh great master.  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Green: *twitch* Uh. Places. Everyone.

PERFORMANCE  
Silver: *walking around*  
Blue: Oh look a prince!  
Silver: (Yay, Blue will save me from this!)  
Blue: I shall turn you into a frog!  
Silver: (Why are you being so mean Blue TT__TT)  
*lights go out*  
Silver: (in frog costume) Ribit. I need to find a princess to break this spell. Ribit.  
Gold: *in a high voice* La-de-da-de-da (WHAT AM I DOING?!) I love playing with my ball by the well. But oops, looks like I dropped it. Can anyone help?  
Silver: Oh brother. Look, um, girl.  
Gold: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL!  
Silver: You're right, I wouldn't call someone as ugly as you a girl either--  
Gold: HEYYY!!!! THE SCRIPT SAYS I'M A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!!!!  
Silver: Oh brother. Well, look girl, I can get that ball for you, but you must....*cough*givemeakiss*cough*.  
Gold: Are you trying to blackmail me or something?  
Silver: YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE MAD HERE!! If only I did not have to wear this ridiculous costume, I'd, I'd--  
Green: STICK TO THE SCRIPT!  
Red: Oh beautiful daughter--  
Gold: DAUGHTER?!  
Yellow: Um, would you prefer son?  
Gold: Oh shut it.  
Red: As I was saying. *ahem* Oh beautiful daughter, who is this you found?  
Yellow: Why h-hu-husband *blushes and stutters* it is a frog! How cute!  
Silver: *getting angry*  
Red: And you promised to kiss him, right?  
Gold: I NEVER PROMISED ANYTHING!!  
Yellow: You musn't go back on your promises, so kiss away! ^^  
Silver and Gold: (how can one resist such an innocent face? but....) EWWW!!!  
Green: Kiss, KISS, KIIIIISSSSSS!!!!!  
Ruby: OH GREEEN-SAMA 33333 MY MASTER!!!!  
Green: Get off me!  
*ten minutes pass as Gold and Silver eye each other and Red and Yellow just stand smiling dumbly at them*  
Blue: This is taking MUCH TOO LONG. They need a bit of encouraging. Yellow, why don't you demonstrate to your "daughter" how a real kiss is done.  
Yellow: *blushes uncontrollably* I-I-I....  
Red: Huh?! And who would she kiss?  
Blue: *hits forehead*  
Green: JUST STICK TO THE SCRIPT! AND GET OUT OF THE SCENE YOU PESKY GIRL!  
Blue: Just a minute *grabs Green to the stage* Look Gold, like this! *kisses passionately*  
Green: *wipes mouth and eyes turn red* WHY YOU?!!!  
Silver: *gets very angry and jealous* I've had it! Gold kiss me! KISS ME NOW!!!  
Gold: WHAAAAAAAT?!!  
Blue: Everyone, the legendary kiss!  
*drum roll and the room turns quiet*  
Dia: *nom nom nom*  
Platina: Shhh, don't you have any decency?  
Dia: Oh, is the play over? Yayyy!! Wooohoooo!!! Good job!!!! I LOVED IT!!!!!!  
Pearl: Did you even watch it?!  
Green: Th-they loved it! *cries*  
Blue: *links arms with Ruby* shall we do a finale? Come here Green!  
Green: No. NOOOOO. STAY AWAY FROM ME PESKY GIRL!!!! *runs away*  
Silver: And I didn't even get my kiss :\ (Oh Blue, why didn't you kiss me TT__TT)

I hope you enjoyed! I have a sequel I'm working on for Rapunzel, so if you liked this I have dibs on that :] I don't think I was any nicer to Green-sama than any of you were XD


	30. The Princess and the Pea

The Princess and the Pea-curse_mark_1200

ok last night i thought i might like to try the princess and the pea since i saw a live play version of it preformed a couple months ago, so here it is (sorry if you think i copied anyone, i didn't!)

Cast:

princess: sapphire  
prince:red  
queen:blue  
king:gold  
extra princcesses:Green(sorry just had to it's not a big role though), ruby, platina, yellow  
narrater/script/directting: crystal (we have someone responsible doing these thinngs this time

REHEARSAL:

green: im a girl AGAIN!!!!how many times must i make a fool of myself for you people!!! (leaves)  
silver: glad i didn't get a role this time....  
sapphire: wow! this time i actually get to be the princess *starry eyes  
red: congratulations ^-^  
Blue; oho~ and why do you seem so enthusiastic about this play red?  
red:umm i dunno.... maybe cuz i like peas and corn?  
Gold: (sly) ignoring red, since we're king and queen now blue how bout we go and-----  
crystal: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE PLACES!!!!!!

PREFORMANCE:

crys: once upon a time there lived a prince who wanted to marry a REAL princess , he searched far and wide to no avail.  
red: oh look here are 4 princesses are any of you a REAL princess?  
ruby: 3 princesses now  
platina: by royalty you obviously mean the most wealthy correct, in that case i would be most suited for it.  
yellow: *blush blush* u-u-u-uuh m-meow?  
red: meow?  
crys: ( slightly angry)we interupt this little entertaining scene to bring you a REAL PLAY!  
crys: *sigh* oh anyway so , the prince still could not find his true princess and was incredible sad  
red: ummm boohoo?  
crys: *glares*  
red: oh. no. i cannot find my true princess whatever will i do  
crys: (HE'S TERRIBLE)  
crys: *cough* ok, one night there was a heavy storm and the prince had already given up on finding a true prncess  
blue: well "son" it's fine i am sure that you would be better off without a princess anyway RIGHT "king"  
Gold: i'll agree with you if---  
blue: not happening  
crys: suddenly in the midst of the storm some one knocked on the door  
Blue: oh my whoever could that be *opens door*  
sapphire: *dripping wet*hiya,mah names princess sapphire and i've come ta marry ur son here  
gold: NO SON OF MINE IS GONNA MARRY---- *crys throws shoe at gold*  
crys: stick with the script!  
blue:.... w-well ok but you'll have to pass one test though i won't tell you what it is.  
sappire: okey-dokey  
crys:so the queen decided to let the princess stay over night so she went to the guest room and placed a tiny pea on her bed then piled 20 matresses and 20 blankets on top  
Blue: here is your bed for the night  
sapphire: ok *climbs up bed*  
sapphire: .......... ................................  
sapphire: ..................  
ruby; *snickers* she can't feel it cuz she's not sensitiive enough  
sapphire: SHADDUP!!!!!  
crys: the next morning the princess came to breakfest looking tired  
blue: good morning princess did you sleep well?  
sapphire: no SOMEONE was laughing at me all night  
gold: HA YOU DID NOT FEEL THE PEA AND THEREFOR FAILED THE TEST!  
blue: gold thats not the right line!  
ruby: i knew she would'nt pass *smirk*  
sapphire: thats it buddie! RAWR!!! *chases ruby off the stage*  
crys: *jaw dropped* th-this...is.. all wrong....  
pearl: DIA! lets save the show with our manzai!  
dia: OK!~~ *munch*  
blue: *shoves them off the stage* ok lets just skip tot he marrage scene!  
red: eh but sapphire's gone  
blue: we have a new princess! *drags out green*  
green: DAMN YOU WOMAN!  
crys: uh lets just say : **the end** *sigh*


	31. Rapunzel 2

Rapunzel (2)-Czerny

Wow you guys. This is really embarassing -_-u I hope it will be good enough ^^

RAPUNZEL  
Script: Yellow  
Narrator: Red  
Rapunzel: Sapphire  
Prince: Ruby  
Evil Witch: Blue  
Audience: everyone else

REHEARSAL  
Red: Yellow, you wrote a script?!  
Yellow: Yep, after Green-sama, I wanted to try to write one too.  
Blue: *sweatdrops* Why am I the evil witch in your script too?  
Yellow: Because you have so much talent for it ^^  
Sapphire: YES! I AM THE PRINCESS, WOOHOOO!!  
Gold: Eh?! I'm not in it? *sad*  
Green: Thank goodness I'm not in it. I'm done with plays.  
Gold: There are so few parts. It's so simple. TT__TT  
Pearl: Too simple. It seems almost fishy.  
Platina: It is not polite to interrupt the actors as they prepare for their performance.  
Pearl: WHAA?! THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!  
Ruby: *mumbles* These lines will kill me before the performance even starts--  
Sapphire: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!  
Ruby: *cowers* These lines will instill me with a new passion in my heart?  
Sapphire: *blushes* Oh Ruby, you remembered?  
Yellow: *puppy face* Everyone, please do not mess this up, this play means a lot to me!  
Everyone: *gulp*  
Dia: zzzzzzzzzz

PERFORMANCE  
Red: Once upon a time, there lived an evil witch who wanted to do something evil. (How cute, just like Yellow. Wait, what am I thinking?)  
Blue: (Hm, Yellow said I have talent) Rapunzel, my dear Rapunzel. Take one last look into this world before I, the evil witch, will lock you in this tall tower, with no hopes of escape *evil glare*  
Audience: (wow, she's good!)  
Sapphire: (dressed beautifully) *really scared and starts to cry* Can't anyone come to save me?  
Audience: (huh?! That beautiful princess in distress is really Sapphire?!)  
Blue: *evil laugh* Save you? Why, no one even knows where this tower is, for I have hidden it with my magic. You shall die here, muahahahahaha.  
Red: And so the evil witch locked Rapunzel into the tower. Rapunzel received berries and nuts from the bird pokemon nearby but had no way of getting out of the tower. As years passed by her hair grew long and beautiful. Then one day....a prince who lost his way came by.  
Ruby: (dressed very elegantly) It is I, the prince *winks at audience*  
Audience: (RUBY?! HIS VOICE IS SO DEEP!! HE'S SO MANLY!!)  
Random Girl: *faints*  
Ruby: And I have unfortunately lost my way. But look, there is a tower, maybe someone can give me directions. Hello, anyone there?  
Sapphire: *leans out of tower* What do you want?  
Ruby: *looks up and grows red* Sapphire?! Beautiful?! *ahem* No way, it can't be! Who is this fair lady that stands before, er, above me?  
Sapphire: (*angry* and I thought he remembered)  
Red: The prince saw the beautiful Rapunzel in the tower and fell in love.  
Ruby: *very manly* I am in love!  
Red: He began professing his words of love.  
Ruby: (words of love? uh-oh, I forgot my lines, but....) Oh fair lady from the heavens above, thy beauty alone makes my heart burst with love.  
Sapphire: (oh boy, this definitely was not in the script)  
Ruby: I have not lived until today, for today is the day I was born, therefore it is my birthday! (Drat, that wasn't it....) You are the lark ascending into the sky, so fragile, the sweet childhood memory that almost flew by. (Think Ruby, think!) Um, um, um....I love you!  
Sapphire: You remembered!!  
Ruby: *gets very, very prince-like* Remembered? Nay, my sweet maiden, I have always known.  
Audience: *GASP* (This is really good!)  
Random Girl: *faints again*  
Red: (on the side) Wow Yellow, you're a natural, the casting is perfect, and Ruby really got into his role.  
Yellow: *nods and blushes*  
Ruby: Oh sweet maiden, what is thy name?  
Sapphire: Rapunzel.  
Ruby: (I remember my lines!) Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair, so I may climb the golden stair!  
Red: (oh that's my cue) So Rapunzel let down her hair and the prince began to climb the golden stair. (hears a thud) Uh, prince?  
Ruby: Give me a minute will you? (tries again and falls) Ouch, this is seriously straining my arms. And my outfit is all messed up now. I can't climb this, be the maiden fair or not.  
Sapphire: What's taking you so long?  
Ruby: Slight difficulty, dearest, but would you mind coming down to meet me instead?  
Sapphie: WHY YOU?!  
Ruby: *teary-eyed* I will do anything so that I won't have to climb up and ruin this costume I worked so long to make!  
Sapphire: Anything? *evil smirk* (climbs down the tower)  
Yellow: NO MY PLAY!! GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Red: It's ok Yellow, these things happen.  
Gold: Don't worry Yellow and Red, I'll take over from here. (turns to audience) And so Rapunzel jumped down to meet her prince in distress.  
Silver: I think that's pretty obvious.  
Gold: *Grabs Silver* And a priest came to marry them.  
Silver: Couldn't you have thought of anything better?  
Sapphire: *heart eyed* My prince. I do.  
Ruby: SAPPHIRE?! I-IT REALLY WAS YOU!!  
Blue: WHAT'S GOING ON?! SAPPHIRE CLIMB BACK UP!! YOU'RE RUINING MY PART!!  
Audience: (Yikes! Now she's really evil!)  
Sapphire: Never, my dashing prince will defeat you! (looks at Ruby who sneaked away) WHY YOU?!!!  
Gold: But never fear, there was another bachelor eligible for marriage here. Silver, please marry me and Blue.  
Blue and Silver: *extremely evil stare* NO WAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! *double smack him*  
Pearl: Wow, they have some really good rhythm, we need to practice some more for our Manzai Dia.  
Dia: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Pearl: *smacks him*  
Dia: *wakes up* Huh?! OH YAY!!! GOOD JOB!!!! THE SHOW WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!  
Pearl: *sweat drops*  
Platina: And again we witness the strange habits of commoners....

Not as funny as my last one, though it was really fun to make ^^


	32. Titanic

1

It took me a long time to make this funny, so whoever requested it better be grateful!  
Titanic  
Jack=Ruby  
Rose=Sapphire  
Rose's fiance(I forget his name) Green  
Captain=Dia  
Narrator=Pearl  
Rehearshal  
Red: Places everyone! Hey, where's Ruby and Sapphire  
Gold: *dragging them both* Here they are! They were trying to sneak away.  
Cyrs: Come on you two, it's not so bad...  
Ruby/Sapphire: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE PLAY!!!  
Green: I have to say I agree with them.  
Platina: Kindly stay out of this. Girls, take Miss Sapphire to the dressing room. Boys, do the same to Mr Ruby.  
Ruby/Sapphire: GYAAAAA!  
Platina: I think this is going to be fun.

Pearl: This is a story of a tragic romance. Let's get this show on the road!  
Dia: What a lovely day for a boat ride. I'm sure glad I'm not the captain!  
Pearl: (YES YOU ARE, YOU BONEHEAD!)  
Ruby: *hat is off* How boring is this? *sigh*  
Ruby fan club: (OMG. HE'S SOOOO HOT!!!)  
Sapphire wearing an elegant dress walks on stage.  
Audience: (Who's that? Is that- it couldn't be...)  
Ruby: (Sapphire?! Is that her?!) H-h-hello maiden.  
Sapphire: Hello, forgetful commoner.  
Ruby: ("Commoner"?!)  
Pearl: It was love at first sight for the two lovers. However, Rose's heart was promised to another.  
Green: Do what you want. I'm outta here.  
Pearl: You can't leave yet! We're not even halfway through!  
Green: So? There is no worse fate then being stuck on a ship that everyone knows is gonna sink!  
Pearl: Oh, really? *pushes him into crowd of rabid Green fangirls*  
Green: AH! I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!  
Pearl: Too late! Anyway, the captain saw something on the horizen.  
Dia: zzzzzz....  
Pearl: I SAID, 'The captain saw something on the horizen'  
Dia: zzzzzz....  
Pearl: DIAMOND!  
Dia: Wagh! Oh look, an iceberg. *they run headfirst into it and the boat begins to sink*  
Sapphire: WAH! Walo, come out!  
Silence....  
Sapphire: WHERE ARE MY POKEMON?!  
Platina: Right here. *holds them up*  
Ruby: ....Is this a real boat?  
Platina: Yes, one of my spare ones.  
Sapphire: ....And is it really sinking?  
Platina: Yes.  
Everyone: WTF KIND OF DESIGN PLAN IS THAT?!  
Ruby: Gimme that! *grabs walo's pokeball* Come out! *BOM!*  
Pearl: Let's go, let's go! Dia!  
Dia: zzzz...  
Pearl: For the love of...*drags him*  
Ruby: Sapphire, hurry up! *holds out hand*  
Sapphire: *blushes, but takes it*  
Ruby: Alright, let's-  
Green: *escaped from fangirls, knocking into ruby* OUTTA MY WAY!  
Green fangirls: *trampling Ruby* Green-sama!  
Ruby: *KO'd*  
Sapphire: Ruby! *picks him up* Are you OK?  
Everyone: (No, he's not OK, did you not see the last 10 seconds?)  
Sapphire: Wake up Ruby. I-I-I lov-  
Ruby: Blah...I'm not asleep you know. I'm just really hurt.  
Sapphire: S-s-s-so...you were awake this entire time?  
Ruby: Yep! So what was the end of your sentence?  
Sapphire: *speechless* YOU-!*drops him* I forgot what I was going to say! You're a jerk!!!  
Blue: This reminds me of another love problem. Yellow do you have something to say to Red?  
Yellow: Um, um! R-red-san...  
Red: Don't worry, I understand. You're happy because you wrote the script this time!  
Everyone: *collaspe*  
Dia: zzzz....


	33. The Wizard of Oz 2

The Wizard of Oz (2)-Pokeluver_97

My second play(long, cuz I suck at summarizing) ...

WIZARD OF OZ  
Cast:  
Dorothy: Platina  
Wicked Witch of the East: (hehehe)Silver  
Wicked Witch of the West: (hehehe)Gold  
Good Witch of the North: Blue  
Munchkins: Red, Sapphire, Emerald  
Scarecrow: Dia  
Tin Man: Pearl  
Lion: Ruby  
Wizard: Green  
Casting/ narrator: Chris  
Scriptwriter/Director: Yellow

Rehearsal:  
Gold/Silver: *staring at each other angrily* AAARRRGGGHHH!!! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!!!  
Chris: Actually, boys, it was me.  
Gold/Silver: What?!  
Chris: Yes. You two are much too reckless in unequal positions.  
Gold: LOOK LADY-- *Chris cuts him off*  
Chris: *kicks Gold's ass and drags him backstage by the ear*  
Platina: Finally! My dream come true! I am Dorothy, the star of the show!  
Dia: Star? I thought you were Dorothy. not a star. And why do you want to be a star anyway?  
Platina: ???  
Pearl: (no wonder he's the scarecrow)  
Ruby: Uh, why am I the lion?  
Sapphire/ Gold: (prissy boy...)  
Yellow: OK everyone! Show time!

During Performance:  
Crystal: There was once a young girl named Dorothy...  
Platina: My, my... the weather looks bad... seems like I won't be able to play outside today...  
//RUMBLE! RUMBLE!//  
Platina: *shaking as if there's an earthquake* Wha--What is-- A CYCLONE!!! AAAHHH!!!  
when the rumble sound stops Platina lays on the floor  
Platina: Huh? Where am I? ...!!! *sees the prop house falling*  
Silver: AAAHHH!!! *prop house lands on him*  
Gold: *giggle*  
Silver: (Just you wait till later...)  
Gold: *gulp*  
_Blue and R/S/E appear before Platina_  
Platina: Who are you people?  
Blue: I am the Good Witch of the North  
R/S/E: You are in the land of the munchkins, and WE are the munchkins.  
Dia: Did someone say munchkins?! Where! Where! *slapped by Pearl*  
Platina: Good Witch of the North...?  
Blue: Indeed. The munchkins and I must thank you for killing the Wicked Witch of the East. Here. *hands a pair of silver shoes to Platina*  
Platina: OMG! These are beautiful! Where did you buy it? What brand is this? Prada?  
Yellow: (Platina!)  
Blue: Indeed, they are beautiful. They were worn by the Wicked Witch of the East...  
Platina: ewww!!!  
Silver: *facepalm*  
Platina: Uh, thank you all, but I need to go back home to Kansas do any of you know how to...  
Blue: If you want to go back home you must go to the City of Emeralds and ask th Wizard of Oz to help you.  
Crystal: On her way, she meets a brainless scarecrow...  
Dia: Hey, are you going to that wizard guy? I'm in!  
Crystal: A heartless tin man...  
Pearl: If you are going to meet the Wizard of Oz, I must come with you.  
Crystal: And a cowardly lion...  
Ruby: AAAHHH!!! wh-- who are you people?  
Pearl: We are mere travelers who want to meet the Wizard of Oz...  
Ruby: Th-- The Wizard of Oz... then I must come with you...  
Crystal: When the four of them reach The City of Emeralds, they meet the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard appeared different to each of them...  
Platina: A giant head...  
Green: (sigh...)  
Dia: a beautiful lady...  
Green:  
Pearl: a ravenous beast...  
Green:  
Ruby: a ball of fire...  
Green: IT'S ME, GREEN! CURRENT GYM LEADER OF VERIDIAN CITY! 1ST RUNNER UP IN THE 9TH POKEMON LEAGUE! GRANDSON OF PROF OAK! NOT ANY OF WHAT YOU SAID!  
Plt/Prl/Dia/Rby:  
Green: *sigh* I will help all of you if you kill the Wicked witch of the West who rules over Winkie country  
Crystal: In Winkie country, they encounter wolves, crows and bees sent out by the Wicked Witch of the West...  
*Ruby's Nana, Silver's Murkrow, and some Combee came out*  
Ruby: AAAHHH!!!  
Pearl: Run!!!  
*they run and meet up with Gold*  
Gold: INTRUDERS!!! you must be punished!!! *sends out 3 of his pokemon*  
_The 4 of them managed to dodge_  
Crystal: The 4 of them managed to dodge  
Audience: we saw that...  
Crystal: err, then Dorothy realizes that she lost a shoe  
Platina: Where's my shoe?  
Gold: *smirk* (so you wear these kinda stuff huh, Silver?)  
Silver:  
Gold: Are you looking for this? *shows shoe* This belonged to my broth-- I mean, sister...  
Silver:  
Platina: *grabs bucket of water*...  
Yellow: (wat're you waiting for? throw it now!)  
Platina: Proper ladies don't do such things...  
Gold: (looks like I won't be dying... Unlike you, Silver)  
Silver: THAT'S IT!!! *wraps one of his arms around Golds neck and drags him backstage*  
Gold: *chokes*  
Backstage: *punching, kicking, knife, sword, go (pkmn), and (pkmn) use ??? sounds*  
Platina: I--I'm scared...  
Ruby: That's it! *leaves room*  
Sapphire: coward!!!  
Crystal: well... lets just cancel--  
Yellow/ Audience: NOOOO!!!  
Yellow: Plays have been cancelled too many times aleady!  
Audience: we wanna watch!  
Yellow: (Green, save the show!)  
Green: NO W--  
Blue: Green!!!!!!  
Green/ audience:  
Green: Fine! You've got a brain now, and you've got a heart now! goodbye! *leaves room*  
_Silver and Gold come out from backstage with Silver holding a gun_  
Everyone:  
Gold: WWWAAAHHH!!! *runs away*  
Silver: DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!!! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!! *bang, bang (misses)*  
_Gold and Silver get out of the room, chasing each other_  
Ruby/Green: AAAHHH!!!  
Silver: *bang, bang*  
Random kid in the audience: THAT WAS AWSOME!!!  
Crys/ Yellow: err, thanks...


	34. Czar Zmei, the SnakeKing

Czar Zmei, the SnakeKing-FreyBlue

What Ending, dear gallade?  
*Char Zmei, the snakeking-Silver

Durring the break.  
Platina: From where will we start the next part?  
Gold: I guess next scene.. since things turned this way... If I ever find who ruined my play...!  
Crys: In two minutes we are on.  
Gold: Fine, where are my protagonists?  
Red: Ruby? Sapphire?  
*Appear from behind a curtain* Ruby/Saph: Yeeees?  
Everyone: What were you doing back there?  
Ruby: Just revising our roles, so that we won't forget them  
Sapphire: 'Cause Ruby tends to forget the important thing..!  
Crys: Ok, guys, let the show go on!

Green: So, sons, I wanna see how wonderfool wousewifes your wives are! I want you to ask them to make me a skirt..I mean shirt! (Why did I say that?)  
Red/Pearl: OK!  
Ruby: eh, but father..?  
Green:And yours, Ivan, too!  
Ruby: But, she's a frog, how will she..?  
Green: No more excuesses, Ivan, now go tell her! I will be waiting.  
Ruby: Darn it, how will she do that? I won't tell her, I'll make one myself instead!  
Saph:(Ruby, I am supposed to make it with my magic)  
Ruby: (And let you ruin such a beautiful fabric? Never!)  
Red/Pearl: Father, we brought you the shirts!  
Green: Let's see, let's see... Hm... Too pink.. Hm.. too strassy...*throughs them* ..OH! Ivan, what's that you're holding? It's perfect! You're wife made it? It's the best shirt I've ever seen!  
Ruby: Well, actually, I made it?  
Green: *sweatdrop* And what did the frog make..?  
*a shirt is throughn on Ruby*  
Ruby: This!  
Green: Wonderfull!!! The frog seems to be better than the noble wives of your brothers. Even better than you!  
Ruby: (arg... sapphire!)  
Green: Now, tommorrow we are having a ball. I expect you to bring your fair wives. And the..eh..cute, green thing you married.  
Red/Pearl: Quax, quax, darlling! hihi!  
Ruby: Dear, we're having problem.  
Saph: What? Your father's having a ball and you feel ashamed to present me?  
Ruby:..... Yes.  
Saph: Nevermind! Go alone. I'll come later!  
Ruby: Thanks, love! *kisses her check, she blushes*  
Audience:Aw...  
Pearl: *Holding Platina's hand* Hey, there, lil'bro! Where's your lawny.. I mean lovely wife?  
Dia: I feel depressed... I need some cookies now!  
Red: Are you hiding her in your pocket maybe?  
Green: Hey, son! Where's my reptilian daughter-in-law?  
Ruby: Well, she actually is coming later, so...  
*Enters Sapphire with an unbelieveably gorgeous dress, especially made by Ruby*  
Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!  
Ruby: My masterpiece is awesome! I knew you would be fabolous in this...Err...I mean... Who's that pretty lady?  
Saph: Don't you recognise your little frog, my love?  
Yellow/Platina: She's beautiful!  
Red/Pearl: I still prefer you!  
Platina/Yellow: *blush*  
Pearl: You just...  
Platina: I did not do such thing!  
Everyone: YES, YOU DID!  
Platina: Most certainly not!  
Ruby: You..you are beautiful.. I cannot take my eyes of you. My heart belongs absolutely to you.  
Saph: (Remember, Ruby, remember...) And my heart is devoted to you, my love  
Everyone: Snif, snif! How romantic! What good actors!  
Wallace: That's my diciple!  
Winona: That's my apprentice! *they look each other and exchange a smile*  
Red: They look so cute, don't they?  
Yellow: Yes.  
Red: You look so cute, too *kisses her cheek, she blushes*  
Platina: Ah...  
Pearl: *holds her hand without realising* You just ahhed  
Platina: I did not such thing. *still holding hands*  
Dia: Buaaa!!!!  
Green: How sweet! Love is in the air!  
Silver: Hold on, there, humans!  
Saph: Father!  
Ruby: Who's that ugly snake-thing?  
Silver: I'm still better than you!  
Saph: He is my father, the snakechar Zmei  
Silver: I'm her father, the snakechar Zmei...  
Green: We heard that.  
Silver: *ignores him* And I'm gonna take my charmed, punished daughter away from here! And I'll turn you into a frog permanently for that marriage! *runs onto her, but slips and gets out, holding Yellow, on whom he fell accidentally*  
Silver/Yellow: WHOOOAAAAHH!!!  
Gold: Oh, no! My play...  
Crys: What are we doing now?  
Gold: Improvise.  
Red: Ehh...No! The char kiddnapped my beloved! I'm gonna save her!  
Ruby: So, you were enchanted?  
Saph: Yes. And only Baba-Yaga can break dad's spell.  
Ruby: Ok, let's go find her!  
Crys: Don't worry, I'm here! I'll free you from your day-frog form! Alakazam-Hokus-Pokus!  
Saph/Ruby: Hurray!!!  
Ruby: Now let's get married!  
Sapphire: We are already.  
Ruby: And so the tale fi...  
Green: Goes on, as Dmitri went on to save his wife from Zmei  
*from above* BANG!  
Crys: (What was that?)  
Silver: Dimitri, you will never save her!  
Red: You won't win, spiteful reptile! I'll save her! *They give an epic "battle" and Silver falls down*  
Silver: Ah, you won...  
Yellow: I'm free!  
Everyone: How cuuute!!!  
Red: You're safe  
Yellow: You saved me!  
*They kiss on enthusiasm*  
*From above* !!!  
Red/Yellow:  
Gold: And so they all lived happilly ever after. And Blue and I will have a date!  
Blue/Silver: In your dreams  
*backstage*  
Pearl: The play was almost ruined. Why does it always has to happen.. gnia gnia gnia....  
Platina: I love you  
Pearl: You just said you love me. Don't denny it, I heard it clearly!  
Platina: I did not such thing  
Pearl: Of course you did! i'm no deaf! I heard you very cle... *sees Dia about to burst in tears* You're right. You did not such thing  
Gold: Excellent, guys! You saved the play! Let's go party!  
1 hour later  
Gold: Having fun, Crys?  
Crys: *Surrprised* Yes. You?  
Gold: Yes, but... I have an impression I'm forgetting something..  
Behind the stage, tied with a currtain rope...  
Misty: Somebody get me down!!!!!


	35. Ella Enchanted

Ella 1

Ella Enchanted  
Ella=Sapphire  
Ella's Sister=Crystal  
Evil Stepmom= Platina  
Evil Stepsisters=Dia/Pearl  
Prince= (dun dun dun!) Ruby!  
Witch=Yellow  
Rehearshal  
Blue: Something's not right here. *points at Yellow* Who gave Yellow the part of the witch?!  
Green: I did. I just slapped names on a piece of paper to be honest  
Red: I'm sure she'll be great out there.  
Yellow: Th-thank you...  
Gold: Hey, where are wild girl and the food guy?  
Silver: Here they are *dragging them*  
Sapphire: HEY! For such a weak looking kid, you're tough!  
Silver: Kid?! I'm older than you!  
Pearl: Dia, what's going on?  
Dia: Well Sapphire said she would buy me dinner if I helped her escape.  
Ruby: Come on, Sapph. I'm not thrilled either.  
Sapphire: Suuure you're not you stuck-up-  
Crystal: Places everyone!  
Blue: Once upon a time, a witch put a spell on a baby girl!  
Yellow: I shall put a spell on this girl so she will be an obident child! Hocus Pocus!  
Audience: (She's sooooo cute! )  
Blue: But the spell went horribly wrong! Baby Ella was now forced to to anything anyone said! Years later...  
Platina: Ella. Come here.  
Sapphire: Yes mother. *walks on stage*  
Audience: (Who is that?!)  
Platina: Ella, your lovely stepsisters-  
Dia/Pearl: *sweatdrop*  
Platina: -And I are going to meet the prince. You stay here and clean.  
Sapphire: *automatically begins cleaning*  
Blue: Poor homely Ella(Sapphire: (Homely?!). Her real parents died when she was little. The only person left in her real family was her older sister.  
Crystal: Ella, what are you doing?  
Sapphire: Cleaning.  
Crystal: Don't you wanna meet the prince?  
Sapphire: That stuck-up pretty boy?! Not a chance!  
Crystal: Ella, I want you to go meet the prince. In fact I want you to run up to him.  
Sapphire: *walks out* TRAITOR!  
Crystal: Have fun!  
Blue: The prince was a handsome man that many girls wanted to marry. Today he was answering to the public.  
Ruby: Hello, ladies.  
Every girl in audience: KYAAAAAA! *faint*  
Platina: Now my daughters, I want you to marry that prince so that I can be rich.  
Pearl: But you're already rich.  
Dia: I guess she wants the 'royal treatment'  
Platina: *giggle*  
Pearl: You just smiled now, didn't you!?  
Platina: I did no such thing.  
Blue: Ella has reached the town square and has seen the prince. As her sister said, she ran up to him, full speed.  
Ruby: GWAH! *Sapphire knocked into him and they're goin' down*  
Franticshipping Fanclub: WOOHOO!  
Everyone: (That wasn't in the script, but it's working!)  
Ruby/Sapphire:  
Sapphire: I'M SORRY! *runs away*  
Blue: Ella was punished for what happened that day. That night, she spoke with her sister.  
Sapphire: WAAAH! I-I don't wanna have th-this curse anymore! It's nothing but trouble!  
Cyrstal: Well it didn't seem like you were troubled today.  
Sapphire: STICK TO THE SCRIPT.  
Cyrstal: Right, sorry. There is a way to break the spell. Go to find the Witch who put it on you. She lives about 7 hours from here.  
Sapphire: Great, thank- 7 HOURS?!  
Blue: And with that she left on her journey. But at the town gates...  
Ruby: *on Platina's Ponyta* Hey you! Where are you going?  
Sapphire: None of your business!  
Ruby: I remember you! From yesterday!  
Sapphire:  
Ruby: (Changing subject) Let me give you a ride.  
Sapphire: OK! (Stupid curse...)  
Blue: And so, Ella and the prince traveled to the Witch's house. Upon getting there...  
Dia: Oh boy! *runs onstage and takes bite of house* OW!  
Pearl: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Dia: I thought it would be made of candy...  
Pearl: Wrong story bud. *drags him back*  
Everyone:.....  
Blue: Uh...upon getting there, the Witch met with them.  
Sapphire: Oh, adorable Witch! Take this spell off me!  
Yellow: I'm very sorry, but I can't  
Sapphire: WHY NOT?!  
Yellow: The curse only breaks with love's first kiss. *looks at Ruby* And I think you have strong feelings for this boy.  
Sapphire: Wha-? I do not! He's forgetful, and prissy and-  
Ruby: Iwouldliketo.  
Sapphire: Huh?  
Ruby: IwouldliketokissyouSapphire.  
Blue: This is a nice turn of developments!  
Sapphire: .....  
Yellow: I gues my work here is done. I'll just-*trips and pushes Sapphire, who accidently kisses Ruby*  
Yellow:  
Blue:  
Ruby/Sapphire:  
Everyone else: WOOHOO!  
Blue: And they lived happily ever after! THE END!  
Curtains close  
Yellow: I'm so sorry!  
Gold: Hey Blue! How about we try-  
Silver: *Punches him out* NO.  
Ruby/Sapphire: *speechless*  
Dia: I don't know about you but I'm happy!  
Platina: Teehee!  
Pearl: You were just laughing weren't you?!  
Platina: Of course not.


	36. Enchanted

Enchanted-Czerny

From the author of The Frog Prince, Rapunzel 2, Aladdin, and Hamlet comes the new play (it's a tad bit long)....

ENCHANTED  
Giselle: Platina  
Pip: Gold  
Prince Edward: Ruby  
Queen Narissa: Blue (girl)  
Nathaniel: Silver  
Robert Philip: Pearl  
Morgan: Yellow  
Nancy: Crystal  
Script: Green (boy)  
Audience: Everyone else

REHEARSAL  
Green: *singing* True love's kiss~  
Blue: Uh, what are you doing?  
Green: *shocked* Uh, just practicing for directing a new play, hehe.  
Yellow: Enchanted? It is one of my favorite movies! Oh, true love's kiss~  
Red: (She has such a great singing voice!)  
Platina: True love's kiss, huh? *begins humming*  
Pearl: You were practicing for the lead now, weren't you?  
Platina: I most certainly was not!  
Green: Quiet! I have already picked the parts--  
Blue: Eh?!! Again?!! But Green~ *puts on a very girly face*  
Dia: Pearl you are so lucky!  
Pearl: Great....of all the girls I hate....Platina is the worst....huh?  
Platina: *singing, but not very well*  
Pearl: We have a lot to work on....  
Sapphire: *sniffle* Green, can I get a part? *sniffle*  
Ruby: You might make a better evil witch stepmother than Blue....  
Blue: Oh thank you Ruby~  
Green: Yes, Sapphire, I didn't assign this part since I did not know anyone would want it....but you can be the troll Prince Edward kills in the beginning. Thank you so much for offering!  
Sapphire: NOOOOO!!!  
Ruby: *smirks* Suits you.  
Sapphire: YOU JUST WORK ON IMPROVING YOUR MEMORY!!!!  
Emerald: Hey Crystal, you have a pretty big part!  
Crystal: I'll work my hardest! *gets very serious*  
Gold: Scary woman....  
Crystal: *throws shoe*

PERFORMANCE  
*in the woods*  
Platina: Lalalalala~  
Gold: Hey hot babe *winks*  
Platina: *very happy* Oh, hi Pip! I was just thinking of true love~  
Audience: O.O PLATINA?!  
Gold: (taken aback) T-true love?  
Platina: When you meet the someone who was meant for you, before two can become one there is something we must do~  
Dia: Wow Pearl, she's REALLY good!  
Pearl: Yep, I love people with willpower.  
Dia: Huh? But I thought you said you didn't like her and now you say you do?!  
Pearl: I am saying no such thing! (Huh?! I'm becoming like her?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!)  
Platina: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this~  
Pearl: (she's really good....)  
Ruby: Nathaniel, life is so boring!  
Silver: Tell me about it.  
Ruby: I want something more! I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss~  
Silver: So have I~  
Ruby: You have?!  
Audience: O.O  
Silver: I meant, so have I thought life's amiss  
Ruby: Life's not amiss, just boring.  
Silver: Gah, nevermind. It rhymed.  
Ruby: Then let's find a damsel in distress! Onward, Nathaniel!  
Sapphire: DAMSEL IN DISTRESS HUH?!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!!! *attacks Platina*  
Platina: Help! Help!  
Ruby: I am coming to rescue you, fair lady!!!  
Sapphire: NO YOU ARE NOT!!!!! REMEMBER!!!!!!!  
Platina: Help me, oh prince!  
Ruby: Um, but I'll ruin my sword!  
Platina: *angry* I order you to fight that troll!  
Ruby: Gee, you're almost as scary as Sapphire.  
Sapphire: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!  
*Ruby fights Sapphire, but is losing*  
Gold: *punches Sapphire who falls to the ground and turns to Platina* I saved you, hot babe.  
Platina: *gets back into role* Oh thank you prince!  
Gold: *dejected* And what am I here for?  
Sapphire: *sniffle* Ruby, I'm sorry, it's just that....I-I-I love you.... *sniffle*  
Audience: O.O  
Ruby: *highly affected* Sapphire....I-I-I remember.  
Sapphire: *too hurt to stand up and hug him but still ecstatic* You do?  
Ruby: Yes, *kneels down and begins singing to Sapphire* You're the fairest maid I've ever met. You were made~  
Gold: (jumps in) to finish your duet~  
Ruby: *shocked and regains senses* EHHH?!! YOU UGLY THING!!!!!  
Platina: Um, excuse me, my name is Giselle.  
Ruby: GISELLE!!! What an ugly name!!  
Platina: Excuse me?!  
Ruby: That's ok, I'll marry you anyways, first thing tomorrow!  
Sapphire: RUBY, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!  
Green: Phew, that actually went really well....I might just have hope for the ultimate true love's kiss!  
*next day*  
Blue: Never! No true love's kiss! (except if it's with Green-sama 333)  
*Blue disguises herself as a hag*  
Blue: Ugh, Ruby, could you have at least made this costume a LEETLE more beautiful?  
Platina: Hi, I'm here to marry your son~ Oh, you're not the queen.  
Blue: Yes I--wait, no I'm not. I'm here to push you into the well.  
Platina: How nice~  
Blue: O.O Uh. Ok. *pushes Platina into the well*  
Dia: Uh, Pearl, I think you trained Platina to be a bit too nice.  
Pearl: Yeah, I kinda miss her old proud attitude :(  
Dia: HUH?! SO YOU DO LIKE HER?! *almost faints*  
Pearl: I said no such thing.  
Dia: (You two are becoming rather similar TT__TT)  
Platina: Oh, where am I? Oh, I am three dimmensional!  
Yellow: Look daddy, a PRINCESS!!  
Pearl: Yeah, you're right--I mean, no, she's just a weird woman!  
Platina: WEIRD WOMAN?! WHY YOU COMMONER!!  
Pearl: Maybe you're right, she is a princess -_-u  
Yellow: Can we keep her daddy? Pwease?  
Pearl: She's not a dog!  
Crystal: What's this? Pearl, are you cheating on me?!  
Audience: (wow, straight to the point!)  
Pearl: No, no I'm not. This is my daughter's pet princess!  
Crystal: Can you think of a better excuse than that? *leaves*  
Pearl: Good riddance, I hate bossy girls like that.  
*back in the woods*  
Ruby: Oh where, oh where has my princess gone, oh where oh where can she be~  
Pip: I saw an evil lady push her into the well.  
Ruby: With her name so ugly and hair so black~ Oh, then I'm jumping in. Come, Pip *grabs screaming Gold* Wait for me beautiful!!  
Sapphire: *vein pop*  
Blue: (as beautiful queen again) Nathaniel, my son just went into the third dimmension. Find Giselle and....kill her.  
Silver: *bows very courteously* Anything for you my lady.  
Audience: O.O  
*Back in 3D world*  
Pearl: Look, princess--  
Platina: Are you and Nancy in love?~  
Pearl: WHAA?! NO I HATE GIRLS!!!  
Platina: *ignores him* How does she know you love her~  
Pearl: (I think I trained her a bit too well.)  
Platina: I think you should take her to the ball~  
Pearl: WHAA?! BUT-BUT-BUT--  
Platina: It's the perfect place for true love's kiss~  
Green: YES, PLATINA, YOU ARE MY GREATEST STAR!!!  
Pearl: BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!  
Platina: Eh?! Doesn't everyone go to balls? No matter, I'll teach you!  
*they begin dancing as Pearl grows red*  
Green: Wow, Platina, you will be my star in all my plays from now on 333  
Ruby: GISELLE!! Ugh, what an ugly ring to that. Um....PRINCESSY I FOUND YOU!!!  
Platina: *snaps out of reverie* Huh?! Oh, it's just you.  
Ruby: Huh?! "JUST" ME?! You're coming back with me to get married!  
Platina: NO COMMONER GIVES ME AN ORDER!!!  
Ruby: *scared* But I'm a beautiful prince. TT__TT  
Silver: *stares* Eat this, girl. *hands over poisoned apple*  
Platina: YOU TOO!! I WILL NOT EAT THE FOOD OF COMMONERS!!  
Dia: I'll eat it!! Tasty!!  
Silver: Why aren't you dying?  
Dia: Huh?  
Silver: It was poisoned.  
Gold: YOU TRIED TO POISON THE HOT BABE?! WHY YOU!!!!! *fights Silver*  
Blue: No one can do anything right. Time for sweet mother to interfere. Giselle, I'm sorry, but I must kill you~  
Crystal: And I'm helping.  
Blue: O.O  
Crystal: Pearl IS my fiance afterall!  
Ruby: WOW, AND WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN?!!  
Sapphire: YOU $%&#&%#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Crystal: Nancy.  
Ruby: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME!!!!!! WE'LL GET MARRIED FIRST THING TOMORROW!!!!!!!  
Crystal: Yuck.  
Ruby: Huh? But I'm BEAUTIFUL! What's not to love?!  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
Blue: QUIET! Abra-Kadabra-Alakazam, you, Platina, will not wake up unless--  
Green: YOU GET LOVE'S FIRST KISS!!!  
Blue: NOOOOO!!!!  
Green: FINALLY!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!  
Ruby: MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pearl: Platina? (feels forehead) She really is out cold!  
Everyone: *gets very franctic*  
Dia: Pearl, I don't want to admit it, but you must kiss her!  
Pearl: HUH?!!!  
Green: YES PEARL IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HERRRRRRR!!!!! MY PLAY WILL BE BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ruby: !!! !!!! 333  
Green: *KO's Ruby*  
*everyone grows quiet*  
Pearl: Platina. *remembers their dance* I think I really am in love with you.  
Audience: O.O!!!!  
Dia: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Green: YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ruby: *hoarse whisper* Green~ 3333  
Pearl: *leans in*  
Everyone: *leans forward*  
Emerald: Hey, move it, I can't see! *pushes Gold onto Pearl who kisses Platina*  
Audience: *GASP*  
Platina: *opens eyes* You saved me, thank you, my one true love~  
Pearl: *with tears in his eyes* You're alive!  
Green: AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!! OH, TRUE LOVE'S KISS~  
Audience: *standing ovation!!!*  
Platina: I order you to get off me now, commoner.  
Pearl: Huh?! Commoner?! But I thought you said I was your one true love!  
Platina: I said no such thing!  
Dia: *highly relieved*  
Emerald: HEY DID I MISS SOMETHING?!!!!!!


	37. Hamlet

Hamlet-Czerny

I know....three plays a page....but....I just made this so....

HAMLET  
Hamlet: Pearl  
Ophelia: Ruby  
Horatio: Dia  
Laertes: Silver  
Claudius: Red  
Gertrude: Green (guy)  
Polonius: Gold  
Fortinbras/Ghost: Emerald  
Script: All the girls (though led by Platina)

REHEARSAL  
Girls: *giggling*  
Gold: What's going on?  
Girls: *burst out laughing*  
Yellow: We wrote a script!  
Red: Wow, you wrote another script Yellow? That must make you so happy!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Blue: Anyways, take a look! *shoves script into Green's face*  
Green: No way! Not again!  
Pearl: Hey, only the guys are acting in this!  
Platina: In the time of Shakespeare only gentlemen were allowed to act, therefore we have decided to create an authentic representation of one of his plays.  
Pearl: You were in charge of this, weren't you?  
Platina: I most certainly was not!  
Ruby: YES, I'M OPHELIA!!!! I GET TO WEAR BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES!!!!  
Everyone: O.O  
Platina: This is one of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies.  
Dia: If it is a tragedy, how can it be so great?  
Pearl: *smack*  
Silver: Laertes....great....I die.  
Platina: Everyone dies.  
Green: Great!

PERFORMANCE  
Red: Ah, sweetheart, isn't this marriage ceremony wonderful after the sadness our kingdom faced.  
Green: Very. Wonderful. We. Are. So. In. Love.  
Pearl: *very passionate* Mother! How could you marry only TWO MONTHS after father died!  
Green: *through gritted teeth* I. Don't. Know. Myself. Kill. Me. Now.  
Platina: He will in due time.  
Blue: Wow, Green would make a perfect Hamlet!  
Pearl: Girls are all so weird.  
Red: Don't be emo Hamlet. Celebrate, rejoice in our happy marriage!  
Green: *murderous look toward Red* Very. Happy.  
Pearl: My parents are nuts.  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: What is it Horatio, you look paler than usual.  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: *silent*  
Dia: *munch munch* Want?  
Pearl: *slap*  
Dia: Ow, what was that for!  
Pearl: You are supposed to be scared!  
Dia: *gets very scared*  
Pearl: That's better. *ahem* Horatio, what ales you? Why are you so scared?  
Dia: Because you told me to be! *munch*  
Pearl: *slap*  
Platina: Hamlet, you are a depressed child because your father died.  
Pearl: *angry* I am a depressed child because my FATHER died.  
Dia: Oh yeah!  
Pearl: *hopeful* What is it Horatio?  
Dia: I left the tea on the stove.  
Pearl: *blasts off*  
Dia: Huh? The tea is gone!  
Emerald: Boo! It is I who took it.  
Dia: *very scared* Who said that?!  
Emerald: I did.  
Dia: Show yourself!  
Emerald: *angry* I'm right in front of you!  
Dia: *looks down and is startled* Oh. Um, Pearl, there's a hobbit here.  
Emerald: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!!!  
Pearl: Father, is that you? How did you get so short as a ghost?  
Emerald: *vein pop* I KILL YOU NOW!  
Pearl: Thank goodness. But I want to know first, who killed you?  
Emerald: I BEAT RED IN THAT FRONTIER TOURNAMENT!! HE DID NOT KILL ME!!!  
Pearl: Aw, shucks, and I thought he did. Ok, you can kill me now then.  
Dia: But if Red did not kill him, then why is this shorty a ghost?  
Emerald: I'M LEAVING!! BUT JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!!!!  
Dia: Wait, my tea!!! TT__TT AND HE TOOK ALL THE COOKIES!!!! YOUR FATHER IS HORRIBLE!!!!!  
Pearl: *serious* Dia, I mean Diamond, I mean Horatio, do you know what this means?  
Dia: I'm going to starve! TT__TT  
Pearl: Yes, but, it also means that Claudius may still have killed my father, we need to investigate!  
Dia: TT__TT my....cookie....  
*the next morning*  
Gold: *very happy* Son! GOOD BYE!!!!  
Silver: *very angry* Father.  
Gold: Do not make a fool of me while you are at France.  
Silver: Don't you do that to yourself?  
Gold: *ignores it* And Ophelia!  
Ruby: *giggles and has a very high voice* Yes, father?  
Audience: O.O  
Gold: Um, did you swallow helium or something?  
Ruby: That would have been a good idea! *giggles*  
Gold: *sweatdrops* (It's his real voice!) *ahem* Stay away from Hamlet, he is dangerous!  
Silver: Look who is talking.  
Gold: I did not ask you Laertes, now shoo.  
Silver: Good riddance *leaves to France*  
Pearl: *comes running in after not sleeping an entire night* Beautiful Ophelia!  
Ruby: I am beautiful aren't I?  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
Pearl: *looks franctic*  
Dia: *runs after Pearl* My cookie~ TT__TT  
Pearl: DO YOU HAVE A COOKIE?!!  
Ruby: Uh, no, I don't want to ruin my diet, duh.  
Pearl: Then I must be off. *runs away from Dia*  
Dia: MY COOKIE!!!!! TT__TT *runs after Pearl*  
Ruby: What was that all about?  
Gold: Why, he must be in love!  
Ruby: You think? No. Really? If it were but true, for I lov--  
Sapphire: *angry and strangely jealous* REMEMBER!!!  
Gold: Look Ophelia, Hamlet is depressed that you do not return his affection.  
Ruby: But I really DO lov--  
Sapphire: REMEMBER!!!!!!  
Red: What is going on?  
Gold: Your Highness, King Claudius, Hamlet loves Ophelia.  
Red: That's great! Two happy marriages! Aren't you excited sweety-poo, our son, getting married!  
Green: *eyes turn red* KILL. ME.  
Gold: But Ophelia doesn't love Hamlet!  
Red: *GASP* What's not to love?  
Platina: Blue, are you sure Red was the right choice for that part?  
Blue: *looks at Yellow* Definitely.  
Yellow: *on the verge of tears after seeing Red being so close to Green*  
Green: I. Thought. You. Hated. Hamlet.  
Red: I do?  
Platina: *sweatdrop*  
Blue: Yeah, maybe you're right.  
Gold: Anyways, since Hamlet loves Ophelia, he'll tell her why he's depressed and then we'll know.  
Red: Excellent idea! But....why do we want to know?  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* (just how much more clueless can this guy be!)  
*Pearl is in adjacent room while the others spy on him*  
Platina: My favorite part!  
Pearl: *exhausted* To be or not to be: that is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of Dia's outrage, or to bow to his whims and find a cookie to make him happy. To die: to sleep; life is too long to think only of food! What cares that my father was killed, if only, if only I could now find a cookie or die.  
Gold: *sweatdrops* He really is mad.  
Ruby: My lord, do you love me?  
Pearl: Love you? Never, not one who does not have a cookie!  
Ruby: *heartbroken* No, my life is in vain, there is no one left in the world for me to love.  
Sapphire: REMEMBER!!!!!!  
Ruby: Goodbye sweet world, I die *kills self*  
Gold: *GASP* OPHELIA!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!  
Red: Uh, what just happened?  
*intermission as we inform our clueless actor*  
Gold: Look, Hamlet, you gotta stop being so emo!!!  
Pearl: *eyes red from lack of sleep* DIE!!!! *kills Gold*  
Gold: No, he killed me!!! I'm too young to dieeee!!!!  
Silver: *returns from France on news of his father's death* Oh, you killed Gold. Good job Hamlet!  
Pearl: DIE!!!!!! *kills Silver*  
Silver: What?! No, you die!!!! *kills Pearl*  
Pearl: Farewell, cookie~ *dies*  
Green: Sire, give me the poisoned cup.  
Red: Huh? This one?  
Green: Yes. *drinks it* Finally. *dies*  
Red: NOOOO MY SWEET JULIET!!!!! *stabs self*  
Audience: Uhh....wrong play.  
Yellow: *cries*  
Dia: *comes in with a jar of cookies* Hey, where is everyone *munch*  
Emerald: I HAVE COME TO KILL ALL OF DENMARK!!!!!!  
Dia: THE GHOST FROM BEFORE!!!!!!  
Emerald: I am no ghost, I am Fortinbras, prepare to meet your DOOM!!!!! *knocks over jar of cookies*  
Dia: MY COOKIESSSSS TT__TT *assumes kung fu pose*  
Emerald: *pulls out lightsaber* Die, you will!  
*Dia and Emerald engage in the most epic battle of the century*  
Blue: They're destroying the stage! We must do something!  
Sapphire: Not until HE REMEMBERS!!!  
Platina: Hmph Commoners. I will not engage in their strange habits.  
Yellow: *crying over Red*  
Crystal: *who has so far been watching quietly and complied with the other girls' requests* Fine! *KO's both Emerald and Dia* Boys!

The ending is not so great. But I hope I planted some seeds for possible new plays (Kung Fu Panda and Star Wars....though I'm working on Star Wars eps. 4-6 atm with Emerald as Yoda XD It might take a while to complete )


	38. Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fu Panda-Kaitou Kirby

Here's my second play! I think my first was better though... Hope you enjoy!

KUNG FU PANDA

Script/Director: Crystal  
Po: Dia  
Goose Father: Red  
Oogway: Green (boy)  
Shifu: Pearl  
Tigress: Blue (girl)  
Monkey: Gold  
Mantis: Emerald  
Viper: Sapphire  
Crane: Ruby  
Tai Lung: Silver  
Messenger: Chatot  
Jail Guards: Rhydon x 1000  
Audience: Yellow, Platina, and everyone else from the Pokemon World!

REHEARSAL

Everyone: Crystal wrote a script?  
Crystal: And what's wrong with that?  
Gold: Uh-  
Crystal: *kick*  
Gold: Ugh! *faints*  
Everyone: (It will only make President of Club Serious be more confident)  
Crystal: No, really what? Why is no one talking?  
*silence*  
Crystal: Ugh!  
Everyone: (She is definitely the President of Club Serious)  
Gold: Zzzzz...  
*silence*  
Emerald: *cannot hold in anger any longer* WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ME???!!!  
Silver: Because you're short.  
Emerald: YOU'RE SOOOOOO EVIIIILLL!!!  
Silver: Thank you for the compliment.  
Ruby: I will express my beauty through Kung Fu!  
Sapphire: And I will express my wrath to you!  
Green: And. I. Want. You. All. To. Shoo.  
Blue: *runs to Green* Please Green-Sama! Another kiss!  
Green: *gets angry* Get. Away. From. Me. Miss. *runs away*  
Red: What's wrong with everyone?  
Crystal: Places everyone!  
Gold: Zzzzz...  
Dia: *munch munch*

PERFORMANCE

*in palace*  
Green: I. Had. A. Dream. That. The. Evil. Thai. Lung. Will. Come. Back. For. The. Dragon. Scroll.  
Pearl: That's nice. I don't care. It has nothing-  
Crystal: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSSED TO KNOW THAT!!!  
Pearl: I was going to say that it has nothing of value bossy woman! You didn't even let me finish! And since now I know that it has nothing, I will take my leave!  
Crystal: YOU'RE SUPPOSSED TO HOLD THE CEREMONY TO CHOOSE THE DRAGON WARRIOR!!!  
Pearl: That's why I was taking my leave! Just shut up already!  
Crystal: Hmph!  
Audience: (They're sooo into this! It's awesome!)  
Pearl: *to Chatot* Tell everyone to come to the ceremony of the Dragon Warrior.  
Chatot: *flies off to town*  
*in town*  
Dia: Yum! I can't wait to make noodles!  
Red: Ooohhh! That's my son!  
Crystal: *angry and whispers* You want to be a Kung Fu Master!  
Dia: I want to be a Pokemon Master!  
Audience: *facepalm*  
Red: WHAT?! *starts crying* B-but I thought you wanted to succeed me! Waaaah!!!  
Dia: *starts cooking*  
Red: Ooohhh! That's my son!  
*Dia finishes and starts eating*  
Chatot: Come! Come!  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Red: For what?  
Chatot: Dragon! Dragon!  
Red: A dragon? RUUUUNN!!! *runs off stage*  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Crystal: COME BACK RED!!!  
Red: *comes back* Huh?  
Chatot: Warrior! Warrior! Ceremony! Ceremony!  
Red: Oh! The Dragon Warrior Ceremony! Why didn't you say so?  
Audience: *facepalm*  
Red: Come son! We must bring our noodles! *walks off*  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Crystal: MOVE DIA!!!  
Dia: *walks to palace easily*  
Crystal: YOU ARE SUPPOSSED TO BRING THE WAGON AND STRUGGLE!!!  
Dia: *ignores her*  
*palace courtyard*  
Green: And. The. Dragon. Warrior. Will. Be... *points towards Blue*  
*silence*  
Audience: (Oh! The suspense!)  
Dia: *runs from nowhere* PEARLLLLLLLL!!! I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!! *goes in front of Blue*  
Green: *points to Dia* You.  
Audience: (Oh)  
Dia: What did I do? Oh. Sorry for interrupting. Please go ahead.  
Green: You. Are. The. Dragon. Warrior.  
Dia: Ooooooo!!! Am I the master of Dragon Pokemon? That is soooo coooooooool!  
Audience: *facepalm*  
Green: You. Are. The. Kung. Fu. Master.  
Dia: Eh?  
Red: Ooohhh! That's my son!  
Pearl: Oh joy.  
*next day in palace*  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: Why are you eating a cookie when you are suppossed to be training?  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: *snatches away cookie*  
Dia: *cries* MY COOOOOKIEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Pearl: (Uh-oh. It's this cookie business again. I'll give it back) *gives cookie back*  
Dia: YAY!!! *munch munch*  
*we wait an hour as Dia nibbles on that one cookie*  
Pearl: Okay since you are done we will start training.  
Dia: Training?  
Pearl: Yes, training.  
Dia: Okay! *goes through training course easily*  
Blue, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald: *stares blankly*  
Gold: Zzzzz...  
Crystal: YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO EPICALLY FAAAAAIIIIILLLLL!!!  
Audience: SHUT UP!!!  
Crystal: Hmph!  
Pearl: Do it again Dia.  
Dia: *goes through* OW!!! OOCH!!! AAAHHH!!!  
Blue, Ruby, Sapphire, Red, Emerald: *stares blankly*  
Gold: Zzzzz...  
Crystal: (That's better)  
Pearl: You fail.  
Dia: WAAHH!!! I NEED BANDAGES!!!  
*brief intermission as Yellow, the first aid captain, heals Dia with her powers*  
Audience: (Wow... Yellow is soooo talented...)  
*night time at jail*  
Silver: *stares at the Rhydon*  
Rhydon: ROOOOAAARRRRR!!!  
Audience: AAAAAAHHHH!!!  
Silver: Very. Scary. (Did they forget that my father loved these pokemon?) *calms Rhydon down and gives them treats*  
Rhydon: *munch munch*  
Audience: (CUUUUUTE!!!)  
Silver: Okay. I'm out of here. *leaves jail*  
Crystal: *trying her best to hold in anger*  
*same time at peach tree*  
Pearl: *starry-eyed* GREEN-SAMA!!! MY MASTER!!! PLEASE HELP ME TEACH DIA KUNG FUUUUUU!!!  
Audience: (Wow, so passionate...)  
Crystal: (What's gotten into him?)  
Green: I. Cannot. I. Have. Reached. The. State. Of. Nirvana. It. Would. Be. A. Taboo.  
Pearl: *cries* MY MASTER GREEN-SAMA!!! WHY!!! *in sadness makes a peach fall and plants it*  
Green: Goodbye *floats off with help of psychic pokemon*  
Pearl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MASTERRRRRRRRR!!!  
Audience: *cries*  
Ruby: *runs on stage* YOU CAN'T STEAL MY MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
Audience: O.o  
Ruby: Uh... I'll just go follow my master and leave. *leaves*  
*next day*  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: You're eating a cookie again?  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: (I don't care. I'm taking his cookie!) *snatches cookie*  
Dia: *cries* MY COOOOOKIEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Pearl: I'm not giving it back.  
Dia: *eyes turn firey red and takes kung fu pose* THEN YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY KUNG FU!  
Audience: (Oh my gosh! This is sooo goooood!)  
*epic fight scene between Dia and Pearl with Dia ultimately winning*  
Pearl: *all beat up with blood running from mouth* O-kay *pant* You win *pant* You are the Kung Fu Master.  
Random Fangirl: *faints*  
Dia: *without a scratch* I am? Can I have my cookie back now?  
Pearl: Here... *gives back cookie and then faints* (I knew I shouldn't have taken away the cookie)  
Dia: Yay!!! *munch munch*  
*another brief intermission as Yellow heals Pearl with her powers*  
Audience: (Wow...)  
*at bridge*  
Blue: Why did we come here again?  
Ruby: To be beautiful, what else?  
Sapphire: To REMEMBER!!!  
Emerald: TO PROVE THAT I AM STRONG!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Gold: *finally wakes up* To... Faint... From... Injuries... *faints*  
Blue: Wonderful. I think it's to finally get a role since we did practically nothing anyways.  
Silver: *comes in* I. Am. Here. I. Want. The. Dragon. Scroll.  
Blue: You will have to fight me first!  
Silver: *gets sad* But... But... I can't fight a girl... (especially not you)  
Blue: Then this will make it easy. *KO's Silver*  
Silver: (Why do you always have to be so mean?)  
Crystal: *cannot hold in anger any longer* BLUE!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO LOSE!!!  
Audience: *some volunteers throw Crystal out of the building*  
Crystal: *outside* I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!!!  
Everyone: *no response because they can't hear*  
*next day*  
Dia: What do I have to do next?  
Pearl: Nothing.  
Dia: Why? Aren't I suppossed to look at the Dragon Scroll?  
Pearl: There's nothing in it.  
Dia: *gets shocked* NOOOOOOOO!!! WHY???!!! I WANTED TO BE THE MASTER OF DRAGON POKEMON!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! *goes on rampage*  
Audience: (Poor deprived child...)  
Pearl: (He's the true evil one)  
Dia: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!! YOU DID NOT KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!! *KO's Pearl again*  
Red: Ooohhh! That's my son!  
Crystal: *sneaks back inside and grabs mike* Thai Lung was destroyed, but again the master Shifu was unlucky and another student of his turned evil. The end.  
Audience: BOOOOOO!!! *throws tomatoes at Crystal*  
Crystal: *runs away*  
Platina: I will never understand commoners.  
Gold, Pearl, Silver: Zzzzz...


	39. Mulan

Mulan-sushilover

Mulan! Yup, Mulan, based on the disney movie. (Why do I like the disney kinds?)  
Mulan: Blue(girl)  
Mushu: Gold  
Li Shang: Green (boy)  
Chi-Fu: Pearl  
Shan Yu: Sapphire  
Yao: Emerald  
Ling: Ruby  
Chien-Po: Dia  
The Emperor of China: Platina  
Mulan's family: Silver(Dad) Crystal(mom) Yellow(Grandma)  
Director/Casting/Narrator/Script/anything else: Red

**Rehearsal**  
Green: I don't get it, why isn't Yellow Mulan, she's good being a boy.  
Red: Cause, she should take a rest being the main character.  
Blue: You just don't want her to kiss Green!~  
Dia: Red, why are you Red?  
Pearl: *smacks Dia* (Too bad I can't kiss Platina here..WAIT?! WHAT DID I SAID?!)  
Silver: Blue needs to kiss green..? I hate you green.

**Performance**  
Blue: *sees a letter on the table and reads it* *gasp* Father! You can't go to war!  
Silver: I must for the love of China!  
Blue: Father...*hugs Silver**whispers in his ear* But you mustn't....  
Silver: *thinks: this is awesome**lets go* But, I have to. Time for bed.  
At midnight  
Blue: *sneaks in their bedroom* i'm sorry. but i can't let you die father...*grabs the armor and sword*  
Red: Now Mulan faced a difficult decision. She needs to dress up as a boy. She begins getting the sword to cut her hair.  
Blue: MY HAIR?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LONG I GOT THIS LONG BEAUTIFUL HAIR?! RED YOU LITTLE B-  
Red: Did I said cut her hair? I meant she wears a hat and the armor to not show that she's a girl.  
Blue: (much better) *goes out but sees a little Dragon*  
Gold: Mulan hottie! What's up!  
Blue: Er..who are you?  
Gold: I'm your handsome dragon guardian, Mushu!  
Blue: Sorry but I don't date dragons. If I go to the army camp are you coming with?  
Gold: Sure. If you let me give you a bath.  
Blue: *slaps Gold* No way. You'll just come. *drags him and goes on Platina's Ponyta*  
At the Army Camp  
Green: Hello. Everyone. I'm Li Shang, just call me Shang. I'm your captain of this war, so we must train. Chi-Fu.  
Pearl: Ah. So you're Fa Zhou's son, Ping? He never told me about you.  
Blue: Because I trained in America.  
Red: She met other soldiers there. Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po.  
Emerald: So do you want to train man?  
Blue: No. *punches Emerald*  
Ruby: Oh! Can I wear you're BEAUTIFUL hat?  
Blue: No. *kicks Ruby*  
Dia: Can I have your cookie?  
Blue: No. *smacks Dia*  
Red: Message came that Shang's dad had been murdered by the Huns. So they went to a journey to find the Leader, Shan-Yu.  
Sapphire: I'm Shan-Yu. I'm here to kill you all. *wanted to stab Green but stabs Blue with a stick instead*  
Blue: (that didn't hurt..) OW!!  
Gold: Here Mulan! *holds up a Bazooka*  
Blue: DIE SHAN-YU!!!!  
Everyone: WTF?! HOW DID A DRAGON GET THAT?!  
Ruby: Sapphire! I'll protect you!!!!!! *carries Sapphire out of the stage*  
Everyone: o.O  
Red: .....oh! After the "death" of Shan-Yu, A doctor healed Mulan from the wounds of Shan-Yu. Her secret was revealed...  
Doctor: The poor cupcake is okay. She'll be fine. Why did you make her go to war like that?!  
Green: She? But Ping is a boy...*walks in the tent and saw Blue in bandages* WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
Blue: Excuse me! My name is Mulan! I needed to save my father!  
Pearl: Shang! banish her! She broken a rule!  
Green: No. I'll spare her life. After she saved me from the stab.  
Red: Mulan was sent back home, but she thinks Shan-Yu is still alive. So she went to Imperial City where the celebration of the death of Shan-Yu to warn people. No one believed her. Then she saw Shang.  
Blue: Shang! Shan-Yu is still alive!  
Green: Pesky Girl. Just give up. He's dead.  
Platina: Hello my-  
Sapphire: *grabs Platina* Hello China, missed me?  
Blue: I told you.  
Red: Mulan planned an idea.  
Blue: Ling. You do blah blah blah. and Yao you do the chicken dance and Chien-Po just eat ice cream and me and Shang will get Shan-Yu.  
Blue/Green: Shan-Yu! Let go of The emperor! We challenge you!  
Sapphire: Sure. *they attack each other til...*  
Ruby: *pinches Sapphire ear*  
Sapphire: Ow! That's my weakness!  
Blue/green: *falls comically*  
Pearl: Emperor! Are you okay?! *grabs Platina and kisses her*  
Dia: WHAT?! PEARL!? WHY ARE YOU KISSING HER?! ITS NOT IN THE SCRIPT! NO!!!!!  
Blue: This is it....*grabs Green's t-shirt and kisses him*  
Green: O/////O  
Silver: I HATE GREEN.  
Sapphire: Um..Ruby...  
Ruby: yes?  
Sapphire: *kisses Ruby oh the nose*  
Ruby: 0//////0  
Gold: So...Crys wanna make out?  
Crys: *slaps Gold but kisses him in the forehead*  
Everyone: Wow.  
Red: Well...THE END! *got kissed by Yellow on the check**blushes madly*

Yeah. Kinda long. XDDDD


	40. Pinocchio

Pinocchio-curse_mark_1200

ah okay sorry it's still not one per page but this is pinocchio~ i'll do my best to sumerize~

pinocchio: gold (how can it be anyone else?)  
jiminy cricket: crystal  
gepetto: silver (yep its the johto trio)  
blue fairy: blue  
montsro the whale: sapphires walo  
lampwick: pearl  
script: dia

Rehearsal

pearl: wow dia actually WROTE a script??  
dia: yep  
pearl: *reads* there's actually nothin about food here!  
dia: yep  
red: platina helped him  
pearl: *falls*  
sapphire: what! my pokemons in the play but i'm not!!!!???  
ruby: well what would you even want to be?  
sapphire: you--wha--i-jus- sh-SHADDUP!!!!! *smacks ruby*

Preformance

crystal: hello i'm jiminy cricket and welcome to the play, but it is kind of chilly in here *walks into gepetto's workshop* ahh thats better, hmm?  
silver: aha. i'm finally done making this puppet. now DANCE!!  
gold: no.  
silver: you're not supposed to be alive yet  
gold: i don't care  
silver: i'm being forced to do this so you have to too!!!!!!  
gold: i'm not dancing for YOU.  
silver: grr- fine  
crys: JUST GET BACK TO THE PLAY ALREADY!!!!!!  
gold: yeesh she yells a lot-  
crys: -*cough*-  
silver: okay now that im finaly done i'll name you buttface-er pinocchio  
gold: i heard that---  
crys: * smacks them both* enough!!!!! silver go to sleep! gold sit there and be inanimet!!!!  
gold/silver: fine.  
platina: *taking notes for next script* having these three together is also disaterous.  
blue: *enters* lalala 'm the blue fairy~ *brings pinocchio to life*  
gold: AH! i'm real!!! thank you so much kind maiden! *moves in for kiss*  
blue: *punches* oho~ you're welcome, just don't get any IDEA'S.  
gold: *kicks dust and whistles*  
blue: well anyway now your alive but nothing more than a puppet, if you want to be a real boy then you must prove that your brave, unselfish and truthful~  
gold: ha! have you SEEN me  
blue: yes i have. but thats the script, oh yeah and jiminy keep an eye on him  
crys: yes  
silver:*wakes up* oh pinocchio you've come alive! my. wish. came. true.  
gold: yeah whatever gramps  
silver !#%%$^%*##&&&!!!!!!!!!!  
*curtains close*  
crys: umm let's skip to the part where the blue fairy next comes  
*curtains open , gold and silver are both beaten up, and blue is standing there*  
blue: mind telling me what happened?  
gold: it was all silvers fault, he was just jealous of our relationship *nose grows* WTF!  
silver: *smirk*  
blue: well thats what happens when you lie, so don't! bye!  
gold: eh that was fast.....  
crys: well yeah, we have to speed this up because this really isn't going very well, so now we're skipping again, to the whale scene!!!!  
pearl: you skipped my part!!!!!!  
gold: tough luck  
* in the whale *  
silver: ok were supposed to build a fire and make the whale sneeze to get out  
gold: where do we get the wood  
sliver: *stares at the wooden boat, then gold* i know where.....  
gold: .... uh i got a better idea..... *calls out explotaro* flame thrower!  
walo: *opens mouth from the pain of the burns*  
crys: that was actually smart-  
silver: -ish  
gold: whatever, it was all thanks to me *nose grows*  
crys:*smacks* DON'T BE SO STUCK UP!!!!  
gold: actually i'm pretty calm *nose grows again*  
red: okay! i think we're pretty much done here  
platina: *still taking notes*

pearl:...............dia  
dia: yes~~  
pearl: this whole time i've had a strange felling they've been copying our act.....  
dia: *munch*

well thats it although i guess it's kind of boring in a lot of parts, sorry


	41. Pirates of the Carribean

Pirates of the Carribean-kylix

I think its time to add some action into this!! XO

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

Jack Sparrow: Diamond  
Will Turner: Red (he's the man for this kind of roles)  
Elizabeth Swan: Yellow ( Just PERFECTO)  
Captain Barbossa: Silver  
Davy Jones: Green ( Don't hate me Green fans)  
Calypso: Blue(girl)  
Jack's right right hand: Pearl  
Man who has Davy's heart( forget his name):Sapphire  
Script: Gold  
Director: Ruby  
Audience: everyone else and fans!!

**Rehearsal**

Ruby:Listen up incompetent unbeautiful cheap actors  
Sapphire: *smacks Ruby*  
Ruby: I just wanted to tell you not to mess up this rehearsal too *cough*Sapphire*cough*  
Gold: Be quiet, _I_ wrote the script and you do what it tells you to do  
Red: Wow, I really feel like me in this role, hey Yellow wanna hear a joke?  
Yellow: sure!  
Red: Why was KunFu killed?  
Yellow: Ummm because he was fighting Karate?  
Red: ahahah good one, but nope  
Yellow: I give up  
Red: Becaused they KunFused him!  
Yellow: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Red: ahahahaha!!  
Yellow: *gulp* Red.....you umm*gulp* l-l-l-lo-look gooeiod  
Red: Huh? sorry, I couldn't hear you  
Yellow: *blushes* I can't do it!!!  
Blue: Awww I will make sure to enjoy this  
Silver: *sigh*  
Blue: oh Greeeeen!!!! come out I want to see yo---- EEEWWWW!!!!! you look horrible!!!  
Green: -_-' ( I hate my life...I hate my life....I hate my life...)  
Silver:  
Ruby: Where is the captain?  
Dia: zzzzzzz....  
Pearl: *smacks Dia* Wake up!!!!  
Dia: Wah?  
Pearl: *smacking dia*  
Sapphire: *stops Pearl* Let ME handle this, Ruby, watch  
Dia: Huh? *snort*  
Sapphire: WAKE UP!!! YOU LAZY POTATOE BAG!!!! * Trows Dia across the stage*  
Dia: Waaaaaahhhh!!! I swear I will never fall asleep again!!!!  
Gold: I think that was a good warmup

**Performace**

Silver: Aye, we must cross the eastern sea to get to Jack  
Red: The sea?  
Silver: Yes, the sea....(.....moron)  
Yellow: _ *fume*  
Blue: OH! I will part the seas in two! I will make a waterfall in the deeps of the ocean! I will bring fish to the hungry! I will....I will go back stage and make out with Gold????? What?!  
Gold: That's my cue!!  
Crystal: I thought we had a _talk_  
Gold: I...yes....yes...that...um gotta go!!*runs away*  
Ruby: Green! It's your turn!  
Green: Booooo I am so scary and mean and bleh...  
Blue: My love! We meet again, come here and embrace me!!  
Green: No.  
Blue: come here and kiss me?  
Green: No  
Blue: come here and....um....chat?  
Green: No.  
Blue: uhg! the script Ruby rewrote says your heart belongs to me!!!  
Green:...um bleh whaterver...  
Silver: the enemy!! *grabs sword and starts fighting with Green)  
Dia: Stop!!!*hiccup*  
Everyone: *looks at Dia*  
Dia: is thare a bathrum areound hur?*hiccup*  
Pearl: why are you talking like that?  
Dia: Deon't tulk to meh like thut!! *smacks Pearl*  
Pearl:  
Dia: *hiccup*  
Ruby: Gold, what did you give him?  
Gold: * is being strangled by Crys* You said they had to act realistically and since he's supposed to act like he's drunk, well....*cough* you can do the math yourself *chokes*  
Pearl: *standing there staring into space*  
Dia: zzzzzz.....  
Red: Who am I supposed to fight with?  
Sapphire: Me! * grabs Yellow's arm* Ha!  
Red: Let her go! (what's your name again)  
Sapphire: ( dunno I think I...) _FORGOT _(...it)  
Ruby: *sweat drop*  
Silver: I got you now!! *pokes Green*  
Green: (damit!..) *falls "dead"*  
Blue: NOOOOOOOOO!!! You were supposed to take me to the movies!  
Green: ( I don't remember saying that..)  
Blue: *sweet tone* go back to the sea dear,*trows Green into the audience* and I hope you drown!!!  
Silver: I am victorious! *looks at Blue*  
Green: (being tossed around by Green fans) AAAAHHH!!! HELP! HELP! Hey!! dont touch my hair!!!  
Blue: Gime that sword Silver!! *jumps into the crowd* Get away from his hair you animals!!!  
Silver: *depressed* .............  
Ruby: I think those three are out so it's up to you guys!!  
Yellow: Owwww!!! Wait!! Be careful Sapphire I can't swim well!!!  
Sapphire: Take this and that!!! And That!!!  
Red: Oh so close! But not close enough! Take this!  
Sapphire: Not so fast! *lets go of Yellow*  
Yellow: EEEEEKKKK!!! *falls into the water* HEEEELP!!!  
Red: What's that sound? Where's Yellow?  
Sapphire: Oops O.o  
Ruby: Thats fake water, and it's only a inch deep so...  
Yellow: *embarrased*  
Red: ( poor Yellow, I feel like I should go talk to her but this is too fun!)  
Sapphire: Ha!!! *misses*  
Red: That's my chance!  
Sapphire: *falls "dead" too*  
Red: I win  
Ruby: NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! You're supposed to lose your heart!  
Red: Oh yeah I forgot  
Sapphire: *ahem!*  
Ruby:....oh boy...  
Red: Takes out a red ball of paper *goes and helps Yellow up*  
Yellow: (I'm sorry I ruined your part)  
Red: no worries, just take my heart...  
Yellow: (*in her mind*I won't blush, I won't blush!)o-ok-o-o-ka-okay...  
Red: *smiles* good now the scrip says I'm supposed to hug you and kiss you  
Yellow : um...I don't think tha's such a good idea...you know..diousepsie...  
Red: What was that? I couldn't hea----- O.O I'm supposed to WHAT!!!?  
Yellow : *blushing* *nod*  
Red: ................ *blushes* ummm........*scratches head*  
Yellow: *blushing more than usual, more than a _healthy _blush* R-r-r-re-r-red-san....  
Red: It's ok......we are acting after all *blushing more*  
Ruby: WAIT!!!!!!  
Red/ Yellow: ????  
Ruby: Gold, did you make sure Misty was excluded from the building?  
Gold: yeah  
Ruby: ok go on, go on,  
Red: *gulp*  
Yellow: .......... O//////O  
Red: (Yellow I want you to know that I feel just like you about this whole thing)  
Yellow: (t-t-t-ta-ta-thanks?)  
Red * closes in*  
Everyone:  
Blue: Green...doesn't it inspire you?  
Green: No.  
Yellow: *closes eyes*  
Red: *closes eyes* (here it goes...)  
/////BOOOOM!!!!////// ( The stage becomes clouded in dust)  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**  
Red: *drops Yellow* AAAAAHHHH!!!  
Yellow: oww....  
Red/ Yellow: * look at each other*  
Sapphire: What was that????  
Misty: (dressed as a pirate)Phew! That was close!!!!  
Guards: There she is!!! Get her!!!!  
Misty: Gotta go guys, btw great Arg! play!!*runs*  
Everyone:  
Sapphire: HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! SHE RUINED YOUR PLAY PRISSY BOY!!! Ruby? Ruby?? Hello?  
Ruby: That was the most BEAUTIFUL kiss I've ever seen  
Sapphire: Huh?  
Red/Yellow: O////O.....but we didn't kiss.....  
Ruby: then who was it?  
Silver: ARRRRHGGGGG!!! GET AWAY FROM BLUE!!!  
Green: Tell that to her!!!  
Blue: One more kiss!!!! Please!!!!Don't tell me you didn't like it!!!  
Gold: Blue!!! NO!!! Don't go!!!! HEEEELP MEEEE!!!!  
Crys: *drags Gold back stage* next, a talk about running away while we have a talk.....

Pearl: *staring into space*  
Dia: *wakes up* Owowowow my head....uh...Pearl? Pearl! Hey Pearl!!!

Not my best work I admit


	42. Resident Evil Apocalypse

Resident Evil Apocalypse-kylix

Sorry if I make too many plays, but I just love to write X] Oh and Freyblue That was like AWESOME!!! I liked the ending, yeah Misty didn't ruin it this time XP

**Resident Evil Appocalypse**

Alice: Yellow  
Jill Valentine: Platina(wah?)  
Angela(little girl): Sapphire  
The Nemesis: Silver  
Script: Gold  
Director: Green  
zombies & civilians: All the other guys!

**Rehearsal**

Green: Ok, everyone start acting NOW...  
Blue: Hold on a picke minute! What the donut is that? *points at yellow* I mean just look at her!  
Yellow: *playing with a water gun* I wonder what this does?  
Green: What? Gold picked the characters  
Gold: I , like everyone else, just wanted to see her bad side *winks at Yellow*  
Blue: If you wanted someone why didn't you chose me????  
Gold: Believe me, I would've loved to see you in that outfit but *ahem, looks at Crystal*, and Hot babe Missy here paid for everything  
Platina: Yes, Indeed, you can thank me later commoners  
Pearl: Yeah!!! I get to kill Platina!!!  
Dia: zzzzzz......*having nightmares* NOooOOOOO!!!!  
Gold: Yellow, go get'em tiger!  
Yellow: Does that mean I'm a good actress?  
Gold: Eh....not exactly, but you have to act like a badass hot mama  
Red: Yellow? nah...she's too gentle and kind, why not give her the little girl role?  
Yellow: t-thank you  
Gold: Because Sapphire wanted a more "girly" role, hey, why aren't you dressed like a zombie Red?  
Red: I'm supposed to be a civilian, Emerald, Platina, and Dia too  
Dia: *munch* mmmmm.....coooookieeeeessss*much*  
Green: Dress Dia as a zombie and cover the civilians in cookies, he will make and autentic flesh eating monster  
Ruby: Master!!!! That is brillian!!!  
Green: *sigh* Ruby, go back to the closet...  
Sapphire: How do I look?  
Ruby: O.O wow.....  
Sapphire *smirk*  
Ruby: You look so innocent and cute just like---  
Red: Just like Yellow! (Wait..huh? What just happened?)  
Green: Perfect! We are ready! Now..move don't just stand there! This will be my one MASTER PIECE!!!

**Performance**

Platina: *bang, bang* Perish!! You nasty brainless fools!!!  
Green: ( Exellent as always)  
Pearl: duh....warg.....uh....  
Platina: Pearl? Is that you?  
Pearl: ( I'm just acting)  
Emerald: What are you waiting for! Shoot him or he'll eat us!!!  
Sapphire: I'm scared! *hides behind Yellow( boy you ARE short I can't even hide my head)  
Platina: Er....(The act must go on) * squirts Pearl with water gun*  
Pearl: arrgggg....uh....duh....*falls to the floor*  
Platina: Oh! *gasp*  
Emerald: Yeah! Take that!  
Sapphire: Yay!!  
Dia: coookieeeessss!!!! *starts biting emerald*  
Emerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
Dia: *on top of Emerald* Give me the cookies! *munch*  
Gold: This got a bit outa control...  
Green: Now!!! Alice come out NOW!!! NOW!!!  
Yellow: Eh....umm....Dia? Could you move? Please?  
Dia: Huh? *munch*  
Emerald: JUST FRIKING SHOOT HIM!!!!  
Yellow: I-I-can't.....I might hurt him...  
Sapphire: Either you do it, or.... I mean buhuhu scary monster bubuhu  
Platina: Pearl? Pearl! I order you to wake up this instant!  
Pearl: Lower your voice, geez....so bossy....I hate girls so much...  
Platina: *sigh of relief*  
Pearl: You were relieved just now?  
Platina: I was not  
Pearl: Yes! Yes, you were!  
Platina: I order you to stop talking lower class trainer  
Red: WAAAAAAHH!!! *being attacked by zombie Ruby*  
Ruby: ( I don't liket his role TT_TT) I am so beautiful WHY?!  
Yellow: RED!!!!  
Red: (She's so into this! )  
Crystal: I'll eat your braaiinss...  
Red: Noooooo!!!(This is so fun!)  
Yellow: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!! *stars squirting, hits every zombie on sight)  
Everyone:  
Yellow: Red! *runs to him* Are you ok?  
Red: yeah...way to go! How did you do that?  
Yellow: I don't know...I just wanted to....*blushes*  
Emerald: Stop the romance!!! Can;t you see I'm being eaten!!  
Dia: *munch*  
Green: Gold, get those two out of there...  
Gold: Wha? no way I'm going near the food guy, nuh uh! Besides I wanna see Yellow do that scene again *wink*  
Crystal: *angry, kicks Dia* C'mon Emerald  
*The three exit from the stage, Crys dragging Dia*  
Silver: I will eat your brains..  
Gold: we know that already...  
Silver: I am a monster!  
Gold: that too...  
Silver: I'm here to kill you all!  
Gold: dude, like get a life  
Silver: *attacks the "civilians")  
Gold/Green: Yellow!  
Yellow: Huh?! NONONONONo, that just now was an accident!  
Silver: *Grabs Red by the neck*  
Red: ouch!( good acting Silver!)  
Yellow: ....don't...touch...him...  
Silver: *starts shaking Red* What are you gonna do now? huh punk?!  
Red:  
Yellow: I said DON'T...TOUCH...HIM!!  
Red: she looks...so...so--  
Gold: HOT!!!!  
Blue: What about me?!  
Green: Yeah, yeah hot whatever be quiet already....  
Blue: You called me HOT?  
Green:........(me and my big mouth)  
Yellow: *kick* *punch* *jab* *jump kick* *water squirt*  
Sapphire: kick his butt!!! And then kick Ruby's!!!  
Ruby: *hides*  
Silver: OWWWWWWOWOWWW!!! My leg! I can't feel my leg!!  
Blue: OH! Silver!  
Gold: *bursts out laughing*  
Green: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY MASTER PIECE!!!!!! *collapses*  
Gold: Aim for the head Yellow!!!  
Yellow: *pointing at Silver* :\  
Silver : *pees self* B-bl-blue, If I die here, I want to tell you  
Blue: Stop Yellow! He owes me $15  
Silver: *sweat drop* never mind, make it painful...  
Gold: NO! Wait Yellow!! *grabs Yellow by the waist* Who will I torment if you kill him?  
Yellow: O.o  
Gold: It's just acting remember?  
Sapphire: *ahem!*  
Ruby: Huh? What?  
Yellow: O/////o  
Red: Do you really have to grab her like that?  
Blue: Why? are you jealous?  
Red: *blushes* N-n-no...I was just saying....  
Pearl: Yes you did!!  
Platinum: Be quiet, I have to exterminate a mutant monster  
Pearl: *trips and accidentaly pushes Red on the audience*  
Bunch of random Red fans: EEEEEEEK!!! I want his shirt! I want his cap!! I want his hair!  
Yellow: Where's Misty when you need her? *trying to enter the crowd of screaming girls*  
Green: How will I ever save this play?*looks at platina* Aha! Platina! My Star Actress!  
Platina: Yes?  
Green: Save the act!  
Platina: What do I have to do?  
Green: Improvise!!  
Platina: *thinks of other stories* A....um....happy....ending? *glares at Pearl*  
Pearl: * Yelling at Dia to wake up*  
Green: What are you waiting for!  
Platina: * Grabs Pearl's shirt and plants one on him*  
Pearl:  
Everyone :  
Dia: NOOoooooooooo  
Audience : *CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!!!*  
Green: Platina!!! You did it!!! I love you so much!!!  
Blue: What did you said? *thunder and flames followed by a black aura)  
Siver: *talking to Dia* I feel you man  
Gold: *talking on the phone* Yeah, just like you said, yeah that too  
Person on the phone: So some one else got the kissing scene? What about Red and Yellow?  
Gold: yeah you should've seen! I think Red's gonna need a shoulder to cry on  
Person on the phone: I feel bad for Yellow....  
Gold: Don't worry she has my shoulder prepaid already hahahaha!!!  
Yellow: So that's why Misty didn't come huh?  
Gold: O.O eh...got to go....  
Yellow : I thought you wanted to see my bad side, come back here!!!

the ending was a little weird and random, I'm running outa ideas


	43. Star Wars

Star Wars-Czerny

Someone wanted something unexpected, so I give you....

STAR WARS (EPISODE 4)  
Luke: Silver  
Princess Leia: Crystal  
Han Solo: Gold  
Chewbacca: Sapphire  
C-3P0: Pearl  
R2-D2: Green  
Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi: Dia  
Yoda: Emerald  
Darth Vader: Yellow  
Bobba Fett: Red  
Lando: Blue  
Jabba the Hutt: Platina  
Stormtroopers/Rebel forces: pokemon ^^  
Script/Narrator: Ruby

REHEARSAL  
Ruby: My masterpiece is complete *kisses script*  
Blue: Aw, I'm never casted as a guy, why do I have to play Lando?  
Green: *looks at script*  
Yellow: Hey, Green, are you feeling better from last time.  
Green: Yes, I'm done with trying to create a play about a kiss.  
Yellow: Oh good, then you can help me become more evil! ^^  
Green: *ticked off*  
Red: Don't worry Yellow, I'm right alongside you in being evil. At least you won't be forced through a princess role again.  
Everyone: RED!!! *very angry*  
Red: ??? ^^  
Gold: Han Solo, woohoo, I get to make out with Leia....err, huh?! WHY ISN'T BLUE LEIA?!  
Crystal: *angry* You have a problem with me as Leia?!  
Gold: N-n-no. (Gosh, scary woman!)  
Platina: Jabba the Hutt? What is this commoner name?  
Ruby: He is not a commoner! He is the head of a palace!  
Platina: A palace, huh? Hmm....  
Emerald: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF MY PART?!!! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY OF YOU!!!!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* That's exactly why you're Yoda.  
Emerald: JUST WAIT TILL I USE MY POWERS!!!!  
Everyone: No, we really can't....

PERFORMANCE  
Ruby: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....an evil Empire controlled the galaxy, so a rebellion was formed under the leadership of Princess Leia Organa. Unfortunately, their ship got captured by the evil Darth Vader.  
Yellow: Ha princess, I captured your ship!  
Ruby: A little more evil please?  
Yellow: Oh....muahahahahaha. Better?  
Ruby: *sweatdrops*  
Crystal: Somehow I imagined you to be much taller. Really.  
Yellow: *sad*  
Audience: (CUUUUTE!!!)  
Crystal: Obi-Wan will come and save me!  
Yellow: Really? That's great! ^^  
Ruby: A-anyways, the princess dispatched two droids to the planet Tatooine where a boy named Luke found them.  
Silver: *stare*  
Green: Great.  
Pearl: R2, you're not supposed to talk.  
Green: Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Ruby: PUT MORE FEELING INTO IT!!!  
Green: *angry* Beep.  
Pearl: We came from space.  
Silver: You talk too much.  
Pearl: *silent*  
Silver: *silent*  
Green: Beep.  
Ruby: *whispers really loudly* AND R2 SHOWED LUKE A MESSAGE FROM THE PRINCESS!!  
Green: Beep. (I almost wish I was the princess again)  
Hologram of Crystal: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I order you to help me.  
Silver: What a bossy woman.  
Pearl: Will you help her?  
Silver: No.  
Pearl: Good idea. I hate girls.  
Silver: *silent*  
Pearl: *silent*  
Green: Beep.  
Ruby: *angry* One day they went to see their good friend Old Ben Kenobi.  
Silver: Who?  
Dia: Me!  
Silver: Who are you?  
Dia: Your friend.  
Silver: *twitch*  
Dia: *munch*  
Pearl: *silent*  
Green: Beep.  
Ruby: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!  
Dia: Did you come over for dinner?  
Silver: Yes.  
Pearl: No.  
Green: Beep. *displays hologram*  
Dia: What a bossy woman.  
Silver: I know.  
Ruby: So they decided to save her! They went to Han Solo and Chewbacca to ask for a ride on their spaceship.  
Gold: This will cost you, you know.  
Sapphire: *twitch* Why am I the ugly monkey?  
Silver: I'm not paying you a cent.  
Dia: Shouldn't we be nice? We're asking for his help!  
Gold: The old man is right. Ten million dollars and a hot babe *cough*not Princess Leia*cough*  
Sapphire: And I want SOMEONE to finally REMEMBER!!!!!!  
Dia: *completely unfazed* Deal!  
Silver/Pearl/Green: *sweatdrops*  
Sapphire: *triumphantly* ROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!  
Audience: O.O  
Ruby: So they travelled through space to the Death Star while Master Kenobi taught Luke about the force.  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Silver: You're supposed to teach me about the force.  
Dia: *munch* Oh yes, it is a wonderful tool for eating!  
Pearl: *smack* The force, not fork!  
Dia: Oh, the force. It lives around you. You can use it to move objects with your mind.  
Silver: *silent*  
Ruby: They arrived at the Death Star where they infiltrated through many legions of stormtroopers and finally found Princess Leia.  
Crystal: Skip the introductions, just get me out of here.  
Gold: Bossy woman!  
Yellow: N-not so fast!  
Ruby: *whispers* Evil! Think evil!  
Yellow: Oh, right. Muahahahahaha!  
Dia: *munch munch* We came to rescue the princess.  
Yellow: Oh, are you Obi Wan? Then go ahead ^^  
Dia: Don't mind if I do ^^ *trips on stage props* OWWWW!!!!  
Crystal: Pathetic. *runs to ship and grabs controllers* I'm out of here.  
Gold/Pearl/Silver: WAAIIT!! *jump on*  
Sapphire: ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! *also jumps on*  
Green: BEEP!! *grabs on in last minute*  
Ruby: Princess Leia escaped with Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3P0, and R2-D2. Obi-Wan died from, uh, tripping on a cable and choking on his food due to the, uh, menacing laugh of Darth Vader.  
Dia: I died?  
Ruby: Uh, yes, Darth Vader technically killed you.  
Dia: TT__TT  
Silver: What now?  
Crystal: We have to fight Vader and destroy the Death Star!  
Gold: Says who?  
Crystal: Vader is an evil man!!  
Gold: Uhhh.... *remembers Yellow's smiling face compared to Crystal frown and becomes thoroughly confused*  
Crystal: Look, just destroy the Death Star, ok?  
Silver: Nope.  
Green: Beep.  
Ruby: Reluctant at first because of the dire threats it posed, Luke actually did destroy the Death Star with the help of Han Solo and Chewbacca and the droids, so Leia rewarded them heavily.  
Crystal: Uh, here's a candy bar.  
Dia: YAYYYY!!!!! *gobbles it down*  
Crystal: NOT YOU!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!  
Dia: Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.  
Gold: I was promised ten million dollars and a hot babe, did you forget?  
Sapphire: RUUUBYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! ROAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
Ruby: *unplugs ears* Uh....and they all celebrated *quickly sings closing theme song*  
Emerald: I wasn't even in this yet!! :(

The saga continues.....

STAR WARS (EPISODE 5)  
Luke: Silver  
Princess Leia: Crystal  
Han Solo: Gold  
Chewbacca: Sapphire  
C-3P0: Pearl  
R2-D2: Green  
Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi: Dia  
Yoda: Emerald  
Darth Vader: Yellow  
Bobba Fett: Red  
Lando: Blue  
Jabba the Hutt: Platina  
Stormtroopers/Rebel forces: pokemon ^^  
Script/Narrator: Ruby

REHEARSAL  
Ruby: Listen up, we're going through with a full Star Wars marathon, so episode 5 is up! Same roles! I expect much better out of all of you!  
Crystal: It is not MY fault I have to work with Silver and Gold.  
Silver/Gold: *shoot evil stare at "Bossy Lady"*  
Ruby: You are the person I am most disappointed with!  
Crystal: Huh?  
Ruby: This episode has a lot of kissing scenes, and they had better be of Master Green-sama's quality! 3333  
Silver/Gold: Ew, I have to kiss HER?!  
Crystal: Shut up! I am the one who will most greatly wound my pride!  
Ruby: *very serious* Crystal, would you like a demonstration of how they should be done?  
Sapphire: *gets very hopeful*  
Ruby: Blue!  
Blue: Yes Ruby 333 Greeeeeeeny-poo 3333  
Green: NOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME PESKY GIRL!!!!  
Silver/Gold: *very, very jealous of Green*  
Dia: zzzzzzzzz  
Ruby: WAKE UP!!!  
Dia: Huh? But I'm dead already!  
Ruby: *sweatdrops* You come back to life?  
Dia: I do? Oh boy!  
Pearl: Dia, I mean Diamond, I mean Obi Wan Kenobi, don't mess this up, Ruby-sama looks very serious.  
Sapphire: ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!  
Everyone: O.O

PERFORMANCE  
Ruby: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....despite having destroyed the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance was driven out of their base by the Empire and forced to the planet of Hoth. Darth Vader has become obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker so he attacks the base.  
*pokemon fighting scene*  
Ruby: *starry-eyed* Beautiful, just as we rehearsed!  
Audience: (This is supposed to be a fight? It looks more like a dance -_-u)  
Ruby: Unfortunately, Luke got lost in the snow and became very hurt.  
Silver: *silent*  
Ruby: Yes, there was silence, but suddenly he heard the voice of Master Kenobi.  
Dia: I'm hungry! Ooh, Luke, can we make snow-cones?  
Silver: Not hungry.  
Ruby: *tries to ignore Dia* Obi-Wan told Luke to go to Master Yoda.  
Dia: Go to Cooking Master Yoda!  
Ruby: *to Dia* Why are you even in the scene? You are only supposed to be a voice!  
Dia: I thought you said I come back to life! Fine, I'll die again *drops dead*  
Ruby: Obi-Wan died again by choking on his food. Then Han Solo came along.  
Gold: *walks in* Oh look, Silver is almost dead. *walks on*  
Silver: SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!!!  
Gold: Well, you still owe me ten million dollars and Blue!  
Silver: I will never give you Blue!  
Gold: Then you'll give me the ten million dollars?  
Silver: *evil stare*  
Gold: And aren't Jedi not supposed to love?  
Silver: *double evil stare*  
Ruby: Han Solo KINDLY rescued Luke who was greeted by Leia with a kiss.  
Crystal: *stands four feet away from Silver and tip-toes to pat his head*  
Ruby: I said kiss!  
Crystal: I will not make-out with my brother!  
Ruby: You're not supposed to--oh nevermind. There are lots of other opportunities still.  
Silver: *relieved* I will go to train with Master Yoda. Good-bye.  
Gold: Bring us back some of your cake!  
Silver: *angry but leaves*  
Crystal: I should escape too, this place is too dangerous.  
Gold: *trying to suck it up* Aren't you forgetting something?  
Crystal: Oh right, C3P0, R2-D2, Chewie, come with me!  
Pearl/Green/Sapphire: *follow Crystal*  
Pearl: Why do I have to follow her?  
Sapphire: ROEMEMBEARRRRR!!!!!  
Green: Beep. (Why do I even bother? And aren't I supposed to be with Luke?)  
Gold: Look, "princess" *grabs Crystal's arm* You are not leaving on my ship without me!  
Crystal: You will let go of me!  
Gold: *grabs other arm* I will not!  
Crystal: *struggles* LET GO!! *falls backward*  
Gold: *falls on top and kisses Crystal*  
Audience: =O *MAJOR SHOCK*  
Ruby: BEAUTIFUL!!!!! JUST BEAUTIFUL!!! GREEN-SAMA!!! I HAVE BECOME THE NEW MASTER!!!!  
Green: Be. My. Guest.  
Sapphire: ROOEMEBEAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
Crystal: *majorly blushing* Y-you--  
Gold: *blushing twice as hard* I-I--  
Ruby: And they got even more intimate as they escaped through asteroid fields together--  
Gold/Crystal: *KO Ruby*  
Red: Yellow, I think that's our cue.  
Yellow: O-ok. Um. Where is that Luke, I am obsessed with finding him.  
Red: *smiles at Yellow* Not here on Hoth, maybe he escaped?  
Yellow: Yeah, he must have. It's too cold here.  
Red: *smiles some more* Should I find him for you?  
Yellow: *puppy face* Could you?  
Red: *kneels* Anything for you, master.  
Yellow: *blushes*  
Audience: (CUUUUUUTEEEEEEE!!!!!)  
Ruby: *comes on with a black eye* Darth Vader captured Han Solo and his friends to lure in Luke. As this happened Luke was training with Yoda.  
Silver: I didn't even find him yet. *looks under a very small rock*  
Emerald: (wearing very, very tall stilts) I am Yoda.  
Silver: You're supposed to be short.  
Emerald: SHUT UP!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!!!!!  
Silver: (No, really, you are supposed to be short....)  
Emerald: The force is a wonderful thing.  
Silver: Look, I hate small talk.  
Emerald: DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PATIENCE!!!  
Silver: Look who's talking.  
Ruby: They didn't always get along. But one day, halfway through training, Silver left because he sensed that Han Solo and Leia were in trouble.  
Emerald: If you leave now you may never come back.  
Silver: That's ok.  
Audience: (At this rate Silver will join the Dark Side....)  
Ruby: At the Cloud City a great number of things happened. (did I really write this script?!)  
Blue: Ha, Han Solo, I finally got my revenge on you! What have you to say?  
Gold: *drooling* HAWTTTT!  
Crystal: *kicks Gold*  
Red: Vader requests all of you to come, the carbon freeze is ready.  
Blue: Sure thing cutie *tickles Red under the chin*  
Yellow: *suddenly angry* LANDO, YOU TRAITOR!!!  
Red: *shocked* Y-Yellow?  
Gold: *grabs Blue* Hah, I knew you were actually helping me!  
Blue: *pushes Gold into the carbon freeze*  
Crystal: NO! I LOVE YOU!  
Audience: O.O  
Gold: *frozen, didn't hear*  
Red: *grabs Gold* I'll take you to Jabba *leaves*  
Crystal: THAT'S IT! *kicks Yellow and grabs Blue, Sapphire, Pearl, and Green* WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE GOLD!!  
Everyone: O.O!!!  
Yellow: *crying* OWWWW!!!  
Audience: *POOR DARTH VADER!!!!*  
Silver: *comes running in* I heard all that, you evildoer, do not EVER touch Blue again! *begins fighting Yellow*  
Yellow: *cowers* N-no! You got it wrong! I never touched Blue! Luke, I am your father!  
Silver: *hit by memory of discovering who his real father is and becomes delusional* M-my father?  
Yellow: Yes! Now, can I go?  
Silver: M-my father! The evil mastermind behind all evil! I thought he was dead! *laughs manically*  
Audience: (HE REALLY IS TURNING EVIL!! *GASP*!!!)  
Yellow: S-Silver, you're scaring me....  
Silver: You mean I--I CAN BECOME EVIL THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE?! *laughs manically again* Just you wait, FATHER, I will come back stronger than you and destroy you!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Audience: *cowers in fear*  
*the whole room turns silent*  
Ruby: Credits?

And the final part.....

STAR WARS (EPISODE 6)  
Luke: Silver  
Princess Leia: Crystal  
Han Solo: Gold  
Chewbacca: Sapphire  
C-3P0: Pearl  
R2-D2: Green  
Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi: Dia  
Yoda: Emerald  
Darth Vader: Yellow  
Bobba Fett: Red  
Lando: Blue  
Jabba the Hutt: Platina  
Stormtroopers/Rebel forces: pokemon ^^  
Script/Narrator: Ruby

REHEARSAL  
Ruby: *shaking still* Th-this is the last stretch, ready guys?  
Crystal: *fired up* RESCUE GOLD!!!  
Yellow: That's right, Gold is still frozen. Will he be all right?  
Blue: Good riddance ^^  
Pearl: Hey, you guys, Gold is not our only problem.  
*everyone looks at Silver*  
Silver: *talking to self* I can rule the universe! I can become more powerful than Master Yoda himself!  
Emerald: NO ONE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN I AM!!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Blue: Are you sure we shouldn't have done Episodes 1-3 and cast Silver as Anakin?  
Green: I think you are the last person he needs those false condolences from.  
Blue: What is that supposed to mean?  
Everyone: (She can sometimes be more clueless than Red....)  
Platina: *comes in* Hey, what is going on here?  
Pearl: Did you even watch the previous two episodes?  
Platina: Nope ^^ I went shopping for my castle!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Platina: I am so excited to finally star! This show will be one to remember!  
Sapphire: YES, SOMETHING TO REMEMBER!!!  
Ruby: *too tired to care*  
*everyone leaves to get ready*  
Dia: (the only one left) *munch munch* (reads script) Huh? Guys, we're forgetting something....  
(Note to mangafox users: does anyone notice my mistake?)

PERFORMANCE  
Ruby: A *huff* long time ago *huff* in a galaxy far, far away *huff* (this is getting really exhausting)....Luke Skywalker developed a stealth plan with Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3P0, and R2-D2 to rescue Han Solo from the clutches of the evil Jabba the Hutt.  
Silver: *with evil gleam in his eye* M-my father was Vader....  
Ruby: Uh, but the others went ahead without him....  
Crystal: *infiltrates castle* JABBA GIVE ME GOLD!!  
Ruby: *pokes Crystal* Stealth?  
Crystal: SHUT UP PRISSY BOY!!!  
Platina: Welcome to my castle, commoner. *sits on throne in beautiful dress and wearing Prada shoes*  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
Crystal: GIVE ME GOLD!!  
Platina: How rude! Stealing my wealth?! Bobba Fett, do something!  
Red: *comes in* Yes your gross--err, huh? Did I come in the wrong palace? *about to leave*  
Platina: *upset* This girl wants gold!  
Red: Oh, ok. *brings in carbon freeze Gold*  
Platina: *screams* WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS THING?! *faints*  
Dia: Platina!!! TT__TT  
Pearl: Get out of here, you're dead!!  
Crystal: GOLD!! *KO's Red and releases carbon freeze*  
Gold: Huh? Where am I? I can't see! *reaches out to Crystal....* Huh? Who are you?  
Crystal: *slaps him but has tears in her eyes* Someone who loves you.  
Audience: O.O  
Gold: Blue?! IT IS YOU BLUE!!!!  
Crystal: *fuming in anger* WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!!! *beats up Gold*  
Gold: Oh....it was just bossy woman TT__TT  
Crystal: I'm getting out of here! *leaves with Pearl/Sapphire/Green/Blue who just stood there staring*  
Gold: Uh, WAIT FOR ME!!! *trips over everything since he still can't see*  
Ruby: ....after rescuing Han Solo and killing both Jabba the Hutt and Bobba Fett, the group went to prepare for the final battle on the forest moon Endor. Meanwhile, Luke returned to Dagobah....  
Silver: M-my father!  
Emerald: I told you you shouldn't have gone.  
Silver: I will become the most powerful person in the universe! Even more powerful than you!  
Emerald: *grabs lightsaber* Try.  
*engage in duel, Silver uses dark side, so he wins*  
Silver: Any last words?  
Emerald: *gasp* Darth Vader IS your father! *gasp*  
Silver: Duh.  
Emerald: *gasp* But there is still one-- *gasp*  
Silver: *raises lightsaber* My sister, I know!  
Emerald: *gasp* No, more pow-- *gasp*  
Silver: What is it old man, speak up!  
Emerald: *dies*  
Silver: NO DON'T DIE ON ME IN MID-SENTENCE!!! *cries*  
Ruby: *cries as well* Luke was strongly affected by Yoda's death so he took the mantle of the Jedi and went to fight his father.  
Silver: Father, prepare to die.  
Yellow: *crying* Were you the one that killed Red? *grabs lightsaber* Luke, you evil, evil man!  
*Silver vs. Yellow in the most epic lightsaber duel of good and evil*  
Ruby: They fought. (WOW! THIS IS EPIC!) And the emperor....HUH?! THE EMPEROR?! I FORGOT THE EMPEROR!!  
Sapphire: You're really FORGETFUL huh?  
Pearl: What do we do now?  
*A hooded figure appears and walks on stage*  
Everyone: O.O  
Emperor: Good, good! Anger, passion, HATE! *enters coughing fit*  
Everyone: WHO IS THAT?!!!!  
Pearl: D-Dia?  
Dia: *munch munch* Yeah?  
Pearl: But, if that's not you, then who is it?!  
Emperor: Now Luke, kill him! *enters another coughing fit*  
Audience: *very, very, very scared*  
Yellow: Wh-who are you?  
Emperor: I am the emperor of the universe!  
Silver: Then prepare to dieeee!! *charges but is knocked back*  
Yellow: No! Luke! You might be evil but you are still my loveable son! That's it mister old man, no more nice Yellow!  
Audience: *gulp*  
*Yellow vs. Emperor in an hour long fighting cutscene*  
Ruby: And then they fought! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE!! GO YELLOW!!  
Yellow: *corners "Emperor"* Now, turn to the light and take off your hood!  
Emperor: Never! *coughing fit*  
Yellow: *grabs hood*  
Everyone: *leans forward*  
Yellow: *sees Red* Oh, you're alive, I was so worried! *runs over to hug Red*  
Red: Yellow! I always knew you were such a great actor after all the kissing scenes we did! This was AWESOME!  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
Silver: Th-this is not over! *stands up*  
Everyone: (OH NO!!! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!)  
Silver: *walks over to Yellow* F-father.  
Yellow: *gulp and a very squeaky voice* Y-yes? *cowers*  
Silver: I MISSED YOU!!! *grabs and hugs Yellow*  
Everyone: O.O HE WAS GOOD ALL ALONG?!  
Ruby: Father and son were reunited, but Darth Vader died from old age.  
Silver: What? No. NOOO!!! I FINALLY FOUND MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gasp*OOOOO !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yellow: *very touching* It will be all right, Jedi live forever right? Even if I die, I will always be with you, so don't despair.  
Silver: *tears* Yes, father.  
Yellow: *dies*  
Red: *sniffle*  
Blue: Aw, you're crying, but you still have me~  
Green: Pesky girl.  
Ruby: Ending the war, they all went back to Endor to celebrate.  
Gold: Look, Leia, as soon as Luke returns, I'll get out of the way.  
Crystal: Please do!  
Gold: BOSSY GIRL!!  
Silver: I have returned.  
Crystal: Thank goodness *kisses Silver on his cheek in her elation that he came back*  
Gold: HUH?! BUT YOU'RE HIS SISTER!  
Silver: *major blush*  
Blue: Cr-Crystal?!  
Green: Jealous?  
Pearl: R2-D2 is not supposed to talk!  
Green: *angry* Beep!  
Ruby: And they all lived happily every after!!!  
Audience: *CHEEERS!!!!*

After performance party:  
Ruby: A toast to everyone for a job well done!  
Everyone: Hip hip hooray!!  
Blue: S-Silver?  
Silver: Yeah?  
Blue: Uh.... *kisses him on the cheek*  
Everyone: O.O  
Gold: MEEE TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Blue: *KO's Gold* (to Silver) That was for a job well done.  
Green: Pesky girl.  
Red: Hey, we never did figure out who that hooded figure was.  
Yellow: You're right.  
Pearl: Let's see. Silver and Yellow were fighting each other. Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Green, and myself were fighting on Endor. Emerald was fixing his stilts and Platina fainted. Ruby was narrating, quite horribly if I might add. Red and Dia were both backstage. And Blue....  
Everyone: *looks at Blue*  
Blue: IT WASN'T ME!! IT REALLY WASN'T!!!  
Green: Pesky girl!  
Ruby: Blue, you were magnificent! Simply WONDERFUL!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
Sapphire: WHY YOU, REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile....  
Wally: *taking off cloak* That was my first play *enters coughing fit* it was pretty fun. I'm so glad I could help you Ruby ^^ (absolutely clueless....)

Tada! And there we have the Star Wars Trilogy! I wuv Wally ^^


	44. The Frog Princess

The Frog Princess-FreyBlue

I've read them! And I liked them, too. I like all the plays so far!

Now, a russian tale: The Frog PrinCESS  
Cast  
The Great Char- Green  
Dmitri, the eldest son- Red  
Gabrielo, the midlle son- Pearl  
Ivan, the little son- Ruby  
The bioyarevna- Yellow  
The royal lady- Platina  
The frog- Sapphire  
Baba-Yaga- Crys  
Script- We have severe suspecions that Gold has something to do with this

Rehearsal  
Red: Hey, Yellow, have you noticed that in most plays, we are presented as a couple?  
Yellow: *Speackless*  
Red: I know why this is!  
Everyone: *Shocked*  
Red: Because they've noticed we have strong theatrical chemistry!!  
Everyone: *collapse*  
Ruby: Haha! You'regonnabeafrog, you'regonnabeafrog!!! Hihihi!!!  
Sapphire: Green-sama, hold me, cause I think I'm about to commit murder!!!  
Platina: Does the play include any kisses?  
Gold: Don't worry, you and Pearl won't kiss. But THEY WILL! *points at Rub and Saph*  
Ruby/Saph: NO WAY!  
Gold: Now that I'm thinking of it.. I may add one or two bonus kisses... ok, you'll kiss with pearl  
*Platina blushes*  
Pearl: Hey! You just blushed and smiled because you'll be kising me?  
Platina: I most certainly did not such thing  
Pearl: (I won't slap her, no, I won't...)  
Crys: Errr... May I ask why am I the ugly witch?  
Gold: Beats me!

Performance  
Green: Son!!!!!  
Red/Pearl/Ruby: Yes, father?  
Green: Boys, you're growing up and I have to find a good excuess to get rid of you, so I decided to marry you?  
Red/Pearl/Ruby: Marry us? Have you chosen wives for us, too?  
Red: I hope mines a sweet, gentle and kind lady!  
Pearl: And mine's an elegant noble lady!  
Ruby: I wish for the MOST BEAUTIFUL, FAIRREST GIRL IN THE WORLD!!!  
Green: Err... not excactelly. You are going to find them, orm to be precice, this *hands them 3 bows and 3 arrows* is gonna find your wives for you.  
Red/Pearl?Ruby:*Stair in wonder*  
Green: I'll explain. You throw the arrow and whenever it lands, there you'll find the victim...Your beloved. Now... GET LOST!!!  
*the run*  
Red:Now, let's throw the arrows! Oh, mine went East, into the great Vogiars palace!  
Pearl:Mine west! Into the duke's court! *exit from both sides of stage*  
Ruby: Mine went... The Marsh???  
*searching...*  
Ruby: Darn! I can't find it..!*saph enters in a frog suit* Wahaha!!!Hahaha!!!  
Saph: (Red from anger) What is it Prince? Why are you so sad? (stop laughing at once!) Don't cry.  
Ruby: I've lost my arrow! Without it, I cannot get married to a beautiful, lovely fair maiden. Muhaha..I mean Buhuhu...  
Saph: I can bring you the arrow, prince! If you promise you will REMEMBER!  
Ruby: Remember what?  
Gold: Stick to the script!  
Saph: Never mind, just marry me.  
Ruby: YOU? AN UGLY FROG?  
Saph: Want the arrow or not?  
Ruby: Hf...Blackmailer...Ok, ok, I'll marry you... What a shame... How am I going to present you?  
Green: Ah, son, there you are! Look! Your brothers found wives!  
Yellow/Platina, each in Red's and Pearl's arms respectivelly: Hallo!  
Red: This is the sweet daughter of the great boyar.  
Pearl: And this is the daughter of the great duke.  
Ruby: It's pretty unfair! You guys will get these beautiful, elegant women, while I'll be married to this fro..oh!  
Green/Red/Pearl/Yellow/Platina: What? HAHAHAHAHHHAAAA!!!  
Green: Now, I pronounce you all married-yes, Ivan, you too- and you may kiss your brides-yes, Ivan, and you! (I love this role)  
Ruby: But...but... *Saph grabs him and kisses him*  
Audience: O.o  
Red/Yellow/Platina/Pearl/Green: o.o...YEIH!!!  
Ruby: *Breathless and redfaced*... did she..did she turn into a princes?  
Saph: Quax!  
Ruby: No...she didn't...  
*pause. Pearl and Platina, Red and Yellow stair each other*  
Gold: (Go on, guys! Just do it!)  
Red/Yellow/Pearl/Platina: *Sweat* Err... *blush*  
*curtain falls*  
Someone: Break!  
Blue: What the...?  
Gold: My play! Who did this to my poor play?

Erika: A break? This is the first time they make a break durring the play.  
Brock: Yes. That's strange, don't you think Misty? Err.. Where's Misty?

__________________ 


	45. The Little Mermaid

The Little Mermaid-sushilover

The Little Mermaid! Yeah. Its based on the disney film. Okay?  
Ariel= Platina  
Prince Eric=Pearl  
Flounder=Dia  
Sebastian=Red  
King Triton=Ruby  
Ursula/Vanessa=Yellow (oh goodie)  
Floatsam(the servant of Ursula)= Green(boy)  
Jetsam(the other servant)=Sapphire  
Max(Prince Eric's Dog)= Emerald  
Script/Narrator/Casting= Blue(girl)

Rehearsal  
Yellow: Me? Evil? Am I that evil?  
Blue: Sorry Yellow Sweetie. I wanted to see your bad side.~  
Everyone except Red: Same here!  
Red: *speechless* Yelsoe cjdk bs eiyj...  
Pearl: I think he said Yellow can't be evil. But why do I have to kiss her!? *points to Platina*  
Platina: Same here. Why Blue-san?  
Blue: Hey, you guys seem good together.  
Platina: Er...you really think that? *blushes and smiles*  
Pearl: You just smiled because we get to kiss didn't you?  
Platina: I did no such thing.  
Dia: (Pearl is so lucky...I envy him...)

The Play  
Blue: Once upon a time, there was a mermaid called Ariel who is Sixteen.  
Platina: (what?! I'm a old grandmother like Blue!)  
Blue: (I heard that!) Her friend Flounder and Sebastian found a human toy but didn't know about it.  
Platina: It so beautiful! (Why this is such an ugly toy. who in the world play with it?)  
Dia: It sure is!  
Red: I think you're gonna get in trouble Ar-  
Ruby: What is this Ariel?! *thunder comes out* (Oh! That is beautiful! Again!) What is this, Ariel?! *thunder comes out* (So fun!) *dos it again and again*  
**Excuse me, but we must cut for a while since Ruby keeps saying that line and he got shocked by the REAL thunder so we have to replace him with Gold**  
Gold: Ahem. What is this Ariel?! *thunder* (oh. that is fun!)  
Red: (stick to the script!)  
Gold: (oh sorry) Ariel! I punish you!  
Platina: You suck Daddy! *cries and runs away*  
To Be continued....

Part 2 the Little Mermaid  
Platina: Daddy sucks. *sees "above" the "water" and sees fireworks* My...Pretty colors...  
Dia: Sure is Ariel! *tries to hold Platina hands*  
Platina: What are you doing?  
Red: He was trying to make a "move".  
Everyone: Oh wow. You can notice that but not Yellow?!  
Red: Eh?! *blushes* What are you talking about?!  
Everyone: *falls comically*  
Blue: Then Ursula's servants Floatsam and Jetsam came  
Green: So you want to see the humans do you?  
Platina: Yes.  
Sapphire: Then come with us!  
Blue: They went to Ursula and Ursula said this.  
Yellow: You must kissed your true love in three days, if you don't you'll be a mermaid again and be my servant. MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *thunder comes out* (Eh..I don't like this a bit..)  
Gold/Ruby: *backstage*(Man that is cool!)  
Platina: Whatever.  
Blue: Ariel had turned to a human and washed up to shore with some clothes. (I can't afford naked people here) Then a dog named Max came and rescued Ariel.  
Emerald: Roof. (god I hate this)  
Pearl: Oh. Max, you found a abandoned torn girl... Fair maiden..come with me.  
Platina: (torn girl..?) Whatever.  
Blue: It seems that Ariel fell in love with The Prince Eric. But Ursula had a trick in her sleeve, she turned to a girl named Vanessa on the third day to marry Eric. They were about to kiss.  
Yellow: *about to kiss Pearl* (No! I mustn't! Red...)  
Pearl: (don't worry!)  
Platina: *attacks Yellow with a fork*  
Pearl: (A fork?!)  
Platina: (I don't want to hurt Yellow that much)  
Yellow: I didn't feel a thing. You're not good at attacking, sorry..  
Platina: :O  
Blue: (Ahem! Yellow follow the script!)  
Yellow: Oh sorry. Ow!! So painful! I'm losing power! Ow! Oh gosh! *faints and about to fall*  
Red: I'm coming Yellow! *goes on stage and holds Yellow*  
Audience: o.O  
Yellow/Red: O/////O  
Red: I mean...I'm gonna take you to Triton to punish you!  
Blue: Whew! Good. *Red and Yellow leaves stage*  
Platina: (Oh..wait this is the part...here's the kiss.....)  
Pearl: (oh gosh...)I'll kiss gentle my princess.. *accidentally trips and kissed Platina surprisingly*  
Everyone: Wow......that was really gentle.  
Dia: *cries* WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (NO!!!!!!!!)  
Pearl/Platina: O//////O  
Blue: The end! Time for Pizza!  
Everyone except Pearl and Platina: Pizza! *leaves*  
Platina: (Wow that was nice...)  
Pearl: You just said it was nice did you?!  
Platina: I did no such thing. (maybe....)


	46. The True Bride

The True Bride-Apolloman3579

The True Bride Part 1  
(The True Bride or The True Sweetheart is a German fairy tale)  
Written by Gold:

Prince: Red  
The Girl: Green(Girl)  
Stepmother: Sapphire  
Old woman: Blue (boy)  
Wooers/ Or guys that want to marry the girl: Gold, Pearl, Silver  
False Bride: yellow  
Narrator: Platina

REHEARSAL:  
_Green:_ YYYEEEAAA WOOOOWHHOOOO i got the lead!!!  
_Red:_ hey i did to  
_Green:_ and all the better  
_Gold:_ hey Yellow if you start crying.. Ive gotta shoulder you can lean on  
_Yellow_: umm ok i guess( dammit that should be me not Green)  
_Blue:_ why.... why.... do all those MangaFox Users Hate me?!  
_MangaFox Users:_ we don't hate you, we just like tormenting you  
_Sapphire:_ easy for you to say i always get role of the bad guy  
_Sapphire:_ a wolf, a witch, beast, im nothing like that if you ask me its all a mistake  
_Ruby:_ whatever makes you feel better  
*Sapphire lunges at Ruby*  
_Ruby:_ AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! sombody help me  
_Sapphire:_ shutup will you!!!  
_Ruby_: your only proving my point you spiteful woman  
_Sapphire:_ * flame start surrounding here plus a black aura*  
*Ruby runs away*  
_Silver:_Ruby what did you do!!!  
_Ruby:_ i don't know!!!!!  
_Diamond:_ quick hid in this closet  
*Ruby rushes into the closet*  
*Sapphire hands Diamond a cookie*  
*she grabs a bat and walks into the closet*  
Ruby:..........aaaaaaaAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

PERFORMANCE:  
_Platina:_ long ago in far far far far...( 1 hour later) far away land live a girl and her spiteful stepmom  
_Sapphire:_ Girl i order you to pick 12 pounds of feathers or getting beating  
_Green: _but mother i..  
Sapphire: no buts out of you missy now get to it  
* 10 minutes later*  
_Green_: *starts to cry* *sniff* *sniff*  
* the an old lady walks by and sees the girl crying *  
_Blue_:................  
_Pearl_: Blue say your line  
_Blue:_ no  
_Crystal:_ please will you do it for me* starts acting sweetly* or will you do it for a KICK!!!* goes berserk*  
_Blue:_ *completely peed himself* uhhh uhh w why are you c c crying young lady  
_Green:_ *sniff* *sniff* waahhh my my my st stepmom*sniff* *sniff* sh sh shes all acting bossy an stuff so so i h h have to *sniff* *sniff* 12 pound of flowers and...  
_Blue:_ * reallly anoyyed * ENOUGH just the hell shut up and talk clearly you little runt!!!!  
_Audience_:  
_Everyone:_ *slaps their face*  
_Blue:_ uuhh i mean all will be well now go to sleep:  
_Green:_ but who will that do?  
_Blue:_ just do it!  
_Green: _ok okay.. bossy  
* the girl goes to sleep*  
* and old lady starts picking all the feathers*  
_Red: _Gold you did make sure those are fake feathers  
_Gold:_ why  
_Red: _cause hes allergic  
_Gold: _.... n... ye yes  
_Blue:_ * all of a sudden falls starts twitching on floor*  
We are experiencing technical difficulties  
_Everyone:_ * looks at gold  
_Gold:_ well i though we'd get a higher rating, just continue!  
* the next day*  
_Sapphire: _now i want you to empty a pond with just spoon  
_Green:_ ugh fine  
*old lady comes back*  
_Blue: _no story this time just go bed:  
*Girl goes to sleep*  
* the old lady touches the pond with the spoon**the pond turns in vapor*  
_Red:_ Oh so now he gets to be a real Wizard  
* the next day*  
_Sapphire:_ i order you to build a castle and ill inspect every inch of or ill whoop ur ass  
_Green:_  
* 10 minutes later*  
_Blue:_ ok deary now sleep and dream sweetly ( im gonna kill gold)  
* the girl goes to sleep_*_  
_Blue:_ Ok boys bring in the bricks!  
* she starts having a full construction crew build the castle*  
_Platina:_ huh that not in the script its supposed to be by hand  
* 20 minutes later*  
_Green:_ mother the castles is finished  
_Sapphire:_ ill be the judge of that  
_Sapphire: _now lets see if the cellar is perfect  
* she goes down into the cellar*  
_Ruby:_ Blue you did make sure that the cellar door was fake right  
_Blue:_ ummmmmm yeaaaaaaa lets go with that  
* then cellar door fall off its hinges and falls on top of the stepmom and kills her*  
_Emerald: _uhhhh Sapphires not waking up  
_Ruby:_ ehh she'll be fine just leave her there  
_Green: _yes finally that old hag is gone. its time to partay  
_Platina: _the girl live alone in the castle with many riches ,tales of her beauty reached many wooers who wanted to marry her  
_Gold:_ please marry me princess your sooo beautiful  
_Pearl:_ no marry me ill promise you good real estate  
_Silver: _no no no marry me i've got money  
_Emerald: _marry me im tall  
_Green:_ those are good offers but: none of you are..* she sees the prince and the prince sees her*  
_Red and Green_: hi im..... no you go... sorry i.  
_Red:_ umm im the prince  
_Green:_ hi im the girl  
* they talked for hours and hours until the girl kisses him on the cheek*  
_Red: _i think im in love with you will you marry me  
_Green: _yes i will  
_Red:_ i must get my fathers consent or the marriage, i shall be back in four days  
_Green_: ill wait under a lime tree, but promise me no one will kiss your cheek  
_Silver:_ wow there really in to it. it almost like they're not acting  
* yellow punches silver and he goes flying across the stage*  
_Green:_ what the hell was that!!  
* four days later*  
* the girls is waiting under neath the tree for the prince to return*  
_Green: _no he's late..... hmmmmm i suppose i shall look for him  
_Platina:_ the girl brought 3 threes dress 1 with moons, suns, and stars so she could woo the prince  
_Platina:_ but to no avail the prince was no where to be found:  
_Platina: _so the girl got a job as a cowherd, and buried her dresses and jewels under a rock, she would sing to a calf about how she was abandoned*

The True Bride part 2  
Hmmm i have to admit this isnt really one of best works.. not enough laughs

_Platina:_ a few years later the heard that the Kings Daughter was to marry the Prince  
* as the prince rode by a crowd of people he looked at her as she sang to her calf*  
_Red: _( whoa shes hot, i like hot, still i cant help remember someone that look just like her... hmm whatever)  
* the Prince then rides away*  
Green: hmm theres gonna a three night celebration for the marriage nows my chance to get my man back.  
* so she digs up her Dresses and jewels, and puts on the sun dress for the first night*  
_Red:_ hmm to think that i married such a wonderful woman like you is beyond me( umm this maybe acting but she i think shes holding my hand way to tight)  
_Yellow:_ yes dear we are truly lucky  
_Red: _yes and * he then sees the Girl* ( holy crap Green looks amazing in that dress!!)  
* the prince then ditches his bride and walks over to the girl*  
_Green:_ oh why hello ( i think dress make my butt look big)  
_Red: _wanna dance  
_Green: _oh sorry i gotta go bye  
*the girl leaves*  
_Yellow: _hey why did you ditch me  
_Red:_ not now yellow or who ever you are cant you see im sad cause that girl just left  
* the next night the girl wears her moon dress*  
_Red:_ hey its you now will you dance with me ( she looks even better than before)  
_Green: _no im sorry i gotta go again  
_Red_:  
_Green:_ but don't worry: i'll be back tomorrow  
* the next night she wore the dress with stars*  
_Red:_ ( ok breath.. check, tie ..check, colonge.. check it show time)  
_Red:_ i really enjoy your company more if you dance with me  
_Green:_ i thought you'd never ask  
_Red:_ but i did.. twice  
Green: oh u know what i mean  
* they start dancing*  
_Yellow:_ ahhh where is my husand  
_Red:_ you seem familar do i know you  
_Green:_ you could say that  
_Gold:_ here it comes the big kiss  
_Crystal_: oh this is so romantic  
_Red:_ ( ok calm down red she gonna kiss you, now be preparred) * he starts blushing*  
_Diamond:_ kiss him already im getting bored  
*all of sudden yellow steps in *  
_Yellow_: hey hands off my man candy!!  
_Gold:_ wait what she doing thats not in the script, get her out of there!!  
_Red:_ uuhhh yellow thats not in the script! .oh whatever  
_Red: _imm sorry my new bride but i am calling off our marriage and im getting married to this girl  
_Yellow: _oh no you don't...  
_Gold: _quick close the curtains!  
* the curtains close*  
_Platina:_ uh the girl and prince got married and lived happily ever after the end  
* 2 hours after the show*  
_Red:_ that was really good acting Green  
_Green:_ who said i was acting:  
_Red:_ huh?  
* all of a sudden green kisses Red on the cheek *  
_Red_: ( whoa )  
_Green:_........ hmm but then again i did win the junior actress awards 5 times  
* she pats him on the cheek then walks away*  
* Red chases after her*  
_Red: _wait was acting that just now or what!!!  
_Yellow:_sorry: hmmmmmmm oh why do i even try  
_Gold:_ hey like i said if ever need a should to cry on......  
* he then grabs Yellow and plants one on her*  
_Yellow:_  
_Everyone:_  
_Diamond:_ lets get some wendy's  
_Everyone:_ yea sure lets go  
_Crystal: _what about Sapphire  
_Ruby:_ eh we'll let janitor get her


	47. The Ugly Duckling

The Ugly Duckling-Kaitou Kirby

Hey guys! I'm finally done with my play! But now that I look at it, it looks very similar to your guys' plays... I guess we have alike minds! Hope you enjoy!

THE UGLY DUCKLING

Script/Director/Narrator: Platina  
Mama Duck: Crystal  
Five Ducklings: Blue, Gold, Silver, Dia, Pearl  
Ugly Duckling: Ruby  
Swans: Green, Sapphire  
Old Man: Red  
Old Man's Wife: Yellow  
Audience: Emerald and others from the Pokemon World

REHERSAL

Pearl: You wrote another script?  
Platina: I did no such thing.  
Pearl: Whatever... (She is sooooo annoying!)  
Dia: Zzzzzzz...  
Pearl: *slaps him* Wake Up!  
Dia: *snort* Huh? What? Which part do I play?  
Pearl: Forget it. (Another annoying one!)  
Dia: Okay! *goes back to sleep*  
Red: *comes over and looks at the script* Once again Yellow is my wife...  
Yellow: *blushes* Th-that isn't bad right?  
Red: Huh? Of course not! I was just wondering why you didn't right another script. I thought you loved doing that!  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Ruby: *comes out of nowhere and looks at script* NOOOOOOOO!!! WHY???!!! I CAN'T BE UGLY!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* (Does he even know the story?)  
Ruby: *breaks down and starts crying* Green-sama... My master... Please forgive me... for being ugly...  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* (Okay, he really doesn't know the story)  
Green: I. Forgive. You.  
Ruby: No! You can't possibly mean that! *looks at script again* WHAT!!! SAPPHIRE IS ONE OF THE SWANS???!!! *ahem* Uh... do you want to switch with me so I can be beautiful with my master, Green-sama?  
Sapphire: No. (Not until he remembers!)  
Ruby: But my fans will faint when they see me.  
Sapphire: No. (I hope they do.)  
Ruby: But-  
Platina: Enough Ruby! None of the other ducks are complaining so you'll just have to stick with it. Places Everyone! (And I thought this casting was perfect.)  
Blue, Gold, Silver, Pearl: (We don't even care anymore.)  
Dia: Zzzzzz...  
Emerald: I'm completely alone...

PERFORMANCE

Platina: Once upon a time there was a mother duckling who laid six eggs. Five of them were nice, small, white eggs and the ducklings hatched at the same time. However, the sixth egg was big and brown and the "duckling" only hatched a lot later. Once the ducklings were old enough, their mother took them for swimming lessons.  
Crystal: Okay kids! Time to have swimming lessons! (I hate this!)  
Blue, Gold, Pearl: Yay!  
Silver: ...  
Dia: Zzzzzzz...  
Ruby: *crying*  
Random Fangirl: *faints because she knows it won't go well*  
Ruby: *still crying* (I knew this would happen...)  
Sapphire: *facing Ruby* Come on you stupid, ugly duck! Go swim with your "mom"  
Platina: You're not supposed to be here commoner! Get out! And stop crying, Ruby!  
Ruby: *sniff sniff* I hate this place *sniff sniff* I want to get out of here. *walks away*  
Audience: (This is really good acting!)  
Platina: *sigh* And so the ugly duckling left because the evil swan teased him. He went far and wide and saw other beautiful swans along the way. He wanted to be just like them when he grew up.  
Ruby: GREEN-SAMA!!!! *runs over and grabs his hands* I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU WHEN I GROW UP!!!  
Audience: (Wow...)  
Green: Get. Off. Me. NOW!!!  
Audience: (So cruel!)  
Ruby: *gets off and actually notices Sapphire* Sapphire?! Y-you look so... beautiful as a swan!  
Sapphire: Only as a swan?! Geez, you're soooo nice Ruby. Just one of these days I'll-  
Platina: Stick to the script!  
Sapphire: (I wish that idiot would just remember already!)  
Platina: The swans then flew away south for the winter and the ugly duckling had an urge to swim in a pond.  
Ruby: I want to swim in a pond!  
Platina: However, the waters nearby started freezing up and the only choice was to swim in an icy cold river, even if it meant he would drown.  
Ruby: *steps into water* EEEP!! It's so cold and wet! It's going to ruin this costume! Please, I need a double!  
Sapphire: Oh get in prissy boy! *pushes Ruby into the water*  
Ruby: HEELLPP!!! I'm drowning!!! (I really am)  
Audience: (It looks so real!)  
Platina: (I need to do something with those two later.) An old man just so happened to be walking by and saw the ugly duckling.  
Red: I see him.  
*five minutes pass*  
Ruby: (I'm dead)  
Platina: Uh... the old man rescues him.  
Red: I must rescue him! *pulls Ruby out*  
*five more minutes pass*  
Platina: (Red's horrible) The old man takes the ugly duckling home to his wife.  
Red: *walks to the cabin* I'm home dear! I brought the ugly duckling with me!  
Ruby: *cries again*  
Yellow: Ugly? He's soooo cuuuute! I want to take care of him! Please don't cry anymore! *puts on innocent face*  
Ruby: *stops crying*  
Platina: (Is anyone even following the script anymore?) And so the ugly duckling stayed at the old couple's house for the winter. Once it became spring, the ugly duckling left to find bird friends. He came across the swans he met before.  
Ruby: *comes on stage*  
Random Fangirl: *faints again*  
Ruby: *bows down* (Again they fainted...) I know I'm ugly Green-sama... but please, please be my friend and master.  
Green: No, I will not.  
Audience: (WHAT?!)  
Ruby: *shocked* WHY???!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG???!!!  
Sapphire: *jumps in* I'll give you a list so that Green won't suffer. *ahem* One, you're pathetic prissy boy. Two, you cry too much. Three, you said I was only pretty as a swan. Four, you take advantage of Green. Five, you didn't change into your swan costume...  
*goes on for an hour*  
Sapphire: One-hundred... YOU STILL DON'T REMEMBER!!!  
Ruby: WAAAHHH!!! MOMMY!!! *runs coincidentally towards Crystal*  
Crystal: (I'd better end this) Oh son, you finally came back home!!! I missed you! *hugs Ruby tightly*  
Audience: (Aww...)  
Ruby: Ugh! *faints*  
Sapphire: Platina, Crystal, let me take over okay?  
Crystal, Platina: Anything to save the show.  
Green: *jumps out* Wait! This is the chance for the kiss of the century!  
Sapphire: You're still going on about that?  
Green: The last one wasn't proper. This time, it is the kiss of true love and beauty. The one that makes the ugly duckling wake up from his hundred year sleep and turns him into a beautiful swan. *starry eyed*  
Sapphire: You got the wrong story mister.  
Green: *grabs mike from Platina* It is time for the kiss!  
Audience: WHOOOHOOOOO!!!  
Random Fangirl: *faints again*  
*drumroll*  
Sapphire: Uh... *walks forward and bends down to Ruby's face*  
Ruby: *sleeptalking* I love you...  
Sapphire: *major blush* (He remembers!)  
Ruby: *sleeptalking* Mommy...  
Sapphire: *gets angry and grabs mike from Green* AND EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! THE END!!! (I'm going to kill Ruby!)  
Audience: WHOOOOHOOOOO!!!!  
Random Fangirl: *faints again and goes deaf*  
Green: NOOOOOOOO!!! WHY???!!! THIS WAS SUPPOSSED TO BE THE ULTIMATE KISS!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! *breaks down and cries on the stage*  
Platina: Commoners are so strange. I think I will take a nice, long vacation. (I'll make sure Ruby and Sapphire will also not get a role the next time.)  
Silver: But I thought this play was good. (I'm glad I didn't have to do anything)  
Red, Yellow, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Pearl: *ignoring him* We'll go with you, Missy.  
Dia, Ruby: Zzzzzz...  
Emerald: What about me...

Feel free to comment! I hope I did good for my first play (even though I think the ending is a bit weird)!


	48. At Slateport Beach

At Slateport Beach-FreyBlue

Thanks pokeluver

I could not refrain from making another one...sorry!!!

Still in Hoenn, Slateport beach  
Blue: Sunbathing! I was in uregent need for some!  
Platina: Me, too.  
Gold: Check this out, bro! Five HOT BABES with bikinis liyng on the beach. Can you imagine anything better than this?  
Silver: Actually...yes.  
Gold: Nah, you don't appreciate the best parts of life  
Silver: *no comment*  
Blue: Now, Yellow, watch and learn. That's a very clever trick to see who's intrested about you, to make the one you're fond of jealous and to flatter your ego! Hey guys, who volunteers to apply sunscreen oil on my back?  
Silver/Gold: Me! *fight like 5-year-old-childer*  
Green: *approaches Blue*  
Blue: *smilling* So will you do the favour?  
Green: To be honest, I was going to swim. * passes by*  
Blue: (You idiot)  
Red: Come here, Blue, I will. Hey, Yellow! That swimsuit suits you very much!  
Yellow: *Blushes*  
Red: I think you should put some more sunscreen. You started turn red!  
Yellow: I...I think I'm joining Green-sama! *runs to the sea*  
Ruby: Wow, Sapphire, who would think you'd be so nice with this!  
Sapphire: Think so? I found it on my bed this morning. I don't know how it got there. (Yeah, sure...)  
Ruby: How strange. Who would have left it there?  
Platina: I feel hot and thirsty. Dia, get in that building over ther and bring me some soda light. And, Pearl, get that fan and make air for me.  
Dia: Sure! *gets to the "cantine" or whatever it is*  
Pearl: I am not your slave, lady!  
Platina: *lowers her glasses* When a Berlitz wants something, he gets that. Understood commoner?  
Pearl: *going to take the fan* And stop calling me commoner! (annoying female)  
Platina: *giggle*  
Pearl: You just giggled, didn't you?  
Platina: I did no such thing.  
Pearl: ...I can maintain my self control, I won't cut her neck with a knife, no i won't go to jail for her....  
Crys: *swimming* Gold, don't approach the rocks over there! There tend to gother tent...  
Gold: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ai, AI, Ai!!!  
Crys:...acools... Oh, Gold..


	49. Final Fantasy VI

Final Fantasy VI-rishiki

My second attempt. It's a scene from Final Fantasy VI (since the whole thing would be too long). It's the escape from and burning of Figaro Castle. I hope you enjoy.

Terra: Platina  
Locke: Dia  
Edgar: Pearl  
Kefka: Gold  
Soliders: Emerald and Yellow  
Narrator: Red

Rehearsal  
Gold: Hey! This isn t fair. I m more suited to be a womanizer than he is *points at pearl*  
Pearl: Did you even read your part?  
Gold: *reads over the script* Hmmmm, interesting.  
Emerald: Why am I a solider?  
Yellow: We get to ride in machines that makes us taller than the rest.  
Emerald: Really? *mischievous grin*

Play  
Red: After fleeing Narshe, Locke and Terra made their way to Figaro Castle and meet with King Edgar.  
Pearl: I m Edgar, the King-  
Dia: Of the dance.  
Pearl: *smacks* Don t listen to the thief. I m the king of Figaro.  
Dia: I prefer the term Cookie Hunter.  
Pearl: (it s treasure hunter)  
Dia: Cookies are treasures.  
Pearl: *smacks* Then go.  
Dia: Off to find my treasure *leaves*  
Platina: Why are you helping me? Is it because of my assets?  
Pearl: (assets? Wasn t she suppose to say abilities? I ll just go with it.) I ll give you 3 reasons. First your beauty (can t believe I m saying this) has captivated me. Second I m dying to know if you re my type. I guess your .assets would be a distant 3rd. *leaves*  
Platina: I guess a common girl would have found him dashing. But I m hardly common.  
Red: After his meeting with Terra and Locke, Edgar is forced to meet with a psychotic clown named Kefka, who is searching for a runaway magitek Knight.  
Pearl: What brings you here, General Kefka of the Empire?  
Gold: We re looking for a girl of no importance. We heard she was here, hohohohoho.  
Pearl: A girl? That s hard. There s more girls here than there is sand out there.  
Gold: I do hope you are not hiding anything. It would be a shame if something were to happen to your Figaro. Hohohoho *leaves while still laughing*  
Pearl: *goes to talk with Pearl and Platina in whispers*  
Gold: *sneaks back on stage and secretly lights fires* I hope you enjoy a barbeque, Hohohoho.

**Due to the fact that we lack chocobos and that we are still locating the one who started the fire (we believe it was Gold) so we**** re**** skipping the escape scene and are going straight to the battle.**

Pearl: Oh no. Kefka s soliders have caught up to us.  
Emerald: Bwahahaha *going on a rampage in his magiteck armor*  
Yellow: (he seems to be enjoying this a lot) Hand over the girl.  
Dia: Ok. ^.^  
Pearl: *smacks* He means we won t.  
Platina: Enough, the prattling of commoners is annoying. *holds her arms straight out and special fire effects shoot forth hitting both Yellow and Emerald*  
Red: O.O Yellow!  
Audience: (I thought the special effects were suppose to be fake)  
Pearl: Did you see that?!  
Dia: Yeah, she used Flamethrower.  
Pearl: *smacks* No, it was fire. She used magi-  
Dia: Magikarp?! I thought we weren t allowed to use pokemon.  
Pearl: *smacks* As I was saying, Terra used magic.  
Platina: I did no such thing.  
Pearl: You did too! Ah, whatever. But I guess the only difference between her and us is the fact that she can use magic.  
Dia: There are others. One is the fact that s she s a girl.  
Platina: And that I m not a commoner.  
Dia: See?  
Pearl: *Smacks* Look the enemies are out, let s continue on our way.  
*curtains close*

__________________


	50. Flight Across the Country Episode 1

Flight Across the Country Episode 1-haily

Really Good interviews  
This is my first play, of my own creation.

The Flight Across the Country:Episode 1  
Cast  
Narrator: Emerald  
Jack Fletcher : Diamond  
Sarah Thatcher : Platina  
The King : Gold  
The queen : Blue  
The Prince: Silver  
Soldiers : Red,Ruby,Pearl  
Audience : Everyone Else  
Scriptwriter : ?????(It arrived in the mail)  
Director: Instructions arrived with the play.

Rehearsal  
Crystal: I wonder what Emerald's up to?  
Red:He's been in that room for 2 hours now.  
Ruby:Get out of that room and tell us what your'e doing!  
Platina: Why I am I the star opposite my bodyguard?(I wonder who among us wrote the script)  
Dia: I LOVE the script!!!  
Pearl: (Dia seems so happy to be the star)  
Emerald: Right,folks. I'm done fixing up the special effects  
Everyone else: Is that what you were doing there for 2 HOURS?  
Emerald:Yup.  
Gold: Yippeee! I'm with a hot babe in the royal role!  
Blue: WHY AM I WITH GOLD? JUST LET ME GET MY HANDS ON THAT SCRIPTWRITER...

Play  
Emerald: Once upon a time, a famous prince who was an expert swordsman was invited anonymously for a swordfight in the Dark Woods.  
At the Dark Woods  
Silver: Who are you and why did you call me here?  
Dia: (Pearl promised me a lot of cookies if I do well) I am Jack Fletcher. I have heard of your prowess with the sword. I challenge to a fight to the death!!!  
(Epic swordfight, with Silver being wounded badly)  
Silver: I will never lose!(throws off overcoat and continues fighting)  
Random Silver fangirl faints and is carried away.  
(Dia strikes the final blow and leaves the Prince to die)  
Silver: Help O Help for I die of bleeding here!  
(A guard is passing by)  
Ruby: What! My Beloved Prince! Who defeated and killed you! Help O help!  
(Red,Pearl arrive and carry Silver to the King)  
Emerald: They carried the Prince back to the palce, for he wished that his parents would know the name of his killer.  
At the Palace  
Silver: Mother,Father!!(I'll get Gold for this) Help for I die!!  
Gold: What, how could it happen!(I'll be glad to know so I can get a tip or two from Diamond)  
Blue: My poor baby! (Poor Silver darling)  
Silver: (This is nice, atleast Blue is showing concern) I was killed by someone named Jack Fletcher.  
(Gold runs to say something to Ruby, but trips and falls on Silver)  
Silver:(I HATE GOLD!!!!!!lLet this scene get over and I'll .....)  
Emerald: The prince died immediately, and the Queen and King sent soldiers to arrest Jack Fletcher.  
In The Hidden Hut  
Dia: My love, I can never see you again, for I must flee the country. My hands are tainted by murder.(I can't believe I'm calling Platina this)  
Platina: I'm coming with you! I can't live without you by my side!(Bleaarrrghh! Stupid Commoner Scriptwriter!)  
Dia: To show that we are both outlaws, let us share true love's first kiss.(Yes Yes)  
Platina: Of course, oh my beloved Jack(Grr... me kising a commoner. What an embarassing scene.)  
Emerald: They kissed deeply and then set off for the flight across the Dark Woods first.  
Camera : Flash Flash!  
Scriptwriter: Ha Ha Ha!(To himself wherever he is in the theatre). Let's see how proud Platina is when she realizes I photographed her kissing Dia!  
In the Palace  
Blue: Any news from the army, guards?  
Ruby,Red,Pearl: No  
Gold: Redouble their efforts!  
At the Edge of the Dark Woods  
Dia: We start here Sarah beloved. The road is very rough.(I have to thank that screenwriter if I find him. I wonder if he likes ricecakes?)  
Platina: I don't mind.(I DO MIND! THAT CRAZY SCRIPTWRITER...)  
Emerald: They entered the forest holding hands.  
Random group of CommonerShippers faint.  
Emerald: That brings us to the end of the first of the anonymously written plays we received in the mail. Please return tomorrow to watch Episode 2.  
THE END

Well what do you think? It gets funny from the next play.


	51. Insight on Pokemon Plays 1

Insight on Pokemon Plays 1-kylix

So I was watching this show called Total Drama Action last night, and you know how they talk to the people on a room and they people talk about what their day and stuff, I was thinking what would the dex holders say if they were asked about the plays? so here's Part 1

I'll call the guy behind the camera, the one that asks all the questions Roy, It's a short name.

*Show time music*  
**Interview with Crystal**

Roy: So welcome Crys, could you tell us about yourself?  
Crystal: Well, you know my name, I'm 13, I am a pro in capturing Pokemon, and I come from the Johto region, when I firts started I was helping in a small fosting home for children.....*goes on talking*  
Roy: ( She sounds so bossy...) Eh, yes, yes, but could you tell us about your roles on these plays?  
Crystal: Hmmm, well on some of them I was a fairy, others I was a princess.....  
Roy: According to our records you were part of a very recent one, it's called um...ah yes Star wars(* Done by Czerny*)?  
Crystal: Yes! I had a leading role!  
Roy: good, you were the princess, who was the other leading character?  
Crystal: umm there was Silver, he was acting as my brother, and Yellow, who played Dart Vader  
Roy: *receives papers* I just got this paper from a fan asking if what you said to Gold was just acting.  
Crystal: O.O eh? *takes paper*  
Roy: Then it is true!  
Crystal: No it's not! Who says so?  
Roy: we have it on film!  
_(They play the part when Crystal says "I love you" to Gold)_  
Crystal: ................  
Roy: Hey don't feel bad little gal, people love juicy gossip  
Crystal: The tape is wrong  
Roy: Huh? I don't think tha---  
Crystal: The tape is wrong  
Roy: eh....but we can clearly see and hear you say----  
Crystal: I said the tape is wrong  
Roy: You are acting a bit bossy and---  
Crystal: Get out  
Roy: Excuse me?  
Crystal: I SAID GET OUT

**Interview with Gold**

Gold: Wassup dudes?  
Roy: good good, could you tell us about your roles on PokePlays?  
Gold: ehehe..I don't like to brag, but if not for me, the plays would not be popular  
Roy: *sweat drop* I suppose...  
Gold: so what do you guys want?  
Roy: I asked about your roles  
Gold: Oh that, yeah, good times.....*starts drooling*  
Roy: *snaps fingers* Could you tell us already?  
Gold: I was and actor a couple of times, and I wrote many scripts *ahem!* all of them were a success thanks to me  
Television crew: ( liar...)  
Roy: yes, yes, but we are here about this issue with Crystal  
Gold: O.o she's not gonna see this is she??O.o  
Roy: No.(yes.) We are completely confidential(not)  
Gold: Let me start with her temper, the worse I've ever seen, then watch out for her beatings, I mean she just starts attacking me for no reason what so ever, and don't get me started on her bossynes.....  
Roy: don't bother explaining it, I've experienced it upclose my self, so how do you deal with it?  
Gold: I think is about the person, but she's the only one of her kind I know of, but thank fully there are others who are not so violent...... *remembers then smiles*  
Roy: Who are you thinking about Gold?  
Gold: eh..O///o umm n-no you got it all wrong it's not "who" it's umm...."what", yeah that's it  
Roy: uh huh..., anyways I was about to---  
Crystal: *breaks in* YOU CHEATER!!!!  
Gold: AAAAAHHH!!!!  
Roy: RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!  
**We have expericed technical difficulties**  
Gold: AHHH! NO wait I can explain!  
Crystal: ROOOOAARRRRR!!! * attacks Gold  
*Camera's lens are broken*  
**Please stand by for the next show*beep***

**Interview with Ruby**

Ruby: (dressed in elegant clothes) I am ready  
Roy: this is a casual occasiont so you didn't have to dress like that  
Ruby: I want to look beautiful...  
Roy: Don't you mean _handsome_?  
Ruby: Is there a difference?  
Roy: um yes, one's for boys and the other is for---  
Ruby: *looking intensely at Roy* Well???  
Roy: Never mind, could you tell us about the plays * is handed a paper* actually no, why don't you tell us about your friend Sapphire?  
Ruby: I don't wanna talk about it  
Roy: You fans would be VERY happy  
Ruby: Well if it will make my fans happy  
Roy: go on..  
Ruby: When I firts met her she smelled like a wet dog, she was just so savage and loud, but after a while I got used to her and I think she did too  
Roy: According to our records, she always yells at you to "REMEMBER", what can you tell us about it?  
Ruby: nothing  
Roy: What do you mean nothing, she has said that to you since the day this started and you have nothing to say about it?  
Ruby: That's right  
Roy: How come?  
Ruby: I don't know what she's talking about, and if I tell her that she attacks me, but if I don't she attacks me anyways, I just don't get her  
Roy: doesn't sound too good, umm have you tried telling that to her?  
Ruby: Yeah! All the time!  
Roy: oh...I see...go on  
Ruby: The funny thing is that when we get kissing scenes she gets all shy and stuff, so I say my line which is always " I love you", then she says so you DO remember?, but when I try to tell her I have no clue what that means, she just starts screaming like some chicken being killed  
Roy: interesting  
Ruby: yeah....  
Roy: * is given a paper again* Tell Ruby to admit he remembers or I'll MAKE him remember with a punch theraphy....I wonder who sent this note, what do you think? huh? Ruby? Where are you?  
Crew member: He said he had to go visit some family member in Acre..  
Roy: Where's that????  
Crew member: no idea

So that's part 1 I'll make part 2,3,4 and maybe 5 , as soon as I get time, thanks you guys!!! X]


	52. Insight on Pokemon Plays 2

Insight on Pokemon Plays 2-kylix

Wow! that was so funny Czerny!!!!Here's part 2!!! I look foward to reading more awsomely awesome plays!! X)

**Interview with Sapphire**

Sapphire:  
Roy: *hiding behind couch* A-are you r-ready?  
Sapphire: I'll be when you untie me from THESE CHAINS!!!  
Roy: S-so-sorry, but I can't until you calm down, and certainly not when I just paid for my facial operacion  
Sapphire: FINE!!  
Roy: *peeks from couch* Could you tell me about this one play, the umm Frog Princess (* Done by FreyBlue*  
Sapphire: ok  
Roy: I know that you were the pricess, could you tell me about it?  
Sapphire: I was the main character, but someone kept ruining my part!  
Roy: Was it him?*shows her a photo of Ruby*  
Sapphire: ugh!!! #!$%!  
Roy: *hides photo of Ruby*  
Sapphire:  
Roy: *shows photo of Ruby*  
Sapphire: #!$%!  
Roy: *hides photo of Ruby*  
Sapphire:  
Roy: okay?..... so I take it you don't like him very much  
Sapphire: Yup!  
Roy: Why is that?  
Sapphire: Will he see this?  
Roy: Yes, everyone does..  
Sapphire: *leans forward* Ruby....if you're watching this......YOU BETTER REMEMBER!!!  
Roy: What's up with that?  
Sapphire: with what?  
Roy: what you just said  
Sapphire: say what?  
Roy: no, not say, said...  
Sapphire: did you say something?  
Roy: yes I did  
Sapphire: oh! so did I!!  
Roy: did what?  
Sapphire: what you said  
Roy: me?  
Sapphire: huh?  
Roy: I didn't say anything  
Sapphire: yes you did  
Roy: I did?  
Sapphire: oh! so did I!!!  
Crew member: STOP! Just keep the interview going! ....geez..  
Roy: So like I was saying, could you tell me what you mean by "REMEMBER"?  
Sapphire: Well, you see, a time ago the two legendary Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre were fighting each other, so Ruby and I had to stop them...  
Roy: yes, yes, go on  
Sapphire: When we had finally learned to control the two jewels, we were sent off to stop the two Pokemon, and while we were on mid air, I-I-I ummmm.....I coneseaep  
Roy: What was that? I couldn't hear you  
Sapphire: I confessed...  
Roy: I don't get it....could you perhaps say it a little _louder _and _closer_ to the camera?(hehehe....got you now)  
Sapphire: I SAID I LIKED HIM!!  
Roy: Really? And what did he say?  
Sapphire: he....said.....he liked me too...  
(From another room: *Ruby's voice* NO WAY!!! NOT HER!!!)  
Roy:?????  
Sapphire: RUUUUBYYYYYY!!!!!  
Roy: I WANT MY MOOOMY!!! * Hides behind couch*  
Sapphire: Wait till I rip your head off!!!! AAAAAhhhh!!!  
Roy: TURN IT OFF!!!  
***BEEP***

**Interview with Emerald**

Roy: Hello!  
Emerald: Hi!  
Roy: so let's get started.....eh....where are you?  
Emerald: I'm righ here!  
Roy: Huh? ahahaha that tickles!  
Emerald: Agh!! * punch, punch* I hate you all!!!  
Roy: hahaha, sorry , let me help you into the seat  
Emerald: I can do it myself!  
Roy: ok, have it your way....  
Emerald: *huff, huff, huff, ahhh*  
Roy: *sweat drop* shall we start?  
Emerald: What do ya wanna know?  
Roy: Tell me about your height,.....eh I mean y-your roles!  
Emerald: oh my roles, yes..O.o*remembers plays*  
Roy: Are you ok?  
Emerald:  
Roy: I'll take that as a no  
**5 minutes later**  
Roy: feeling better?  
Emerald: way *licks lolipop*  
Roy: so could you tell us more  
Emerald: these idiots, exept Crystal, treat me like some little kid  
Roy: yes, yes..(you ARE)  
Emerald: I always get the dwarf role, just this one time when I was a giant, they were so sarcastic about it...  
Roy: I can imagine ( I wanna see that play)  
Emerald: yeah, one day I will be stronger than that Red dude, nah I already am  
Roy: sure....  
Emerald: I will kick their butts, exept Crystal's, specially Gold.....*evil thoughts* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Roy: I can see you are very fond of Crystal  
Emerald: She's my heroine!!!......maybe something more......  
Roy: I thought she liked Gold  
*skipped music sound*  
Emerald: Whut?  
Roy: did I say something wrong?  
Emerald: but-but-but....  
Roy: Let's talk about your plays instead  
Emerald: my plays....O.o  
Roy: Yes um-- Emerald?  
Emerald:  
Roy: T_T oh boy... 


	53. Insight on Pokemon Plays 3

Insight on Pokemon Plays 3-kylix

Wow!!! These stuff you guys make is soooooo good you deserve like a prize or something!!! All so cute and hilarious, awww....I love poke plays. So sorry I didn't make the interviews, my computer was angry at me for some reason, so yeah...

**Interview with Blue**(girl)

Roy: Hello! Pretty lady!  
Blue: hehehe...  
Roy: I hope you know what I'm here for  
Blue: Course I do!!! *starts gussying up*  
Roy: ok?.....How long will this take?  
Blue: I don't know, just go and do what ever it is Roys do..  
Roy: -_-u  
**A long, long, long, long time later**  
Roy: *snore*  
Blue: I"m ready!!!!!  
Roy: waah! Don't scare me like that!....O.O wow....  
Blue: * looking very nice* Ya like it?  
Roy: You look like..wow...who are you doing this for?  
Blue: *face litterally in front of the camera* GREEN-POO-POO!!!! HEY!!!!  
Roy: So I take it he's your good friend  
Blue: WHUT?! Not my friend, he's gonna be ma man some day, yup *giggles*  
Roy: *looks through papers* Ah! Here it is, yes...first runner up on the Indigo plateu league, and gym leader of---  
Blue: We're here to talk about me, remember?  
Roy: yes yes...ummm...Ah! Could you tell me about your friend Silver?  
Blue: awwww...he's like a brother to me! HAY SILVY!!!!  
Roy: you look like a very happy girl, that's good, so could you---  
Blue: I want to make use of my time here to say hi to my mommy and daddy, I luvs you so much!!!!  
Roy: hehe..could we get on with the----  
Blue: I also wanted to show off my new battle items!!! They will make your pokemon win everytime!!! come and buy it from me, and don't forget to bring money!!! (lots of it...)  
Roy: that's nice..but could--  
Blue: You want some? Here take them all!!  
Roy: *under a pile of stuff* I don't need them  
Blue: and I suppose you don't need this interview thing, and the microphone, and your fancy ID thing, and your camera guy?  
Roy: actually....  
Blue: DEAL!!! You sir, are a great businessman!!  
Roy: but...  
Blue: Thank you all for watching!!! I am Blue and I will see you next time here on....what's it called again?  
***BEEP***

**Interview with Green**

Roy: Hello  
Green: What do you want?  
Roy: Didn't you read the papers I just gave you?  
Green: what papers?  
Roy: *sigh* I don't get paid enough for this....  
Green: Could we just get it over with...  
Roy: I thought you would never ask, yes so, I hear you are a great director?  
Green: O.o yes! I AM!  
Roy: Good, so could tell us more about it?  
Green: I wanted to create THE most romantic kissing scene EVER!!! but, I am doomed to work alongside a bunch of inmature kids controlled by their hormones....well a few of them do seem to know what self control is. Not to mention the annoyance two of them present  
Roy: interesting...go on please  
Green: Do you have time?  
Roy: yes  
Green: First of all is that pesky girl Blue, argh! not once did she listen to me!! Always chasing me around *mocking* Green-sama, oh Green-sama!, and that weido Ruby, Master! Teach me master!,  
Roy: *snort* ..........ah! sorry sorry!!  
Green: As I was saying, my life has been nothing but expectations for being the grandson of a pokemon professor, alwasy saying that everything I do has to be perfect.....*goes on*  
Roy: *tears in eyes*  
Green: I don't know what to do!!!  
Roy: I feel you man...  
Green:..................  
Roy: WAAHAHAHAAAHAA!!!*hugs Green*  
Green: WAAAAAHH!  
Camera guy: Eh...do you guys need a moment?  
Roy: no, no we're just fine *sniff*  
Green: Why are you crying? *sniff, sniff* I'm the one with the problems!  
Roy: It sucks to be you!!!*cries some more*  
Green: I know!!!  
Camera guy: Seriously guys, we can leave if you guys need some space...  
Green: WE ARE FINE!!!  
Camera guy: ok!..geesh....  
Roy: * wipes tears off eyes* Feeling better Green?  
Green: yeah, thanks for listening man..  
Roy: Good! Cos' now you have another reason to cry!!  
Green: huh?  
Roy: *points at camera*  
Green: Was that on all this time!!!  
Roy: Of course it was!!! You are sucha great actor!!  
Green: that was not acting!!!  
Roy: ahaha good joke! ( eh...he looks serious...)  
Green:.....you will pay dearly for this!  
Roy: NOOO!!! Wait!!! We can delete it!!!! nooo!!!!  
Green: ROOOAAARRRR!!!  
Some ramdon TV crew member: We wil be back shortly, wait what are you doing? Put that down!!! OH! No wait, he's the one get him!!!* crushed by sofa* ahhhh!!!  
***BEEP***

not my best work..-_-


	54. Slumber Party

Slumber 1

I accept the challenge!  
Girl's slumber Party  
Sapphire: Oh wow! I've never been to a slumber pary before!  
Blue: Somehow I'm not suprised  
Sapphire: What was that?!  
Yellow: Thank you, Miss Platina, for letting us all sleep over!  
Platina: No problem, Miss Yellow (she's so cute!)  
Cyrs: Let's play a game!  
Blue: Oh! Truth or Dare!  
Sapphire: Yeah! I'm up for a challenge!  
Yellow: OK!  
Platina: Since it is my house, I shall go first.  
Blue: Hey!  
Platina: Blue, I command you to go downstairs and make us popcorn.  
Blue: *going downstairs* Yeah, I'll pop your corn...  
They hear Blue arguing with someone downstairs. Later...  
Blue: *slams down popcorn bowl* Here's your popcorn, Princess! My turn! Yellow and Sapphire!  
Yellow: Y-yes!?  
Sapphire: Wait! You can't do two at the same time!  
Blue: Watch me! I dare you two to go down to the boy's room and say hello to Ruby and Red!  
Sapphire/Yellow: Wha?!  
Platina: Yes, hurry up please.  
Crys: Everyone seems to be having fun  
They leave, and the reamaing girl's hear a thump. They come back with Red and Ruby, and Red is holding Yellow in a princess hold  
Crys: What happened?!  
Red: They came to say hello, and she fainted.  
Sapphire: Eheheh...

Boy's party  
Red: It was nice of Missy to let us stay over.  
Gold: But why are we in the same room?  
Silver: What's wrong? Got something to hide?  
Gold: What's that supposed to mean???  
Pearl: Hey were's Dia?  
Ruby: He went down to the kitchen.  
In the Kitchen  
Blue: Dia? What are you-?  
Dia: Hey Blue! Need something?  
Blue: ( ) Actually yes. Could you please pop me some popcorn?  
Dia: You want some pop? It's in the fridge  
Blue: No, I want popcorn, not pop.  
Dia: Popping pop not corn pops?  
Blue: NO- *grabs bowl* You're no help! *hits him with it*  
In the boy's party  
Green: I heard some noise. Is Blue down there?  
Gold: Blue? Maybe I should check to see if everything's alright...  
Silver/Green: You're the one who would cause trouble! Ruby you go check!  
Ruby: No way! If there's a mess down there, I would get my lovely pajamas dirty!  
Yellow: Um...  
Red: Hey you two! What's up?  
Sapphire: Just came to say hello. Hello Ruby.  
Ruby: Hello...  
Sapphire: Now I think Yellow has something to say to Red.  
Yellow: Um...Hello...and good night.  
Red: Coming down here just to say goodnight...That's so cute.  
Yellow: ......uh....*faints*  
Gold: Uh oh.  
Red: Y-yellow?! What happened?  
Currently  
Red: And that's what happened.  
Yellow: *waking up* oooh...RED-SAN?! EEEP! *faints again*  
Dia: Owie...my head hurts...  
THE END  
I'm sleepy now, so I'm sorry if it's not good.


	55. Summer Holidays on Hoenn

Summer Holidays on Hoenn-FreyBlue

, you're a goddess!!! The last ones were just like WOW!

Summer Holidays on Hoenn (Scootopolis)  
Summer has come and a bunch of dexholders decided to have its holidays in the warm, partly tropical region of Hoenn.  
Ruby: So, guys, this is the BEAUTIFUL Scootopolis! The most charming place in all Hoenn region!  
Saph: After Fortree, of course.  
Silver: Wow, this place is... interesting  
Gold: Ok, where's the billards'?  
Ruby/Saph: What billiards'?

**********

Nightime, in a club, with loud music  
Gold: Ok, that's good enough for me!  
Silver: What?  
Gold: THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!  
Silver: WHAAAAAAAAAT??  
Gold: Nevermind.  
Blue: ARE YOU DANCING WITH ME, GREEN?  
Green: OVER MY DEAD BODY!  
Blue: *grabs him and starts dancing* Thank you! That's very kind of you!  
Ruby: *talking to the barwoman who's duck under the bar searching for a bottle* Can you make me a Manh.... Hey, you!  
Courtney: Alo! ((The Batwoman))  
Ruby: What are you doing here?  
Courtney: *with a lusty gaze* Felt bored of my life and decided to try something different. Still with that wild girl?  
Ruby: Errr...  
Saph: RUBY!  
Ruby: *jumps behind bar* I ain't here!  
Red: Having fun, Yellow?  
Yellow: *blushes* Ye..yes... and you?  
Red: Me too! Hey, you look so cute with this pink dress!  
Yellow: *faints*  
Red: *holds her in his arms* I start worrying about those frequent faints...  
Gold: Maybe she's pregnant?  
Crys: *slaps him*  
Dia: *stairing at Platina* I'm thinking of asking her to dance with me...  
Pearl: I don't know why you or anyone else would bother to dance with some annoying female...  
Dia: Com'on, she's not that bad... PEANUTS!!! *runs to them*  
Pearl: *collapses*  
Platina: You're dancing with me.  
Pearl: Eh? No, thank you, I don't feel like it.  
Platina: Actually that was not a question. That was an order. *grabs him*  
Pearl: I think you're... clumsilly flirting me., or what?  
Platina: I most certainly and in no case for any reason in the world would DO SUCH THING!!!!  
Emerald: *next to the bar, looking at Crys with the puppy-eyes look*  
Crys: What is is Emerald?  
Rald: *still looking*  
Crys: Do you want something?  
Rald: *still stairing*  
Crys: Can I do something for you?  
Rald: *nod*  
Crys: What?  
Rald: *still looking with eyes filled with hope*  
Crys: I think I got it! *grabs him and sits him on the tall chair of the bar* Right there! Right Rald?  
Rald: *dissapointed* Yeah, right...  
Saph: Have you seen Ruby?  
Silver: What?  
Saph: HAVE YOU SEEN RUBY?  
Silver: WHAAAAAAAAT???  
Saph: Nevermind  
Gold: Hay, hot babe! Feel like dancing with a real man?  
Blue: SORRY, CAN' T HEAR YOU, MUSIC'S TOO LOUD! *gets away*  
Ruby: *pretending to be a barman* You're drinks... Master? Winona? What are you doing here together?  
Winona/Wallace: *blush* Eh.. just... chatting?  
Saph: RUBY!  
Ruby: *ducks* I ain't here!  
Saph: Hi... Winona? Wallace? What are you doing here together?  
Winona: Just chating, ok? Can't two people just talk with each other without arising susspicions?  
Saph: Ok, ok! Have you seen Ruby?  
Winona/Wallace: Err..no...  
Saph: *stairs at the bar* Hm... ok! *quits*  
Ruby: Phew! That was close!  
Outside  
Red: Yellow, yellow...  
Yellow: *brought around* R...Red? What happened?  
Red: I guess you fainted... again. Look, Yellow, I'm seriously worried about your health.  
Yellow: *blushes* (He.. he cares...)  
Red: Almost everytime we meet, I see you faint  
Yellow: *blushes even more*  
Red: Not to mention that that blush on your face. Yellow, do you have high temperature?  
Yellow: I think yes...  
Red: Maybe high blood pressure?  
Yellow: Sure...  
Red: Maybe you should see a doctor?  
Gold: Sure, if you intend to be one!  
Crys: *grabs him from ear* What have I told you about NOT interuppting other peoples personal moments?  
Red: *blushes too*  
Yellow: *hugs him* Thank you for carring so much about me!  
Red: (Ok, now I think I am the one who needs a doctor!)

I know it's tottally silly... But nevermind!


	56. The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda-Czerny

My tenth and final play. I have now run out of all ideas. It ties up the loose ends in my last plays. I don't think it parallels the level of funniness of any of the other plays in this forum, but still hope you enjoy. It was really fun making all of these, thank you for all the great feedback and responses!

LEGEND OF ZELDA  
Link: Green(/Dia/Pearl/Silver)  
Zelda: Platina  
Shadow Link: Gold  
Vaati: Ruby  
Ganon: Emerald  
Link's Father: Red  
Maidens: Blue, Crystal, Sapphire  
Script/Narrator: Yellow

REHEARSAL  
Gold: *vein pop*  
Yellow: Gold, is everything ok?  
Gold: *angry* Tell me, what's wrong with this scene?  
Yellow: Huh? *looks at everyone*  
Silver: *sitting on throne getting a massage* A little higher....ah, that hits the spot!  
Blue/Platina: Anything for you prince 333 ;D  
Green/Dia/Pearl: *jealously eyeing Silver*  
Emerald: Ruby, you're my best friend! *hugging Ruby's leg*  
Ruby: *gritted teeth* R-really? Gee, I almost forgot....  
Sapphire: REMEMBER!!!  
Emerald: STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!!! Oh Ruby 333  
Red: I don't see anything wrong.  
Gold: *cannot contain it any longer* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RED!!  
Red: But everyone is getting along so well!  
Gold: *throws shoes at Red*  
Yellow: Um, I'm done with another script!  
Everyone: *looks at Yellow*  
Yellow: It's Legend of Zelda.  
Pearl: And who stars?  
Yellow: Um....Platina is Princess Zelda since she is so regal.  
Green/Dia/Pearl/Silver: *fervent* And Link?  
Yellow: W-well, I thought it should be Green since he's green....  
Dia/Pearl/Silver: I WANT TO BE LINK TOO!!!!  
Yellow: B-but--  
Red: Can't they all be Link?  
Yellow: B-but--  
Gold: NO!! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO MESS THIS UP AGAIN!! I'LL BE LINK!!  
Everyone: Since when did he get so serious?!  
Crystal: Serious....I love serious....  
Yellow: Five Links? *faints from dizziness*

PERFORMANCE  
Yellow: Once upon a time there was a legendary left-handed swordsman named Link.  
Green/Dia/Pearl/Silver/Gold: Aren't there five of us?  
Yellow: Shh, for now there's one, and that's Green!  
Dia/Pearl/Silver/Gold: *jealously looking at brimming Green*  
Yellow: He was a loner because he did not get along well with others.  
Green: *shoots evil stare at Yellow*  
Yellow: *gulp* B-but he had one friend, Princess Zelda.  
Green: Friend! 333  
Platina: What do you want, commoner?  
Yellow: Link's father wanted him to learn to get along with others.  
Red: I want Link to learn to get along with others!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Yellow: One day Zelda and the other fair maidens went to check on the shrine of the Four Swords. Everything was all right until....  
Gold: Woohoo, four, er, three, um, rather, two hot babes right here for me!  
Crystal/Sapphire: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO?!  
Ruby: Obviously they know they are not the two....  
Crystal/Sapphire: *attack Ruby*  
Green: Not so fast, for I, Link, the legendary left-handed swordsman is here!  
Audience: Green-sama! 333  
Gold: And how do you plan to fight me?  
Green: *pulls out the legendary four-swords*  
Green/Dia/Pearl/Silver: Like this!  
Green: Huh? Where did all of you come from?  
Gold: That was not a smart idea, you just released the extremely evil Vaati!  
*silence*  
Gold: Ruby, that's your cue.  
*muffled sounds*  
Gold: Ruby?  
Ruby: *muffled* Tell them to get off me.  
Crystal/Sapphire: No way.  
Ruby: Please?  
Sapphire: Not until you REMEMBER.  
Ruby: Forget it.  
Sapphire: FORGET?!!! NO WAY!!!!!!  
Ruby: I'm beginning to see why Pearl hates girls so much.  
Audience: Only now?  
Gold: No matter, because I just turned your father evil, Link!  
Red: You did? I don't feel any different.  
Gold: *grabs Red's shoulders* Red, look, you're a great battler and friend, one of the best I have and someone I greatly look up to, but when it comes to plays, well, let's just say you don't cut it. So to ammend situations can you PLEASE TRY NOT TO BE SO CLUELESS and just go with the flow?  
Crystal: Gold is being so serious again....WOW!  
Red: *blinks* Sure thing Gold, I'm evil!  
Yellow: *cries* No, Red!  
Gold: *grabs Platina and Blue* Plus I have the Blue maiden and Zelda, so what now Link?!  
Dia: Pearl, is it just me, or is there something wrong with Gold?  
Pearl: *staring contest with Silver* Who. Cares. About. Gold.  
Dia: But he's our enemy! And he has Platina captured!  
Gold: *unleashes attacks on the four Links*  
Pearl: Stay out of this Gold, my rival is Silver.  
Green: No, my rival is Silver!  
Gold: But I am Silver's rival!  
Pearl: Green, you also are my rival.  
Green: Bring it.  
Red: Huh? Then who is my rival?  
Dia: Me?  
Silver: You are all my rivals!  
*all the boys begin to fight (except Ruby who is being squashed and Emerald who is preparing for his part)*  
Gold: Do you guys realize how pointless this is?  
Crystal: I have to admit, Gold is right!  
Audience: O.O  
Red: So, we don't have rivals?  
Gold: *grabs Red's shoulders* Look Red, (wow, I didn't think I'd have to do this again) don't involve yourself in these adult matters. Just go over there and sit next to Yellow and pat her head, ok?  
Red: *blinks* Sure thing, Gold! *pats Yellow's head*  
Yellow: *blushes*  
Gold: Ok now everyone, let's get this straight. I am Silver's rival, Green is Red's, and Pearl is Dia's. And in terms of the other issue....can't everyone go back to normal like Red and Yellow? *glances over at them*  
Red: *still patting Yellow on the head*  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Gold: Um....so....is this clear?  
Everyone: *blink* YES!  
Crystal: Gold, I love it when you're serious. 333  
Gold: *twitch*  
Emerald: Is it my turn to come out yet? *sees Ruby tied down by Sapphire* NO, BEST FRIEND!!! 333  
Gold: Uh-oh, that's one problem that has not been resolved....  
Emerald: *to Sapphire* GET OFF HIM YOU EVIL TROLL!!  
Sapphire: *vein pop* TROLL?!  
Ruby: *angry* NO ONE CALLS SAPPHIRE A TROLL, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU SHORTY!!!  
Emerald: R-Ruby?? But I thought you were my best friend. *cries*  
Crystal: *Bends down and hugs Emerald* Aw, don't cry!  
Emerald: Crystal! 333 *begins wailing into her shoulder*  
Sapphire: So, Ruby, does this mean you remember?  
Ruby: Remember what?  
Sapphire: *vein pop*  
Audience: *Phew*  
Gold: Yellow, I think it's time to close the play. *grabs Blue who punches him*  
Yellow: Oh ok. So the Links learned to get along and the whole kingdom lived in happiness. The end.  
Red: *still patting Yellow on the head*


	57. The Sound of Music

The Sound of Music-Czerny

I made another one, sorry it's a bit long. I'm also experimenting with new ideas since a lot of concepts have been repeated a leetle bit too much, so this is definitely not one of my best works, but hope you enjoy!

SOUND OF MUSIC  
Maria: Platina  
Captain Georg Ritter von Trapp: Green (boy)  
Liesl: Blue (girl)  
Friedrich: Ruby  
Louisa: Crystal  
Kurt: Pearl  
Brigitta: Sapphire  
Marta: Yellow  
Gretl: Emerald  
Max Dettweiler: Gold  
Rolfe: Silver  
Baroness Elsa: Dia  
Script/Narrator: Red

REHEARSAL  
Red: I wrote a script!  
Yellow: You did?  
Red: I'm sorry Yellow, I forgot, you really like writing these scripts :(  
Everyone: *throws shoes at Red*  
Red: ??? ^^  
Blue: Aww, why can't I star with Green?  
Silver: *shoots evil glance at Green*  
Red: Well, I think last time Green said Platina was his best star, so I casted them together!  
Dia: TT__TT  
Pearl: For once I feel you man, being cast as a girl, that's horrible!  
Dia: (Pearl, you really have no heart, that's not why I'm crying....)  
Red: I'm sorry, the Captain just had too many daughters!  
Crystal: And we don't even get anything to say....  
Gold: Thank goodness, the play would become way too serious.  
Crystal: DON'T RUIN ANOTHER PERFORMANCE!  
Gold: See what I mean?  
Ruby: Yes, I am Green's eldest son! Green! 333  
Pearl: *evil gleem* Eldest son, huh? But we'll just see which of the two is his favorite, hehehe.  
Emerald: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF MAKING ME A **5-YEAR-OLD GIRL**!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pearl: *sigh* Dia, you really do not have it the worst off....  
Dia: *wailing* (No, Platina, marry me instead!)

PERFORMANCE  
Red: Once upon a time there lived a girl named Maria who was studying to be a nun.  
Platina: *very seriously reading books while praying on a Rosary*  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
Red: However, she did not like studying so she was sent to be a governess of 7 kids.  
Platina: *still reading books*  
Red: Um, you don't like studying.  
Platina: I need to read up on childcare! This is the first time I have to babysit!  
*Green comes in with "kids": Ruby and Pearl are dragging him in oppostie directions, Blue is hugging him from the back, Sapphire is yelling her customary "remember", Crystal is bossing her "father" and the other boys around, Emerald is still complaining about being a 5-year-old girl, and Yellow is following them innocently behind.*  
Yellow: Um, daddy?  
Green: *very pissed so accidentally diverts his anger on Yellow* SHUT UP!!!  
Yellow: *cries*  
Audience: POOR YELLOW!!!  
Platina: Hi. I'm the new babysitter.  
Green: Please. Save. Me. From. My. Destitution.  
Platina: According to this book, you have to treat children with respect and kindness.  
Green: No. You. Blow. This. Whistle.  
*Green blows whistle really loudly*  
Ruby: Daddy!!!! 333  
Pearl: Pops!!!! 333  
*two resume fight and grab onto Green*  
Green: I. Hate. Children.  
Audience: O.O  
Platina: Then why do you have seven of them?  
Audience: O.O (That's so true!)  
Green: *taken aback* Argh. You. Take. Care. Of. Them.  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue: No (master) daddy, we love you!! 333  
Platina: I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!!!!  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue/Crystal/Sapphire/Yellow/Emerald: *frozen*  
Audience: (I THOUGHT SHE SAID "RESPECT" AND "KINDNESS"?!)  
Green: *runs off* My cue to leave!  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue: NOOO, (MASTER) DADDY, COME BACK!!!!  
Platina: *ahem*  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue/Crystal/Sapphire/Yellow/Emerald: *frozen, again*  
Platina: That's better, now this childcare manual says singing helps to calm children down....  
Pearl: Oh no, Platina singing, here we go again....  
Ruby: What are you saying? MY BEAUTIFUL SINGING VOICE!!  
Emerald: I AM NOT A **5-YEAR-OLD GIRL**!!!!!  
Yellow: It could be fun ^^  
Crystal: Hmph, I'm not listening to a bossy lady!  
Gold: (from backstage) Look who is speaking....  
Platina: QUIET COMMONERS!!  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue/Crystal/Sapphire/Yellow/Emerald: *frozen, once more*  
Platina: *becomes starry eyed and motherly* Sweet children, the loves and joys of my life, let us sing a song together.  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue/Crystal/Sapphire/Yellow/Emerald: *blink* Platina 333  
Audience: And they all finally lost it.... -_-u  
Red: At this time the Captain was with his good friend Max and the Baroness Elsa who he thought of marrying. A few months later, the three of them came back to the house....  
Gold: Oh my good friend what a lovely couple you two are.  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Green: *evil stare*  
Dia: *munch* I can't wait to see your dining hall Green. *munch*  
Green: Yes. Honey.  
Dia: Honey? WHERE? *begins to sniff Green for honey*  
Platina: Oh, you're home! The children will be so pleased!  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue/Crystal/Sapphire/Yellow/Emerald: No Platina, we love YOU~ 333  
Green: What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Kids.  
Platina: I trained them according to this book!  
Green: *sweatdrops*  
Gold: Hey kids, beg!  
Ruby/Pearl/Blue/Crystal/Sapphire/Yellow/Emerald: *assume begging pose*  
Gold: Wow, you're a natural!  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
Red: Soon the Baroness became jealous of Maria's talent.  
Dia: *munch munch*  
Green: Um, aren't you jealous?  
Dia: Yes. LET ME MARRY PLATINA INSTEAD!!!  
Audience: O.O  
Platina: *highly perturbed* Um, Captain, the kids and I have a song to sing for you.  
*DO RE MI!*  
Platina: (beautiful voice) Do, a deer, a female deer~  
Blue: (a little shaky) Re, a drop of GREEN sun~  
Ruby: (a few octaves too high, in a high-pitched soprano) Mi, a name, I call my BEAUTIFUL self~  
Crystal: (speaking) Fa, where I want to be right now.  
Pearl: (very out of tune) Sol, it comes to this again.  
Sapphire: (yelling) La, a note to always REMEMBER~  
Yellow: (very, very beautifully) Ti, to drink with jam and Red~  
Platina: That will bring us back to~  
Emerald: (several octaves down in a very, very, very deep bass) DO.  
Audience: O.O  
Green: *highly affected* BEAUTIFUL!!  
Audience: O.O Ok, he finally lost it too.... -_-u  
Green: *to Dia* I know I always loved you, Honey--  
Dia: NO I LOVE HONEY MORE THAN YOU EVER HAVE!!!!!  
Green: But I love Platina more than you!  
Dia: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (I love Platina the most TT__TT)  
Gold: Look, Dia, I know it's hard when you have just been dumped--  
Dia: *wails*  
Gold: *very sad* Here, cry on my shoulder before I start crying too. I hate seeing a pretty girl cry.  
Green: *deeply infatuated* Platina, *gets on knees* if I were not myself, but the handsomest, cleverest, and best man in the world, and were free, I would this moment ask on my knees for your hand and your love.  
Audience: O.O  
Green: Platina, darling, will you marry me?  
Platina: *completely stricken and blushing* Y-yes. I was hoping you would ask!  
Audience: WHAAA?!! GREENxPLATINA?!!! SINCE WHEN?!!!  
Red: They're almost as great actors as Yellow ^^  
Everyone: *throws shoes at Red*  
Red: ??? ^^  
*Green and Platina begin to dance*  
Platina: Wow, you're a wonderful dancer Green! You definitely are no commoner.  
Green: *false arrogance* They say that my grandfather, Professor Oak, is actually a direct lineage from the first Tsar of Russia himself.  
Platina: You don't say! 33333  
Pearl/Ruby/Blue: *regain senses* NO (MASTER) DADDY!!!! YOU'RE MINE!!!! MARRY ME INSTEAD!!!!!  
Audience: O.O  
Blue: *stares dumbly at both Pearl and Ruby*  
Silver: Um, Red, do I get my scene soon?  
Red: Oh, right, you really wanted to show everyone how good you are at acting too. *ahem* While this was going on, Liesl was falling in love with the telegram boy.  
Silver: *angry* TELEGRAM BOY?!  
Pearl: Oh no, this can't be good, will he turn to the darkside again?  
Ruby: I have an idea! INTERMISSION!!!  
*intermission as a request from Ruby*  
Ruby: Emerald, I never thought I would ask, but I need your help.  
Emerald: Huh? My help? You're finally valuing my greatness? OH RUBY 333333  
Silver: What are you two doing?? HEY, LET GO OF ME!!!  
Audience: *hears a bunch of punches and crashes*  
Ruby: Tada, my masterpiece is complete. SIMPLY BEAUITFUL!!! Resume film!  
Silver: *vein pop* I. Will. Kill. You. Both.  
*resume show*  
Ruby: *to Blue* Dear older sister, might I present to you the BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL, AND DID I SAY BEAUTIFUL Prince of England himself, Rolfe. *trumpet voluntary*  
Audience: Rolfe, the Prince of England?! O.O  
Silver: *walks in holding a rose*  
Random Silver fangirl: *faints and is in critical condition so is sent to hospital*  
Blue: *absolutely aghast* S-Silver?! My little baby all grown up and taller than me?  
Silver: (I'll have to thank Emerald for the stilts....) *very romantic* Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.  
*another random Silver fangirl also faints and is sent to the hospital*  
Blue: S-Silver? *blushes madly*  
Silver: I love you. Will you marry me?  
Platina: *sparkly eyed* YES!  
Audience: O.O SILVERxPLATINA?!  
Green: PLATINA!! But you're already MY wife!!  
Platina: Who wants you, COMMONER!  
Green: *emo corner*  
Blue: Just wait a second, Silver asked to marry me, not you!!  
Platina: A peasant girl like you marry the Prince of England?! You must be joking!! Besides, you're only 16, you're too young to think of marriage.  
Blue: AND AREN'T YOU ONLY TEN?!! *suddenly shocked* My "MOTHER" is YOUNGER than me?!!! O.O  
Silver: *being torn apart by two girls* (I think I might actually like this.... ^^)  
Dia: TT__TT  
Pearl: *through gritted teeth* Silver, I will make you my new rival.  
Gold: NOOO!!! MY HOT BABES!!! RUBY, MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL NEXT TIME!!!! *grabs onto Ruby*  
Emerald: GET AWAY FROM MY HERO AND BEST FRIEND!!!!  
Crystal: Hey, SERIOUSLY you guys, aren't we supposed to be escaping from Switzerland? *completely ignored*  
Yellow: Red, what are we supposed to do?  
Red: And they all lived happily ever after! ^^  
Audience: *sweatdrops*

To be continued....

(If you guys liked it, I have some ideas for a continuation of these new concepts in Phantom of the Opera, kinda just to sort this mess out with Silver as the Phantom, Platina as Christine, and Pearl as Raul. If not I'll resort back to the usual jokes.)


	58. Valentine's Day

Valentine's 1

A new play. Havent done one in a while.  
Valentine's Day!  
Yellow: V-v-valentine's day?! Oh no, what do I do?!  
Blue: Well duh! Give it to a person you like! Case in point, Mr. Red...  
Yellow:  
Sapphire: What's all this trouble about Valentine's day?  
Crystal: You don't know? It's when you can give chocolate to a person you like! I think you should give some to Ruby.  
Sapphire: No way! I'll decide if I want to do this or not!  
Platina: I'll give some to my two bodyguards. It was made by my personal chef.  
Blue: You're a genius!  
Platina: I am? I mean-Of course?  
Crystal: What do you mean?  
Blue: WE WILL MAKE OUR OWN CHOCOLATE!!!  
Crys/Yellow/Sapph: What?!  
In Platina's kitchen  
Yellow: How do you make chocolate anyway?  
Sapphire: It can't be that hard! *throws a bunch of ingredients together and throws it in the oven* That outta do it!  
Yellow: Are you sure...?  
Blue: So Crystal, are you gonna give yours to Gold?  
Crystal: H-how about you? Who are you gonna give your love to?  
Blue: Easy! Green.  
Yellow: Why Green-san?  
Blue: Well you have Red, Silver is like a little brother, Gold....is himself. Plus I like him the most.  
Yellow: Sapphire-san, are you going to give yours to Ruby?  
Sapphire: That prettyboy?! No way! I'll eat it all by mysel-  
Blue: Is something burning?  
Sapphire: DON'T INNTERUPT ME!  
Crystal: What's that sound?  
Yellow: I think it's the oven.  
Sapphire: Maybe it's ready? *opens it*  
Yellow/Blue/Cyrs: SAPPHIRE NO!!!  
BOOM  
Gold: Ah, it's valentine's day. I wonder how many people will give me chocolate?  
Silver: People? You mean you don't care if a guy gives you chocolate?  
Gold: What's that supposed to mean? If you want to give me chocolate, go ahead!  
Silver: You-  
Ruby: Look! The girls are here!  
Red:....Did they all have chocolate brown hair before?  
Silver/Gold: (Give me your chocolate, Give me your chocolate...)  
Blue: *hands it to Green* Here ya go!  
Silver/Gold: ( )  
Green: Ew. I don't like chocolate.  
Silver/Gold: THEN GIVE IT TO ME!!!  
Crystal: Here ya go Gold!  
Gold: Crystal..! (she really does care...)  
Crystal: I made some for you too Silver! Enjoy!  
Gold: ........  
Yellow: R-red-san? I-i made this for you...but I don't think I did a good job...  
Red: I'm sure it'll be great!  
Yellow: *faints*  
Red: Was it something I said?  
Sapphire: *throws it at Ruby* Here. Enjoy. Hope you don't get cavities.  
Ruby: *smile* Thank you.  
Ruby fangirl: *MAJOR NOSEBLEED*  
Sapphire: Whatever ( )  
Platina: You!  
Blue: Yes?  
Platina: What have you done to my kitchen?! There's chocolate coating every corner!  
Dia: No problem! *begins licking chocolate off of walls*  
Everyone: .....(Wow... )  
Pearl: Wow Missy. I've never heard you yell so loudly  
Platina: *regains composure* Indeed. Here you are. *hands him box*  
Pearl: Huh? You got chocolate for me? I guess you really are a nice person on the inside.  
Platina: I am not.  
Pearl: But-  
Platina: Good day.  
Dia: I've finished! *covered in chocolate* Look at me! I'm an Easter Bunny!  
Everyone: *collaspe*  
I just had an urge to make this. Haha...


	59. Bloody Jack

Bloody Jack-PkmnSpecialLOVER25

Okay I wanna try!!!! I don't think it will be so funny though, but since I've said how I liked the book, I'll try a PokePlay of Bloody Jack!!! (A little bit revised though)  
Cast:  
Jacky Faber -- Yellow  
Jaimy Fletcher -- Red  
Bill Sloat -- Silver  
Liam Delaney -- Green  
Davy -- Gold  
Tink -- Diamond  
Benjy -- Pearl  
Un-named Pirate -- Blue  
Captian (What's-his-name) -- Ruby  
Pirate LeFivre -- Emerald  
Mr. Tilden -- Platinium  
Narrator -- Crystal  
Lighting -- Sapphire  
Script -- Me!!!! (Not like I would tell the Dex Holders though...) *Hides in audience*  
Rehersal  
Blue: This is a weird choice for a play, the only girl in it is her. *Glares at Yellow*  
Crystal: Gold!! Did you choose the play?!  
Gold: Of course not! Or else me and my lady would've gotten the lead. *Scoots closer to Blue*  
Silver: *Punches Gold who knocks back the scenery*  
Red: Weird we got the lead again huh Yellow.  
Yellow: Yeah, real weird, eh heh... (Really!? You still don't get it?!)  
Ruby: Cool!! I get my own ship!!! It will be the most extravagent ship ever! Light-lady!! Make sure you get the lighting perfect!!!  
Sapphire: Grrrrrr..... I'll show you lights!!  
Performance  
Crystal: Once there was a young orphan girl named Mary who lived in the streets of London. She decided that she wanted to explore the world on a ship, but who would let a young girl aboard a ship of rough men? So she disgused herself as a boy *Yellow puts on her hat*, renamed herself Jack and joined the HMS Dolphin as a ship's boy. There, she met the other five ship's boys and became fast friends.  
Yellow: Nice to meet you all!  
Red: Yeah. Sure.  
Gold: What's the matter with ya? Don't like the maggots in your biscuit?  
Diamond: I'll take it!  
Pearl: Better conserve your strength. We might encounter pirates on this ship!  
Crystal: All the boys enjoyed the thought of killing their first pirate but Jacky was less than thrilled. Soon, they did encounter pirates and the boat was launched into battle.  
Yellow: *Stumbling through the chaos and picks up a water gun*  
Crystal: Soon, she spoted Jaimy, unaware that a a pirate was rushing at him, about to kill him!  
Blue: Argh!! (I can't believe I'm the pirate. I'm best at Royal roles.)  
Crystal: (Just go with it.)  
Blue: *Races towards Red with plastic toy sword*  
Red: OoO  
Yellow: Red!!!! NOOOO!!!! Grrrrrr... *Shoots Blue*  
Blue: ???  
Crystal: (You died.)  
Blue: Ugh... *Falls onto the stage*  
Silver: *Behind the stage* NOOOO!!!! !! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Crystal: The captian, pleased with his prize money, was thrilled.  
Ruby: Thanks to you Jacky, we got the gold!! (It sure was nice of Platinium to loan us this beautiful treasure) *Looks at his reflection in one of the bars*  
Crystal: Soon, the news that Jacky killed the pirate spread around. "Bloody Jack" they whispered. But she was more preoccupied with the fact that her friend, Benjy, died.  
Diamond: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! PEARL!! He was my best friend!! *Sob* TT_TT  
Red: He saved me...he saved, my life...  
Yellow: *Tear, tear*  
Crystal: (You're supposed to be blubbering, not him!!!)  
Pearl: Dia, no Diamond! Knock it off!!  
Dia: Ahh!!! You talked!! You're a ghost!!! *Runs away*  
Crystal: *Sweatdrop* Anyways, soon a specific member of the crew starts to harrass Jacky, knowing her secret, but choosing not to reveal it yet. The only one who defends her, due to the bad blood that had occured to the ship's boys, was her seadad.  
Green: Sloat. Knock. It. Off.  
Silver: Loser.  
Crystal: Once though, Sloat managed to get Jacky alone, and had a plan.  
Silver: *Grabs Yellow* Why. Don't. You. Give. Me. A. Kiss. Girlie?  
Yellow: *Frozen in fear from Silver's voice*  
Green: Leave. Her. Alone. (Gosh, I really don't care just hurry up so I can be done)  
Sapphire: *Above the stage* Wow. we have such an enthusiastic cast.  
Crystal: Jacky, only attempting to get Sloat off of her, stabbed him with her knife and he fell overboard.  
Silver: Losers. (To bad that didn't really kill me.)  
Crystal: When the rest of the crew heard of Sloat's death, the murmers of "Bloody Jack" started up again. Jacky, afraid that she would be discovered, started to make a dress for when they would put her off.  
Red: Jacky, why won't you come up with the rest of us?  
Yellow: No, Jaimy, it just isn't the same between us.  
Red: What are you doing?  
Yellow: Making a dress.  
Red: !! A dress? For who?  
Crystal: (Wow, Red isn't being as clueless as usual. He's doing amazing.)  
Yellow: For me. *Takes off her hat* Now eh... hold it, uhh... against me like this... heh... don't... be... shy...  
Blue: (I could've done so much better right Green-poo?)  
Green: That's it. I'm moving. Maybe to Almia so no one will give me a play. *Walks out*  
Gold: I know. We should do that scene right now just you and me.  
Silver: *Drags Gold outside and the sound of a scuffle starts*  
Yellow: (Whew, we're done) *Stares at Red* What's the matter Jaimy? Ant'cha ever see a girl before?  
Red: Stares at Yellow in real shock*  
Crystal: *Facepalm* That's why Red was doing so well. He really believed Yellow was a boy again.  
Red: (What were those lines again? All I remember was Yellow saving me.) Er... So what are we going to do now Jacky? (Man, she looks so cute!!)  
Yellow: *Looks at him with intenseness* Well, Jaimy, you can kiss me if you love me.  
Misty: *Locked inside soundproof room with a monitor showing the play* NNNOOOOO!!!!!!! *Faints*  
Crystal: So Jacky hatched a plan to go out on a date with Jaimy as a boy and girl when they docked in Kingston.  
Yellow: *Wearing a dress and holds Red's hand* Heh... (I better thank the script writter)  
Red: *Blushing heavily* Ehh...  
Crystal: It wasn't long before their freinds Tink and Davy saw them, though.  
Gold: Hey look! It's Jaimy and he has a girl!!! (Lucky. Red being with... Yellow?! Wow. She looks... Wow. )  
Yellow: *To Red* Play along. *With an accent* Hello friends of Jaimy! You all look so adorible! Like my hero; I think I ehh... Love... him!  
Gold: *Mouth hung open*  
Dia: You can have him! I have my hero right here! *Holds up a sub* Munch, munch.  
Pearl: *Facepalm*  
Gold: ...  
Yellow: I'm about to make you a legend. Uhh...  
Crystal: (What are you waiting for?! Kiss him!!)  
Sapphire: *Swings down* Oh for crying out loud! *Kisses Red* Now can we continue?! *Climbs back up* (Take that Ruby! Two can play at this game!)  
Ruby/Red/Yellow: O////O  
Crystal: *Sweatdrop* Okay...  
Gold: ...  
Crystal: Due to the fact that we can't get Gold speaking again, Pearl is now Davy. Back on the ship...  
Pearl: You lucky dog! How did you get THAT fish in this sea?!  
Red: Heh... just by chance I guess...  
Crystal: Later during class...  
Platinium: Flight is an amazing thing you know *Lists off a bunch of unrelated facts about flight for four hours*  
Yellow: Uhh, Mr. Tilden?  
Platinium: Oops. My mistake. Anyways, I was going to conduct an experiment, Jacky come here...  
Yellow: *Straped to a kite* Are you sure this is safe?  
Platinium: Positive. Besides, you're the smallest so you won't distrupt the flight pattern.  
Crystal: So they had Jacky fly up in a kite as high as she could. Unfortunatly, the kite flew away.  
Pearl: I thought you said it was safe?  
Platinium: I did not say such a thing.  
Pearl: *Fumes* Yes you did! You said that!  
Platinium: No I did not.  
Crystal: So Jacky found herself alone on an island when she landed. She made shelter, found food, and sent a distress signal.  
Yellow: *Starts a fire* I hope they can see the smoke... (Really, I hope I'm doing this right and Emerald opened the vent or else--)  
Sapphire: (Cough, cough) *Falls off*  
Ruby: Sapphire?! *Rushes onstage to carry her away*  
Crystal: Okay, Dia is now also the captain. Anyways, she also daydreamed of what she thought was happening to the crew. Mostly about Jaimy. The HMS Dolphin did see her signal and immediatly headed towards it. But unfortunatly, so did the pirate LeFivre.  
Emerald: Argh!!! We have docked! Search the island!!  
Crystal: Soon, he found her and tied her to the noose, waiting for the Dolphin to come.  
Yellow: Eeeep!!!  
Emerald: Argh! Hand over the boat or the girl will do the Jig!!  
Dia: But I just had the ship polished! No way would I trade it for her! She's so dirty; the urchin!  
Pearl: (What are you doing?!)  
Dia: (Acting like Ruby acting like the captain!)  
Pearl: (I guess he is a good actor...)  
Dia: Now hand over the coconuts over there!  
Pearl: *Facepalm*  
Emerald: Here you go!! *Throws the coconuts and they knock Dia out*  
Crystal: *Sweatdrop* Okay, because of this incedent, the crew starts battling LeFivre and his own crew. They manage to kill al of them but before this, as a last act, he let the noose swing.  
Emerald: Now. I. Dieeeeee... *Falls to Red's toy sword*  
Yellow: *Pretends to choke*  
Red: Nooooo!!! YELLOW!!!!! *Rushes toward her*  
Yellow: Eeep!! *Faints at seeing Red*  
Red: *Picks Yellow up* What do we do now?!  
Platinium: You idiot. Kiss her!  
Pearl: Did you just call our senior an idiot?  
Platinium: No. I did not.  
Pearl: Yes you did! I heard you!  
Platinium: No, I most definatly did not.  
Blue: I'll be Jacky then. Come here Jaimy...  
Red: *Oblivious* I should follow Ruby... *Runs off with Blue following close behind*  
Crystal: Fine! In a later scene that we won't show due to the major lost of most of our actors, the crew were escatic of the death of LeFivre and celebrated with Jacky as the maid of honor, and the captian decided to send Jacky to a Lady School, so thinking that she would never see Jaimy again, she kisses him one last time with tears in her eyes and I'm done!! *Marches off stage*  
Me: My play!!! TT_TT It was supposed to end with a wonderful kiss...  
Green: I know exactly how you feel. *Sigh*  
Okay, a little too long, and not as half as funny as the rest of these plays, but I still like feadback! Please be gentle though. Like this:  
That was the most boringest play ever!!! You stink!  
As long as it's true...


	60. Day of Sports, Exercises, and Relaxation

Day of sports and exercising and relaxation part 1-Apolloman3579 

Day of sports and exercising and relaxation part 1

_Crystal:_ yea it feels great to get exercise, being in shape is what keep you healthy  
_Platina:_ahhhhhh and even if exercising isnt an option you can always relax  
_Red: _hey im about go play some tennis you up for a game Blue  
_Blue:_ anywhere....anytime you im better than you  
_Gold:_ yea well whatever i dont have for childish games like tennis, cause golf is a sophisticated mans sport  
_Pearl: _since when are you into golf?  
_Golf:_ * looks around then starts whispering* i think that by playing Golf yellow will see the more mature side of this man candy you guys call Gold  
_Red,Green,Pearl: _uhhh huh good luck that ( his so gonna fail)  
_Gold: _ok well then im off... come caddy!!! * tugs on a rope*  
*emerald walks in with the rope tied around his next*  
_Emerald:_ no fair you cheated during the card game!!  
_Gold:_ i did no such thing! *all of a sudden a royal flush falls out of his sleeve*  
_Emerald:_ what was that!  
G_old: _n n nothing... look its sapphire skydiving naked!!!!  
_Ruby:_ where!!!!!  
*with everyone distracted gold picks up the cards and slips them into Diamonds Sandwich*  
_Gold: _oh oh nooo sorry it was just a squirrel  
_Silver:_ yeahhh.... you could get those 2 mixed up easily  
_Sapphire:_ what was that!!!!  
_Silver:_ oh ummm that you uhhh have nice shoes ( whew!)  
_Sapphire:_  
_Yellow:_ umm i dont mean to be pushy but can we get going  
_Green:_ shes right you know i gotta go to the beach, find the right spot, look for a group of idiots that i can manipulate with my looks that will do my bidding,sell my "products" and amaze everyone with my volleyball skills  
_Red:_ wow thats one well thought out schedule  
_Pearl:_ ok guys lets go  
* they are start walking down to sport complex/beach/resort*  
*but Diamond is just sitting there crouched*  
_Platina:_ uhh Diamond are'nt you coming  
* no response*  
_Emerald:_ uhh hello earth to Diamond  
*he turns around , he's eating his sandwhich*  
_Pearl:_ why are you eating now!!!!  
_Diamond: _what.. im excercising my jaw muscles  
_Everyone:_ *face palm*  
* Diamond finishes the sandwich and gold proclaims*  
_Gold: _THE DEED IS DONE!!!!!  
_Everyone: _WTF why are you screaming!!  
_Gold:_ n...nothing


	61. Flight Across the Country Episode 2

Flight Across the Country (Episode 2)-haily

Ok guys  
Flight Across The Country(Episode 2)  
Cast  
Narrator: Rald  
Jack Fletcher: Dia  
Sarah Thatcher: Platina  
King: Gold  
Queen: Blue  
Guards: Ruby,Red,Pearl  
Soothsayer:Green  
Scriptwriter:You-Know-Who

Rehearsal  
Blue: I MUST KNOW WHO WROTE THE SCRIPT!!!  
Green: My role is atleast decent....  
Red,Ruby,Pearl : Same here.(Pearl wonders what Platina's thinking)  
Blue: Who was the deuce who wanted to make me the queen with Gold as king?I noticed in the letter that it was a pokedex holder.  
Platina: I noticed something odd when I kissed Dia(it seemed like a flash...)  
Dia:*petrified*  
Rald:Let's see...

Play  
In the Palace  
Blue: I hear someone outside the gates.  
*Green is brought in*  
Green: O Your Majesty! It is said that it is possible to know your son's murderer's location tonight in your dreams!!!  
Gold & Blue: How????  
Green: You must dance by the Great fountain in the garden at noon today!  
Gold: WHAT???(Yippeeee!!! I get to go dancing with a hot babe on stage!!)  
Blue:If it would help....  
At noon in the Garden  
Rald: The dance began with King & Queen starting first)  
Gold:(Woooooohooooooooooo!!!!!!!!)  
Blue:(Stupid writer)  
*Gold trips on a banana peel You-Know-Who dropped earlier on purpose*  
Gold: Waaah!!!  
*He lands on Blue who falls down along with the garden fountain*  
*they kiss by accident*  
Random group of faint.  
Please Standby until we reset the stage.  
Rald: I guess we'll go to the next scene.  
Screenwriter:(Ha ha ha, yet another photo)  
In the Dark Woods  
Dia: If we cross these woods, we may rest for the night in the village of .  
Platina: Won't we be recognized?  
Dia: Not if we wear a disguise.  
*They wear Jack's disguises and continue trekking*  
Rald: They trekked through the jungle. They chose to sleep at the edge of the forest.  
Dia: We shall sleep here.(What comes next?)  
Platina: Yes,dear.(Who was the deuce who wanted to make me the star opposite Dia ?I noticed in the letter that it was a pokedex holder?  
*Platina trips on the banana peel and falls on Dia*  
*They kiss by pure accident and a branch falls on them*  
All CommonerShippers in theatre faint.  
Play is halted as they are carried out.  
Rald: We end this episode here due to the amount of falls and faints both on and off the return tomorrow to watch Episode 3.


	62. Guys' Band Performance

Guys' Band Performance-FreyBlue

(please, don't throw me tomatoes for this!!!!)  
Stage. Girls were told to be there at 6.30 p.m. They don't know why. Time is 6.29  
Platina: I wonder why we were asked to be here.  
Blue: Me too  
Crys: Why only us and not the boys?  
Yellow: I haven't seen them today at all!  
Saph: Smells like they're up to something, if you ask me.  
Platina: Wait! Something's happening!  
Curtain drows by and reveals seven dark figures. The first notes of magnificent are starting to be heard and... LIGHTS!  
Platina: *eyes wide open* Since when my bodyguards play electric guitar?  
Blue: Is this a bass that Silvy's playing?  
Yellow: I didn't know red played keys.  
Sapphire: Did I know Ruby was playing drums, you think?  
Crys: And what the hell is Gold doing with Green by those microphones? Oh, no, don't tell me they'll...  
Green/Gold: Magniiiiificent...  
Crys/Blue: Oh, no! *hidding their blushed faces*  
4 minutes later...  
Saph: What's that supposed to mean?  
Ruby: Just that we wanted to express ourselves.  
Platina/Blue/Yellow/Crys: What do you mean "express yourselves?"  
Green: Isn't it obvious?  
Girls: *blush and sweat*  
Green: We just want to express our talent in music in front of an audience! (they'll hate me for this! )  
Girls: *collapse*  
Crys: (what talent?)  
Gold: Ready for another one?  
Girls: NO! Please!  
Gold: Ok, guys! Let's go!  
Girls: *collapse again*


	63. Massive Sleepover in Littleroot Town

Massive Sleepover in Littleroot Town-FreyBlue

Massive Sleepover in Littleroot Town (Girls with Sapphire, boys with Ruby)  
Ruby's House  
Norman: Honey, Ruby, I'm ho... What the heck is going on here?  
Ruby: (Ah, I knew I was forgetting something) Hey, dad, you don't mind me inviting some friends to stay for the night, do you?  
Norman: WHAT? RUBY!!!  
Ruby: I knew you would agree, now let's go upstair guys! *disappears*  
Norman: *to his wife* Pff.... What will I do with that kid?  
Upstairs  
Red: Are you sure we are no nuisence?  
Ruby: Of course not, dad will get used to the idea (and if not, nevermind)  
Dia: *on the wardrobe* zzzz...  
Pearl: Dia! No, I mean Diamond! What are you doing up there?  
Dia: I'm sleeping over.  
Pearl: *collapses*  
Sapphire's house  
Sapphire: So, this is my room, make yourself comfortable!  
Platina: No baroque couch, makeup products, dresses, girly decoration and Johny Deep's posters? Are you kidding me?  
Crys: At least the carpet's thick and warm! *sits on the floor*  
Yellow: So, what are we doing now?  
Blue: Let's talk about something that concerns all of us: Boys! Who happen to be one street far from here!  
Crys: I wonder what they're doing now...  
Ruby's room  
Gold: Ok, who's in for truth or dare?  
Silver: We've donne that before  
Green: Actually the girls did.  
Ruby: Ok, Emerald, you start!  
Rald: Me? Why?  
Ruby: Dunno  
Rald: Ok, Red, truth or dare?  
Red: Truth  
Rald: Is it true that you're totally clueless as far as girls are concerned?  
Red: What?  
Green: Yes, he is.  
Red: Ok, Gold, truth or dare?  
Gold: Dare! No, truth!  
Red: Is it true that Silver's your best friend?  
Silver/Gold: Who spreads that stupid rumors?  
Gold: Ok, "Silvy"  
Silver:  
Gold: Truth or dare, dude?  
Silver: Dare...  
Saph's room *pokerface playing on the CDplayer*  
Platina: *trying to makeup Saph* There! You look really feminime now!  
Saph: I hate all this silly girly stuff...  
Platina: Ruby will love it!  
Saph: Pff... *melancolic*  
Ruby's Room  
Silver: No way!!!!  
Gold: Oh, com'on, dude!  
Silver: NO!!!  
Everyone: Come on! Please!!!  
Silver: I won't do this! Never ever ever ever!!  
Gold: *puppy face* Will ya do this for me???  
Silver: Er... ok...  
Saph's Room  
Platina: Donne!  
Yellow/Blue/Crys: Wow! Saph, you look awesome!  
Saph: Thank's girls, but I don't feel like myself...  
*Din dan*  
Saph: ??? Someone's outside. I go open the door  
*opens the front door* Silver?  
Silver: *hands behind back* Hi... Sapphire? Wow, you look great! (Wait until Ruby sees this!)  
Saph: What's up, Silv? Why are you here? Can't stand the others anymore?  
Silver: Yes. NO! I just came to say goodnight to.. Blue! And Crys!  
Saph: How nice of you. Come in. (I wish the others were a bit like him...) Hey, girls, look who's here!  
Blue/Yellow/Crys: Silver?  
Silver: Er.. Hi... I just came to say goodnight.. Crys..Blue.. and.. to DO THIS! *reveals his camera, takes a shot and runs*  
Girls: What was that?  
Crys: GOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!! I'm sure you have to do with this!  
Ruby's room  
Gold: Wow! I love Blue's short nightie! *slapped by Green and Silver* Hey! Crys looks pretty sexy with that short, too! *slapped by Rald*  
Rald: Don't look at her!  
Dia: That caramel-colour dress...  
Pearl: Suits Platina?  
Dia: No, makes me hungry!  
Pearl: *sweatdrop* Yeah, whatever... Hey! This looks like pure silk! *collapses*  
Red: *stairing with a really dreamer-stupid look*  
Green: Who are you looking at?  
Red: No one!  
Ruby: OMG OMG OMG!!! Who's that BEAUTIFUL lady with that ABSOLUTELY AWESOME makeup? Do we know her?  
Silver: Pweh! Actually its Sapphire.  
Ruby: NO WAY, YOU'RE KIDDING ME! She looks so... pretty. It almost makes me remember  
*flash*  
Green: Err.. Ruby, does it rain in Littleroot this time of year?  
Ruby: No, why?  
Green: I swear I saw a flash of lightning...  
Saph's room  
Blue: Well done, wild girl! Tehhee! if only they knew we've got them.. shirtless! Tehee!  
Crys: They deserve it... Hey! Gold is wearing a boxer with hearts? o.O  
Blue: Tehee! Hey, Yellow, does this shot reminds you anything? *shows her shirtless Red*  
Yellow: *blushes*  
Saph: Ah, my eyes!  
Girls: What?  
Saph: Ruby's slip... It's tight...  
Blue/Crys (too much for Yellow to see): o.O  
Blue: Hey, Platina, your bodyguards seem fit enough!  
Platina: *looks at them and blushes*  
Blue: Omigosh, you just blushed!  
Platina: I did no such thing!


	64. Party at Gold's

Party at Gold's-kylix

That was like so good and cute and romantic!!!!!( I LOVE it when Gold is like speechless when he sees Red & Yellow!!! XO wooohoooo!!!! ( feeling random today...*sigh*)

**Party at Gold's**( Don't hate me Gold fans!!)

(At golds place)

Gold: Ok guys let's partey!!!  
Crystal: We can't start yet!!! The others haven't arrived yet  
Gold: When did YOU get here?  
Crystal: that's not important! now go and serve the junk you plan on making us eat  
Gold: ok *cough* BOSSY!*cough*  
Crystal: hey!! I heard that!!  
Gold:* in the kitchen, mocking Crystal* You were supposed to!  
Crystal: ugh!....one day....one day.....  
Silver: I am bored....  
Crystal: What am I supposed to do about it!  
Silver: (stop yelling....) forget it...  
Gold: * holding a plate with junk food* Here's the stuff!!! Silver? and when did you get here?  
*DING, DONG*  
Gold: The guys are here!!! Yeah!!! *goes to open the door*Hello---oh....it's just you....  
Ruby/Sapphire: thanks for inviting us Gold  
Gold: whatevs...where's Mr. I'm no taller than a Digglet?  
Crystal: Rald!!! *hugs Emerald* I so glad you're here!!!  
Emerald: I already like this party  
Gold: bummer....I was hopping for---  
Blue(girl): HAY!!! Let's get down with it!!  
Gold: BLUE TO ARRIVE!!!!*runs over to Blue, and is punched by Silver, Blue and Crystal*  
Blue: *singing* I wanna have lots and lots of fun~  
Gold: *singing to Blues tune* I agree, man you look so hawt~  
Crystal: *copying tune* C'mon Gold, let's have a little talk~  
*Green, Pearl, Diamond & Platina arrive too*  
Blue: Greeny!!! Come over here with Silvy and me!!!  
Gold: why don't I hear a Goldy?  
Sapphire: Where's Red and Yellow?  
Ruby: yeah, I almost forgot about them  
Sapphire: that wouldn't be the first time!!!!  
Ruby: here we go again....  
Red: Sorry we're late Gold, Yellow wanted to watch the cute little pokemon up the hill  
Yellow: sorry Gold..  
Gold: hehe....you can call me Goldy  
*Pokerface playing on stereo*  
Green: so when does the fun start?  
Blue: when we get to spin the bottle and only you and I are playing..*wink*  
Green: how about you turn around and go away?  
Blue: you big meanie!!! * grabs Silver and starts dancing with him*  
Silver: ( I could get used to this)  
Dia: so umm Platina...eh do you wanna...umm..  
Platia: Pearl I order you to dance with me.  
Pearl: wha? no way, I hate girls specially you!  
Dia: *breaks down crying*  
Platina: THAT'S AN ORDER.  
Pearl: Fine!  
Dia: TT_TT  
Crystal: I like Platina's method, GOLD, I COMMAND YOU TO DANCE WITH ME.  
Gold: NO!  
Crystal: YES!  
Gold: NO!  
Crystal: YES!  
Dia: Chicken and hot sauce!  
Everyone: *facepalm*  
Gold: That's it! You are out!!!  
Crytal: O.O what?! You can't trow me out of your party!  
Gold: Watch me  
Crystal: * kicked out by Gold*  
Emerald: No Crys!!!*kicks himself out*  
Gold: now lets see what I have available...Crys is out (yay me!), wild girl is to wild for me, Hot babe Platina is....dancing? and my lady Blue is fighting with Green, so that leaves...Yellow!  
Yellow: huh? did someone call me?  
Gold: Yes I did!  
Yellow: How can I help you Gold?  
Gold: I'm glad you ask *puts handsome face*  
Red: Hey umm.....Yellow.....I eh....  
Gold: Red, Red, Red, I respect you, you are one of the greatest pokemon trainers out there and you taught me so much, but couldn't you be clueless when I actually need you to be?!  
Red: I don't get it  
Everyone: *trows chips at Red*  
Red: *sweat drop* hehe...  
Gold: * grabs Yellow's arm and heads for dance floor*  
Yellow: b-but, but....O////O  
Red: ....bye....  
Gold: *dancing with Yellow* so how does life treat you?  
Yellow: good I guess  
Gold: same here, we have so much in common!!  
Yellow: yeah....  
Gold: *clicks secret stereo control and slow romantic music starts playing*  
Blue: oh!!! Greeny-sama, please dance with me!  
Green: No.  
Blue: I will count to ten and if you're not in the dance floor by then I will tell everyone your secret  
Green: Let's go dance!  
Ruby: I wonder what his secret is?  
Sapphire: I don't know, but he REMEMBERS it!!  
Ruby: stop that already!!!  
Sapphire: not until you admit!  
Ruby/Sapphire: *look at each other* wouldyoudancewithme?  
Pearl: I think we should stop dancing now  
Platina: No, I like this classical song * puts head on shoulder*  
Pearl: O////O  
Dia: TToTT  
Red: ...... everyone seems to be having so much fun* glares at Yellow and Gold* hmp!...weird, why did I just do that??O.o  
Crystal :* peeking on window* Oh!! chacha tha tha he argh!! Oh!!!!  
Emerad: What? what just happened?  
Crystal: I'ma break in Rald, I'll use Tupeon's confusion as a distraction, you watch not one's comming  
Emerald: Right!  
Crystal: Tupeon come out!*pop* Use confusion!  
Red: What's that sound? * is hit by confusion attack*  
Yellow: Red!!  
Gold: aww man!  
Red: owww......  
Crystal: omg I just hurt a pokemon champion....run Rald!!!  
Gold: yo Red, you ok? make sure if you die not to ruin my floor  
Yellow: *about to cry*  
Gold: I didn't mean it like that Yellow ^^u  
Red:....eh? *looks at Gold* grrrrr You!  
Yellow: Red?  
Gold: yes?  
Red: *attacks Gold*  
Everyone:  
Yellow: R-red!  
Blue: awww!! Yellow I'm so proud of you!! This is the first time two boys fight over you, you learn so fast, way to go kiddo!  
Green: somethings wrong, Red wouldn't hurt a fly....  
Pearl: ummm let me see, I think he's under a confusion attack  
Gold: owww!!! that hurt!!!  
Red: GRRRR!!!  
Yellow: Stop it!!  
Silver: I am enjoying this very much  
Blue: Yay for Yellow!!!  
Ruby: how romantic!!  
Dia: Purple Bathroom!!  
Platina: That's why I don't talk to peasants  
Sapphire: wooohooo!!! Street fight live!!! Go Red!!  
Red: *snaps out of confusion* my head...  
Gold: * all beaten up* I'll never talk to you like that again bro  
Yellow: Red-san!  
Green: so he was under confusion, he probabbly attacked the first thing that he saw  
Pearl: yeah, but why did he attack Gold and not Yellow?  
Blue: The love doctor's got the answer *wink*  
Green: pesky girl  
Silver: *glare*  
Crystal: * breaks door down* Gold!!!  
Emerald: *huff, huff* wait...Crys....  
Gold: Crys? and your....loyal Digglet....  
Emerald: who you calling a Digglet?!  
Crystal: I"m so sorry Gold! *hugs him*  
Gold: O////o  
Ruby: how romantic!!!  
Sapphire: * grabs by hat and kisses him on the cheek*  
Platina: *closes in*  
Pearl: nah uh!! You ain't kissing me ever again!!! *runs*  
Dia: *ahem!*  
Platina: I'm not that desperate...  
Dia: *emo corner*  
Blue: Silver?  
Silver: (could it be? is it possible?!) *closes eyes*  
Blue: could you move aside so I can smooch my Greeny-poo-poo?  
Silver: *joins Dia on emo corner*  
Red: Looks like everyone's having fun!  
Yellow: ( I just love that about him) *nod*

one word. WEIRD.


	65. Pool Party at Red's:Part 1

Pool Party at Red's: Part 1-gallade9000

Pool Party at Red's!

Part 1:Making the pool.  
Silver:Uhmmm...Are you sure your parents won't get mad?  
Red:Well...I don't know who they are...They don't live with me...  
Silver:Still,not a good idea to give a bulldozer to Saphire...  
Saphire:MWAHAHAHA!!!*chases Ruby*REMEMBER RUBY!  
Ruby:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Silver n Red:O_O Thank God this wasn't Gold.  
Crys:Speaking of wich,where is Gold?He stole 50 bars of chocolate plus a cup of candy plus coffee is NOT a good idea.  
Red:I sent him shopping.*shows list*  
Crys:*reads list*A hose,58 bikinis,58 swimsuits,95 bags of chips,a card table and a SLOT MACHINE?WHERE did you get that money?  
Red:From Blue!^^  
Silver n Crys:Figures.  
Green:Let me drive that!*pushes Saphire out of the seat and resumes taking down Red's house and digging a hole where it once stood*  
*some time later*  
Gold:*passes by like a maniac with a shopping car* !  
Everyone:O_OA-wha?  
*after the hole looks like a pool*  
Red:Ok guys!See ya in an hour or two!  
Yellow:He's really exited about this...teehee.

And that concludes part one!It's kinda divided in 3 parts so expect more soon!


	66. Pool Party at Platina's

Pool Party at Platina'1

Pool Party at Platina's (Hey, that's a lot of P's lol)  
Blue: I don't believe it! Its a pool party, and you're still wearing a shirt!  
Green: *wearing a short-sleeve* At least the sleeves are short.  
Blue: Even Silver wore a swimsuit! I'm going to hang out with him instead, YOU NON-FANSERVICE GIVING JERK!!!  
Silver: (YES!!! )  
Platina: I can't get sun too much sun exposure. Pearl, hold my parasol.  
Pearl: No way. Make Dia do it, I'm sure he'd love to.  
Dia: Pearl-! My best friend...  
Platina: Nevermind, I'll carry it myself...  
Dia: *turns to stone*  
Pearl: Dia? You okay?  
Ruby: This is a chance to let Mimi and Zuzu out!  
Yellow: How pretty! *pets Mimi* Your pokemon are beautiful!  
Ruby: Thank you...! *grabs Yellow's hands* Thank you for noticing, my senior!  
Yellow: Eh?  
Red/Sapphire: (HEY!!!)  
Red: Well if we're letting out water-pokemon...Gold!  
Gold: *was spying on Blue* Yeah?  
Red: Double Pollie Attack!  
Gold: Ah, I gotcha!  
Yellow: *runs over to Red* How cool!  
Red: ( )  
Pearl: Dia? Dia?  
Dia: *still petrified*  
Sapphire: And now...Walo! Come out!  
Everyone: NO YOU IDIOT!!!  
It lands in the pool, creating a kind of a tidal wave  
Ruby/Red: *grabbing their signifigant others* Come on!  
Sapphire/Yellow: .....  
Blue: Wah!  
Silver: (This would be the part where she grabs the nearest male for protection...)  
Blue: Green! *runs to him* It's scary!  
Silver: *petrified(again)*  
Platina: No, the food!  
Dia: *comes back* THE FOOD?!  
The wave crashes down, soaking everything  
Sapphire: *clutching to Zuzu* Is everyone all right?  
Ruby: Wah! My makeup is ruined!  
Sapphire: *facepalm*  
Yellow: WAH! Red-san, it was scary!  
Gold:  
Blue: I'm glad you were here to protect me, Green.  
Green: Yeah, whatever. Let go.  
Pearl: Looks like everything's alright.  
Dia: No, its not!  
Pearl: Diamond?! Are you or Missy hurt?  
Dia: We're both fine...but the food is soaked!  
Everyone: *collaspe*  
Later on  
Sapphire: I feel like we forgot something  
Crystal: Where is everyone?  
Emerald: Beats me  
Silver: *still frozen*  
Ruby: Probably wasn't important if you forgot it.  
Sapphire: But maybe it was very important!! YA KNOW???  
Ruby: ?  
Sapphire: *sigh* Nevermind.


	67. Shopping Therapy in Lilycove

Shopping Therapy in Lilycove-Freyblue

Random Corner!!!

Shopping Therapy in Lilycove  
Platina: Magnificent! Look at this great department store. This city reminds me of Veilstone! I wish my bodyguards were here to help me carry my bags!  
Blue: Ok, girls, let's get in and empty the sleeves!  
Pearl: Excuess me, ladies, but, since YOU are going to do all the shopping... Why the hell did you want us to come along too?  
Ruby: Hey! I'll be shopping, too!  
Pearl: I know (I said: Ladies!)  
Saph: I HEARD THAT!  
Pearl: O.O'  
Platina: Besides, we may need your help.  
Green: Not to chose what to buy, I hope!  
Blue: You'll see. Tehee!  
Some Time Later  
Green: I'm really getting bored...  
Silver: I feel you, man...  
Gold: Same here!  
Blue: *comes out with a very sexy dress* Hey, guys! How do you find it?  
Silver/Green/Gold:*pop up* Who said shopping's boring?  
Ruby: Ain't going try on something?  
Sapphire: No, thanks. Those things are not for me.  
Ruby: Because I though you would look nice in this *shows her some clothes*  
Saph: Ruby? You finnally remember?  
Ruby: That you're in urgent need of some proper clothes? Of course I do!  
Saph: Arg!!! RUBY!!!  
Dia: *chop chop* Hey, Pearl, they have food on the rooftop!  
Pearl: Dia, no I mean Diamond, can't ever stop thinking of food?  
Dia: Yes. When I see Missy, I tottally forget about everything!  
Saph: Isn't there anyone in this world who actually remembers?  
Ruby: I do!  
Saph: *shocked, turns and looks him with hope*  
Ruby: That he have this school project to do  
Saph: *collapses*  
Platina: Dia, Pearl, can you come here for a while?  
Dia: *runs immediatelly*  
Pearl: I didn't hear the magic word!  
Platina: I order you!  
Pearl: That wasn't exactly what I was thinking of.  
Red: Yellow?  
Yellow: *Head appears behind curtain* Yes?  
Red: Have you made up your mind? *sweet smile*  
Yellow: I ... am not sure about it... (I'm noy coming out with this, I'm not coming out with this!)  
Red: *draws gently the currtain aside* May I see?  
Yellow: *wearing a short light blue dress and blushing* I.. think it's ... too short...  
Red: *Speachless* (She looks so cute with it... What Am I Thinking?)  
Yellow: Lance asked me out and I'm not sure if I should wear this... (Why did I say that?)  
Red: *Gets angry, although... he doesn't know why!*  
Crys: What should I try, what should I try...  
Gold: *wraps arm around her shoulder* Well, I think hot shorts suit you! * casanova expression*  
Crys: Not as much as heart-boxers suit you I guess.  
Gold: O.O Wha...waht? (How the hell did she learn that from?) *death stare at Silver* Silver!!!!  
Silver: E?  
Green: I guess we're finnally done with. Let's go.  
Blue: Wait! We're waiting for Platina.  
*Platina appears with a very very very very small bag*  
Green: You only bought a lipgloss?  
Platina: Of course not!  
*Dia and Pearl appear holding a mount of bags each, trying to maintain their balance!*  
Pearl: I...hate... girls!!!  
Platina: Oh, poor Dia! Your load's so heavy. Here, let's give a hand!  
Dia: I'm in heaven!  
Platina: *takes the uper bag and puts it on top of Pearl's load*  
Pearl: *collapse loosing his balance* Wua!!!!!! I...Hate....That....Girl!  
Platina: heehee!  
Pearl: YOU JUST LAUGHED AT ME!!!  
Platina: I did no such thing (heehee!)  
Red: Hey, guys, we have a problem.  
Everybody: What!  
Red: Someone fainted!  
Blue: *facepalm* Oh, not Yellow again! What did you tell her?  
Yellow: Actually it wasn't me. It was Crys!  
Everyone: O.O  
Rald: NOOOOOOOO!!! CRYSTAL!!!! *finds Gold holding Fainted Crys in his hands* YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???  
Gold: Nothing, I swear! I was just kissing her cheeck and she just collapsed!  
Silver: And you have no idea why that might have happened?  
Gold: Absolutely not!  
Red: Oh, boy! And you say I am clueless!


	68. Sleeping Beauty 2

Sleeping Beauty (2)-Torosiken

I wanna try to make I wanna try I wanna try *shot*

Sleeping Beauty  
--Cast

Aurora : Yellow(yah she always sleep XD)  
Prince : RED!!(Yay specialshipping again ^.^)  
King : Dia  
Queen : Platina  
Fairies : Blue(Girl), Sapphire, Crystal.  
(damn forgot how to spell =.='' Magclifent, maclie aagh) : Silver  
The narrator : Gold  
Who write this..? : Emerald  
The one who make the clothes..? : Ruby  
Other : Watch xP

---Rehersal

Gold : I am narrator??!?!! O.O  
Dia : *eat*  
Pearl : *slap dia*  
Red : Why we become pairs again?!!!  
Green : .  
Sapphire : Who wrote the script..??  
Emerald : me..!  
Gold : You-- ? -.- bizzare boy..  
Emerald : I WANT TO TRY..!  
Crys : that s nice emerald ^^  
Emerald *blush*  
Gold : Lets get the party started *eat rice cake*

--Performance--

*silence*  
Crys : Gold !  
Gold : *is eating rice cake* Sorry! Sorry! Once upon a day..(aww man I am bored with this title..) on a far away place There s a....  
Crys : . Okay lets skip the narrator.. cmon king and queen!  
Dia : *eating*  
Platina :  
*silence*  
Gold :  
Crys : *take Gold s script* Ah! Lemme read! They just have a daughter named Aurora. Then they invite 3 fairies to give a present..  
Gold : Yah yah..  
Crys : Be quiet you! *shot gold*  
Gold : Hey! That s hurts!  
Crys : The 1st fairy give a beauty..

Crys : BLUE !  
Blue : Oh.. yea..! I give you beauty..! No! I want myself to be beauty  
Crys : Let s continue . The 2nd give song..  
Sapphire : I will give you a nice sound..  
Crys : Then the 3rd is going to--- ah.. its me *go near yellow* I will give you *switch narrator mode* but then the 4th fairy, come *pst* Silver !  
Woosh  
Silver : WHY YOU NOT INVITE ME?!! I ALSO HAVE A PRESENT FOR H--- *look at yellow s cute face*  
*silence*  
Silver : When you 16 you will get your hand on--- (forgot) and die! *go away*  
Gold : ehehehheee you can t..?  
Crys : So then the king and queen is sad..  
Dia *eat*  
Platina :  
Crys : Hey! Go sad!  
Platina : Don t talk to me like that!! I am missy!  
Dia *still eat*  
Crys : Then the 3rd fairy make her present.. *go to fairy mode* You will not die but just fall asleep Until someone kiss you.  
Dia : *eat* mm.. yeah..  
Platina :  
Crys : then the king and queen give aurora to 3 fairy and live at forest. King and Queen burn all the-- *sigh* aw.. I am tired! GOOOLD!!  
Gold *eat lava cookie* Whats dat serious girl..?  
Crys : You must read thisss!!!!!!!!!  
Red : Okay okay don t fight!!!  
Crys *hand over script to Red* You narrator..  
Red : MEE??!! O.O  
Red : A long time after that Aurora with 3 fairies life at forest and one day Aurora go for a walk while 3 fairies make something for her..  
Yellow : *sing*  
Red : What a pretty sound..? *follow sound* *switch to narrator mode* The prince find the sound  
Gold : whoo  
--back home--  
Crys : Ruby have you done the clothes..?!  
Ruby : Not yet! And why you not make it yourself and requesting to me?!  
Sapphire : I already make one..!  
Blue : I want to see your creation sapphire!  
Sapphire : *show* ta-daaa! -show a clothes from leafs..  
Blue : that s  
Gold : Wild girl s clothes..  
--back to woods--  
Red : Prince look at Aurora and fall in lo-- *stops* *blush*  
Yellow : *blush*  
Gold : What next..? Read it..!  
Red : Uh.. prince fall in hole.. *runs out the stage*  
Blue : Cmon Reeed *push* I will read it..! *take the script*  
Red : Wh-aaaa..!! *blush*  
Yellow *blush*  
Green : Noisy woman..  
Silver *glare*  
Crys : cmon continue it!  
Blue : Prince fall in love and Aurora too..  
Red/Yellow : *blushes*  
Yellow : Ah-- I must go..  
Red : Where you going..?  
Yellow : I must back to home..!  
--back at home--  
Blue : Aurora tell the fairies that she fall in love to someone unknown..  
Yellow : *Blush* ah..  
Gold *whistle*  
Blue : The fairies tell her about her real parents and take her back to her h-- *talk to ruby* done the clothes..?!!  
Ruby : NOT YET!!!!  
Blue : But we need it..!  
Ruby : I not yet finish it!  
Blue : Ah.. I will take any clothes! *take sapphire s leafy clothes* Yellow wear this..!  
Yellow : Wh---?!!  
Blue : Then they go to King and Queen. They really miss their daughter. Aurora wear the new clothes..  
Yellow*with leafy clothes* : *blush*  
Blue : while prince try to find Aurora..  
--woods--  
Red : Where s the girl I was found this morning..? *found home, knock*  
All : ehehehe *want to laugh*  
Red *open the door*  
Silver : Hahahahahhahahahahahha uh.. I forgot my script again..  
Blue : just skip it! Red go to jail and Yellow sleep! *push red*  
Red : Heee---?!?!!  
Blue *lock*  
Yellow : zzzzzzzzzzz  
Blue : All fairies make all people sleep.. *fairy mode* *make sleep*  
Sapphire *Make sleep*  
Crys *make sleep*  
Dia : *still eat*  
Platina :  
Crys : Go sleep..!  
Dia : *eat* I still eat..  
Platina : You can t do that..!  
Gold : Eheh.. :P  
Crys : ah whatever..  
Blue : Then the fairies help prince out of jail  
Red :  
Blue : Where s the key to open that..??? *find*  
Crys : oohh =.=  
Sapphire : This is easier.. *grab pokeballs*  
Blue : found it! *grab key*  
Sapphire *already make toro use her attack*  
All (expect yellow) : O.O  
Sapphire : Now lets go to save princess Aurora! *grab Red s hand*  
Red : H-- hey..!  
Crys : This is the sword and-- now go!  
Red : ?!!

Silver*turn to dragon* : I won t let you..!  
Blue : Let us go!  
Silver : *blush*  
Silver : If Blue said that *go away*  
Blue : Now hurry!!  
Red : Don t you think I am hurrying ?!!!!  
Crys : Yellow on top floor! Good luck!!  
Red : .!!!*blush* *pushed by blue crys and sapph*  
Blue, Sapph, Crys : *out of scene*

Red : *silence* *walk inside room*  
Yellow : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
All : .*watch*  
Red : *surprised see yellow s leafy clothes* uh  
Blue : KISS HER!!!  
Red : uh . *blush* *go near yellow s face*  
Yellow : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Gold : .  
*silence*  
Red : *1 hour later* uh  
Gold : JUST GET KISSED!!!!!!!!*push Red*  
Red : WHA---?!!!! *kissed yellow*  
Yellow : zzzzzzzzzzz .  
*silence*

Blue : Yellow..?  
Crys : Yellow..?

Yellow : zzzzzzzzzz  
All : WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yellow : Oh--? Yah..? Yeah..? *blush* *hug Red*  
Red : ah..?! *blush*  
All : 

Blue : Now all done..!  
Crys : Not yet--! The last dance..!  
Blue : Oh.. yeah..! Let s all dance..!  
Ruby *runs* : I FINISH IT !! *show the dress*  
Blue : very late. But better than not.. Yellow.. wear this..!  
Yellow : ah..*blush*  
-- after yellow change clothes --  
Crys : Okay now let s dance !  
Ruby : Sapphire..?  
Sapphire : Yes..?  
Ruby : Let s dance..  
Sapphire *blush*  
Gold *eat rice cake*  
Crys : Gold..!  
Gold : Heeyyy don t scold me..  
Silver :  
Blue : Ehe.. you two looks so good! *at red and yellow* why not you two just life altogether?  
Red/Yellow : *Blush*  
Green : Noisy Woman  
Silver : *glare*  
Dia *eat*  
Pearl *Slaps dia* :Cmon lets join em!  
Platina *giggle*  
Emerald : Now with who I will dance..? I will just looking at them..? *look crys* Crystal.. *blush*  
Crys : Emerald..?  
Emerald : Uh.. want to.. ah.. forget it *smile* It s a nice time here.. now..  
Gold : Yah well and one of this is about with my work too..  
All : Liar .(he do nothing!)


	69. Day of Sports, Exer & Relax Pt 2

Day of Sports, Relaxation, and Exercising-Apolloman3579

Day of sports and exercising and relaxation part 2

Crystal im gonna go running  
Green: oh yeaa were finally here!!!!!!  
*walks down to the beach*  
Red: comeon Blue we gotta find a good court to use  
Blue: ill race you  
Red: your on  
*they run down to the tennis courts*  
Ruby: im gonna go do some yoga  
Yellow: ohh that sounds fun  
*they go the field next to the golf course  
Gold: ( yessssss!!Yellows gonna be watching me playing the whole time.. its time to show her i can me mature like Red )  
Gold: come caddy * tugs on emeralds rope*  
Emerald: i still say you cheated  
Gold: stop complaing and lets go  
Bill: mind if i join you  
Gold: your welcome anytime  
*they go to the golf field*  
Sapphire: i was thinking i could get some battle training done any of you guys up for it  
Pearl: sure  
Silver: just dont cry when you lose  
Sapphire: oh ha ha  
*they rush down to the battle fields*  
Platina: i guess that leaves you and me Diamond  
Diamond: ok where do you wanna go  
Platina: lets go to the pool  
* they go to the pool*  
*meanwhile during Red and Blues tennis match  
Red: come on is that the best you've got  
Blue: hey im just warming up  
* Blue serves, but Red responds with a Forehand*  
*1 hour later*  
Blue: told ya Red im the best  
Red: hey you just lucky if i did'nt slip on that banana peel  
Blue: well whatever just get the ball hit over the fence but be careful the courts are on a cliff next to the beach  
Red: fine whatever *starts looking around until* hey i found it...... *but he loses his balance and rolls down the cliff*  
Blue: holy crap Red!!  
* lands directly next to Greens spot on the beach*  
Green: Oh my God Red are you okay  
Red: ill be fine I ve taken worse hits then that  
Green: oh i hope soo an.......  
*then these 3 guys carrying a can of soda, seashells, and a puppy walk up to them*  
Guy 1: ahh man shes with her boyfriend  
*pushes Red out of the way*  
Green: he's not my BoyFriend hes my lacky  
Red: whhaaa im not  
*Green elbows him*  
Red: ok fine im her lacky  
Green: lacky go get me a smoothie  
Red: fine * runs down to the sport complex  
Green: ok boys now where were we... oh yea my soda, my puppy and my seashells.. eh i dont want em take em back but i think ill keep the puppy.  
* she then goes to the volleyball pit*  
Green: watch and learn people  
* she plays a perfect game*  
Crowd of people: wow shes amazing  
Green: and if you and your pokemon wanna be strong like me buy some official Green merchandise  
* she immediately gets swarmed by 50 people, and scores over 400 dollars*  
Green: its good to be me  
* meanwhile*  
Red: ugh almost there.... hey what am i doing i dont have get her a smoothie ya know im gonna give her a piece my mind for using me  
* he turns around and goes backs he passes by the golf field*  
Red: hey guys  
Gold, Emerald, Bill: hey Red  
Gold: ok back to the game  
Gold prepare to see the ultimate hit for a hole in 1  
* he hits the ball its lands in the sand pit  
Emerald: wow im amazed  
* 1 hour later*  
Bill: whats the score  
Emeralds: Bill you have 10 , Gold 110  
Gold: yea im winning!!  
Bill, Emerald: *Facepalm*  
Gold: now heres my ultimate swing ( i hope Yellows watching)  
* he hits the ball and it goes far*  
*Meanwhile during Rubys and Yellows Yoga session*  
Ruby: now just gently move your legs into lotus position and clear your mind  
Yellow: this is really relaxing  
Ruby: now bring your right leg behind your head  
Yellow: * just barely does it*  
Ruby: now bring your other...... *BAM* * gets hit in the head with golds golf ball* * goes unconcious her 10 seconds  
Yellow: wow thats gotta hurt  
Ruby: *wakes up* owwwwww that friggenn hurt like hell and.... oh my god what have i been doing ive been purposely forgetting that i like Sapphire.. i must tell her how i feel right away.... SAPPHIRE!!* he then runs off  
Yellow: oh well i guess I'II continue  
* later during a 3 way battle between Sapphire, Silver, and Pearl*  
Pearl: Chimhiko use mach punch  
Silver: sneasel dodge and counter with crush claw  
Sapphire: Rono! take them both down with Surf  
Pearl: oh yea.. Chimhiko use earthquake  
*sneasel faints*  
Silver oh no sneasel ..well im out  
Sapphire: okay Rono use iron head  
Pearl: Chimhiko block it with Fire Punch  
Sapphire: crap im in a pinch here... Rono use ....  
Ruby: SAPPHIRE!!!!!!!!!  
Sapphire: what now ruby!!  
Ruby: all this time i keep on saying i forget what i said to you but i dont  
Sapphire: you dont omg yesss  
Gold: Four!!!!  
Ruby: Sapphire I...... *Bam gets hit on the head with another Golf Ball* * blanks out for 10 seconds*  
* he then wakes*  
Ruby: Sapphire is that you  
Sapphire yes it you were gonna tell me somthing  
Ruby: oh yea.. pee yew go take a shower you stink like a stunky ugh its digusting  
Sapphire* ............\  
*she beats the crap out of him*  
Ruby: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! somebody help me!!  
Pearl: wow he losing a lot of Blood ,we should take him to the Infirmary  
*then Crystal comes and starts running in place*  
Crystal: ill take him for the extra weight  
Silver: okay  
*Crystal the runs off with Ruby on her back*  
Ruby: owwwie my head bleeding  
Crystal: yeah well you should have though of that before you insulted Sapphire  
* they run past the pool*  
Crystal: hey Dia, hey Platina!!!  
Platina: hello to you too Crystal  
Dia: im hungry  
Platina: but you just ate 10 minutes ago  
Diamond: oh ill be fine  
Platina: ok ok .... Butler bring Diamond another round of food  
Butler: yes madame  
* he comes back with a whole plate pb& j sandwiches  
* Diamond, Wig, and Lax scarf it all down in*  
Diamond: hey watch this im gonna do a cannonball  
Platina: umm Diamond i wouldnt do that you just ate wait 30 minutes.....  
* Diamond jumps in anyway, but then starts to drown*  
Platina: oh no * she jumps all heroically and rescues him*  
Platina: i better preform CPR * she starts to lean in until*  
Butler: erhemm Madame it is time for your Spa Time  
Platina: oh how wonderful do you mind finishing up here  
Butler: yes madame  
* the butler then starts giving Diamond CPR*  
Diamond: * he wakes up* AAAAHHHHHH OH MY GOD THATS DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!...... im hungry  
* 2 hours later then everyone goes down to the beach*  
Emerald: lets go surfing everyone  
Everyone: yea  
Sapphire: you guys go. i gotta watch Ruby and make sure he's okay  
Crystal: okay see you later  
Yellow: umm i dont know how to surf  
Green oh well i think Red will be happy to teach...  
Gold: i'll teach you  
Yellow: you will. oh thank you so much Gold  
Blue: come on lets hit the waves already  
* they all grab their Boards and Rip it up*  
Silver: oh yea was so totally sweet  
Platina: i know .. Diamond where did you learn to surf like that  
Diamond: oh now thats a secrect  
Yellow: thanks Gold i know you teaching me and all but im sorry cause you missed all those good waves  
Gold: its not a big deal  
Yellow: well since i how to surf no hows about we go back in * she give Gold a kiss on the Cheek*  
Gold: ..... *starts blushing* your on!  
* they go back in while Everyone watches until..... Ruby come running down to the beach with Sapphire sprinting after him  
Sapphire: RUBY!!!!!!!!!!!! get back here you little prick!!  
Ruby: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! somebody help me  
*Sapphire picks up a rock and nails ruby in hit with it*  
Everyone: it just not his day is it


	70. Flight Across the Country Episode 3

Flight Across the Country Episode 3-haily

Finally got some ideas and by the way Hayley2, this set of plays are my own invention and are not from a book and to remind you all,Emerald sent the script by the mail but the pokedex holders don't know it.

The Flight Across The Country(Episode 3)  
Cast  
Jack Fletcher: Dia  
Sarah Thatcher:Platina(Errr.... isn't her name supposed to be Platinum?)  
King:Gold  
Queen:Blue  
Random citizens:Crystal,Yellow,Sapphire  
Soldiers: Red,Ruby,Pearl  
Soothsayer:Green  
Narrator:Emerald

Rehearsal  
Platina: AGAIN!!! I felt a camera flash again when the tree fell on Dia and me!  
Blue: SAME HERE!! I distinctly felt a flash when Gold slipped and fell because of the banana peel!  
Dia:*turned to stone since he kissed Platina twice*  
Gold:(Man o Man, I LOVE THAT SCRIPTWRITER!!!!And I MUST THANK WHOEVER DROPPED THAT BANANA PEEL!!!!)Huh... I didn't feel anything........  
Rald:*looking for a good place to drop another banana peel*

Play

Red:Catch those outlaws!  
*huge drama as Dia and Platina are caught*  
Platina: **UNHAND ME YOU FEELINGLESS COMMONERS!!!![**  
Rald:Stick to the script.  
King's court  
Red,Ruby,Pearl: Your Majesty,we caught the oulaws!  
Gold: Take them out on a procession for judgement.  
In A Designated Street  
Gold:I shall judge Jack have committed a murder most foul...,.  
*a bug gets into Gold's outfit*  
Gold: Hold on a sec, I have to swat that bug....  
*Play is halted but the curtains don't fall for some reason*  
*Crystal,Blue,Yellow,Sapphire enter stage*  
The Four Together: Execute Him!  
*Gold tries to swat the fly, but slips on the banana peel*  
*He lands on Blue and they kiss*  
All in theatre faint.(Buttshippers?)  
Blue:EEEEP!(faints)  
Camera:Flash Flash!(unknown to anyone but Rald)  
*Gold gets up again and chases the fly,slipping on the peel again*  
*He lands on Yellow and they kiss*  
Yellow:EEEEP!(faints)  
Camera:Flash Flash!(unknown to anyone but Rald)  
All AmberShippers in theatre faint.  
*Gold gets up again and chases the fly,slipping on the peel again*  
*He lands on Crystal and they kiss*  
All MangaquestShippers in theatre faint.  
Crys:What the...(faints)  
Camera:Flash Flash!(unknown to anyone but Rald)  
*Gold gets up again and chases the fly,slipping on the peel again*  
*He lands on Sapphire and they kiss*  
Sapphire: What's gone wrong here....(faints)  
All in theatre faint.  
Camera:Flash Flash!(unknown to anyone but Rald)  
*Gold gets up again and chases the fly,slipping on the peel again*  
*He lands on Platina and they kiss*  
Platina: You Commoner!(faints)  
Camera:Flash Flash!(unknown to anyone but Rald)  
All in theatre faint.  
Rald: With all these accidents,we shall continue tomorrow.

After the play  
All the Girls: **WHO DROPPED THE BANANA PEEL!**  
Boys:No idea. 


	71. Fourth of July

Fourth of 1

A play! I haven't done one in a long time!  
Fourth of July  
Gold: I got the fireworks!  
Crystal: What the-? I told you to buy a few fireworks!  
Gold: And?  
Silver: A 'few' doesn't mean everything you see.  
Gold: And?  
Platina: We are here. Do you have the pyrotech?  
Emerald: Oh we have it all right. A truckload of it.  
Platina: Pitiful. That is nothing close to a truckload. My family has a truckload delivered each year.  
Everyone: (That's not suprising)  
Yellow: Oh goodie. I love fireworks!  
Sapphire: So do I! The explosions!  
Ruby: The beauty!  
Blue: The romance...*snuggles up to Green*  
Green: Whatever.  
Silver: ( )  
Gold: The noise!  
Crystal: The colors!  
Dia: The hot dogs!  
Everyone: *collaspe*  
Silver: Uh, Blue? I've never seen fireworks before.  
Blue: You poor dear! I'll stand with you so you don't feel scared.  
Silver: ( )  
Blue: Greeny-poo! You come to!  
Silver: ( )  
Yellow: The thing I don't like about fireworks is the loud noise. It scares me.  
Red/Gold: No problem! You can hold my hand!  
Yellow: ?  
Red/Gold: (GAH!)  
Crystal: (Kris to the rescue!) Gold, you are in charge of lighting the fireworks.  
Gold: Who died and made you queen?  
Crystal:  
Gold: Right, I'm gone. *runs away*  
Emerald: Miss Crystal, I have a problem.  
Gold: Ooooh I know. You're too short to see the fireworks.  
Crystal: SHOULDN'T YOU BE FAR AWAY BY NOW?!  
Gold: Meep! *sprints away*  
Cyrstal: Now what's your problem Rald?  
Emerald: They are...  
Ruby: I don't want to sit on the filthy ground! My outfit will get dirty!  
Sapphire: Oh, your outfit will get dirty? No problem! *pushes him on ground* Now your already dirty!  
Ruby: Wah! I have to change clothes!  
Pearl: Dia, where are all the hot dogs?  
Dia: Well I was cooking them, and when they were all done they looked so good, and I...  
Pearl: Lemme guess...  
It took so long to resolve these problems, that by the time they did, it was dark.  
Gold: Alright people! Fireworks time!  
Boom Boom!  
Yellow: Oh! So pretty!  
Red: (She's so cute...)  
Blue: Silver, are you having fun?  
Silver: I am since I'm with you...  
Blue: What was that last part? I didn't hear! Greeny, come over here!  
Silver: *turns to stone*  
Platina: A satisfactory display *smiles*  
Pearl: You're having fun aren't you?  
Platina: ......  
Dia: You're supposed to say, "I'm doing no such thing" right?  
Platina: I will do no such thing.  
Ruby: Beautiful!  
Sapphire: Yeah, yeah. I guess so.  
Ruby: Such an arrogant woman.  
Sapphire: WHO ARE YOU CALLING ARROGANT?!*she trips over Emerald, and accidently kisses Ruby*  
All girls: KYAAAA! SO ROMANTIC!  
Ruby/Sapphire: Emerald!!!  
Emerald: Miss Crystal!  
And that is it!


	72. Gold's Birthday Party

Gold's Birthday Party-Czerny

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLD!!! This is for you!! XD

BIRTHDAY PARTY

Ruby: Why are we here?  
Crystal: Shh, not so loud, I don't want Gold to find us.  
Blue: Me neither.  
Crystal: *ignores her* We need to plan his birthday party.  
Silver: We do?  
Crystal: *grabs him by collar*  
Silver: *choking* Ok, ok, we do, let me down!  
Crystal: So here's the plan. Dia is in charge of food.  
Dia: I LOVE FOOOD!!!  
Everyone: We. Know.  
Crystal: Ruby and Emerald, decorations.  
Ruby: I'LL MAKE THIS PLACE BEAUTIFUL!!  
Crystal: Green and Blue, music.  
Blue: Yay, Greeny-poo!  
Green: Oh. Joy.  
Crystal: Platina and Pearl, service.  
Platina: That's a commoner's job!  
Crystal: And Silver and Sapphire on spy mission to make sure Gold doesn't come nearby.  
Yellow: What about me?  
Crystal: You and Red will keep Gold distracted.  
Yellow: But Red is not even here. He'll be clueless about the entire party.  
Crystal: Good ^^ Now, DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANT ANY MESS-UPS!!  
Everyone: *salute* Yes ma'am! (bossy lady)  
Red: *comes in* Hi everyone! Are you planning another play? ^^  
Everyone: *blasts off*  
*getting ready for the party*  
Ruby: Emerald, can you put up these BEAUTIFUL lights on the top shelf? I want them to shine down like BEAUTIFUL stars from the heavens above! THANK YOU! *leaves*  
Emerald: RUBY COME BACK HERE!! (I can't even reach the second shelf....)  
Pearl: Platina, are you ready to practice serving?  
Platina: Just a minute *comes out in maid costume*  
Pearl: What's that for?  
Platina: What do you mean? All commoners wear this *hands Pearl a butler costume* put this on.  
Pearl: No one....wears this.... (it even has a monocle o.O)  
Dia: *happily cooking* (begins test tasting) THIS IS DELICIOUS!! (eats entire batter)  
Blue: Greeny-poo, I got some songs!  
Green: Uh, all of these are slow songs about....love.  
Blue: Yep, perfect for us to dance to!  
Green: Get something a bit more up-beat. This is Gold's birthday party, not our wedding.  
Blue: GREENY-POO PROPOSED TO ME!! KYAA~ 333  
Green: (Why did I say anything....)  
Platina: You look like a commoner.  
Pearl: Great, let's just set the table (why did I agree to wear this?)  
Platina: Done.  
Pearl: *sees twelve sets of silverware at every plate* WHY DO WE NEED THAT MANY FORKS??  
Platina: I know, I'm short 7 sets for a really fancy meal, but I hope this will suffice.  
Pearl: Why do I even bother....  
*meanwhile....*  
Gold: Hey, there's something strange. I mean Red is his usual self but you look like you're hiding something Yellow.  
Yellow: N-no I'm n-not!  
Red: Your face is pale....I know! You wanted to help with the play everyone was working on!  
Gold: WHAT?! THEY'RE MAKING A PLAY?! But, don't you know what TODAY is? TT__TT  
Red: Nope ^^  
Gold: *faints*  
Red: I think he wanted a part in the play too....  
Yellow: *also faints*  
Silver: *hiding* At this rate, not only Gold will never find out about the party, but Red neither.  
*back at the house where the party is held*  
Crystal: What's going on here?! *sees Ruby putting on make up* AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
Ruby: I don't think, I know I am putting on make up.  
Crystal: DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!  
Sapphire: *decided to spy on Ruby instead* And she doesn't even think it's strange a guy is putting on make up....  
Ruby: Relax, Emerald is handling it fine. I'm sure he's just about done getting all the decorations done from the floor to the ceiling.  
Crystal: THE CEILING?! *storms off*  
Ruby: Is it something I said? *returns to putting on make up*  
Sapphire: *whispers from hiding spot* REMEMBER!  
Ruby: *startled* Wow, these bags under my eyes really do indicate that I am tired, I am hearing that savage girl's voice now even when I am awake. I'll go outside and take a nap while I work on my tan *leaves*  
Pearl: Dia, is the food done? We're ready to serve--  
Dia: *sitting in corner with a huge belly* zzzzzzzz  
Pearl: HE ATE EVERYTHING HE MADE!!  
Platina: Typical commoner.  
*they hear Crystal's footsteps*  
Pearl: Platina, quickly make food, the only thing that's worse than having you boss me around is her *runs out door with a tray of chips and salsa*  
Platina: Ok....wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY COMMONER?!  
Crystal: Where are you going?  
Pearl: No time, we're serving the table!  
Crystal: That's what I like, serious people hard at work *leaves*  
Pearl: Phew *suddenly trips*  
Emerald: OWWWWWW!!! WHY DID YOU WALK INTO ME!!!!  
Pearl: I'm sorry, I didn't see you....  
Emerald: DIDN'T SEE ME?!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY???  
Pearl: Um, I'm sorry I have to go *runs away leaving Emerald covered in salsa*  
Platina: There you are commoner, now tell me, what were you saying again?  
Pearl: Uh-oh. Um, I have to go *runs away*  
Emerald/Platina: COME BACK HERE!!!!  
Blue: *lounging in sofa with Green literally tied down* Greeny-poo, what if for the wedding I wore a blue dress then?  
Green: No.  
Blue: I KNOW, you want me to wear a GREEN dress while you wear the BLUE tux!! OH GREENY-POO, THAT IS SUCH A CUTE THOUGHT!!  
Green: I. Didn't. Even. Say. Anything.  
Pearl: *randomly runs through room still wearing his butler costume and screaming*  
Green/Blue: *blink*  
Blue: Anyways, I still want blue flowers in my wedding bouquet.  
Green: No.  
*outside*  
Red: Oh good, you two finally came around, I was getting worried.  
Yellow: W-worried? About me? *blushes*  
Red: Especially about you, maybe we should go inside, you're getting sunburned again.  
Yellow: NO, YOU CAN'T GO INSIDE!!!!  
Red: Oh right, we can't interrupt their rehearsal ^^  
Gold: *crying*  
Red: Aw, what's wrong?  
Gold: *sniffling* Are they really putting on a play TODAY?  
Red: Yes ^^  
Gold: *wails*  
Silver: *hiding* Oh boy....Sapphire, are you seeing this? (no response) Huh, Sapphire, where did you go? *begins looking for Sapphire*  
Ruby: This looks like a great place to take a nap *lies down next to a bush*  
Silver: *inside bush and can't really see* Sapphire, is that you?  
Ruby: SAPPHIRE?!! YEESH, I CAN'T EVEN ESCAPE HER OUT HERE?? *runs away*  
Silver: *clueless as to who it was* I guess not, her voice was far too girly *continues looking*  
Gold: Somehow I have this strange feeling someone is spying on us.  
Red: That's impossible!  
Yellow: Y-yeah, v-very i-impossible. How could you even think that Gold? How absurd! So strange, I could never have thought it myself. No sirree. Never. Uh-uh.  
Gold: You are acting strange, maybe we should take you inside.  
Yellow: NO!!! YOU CAN'T GO INSIDE!!! I mean--I can't go inside!!  
Gold: *skeptical* Why not?  
Yellow: Because....because....because I lost my penny out here.  
Red: THAT'S TERRIBLE!! Let's look for it!!  
Gold: *sweatdrops*  
*inside*  
Crystal: THE PARTY IS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND THE CAKE IS NOT EVEN DONE?!  
Platina: *the new cook* I don't take orders from a commoner.  
Crystal: Where's Dia?  
Platina: No idea. Why don't you do something for a change?  
Crystal: *very upset*  
Emerald: CRYSTAL, THAT MEAN PEARL PUSHED ME OVER!!! *crying*  
Crystal: You poor thing! Let's get you cleaned up. *turns to Platina* Don't you see how many problems I have to deal with because of you guys?  
Emerald: *super happy*  
Blue: Purplish-orange? Tickle-me-pink? Macaroni yellow?  
Green: NO!  
Blue: Greeny-poo, why don't you tell me what color already?  
Green: WE SHOULD BE WORKING ON GOLD--  
Blue: GOLD FLOWERS!!! THAT'S A GREAT CHOICE!!!  
Green: *sweatdrops*  
Blue: Ok, now that that's taken care of, we should be working on Gold's birthday party *leaves to see how everyone is doing*  
Green: That's. What. I. Said. *blink* HEY UNTIE ME!!!  
*outside*  
Gold: This is ridiculous!  
Yellow: But it was my favorite penny!  
Red: Hey Gold, you don't look too happy, what's bothering you?  
Gold: Oh, Red, it's nothing, just that....TODAY IS MY BIRTH--  
Pearl: *runs through* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *trips over Ruby*  
Yellow: Uh oh, this doesn't look good!  
Gold: *sees Pearl's costume* THEY REALLY ARE PUTTING ON A PLAY?! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING IN TO TELL EVERYONE THAT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!  
Red: It's your birthday?! Why didn't you tell us? We would have made you a party!!  
Yellow/Pearl/Ruby: NOOO, RED!!!!  
Gold: THAT'S IT!! *begins to run to house*  
Silver/Sapphire: *come out of hiding* FOLLOW HIM!!  
Silver: Huh? Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!!  
Sapphire: I'm just good at hiding ;P  
*Everyone runs after Gold to the house. Meanwhile....*  
Blue: Phew, we finished!  
Green: *untied himself at long last* No thanks to you pesky girl.  
Crystal: QUIET!! Gold will come any--  
Gold: *bursts in very angry* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS, DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S MY--  
Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLD!!  
Gold: *sees decorated room and huge cake* WOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Red: This is so cool, I had no idea you guys were planning this!  
Everyone: We know.  
Gold: LET'S EAT!!!  
Dia: EAT?! *wakes up* FOOD!  
Pearl: NO, STAY AWAY!!! *holds him back*  
Crystal: Make a wish and blow out the candles ^^  
Gold: I WISH FOR ALL THE HOT BABES IN THE WORLD!! *blows out candles*  
Crystal: YOU--  
Dia: YAY, NOW WE CAN EAT!!!!! *dives into cake*  
Blue: Greeny-poo, shall we have a chocolate cake?  
Green: No.  
Platina: *grabs Pearl* About time you came back commoner!  
Pearl: Ehehe....Hey Gold, open my present first!  
Red: No, mine!  
Everyone: HUH?! But you didn't even know it was his birthday!  
Red: I did. I just forgot.  
Ruby: It's ok, forgetting is natural.  
Sapphire: The only thing that counts is that you REMEMBER!!  
Red: By the way, we never found your penny Yellow.  
Yellow: I-it's ok. It's just a penny.  
Red: Then why did you want to find it so badly?  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Gold: I get it now, you were all acting weird because you were planning this for me. THANK YOU EVERYONE, THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY I EVER HAD!!!!  
Everyone: YAY!!

*well....it would have been great, except....*

Czerny: *crashes party* HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLD!!!! *hugs him*  
Everyone: Who are you?  
Gold: *sees Czerny* MY WISH CAME TRUE!!!!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*


	73. Hearthome Ball

Hearthome Ball-FreyBlue

Hearthome, Ball

Pearl: I told you, I didn't want to wear this white toxedo for this!  
Dia: But Missy said they wouldn't let us in unless we were properly dressed!  
Pearl: That;s excactely why I didn't want to wear it!  
Green: You grunge even more than me! Cool, guy!  
Ruby: *dressed in a super-smart outfit* How do you find me?  
Gold: Prissy... As always...  
Red: So, what are we going to do in the ball?  
Silver: Swim.  
Red: Oh, really? I love swimming!  
Everyone: *facepalm*  
Silver: What people usually do in a ball?  
Red: Er... flirt?  
Green: Wow, dude, you just surprrised me!  
Gold: Yes, you could say so, but something more obvious than this?  
Dia: Eat!!!!  
Pearl: *sweatdrop* How many times do I have to tell you that not everything is about food?  
*the girls arrive*  
Dia: Missy is more charming that usually...  
Pearl: Oh, man, you're destroyed...*still can't take his eyes from her*  
Blue: Green!!! I'm over here!!!  
Green: (That pesky girl cannot behave properly for once) I, on the other side, am not here! *runs*  
Silver: Blue! Let's dance!  
Gold: I wanted to dance with her...  
Platina: Pearl, would you...  
Pearl: Ah, I think I forgot my...er...lighter in the car! *quits*  
Platina: But you don't drive nor smoke...  
Dia: Err...could I...?  
Platina: Whatever... *grabs him to the dancefloor and hugs him really tight*  
Dia: (I'm in heaven)  
Sapphire: Ruby, shall we dance?  
Ruby: Hi, pretty lady, do I know...? O.O SAPPHIRE??? You look BEAUTIFUL!!!  
Sapphire: *blush* Thank you.. shall we..?  
Ruby: Sure! Gimme your hand! *grabs her*  
Pearl: *behind boufet* Pehh... She'll never find me here...  
Green: Neither me...  
Pearl: Hey! What are you doing here?  
Green: Same as you: I'm hiding from...  
Blue: Green!!! Pearl!!! What are you doing behind the boufet???  
Green: (oh, no!!!!) ...her... *Blue grabs him to the dancefloor*  
Pearl: *very angry* I can't figure why! I hope Platina didn't hear that...  
Platina: So there you are!  
Pearl: Err... Platina, go back to Dia already!... I thought you were dancing with him..  
Platina: Right. The waltz. So it's your turn for the Tango.  
Pearl: I..I don't know how to dance tango...  
Platina: Nevermind, I'll lead, you'll follow *grabs him*  
Red: Have you seen Yellow?  
Gold: No. Have you seen Crys?  
Red: Nop.  
Rald: I have! Over there.  
Gold: Who spoke?  
Rald: Veeery funny, Gold... *points at Yellow and Crys, dancing with Lance and Eusine respectivelly*  
Gold/Red: No, I won't get mad, no, I won't commit...  
Pearl:...murder tonight...  
Platina: Sometimes I really wonder about the state of your mind...  
Pearl: You should! You know you drive me crazy!  
Platina: *blush* Oh, Pearl, you flatter mean!  
Pearl: I didn't mean it that way!!!  
Saph: I don't care if you remember or not, Ruby, I still feel the same about you...  
Ruby: Really, Sapphire? Cause I do remember...  
Sapphire: YOU DO? AND YOU'RE FOOLING ME ALL THIS TIME???  
Ruby: O.O' I do remember when your birthday is... (oh, mine, this is gonna be tougher than I thought)

__________________ 


	74. Pool Party at Red's:Part 2

Pool Party at Red's Part 2-gallade9000

Part 2:Party preperations  
Blue:*hanging up poles for flags*When is the party gonna start again?  
Pearl:At 9:00.  
Dia:*munch munch*  
Pearl:*slaps Dia*  
Dia:*roars*  
Pearl:*cowers in a corner in fear*  
Dia:*munch munch*  
Everyone else:O_O Ok?  
Gold:*putting snacks on table*Uhhh........what happened?  
Crys:You ate 50 bars of chocolate PLUS a cup of coffee.  
Gold:I remember that...What happened next?  
Crys:From what i heard on the news,you passed through the by with a shopping car and you robbed some you were being chased by the police while you were going 9999999999999 per that,by passing by a tree you lost your clothes and you were running in your*blushes and giggles*heart boxers.  
Gold:*blushes*Ah man...TT_TT  
Crys:Then you jumped off a cliff-  
Gold:I DID WHAT!?  
Crys:-then you bought everything and started speaking extremely fast.  
Gold:*colapsses of embarassment*  
Meanwhile  
Green:*was tied on a treebranch with no one looking*Blue untie .  
Blue:Not untill you marry me!  
Green:No.  
Blue:Yes  
Green:No.  
Blue:Yes  
Green:No.  
Blue:No.

Blue:Good boy!  
...to be continued... 


	75. Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon-sushilover

lolz the fourth of july one was great. XDDDD

(Lolz kinda referring to this pic:.?albumid=2733&pictureid=18867 XDDD) Sailor Moon! (You can kill me later.)  
Script: All the girls  
Usagi/Sailor Moon: Silver  
Rei/Sailor Mars: Red  
Ami/Sailor Mercury: Gold  
Makoto/Sailor Jupiter: Green  
Minako/Sailor Venus: Ruby  
Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon: Emerald  
Michiru/Sailor Neptune: Dia  
Haruka/Sailor Uranus: Pearl  
Evil people: Sapphire/Crystal  
Tuxedo Mask: Amarilo (Yellow)

Before Performance  
All the boys: 0.0 Why are we the Sailor scouts?!  
Blue: tee hee! We wanted to have some laughs!  
Red: by the way, who's Amarilo?  
Yellow: Later you should know Red...  
Silver: Well, who ever it is, I have to kiss him/her.  
Blue: That would be your first kiss, I think!  
Silver: Do you happened to be her?  
Blue: Nope!  
Silver: -_-; (my kiss belongs to Blue...)  
Emerald: Why am I chibi moon?  
Pearl: Well, you are "chibi"  
Emerald: I'll pretend I never heard that.  
Pearl: Urgh....I believe you're the one who bought the clothes, Missy?  
Platina: Yes.  
Pearl: Can't believe we will wear skirts....  
Dia: Why are the names based on their japanese names? I like the english one better. 030  
Pearl: *slaps Dia* Well ya shut up?!

Performance  
Sapphire/Crystal: MUAHAHAHA! Let's take their energy, foolish mortals! (oh god this is weird)  
Silver: I feel...a weird feeling....  
Gold: I don't feel anything.  
Silver: *kicks Gold*  
Gold: I mean, ya, something weird...(gag)  
Red: I feel an evil spirit! No two! (Yellow...please don't look..)  
Emerald: *sigh* mommy...do you think we have to DO this?  
Silver: *sigh* We HAVE to. *hugs Emerald* I'll p-protect you...  
Everyone except Silver/Emerald: *giggles*  
Silver/Emerald:  
Silver: Let's transform! *transforms*  
**Excuse me but wait til they changes clothes please.**  
Sapphire: Hello, puny scouts! We are here to absorb your energy! *absorbs their energy*  
Crystal: HEY! I wanted to suck their energy!  
Ruby: i can't feel my energy...Losing beautiness... Sailor Jupiter-sama, help me!  
Green: never.  
Emerald: Mommy! Waah! (GAG) *cries*  
Pearl: Don't worry Other scouts! World Shaking!  
Dia: Deep Ice Cream! *slap* I mean Deep Submerge!  
Sapphire: You think That'll work? *reflects*  
Dia/Pearl: x3o  
Crystal: *sucks energy*  
Pearl: (You know I think they're just making fun of us.)  
Silver: (Yup, they are)  
Amarilo: *wearing mask* Don't worry, Sailor Scouts! I'll save you!  
Scouts: Tuxedo Mask!  
Amarilo: *throws roses*  
Sapphire/Crystal: that did not hurt. *sucks energy at him too*  
Amarilo: Ah! *mask comes out*  
Red: (Yellow?!) I'll save you!!! Burning Mandala! *attacks Sapphire/Crystal*  
Blue: I didn't know the flames are real.  
Platina: he used Green's Charizard.  
Sapphire/Crystal: Ow!  
Red: *gets Yellow* Are you okay?!  
Yellow: Um..Re-Rei.... *kisses Red*  
Red: *thinks: Why do I have to kiss her in a skirt?*  
Silver: (Whew. I don't need to kiss her!)  
Sapphire/Crystal: Escape! *teleported*  
Ruby: Aw, man. I got dirty!!! The goddess of Beauty does not get dirty!  
Green: *sigh*  
Blue/Platina: That was perfect!  
Blue: So camera person! Did ya get it?  
Camera Person: What? I didn't know we were doing a play!  
Boys: That means...  
Blue: We have to start ALL over! Go in places boys!  
Boys: Argh...-_-;


	76. Silver Spying Scene

Silver Spying Scene-PokeLuver_97

Sangem town, 6:00 pm...  
The Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Dexholders arrived on Platina's private jet plane.  
Platina: Looks like you arrived late. We'll have to go to Snowpoint tomorrow. So, how was the plane ride?  
Ruby: So much better than riding flying Pokemon!  
Red: I've never ridden a plane before...  
Gold: Neither have I. That was some luxurious plane ride, but Silver's been acting weird, and ran to the bathroom. What were you doing there?  
Silver: (I get plane sick) washing my hands.  
Green/Gold: (Really...)  
Emerald: The plane man wouldn't let me in!  
Platina: Why not?  
Crys: He said Emerald needed more adult supervision, so I pretended to be his sister  
Emerald: (Why didn't she pretend to be my girlfriend?)  
Blue: Why are we still out here? Let's get inside  
Platina: Since it is my mansion, I shall get inside first. *gets in* Now come in ladies!  
All Boys: LADIES???!!!  
Platina: Ah! I forgot to mention that you boys won't be sleeping here tonight. You will be sleeping in my commoner friend's house.  
Pearl: Why?  
Platina: Because I said so.  
All other girls: *giggle*  
Platina: *closes door*  
Pearl: I hate girls!  
Dia: Maybe they don't have enough food.  
Pearl: Yeah right! That girl is filthy rich! Maybe they're hiding something from us.  
Gold: Then, we'll need someone to spy on them.  
Pearl: Platina's mansion has a high security system(I know, I've tried). We need someone whose really good in sneaking around.  
Everyone: *stares at Silver*  
Silver: No  
Gold: Come on! Will you do it for me, your best friend?  
Silver: No  
Gold: I'll tell everyone your secret if you don't do it.  
Silver: Fine. I'll do it.

Platina's house, 9:00 pm, Silver Spying Scene

Silver: (Gold's gonna pay for this) *checks windows. sees guards. checks bathroom window. no guards. checks for cameras. none.* (Sneasel) *brings out Sneasel*  
Sneasel: *cuts a hole through the window*  
Silver: *returns Sneasel. gets in window. peeps through door* (more guards???)*looks around. sees an air vent. unscrews the air vent, and crawls in* (which way??? Damn!)  
After an hour he finally finds the opening to Platina's bedroom  
Silver: (finally!) *brings out voice recorder*  
After Silver recorded the girls' conversation...  
Siver: *accidentally drops voice recorder and since the air vent is made out of steel, the girls heard it*  
All girls: What was that?  
Platina: *deep breath*  
All girls/ Silver: (uh oh!) *cover ears*  
Platina: *in a really, really, really shrieky voice*

SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sinnoh:  
Kanto:  
Johto:  
Hoenn:  
Orre:  
Fiore:  
Almia:  
Red, flashing lights come out of the ceiling  
Alarm: INTUDER ALERT! INTUDER ALERT!  
*air vents shut*  
Silver: (uh oh! how do I get out?)  
Platina: Guards! there's someone in the air vents!  
Guards: yes, missy. *puch air vent and creat holes, but Silver was already somewhere else in the air vents*  
Silver: *brings out laser(wtf?!), and cuts a hole throught the vent, then jumps down* Phew!  
meanwhile...  
Guard: He's ascaped my lady. We couldn't find him anywhere.  
Platina: YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GUARD!!!!  
Everyone:  
Guard: But missy--  
Platina: YOU'RE ALL FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
meanwhile(agian)...  
Silver encouters more guards outside  
Guards: HEY! INTRUDER! STOP RIGHT THERE!  
Silver: Feraligatr! Hydro Cannon! *kills guards and runs off*  
...to be continued...


	77. The Bet Part 1

The Bet Part 1-FreyBlue

The Bet

Night, Littleroot Town. 8.43 p.m., Ruby's House  
Norman: Honey, Ruby, I'm ho.... what the heck?  
Ruby: Nice to see you too, dad! Com' on guys, you know the way!  
Green: Yeah. Upstairs. Till Norman kicks us off the window  
Norman: Hon, I think I'M moving back to Goldenrod. Alone!  
Upstairs  
Gold: *wrapping arm around Silver's shoulder* Let's play truth or dare!  
Silver: No more stupid dares!  
Green: Guys, enough!  
Everyone: *surrprised stair*  
Red: Enough what?  
Green: It's more than obvious that we are humiliating ourselves for the sake of the girls. Ok, I know that most of us have feelings for some of girls, but don't you think it's time to stop behaving so immaturelly?  
Silver: What do you mean?  
Green: Listen. I set a bet. Each of us, very sencerely towards himself and the others, will go to the girl for whom he falls for and confess. We have a 3-days deadline. Whoever does not accomplishes the bet will have to dance in front of the girls...in underwear  
Everyone: O.O  
Green: Do you agree?  
Red: Does this include you and you-know-who-you've-told-me-about?  
Green: Shutupred!!!  
Gold: I'm in, if Green and Red are in!  
Silver: Yeah, me too. I feel it will be ...interesting.  
Red: Me too!  
Ruby: Ok.  
Dia: If I win a cookie, yes!  
Pearl: Oh, God!  
Green: So, we all agree?  
Saph's Room  
Saph: I haven't seen any sign of the boys spying on us. I start worring...  
Platina: Yes, they are very silent tonight  
Crys: I wonder what they are up to...  
To be continiued...


	78. The Bet Parts 2 and 3

The Bet, parts 2 and 3-FreyBlue

The Bet, part 2  
Littleroot, Saph's House  
Saph: Three Queens  
Crys: Flush!  
Blue: Full House!  
Platina: Flush Royal!!!  
Girls: O.O  
Crys: Why do you always win?  
Blue: Guess money tends to gather to her  
Yellow: *looking through window* Hey, is that Red?  
Blue: WHere?  
Yellow: He's running!  
Crys: I told you they were up to something  
*din dan*  
Saph: Red, I guess *opens door*  
Gold: Hi, Saph, Is Blue here?  
Saph: Yes, she is but, can you tell me what are you up to?  
Gold: Eh?  
Saph: Where is Red? Rooftop wiith a camera, maybe?  
Gold: No, he said he was going to Cerulean  
Yellow: Cerulean???  
Gold: You'll get over it. Blue, can we talk about something for a while?  
Blue: Sure, as long as you keep your hands away from my butt!  
Gold: Ok! *drags her aside*  
Saph/Yellow: O.O  
Crys:  
Ruby's House  
Ruby: Does this mean that I'll have to admit that I remember?  
Green: I don't get you  
Ruby: If I confess again, eventually I'll have to tell Sapphire I remembered all this time long...  
Green: Still don't get you  
Emerald: Why did Red go to Cerulean? Yellow's next door  
Green: I think he won'ttalk to her, after all  
Cerulean City  
Misty: Very nice of you to visit me, Red. How are you?  
Red: Fine. Err, Misty...how does someone know he likes a girl?  
Misty: *full of hope* Easy. He thinks of her all the time and when he's with her, his heart beats faster. Do you like any girl, Red?  
Red: Er... And how do you know she likes you?  
Misty: Hm... it depends. Some may blush, loose their words or sweat when you're near them, but others stay as cool as ever and just become more *blink* Attractive!  
Red:Aha! And how do you tell her you like her?  
Misty: *giggle* Just confess! Or, if she leaves you that speachless, you can kiss her. She'll undersatnd! *closes eyes*  
Red: Ok, Misty, thanks for your held! *runs to Littleroot*  
Misty: *still waiting with eyes closed*

Saph's House  
*din dan*  
Saph: *Yawn* Gold, you again  
Gold: Hi! Mayispeakwithcrysplease?  
Saph: E?  
Gold: May I Talk with Crys please, I said  
Saph: A. CRYS!!!  
Crys: What...? Gold?  
Gold: Crys, I, I need to tell you...  
Rald: Crys, I ....Gold!  
Gold: Rald!  
Rald/Gold: What are you doing here?  
Crys: What is it boys?  
Gold/Rald: Nothing! *run away*  
Saph: O.O'  
Crys: Ah, boys...  
Ruby's House  
Norman: Goodmorning Honey, Ruby....and....everyone..*to Ruby, ironically* Why don't you just invite them to move here with us?  
Ruby: Great idea!  
Norman: *collapse*  
Ruby: Dad?  
Green: Well, Red, how did it go?  
Red: What?  
Green: Com'on! Why would you go to Cerulean city in the middle of the night unless for confessing to Misty?  
Red: Me? Confess to Misty? Since when?  
Green: Oh, mine, as clueless as ever!  
Silver: Go. Your turn.  
Green: My turn?  
Silver: Just go next door and tell her how you feel about her. I'll withstand it.  
Green: I don't know what you're talking about  
Silver: And you say Red is clueless!!!  
Midday, Saph's house  
*din dan*  
Saph: I hope it's Ruby this time...Ah, Gold again  
Gold: Hi Sapphire. Is Crys here?  
Saph: CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!!! GOLS WANTS YOU!  
Gold: Hush! She may hear you..  
Crys: Gold! What is it?  
Gold: I..I was just..passing by and..I..have to tell you..Er, Saph, you may...?  
Saph: Oh, Ok *quits*  
Crys: Yeeeeees?  
Gold: I...I....  
Rald: Ai, ai, amigo! You, again?  
Gold: Rald?  
Crys: Boys, what is it?  
Gold/Rald: Nothing! *run*  
Ruby's house, night  
Green: Day one passed and no-one has confessed yet...excellent.  
Ruby: We still have two days left...We may find the courage to let the girls know how we feel about them and get cocky for it...  
Silver: And if not, they'll still enjoy the show...Brrrrrr... I don't even wanna think about it!  
Gold: Go ahead, Blue's nnext door.  
Silver: You heard that, Green?  
Green: Errr?  
Silver: Nothing  
Next Morning  
*din dan*  
Saph: Gold again....I knew it....goodmorning  
Gold: Hi, wild girl..  
Saph: Yes, Crys is here. CRYS!!!  
Crys: Gold?  
Gold: Crys!  
Rald: Crys! Gold?  
Gold: Rald!  
Crys: Hi, guys!  
Gold/Rald: Bye! *quit*  
Platina: *yawn* Oh,yes, boys are SURELLY up to something!  
Crys: No. They're just crazy  
Noon, Outdoors  
Platina: Hi, Pearl. What are you reading?  
Pearl: Carl Marx, the Capital. It's about how rich people become richer by immorally exploiting the working class  
Platina: *looks away* Sounds interesting  
Pearl: Indeed. Listen. Someone has something to tell you.  
Platina: Really?  
Pearl: Yes. It's a confession about you two.  
Platina: Really? *blush and smile*  
Pearl: You just blushed  
Platina: I did...  
Pearl: ..no such thing. Yeah, whatever. DIA!!!  
Platina: Huh?  
Dia: *munch munch* Yes Pe...*enchanted*  
Pearl: Go ahead man! (unless you prefer to show her your boxer tommorrow) I'll leave you two alone! Bye!  
Platina: Dia...  
Dia: Missy...  
Platina: Is there anything you want me to know?  
Dia: Err.. Yes..it's..it's that..I like youououor..er... Hairstyle!*blushes*  
Platina: Er?  
Dia: Yes! That's it! I like your hairstyle! Bye!  
Platina: *giggle* How cute! I love it when boys get shy!  
Pearl:*envious green face* Hey, you just giggled AND said that Dia is cute!!!  
Platina: I did no such thing! *thinks again* Or maybe... I may did..*passes gracefully by*  
Pearl: Don't try to fool me, I heard you cle... WHAT? (She said she may did? What the hell?)


	79. The Bet Part 4

The Bet Part 4-Kylix

The Bet, part 4(??) I hope I didn't ruin the whole thing

Sapph's House

Sapphire: What's wrong Crystal?  
Crystal: I'm kinda worried about Gold, and Rald, they were acting so weird  
Blue: You still don't know why?!  
Crys/Sapph: *confused*  
Blue: And I thought Red was the worse it could get....  
Yellow: I wonder why he went to Cerulean City, and in such a hurry too...  
Blue: Not you too Yellow! He obiously went to see Mis---  
Yellow: I'm going to sleep!!! * runs to bed*  
Crystal: But it's only 4:00 pm  
Yellow: *stops, then turns around* I'm going outside!  
Sapphire: Say Missy, I saw ya talking to Pearl outside a while ago  
Platina: Ah, yes, I was indeed socializing with him  
Sapphire: And did he act all weird like the others?  
Platina: No, he was his stupid---  
Girls: O.o What???  
Platina: *cough* his incompetent self  
*DIN DON*  
Sapphire: *sigh* Let me guess, Gold again?  
Crystal: *looking through window* It doesn't look like Gold to me  
Blue: Hmm...  
Sapphire: *opens door* Ruby?!  
Ruby: Don't ask, I came here to tell you I-I-I......  
Sapphire: I don't have time for this Ruby  
Ruby: (If I don't do this I'll have to dance in front of her! Anything is better than that!) I think you are...  
Sapphire: Better watch you mouth Ruby...  
Ruby: You are very beautiful...*waiting to be hit*  
Sapphire: O.o  
Ruby: Aren't you going to smack, kick, punch, bite, yell at me?  
Sapphire: * slowly closes door*  
Ruby: ^^ hey that wasn't so bad! Wait till I tell the guys  
Crystal: Well who was it?  
Blue: yeah who was it???  
Sapphire: I don't want to talk about it

Ruby's house

Gold: So what happened? wait a minute, why aren't you all beaten up?  
Ruby: Who cares! I don't have to show my undies to no one!  
Gold: I can't believe prissy boy made it before me!  
Silver: How long do we have?  
Green: One day and um...9 hours I'd say  
Dia: I did it!!! I told Platina I finally did!  
Red: Congratulations! ^^  
Gold: Wha?! NOOOO, this is all wrong!!  
Green: I don't believe you  
Pearl: He did, I was there with him  
Emerald: But what did he said to her?  
Dia: I told her I liked her hairstyle!!  
Gold: That's it? I don't think that counts  
Green: yeah, but I think normal standars are too much for the guy  
Gold: What do ya mean?  
Pearl: Look at him  
Dia: *munch* uh? whoss thut? *stares into mirror*  
Everyone exept Red and Dia: I know what you mean  
Red: Did I miss something?  
Everyone exept Red and Dia: Would you get out of here?!  
Red: Ok! ^^ *goes outside*

Sapphire's House

Blue: C'mon Sapphy!  
Crystal: We are all girls here!  
Platina: I order you to talk.  
Sapphire: NO!  
Blue: OH boy Oh boy! I know!  
Sapphire: Eh?!  
Crystal/Platina: Tell us!  
Blue: *gabs microphone(???)* I'll say it outloud Sapphy!  
Sapphire:Ok I'll talk! and quit calling me "Sapphy" I'm not your dog!  
Girls: *wisper, wisper, gossip, gossip*  
Blue: I know what the boys are up to  
Crystal: I think I know too!  
Platina: They want to...  
Crystal/ Blue: yes...*narrow eyes*  
To be continued......


	80. The Bet Part 5

The Bet Part 5-FreyBlue

Ah... I was about to continue...  
(the funny thing is that I had prepared it in a similar way!!!)  
Meanwhile, in another paraler dimention...  
Evening, Saph's  
Platina: The biys ARE up to something!  
Blue: *looks away*  
Platina: And SHE knows what!Blue, what did Gold tell you Yesterday?  
Blue: I don't know what you're talking about!  
Crys: You do...  
Blue: No, I don't. And if I do, you better no rearl it from me  
Crys: It has to do with Gold and Rald's peculiar behaviour, right  
Blue: I don't know! *blink*  
*din dan*  
Saph: Speaking of the devil..What is it again Go.... Ruby?  
Ruby: Sapphire.  
*stay frozen*  
Ruby: I...remembered

Saph: You did??  
Girlys: What? Really?  
Ruby: *blush* I remembered that... I owe you 15 cents! *searches pocket* here you are! *runs*  
Saph: GET HERE IMMEDIATELLY, YOU IDIOT!!! *snif snif* Ruby, I hate you! *slams door*  
Red: Aouch!!!  
Yellow: AAA!!  
Saph: RED, DON'T YOU GET IN FRONT OF THE DOOR WHEN I'M MAD AT RUBY!!!!  
Red: Ok,ok... I and Green...  
Blue: Is Green here too??!?!  
Red: Yes...Came here to...  
Green: No! Bye bye!  
Red: Ep! You stay! *grabs him* ...to say...  
Green: Good evening! *runs with Red*  
Red: Hey, wait man, I didn't tell her yet!  
Green: You still have time tommorrow!  
Saph: You're right Crys, they ARE crazy! *slams door*  
Gold: Not so fast!  
Saph: Ah, and I started to wonder...  
Crys: Gold! You finnalydecided to tell me what you want?  
Saph: And you, Silver?  
Silver: We came to confess.  
Girl: What?  
Gold: Right, we came to confess (why did I get myself involved, anyway?) I..have to confess..oh,mine, whatever, I'll do it in front all of you! Crys, I have to confess that I *sees Rald approaching* that you are my best friend along with Silver! (What did I just say?)  
Silver: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???  
Rald:...You...?  
Platina: Did you come to confess too?  
Rald: *sweat* Er.. No! *runs*  
Gold: *avoiding Silver's gaze* I..left the oven open! Goodnight! *runs*  
Crys: WILL ANYONE OF CONFESS, YOU COWARDS???  
Silver: I will!  
Girls: O.O  
Silver: I love you, Blue!  
Girls: O.O  
Blue: Oh, Silver... *hugs him*  
Silver: *I'm in heaven* I always considered you as my big sister *kisses her cheek* Goodnight!  
Girls: Why couldn't they all be like him???  
Ruby's House:  
Green: No confessions today, either.  
Silver: Does what Gold told about me count?  
Green: No.  
Silver: *to Gold* At least, I tried!  
Gold: *try locking Rald in the closet, next time*  
Next Morning, Saph's house  
*din dan*  
Saph: Gold, why am I not surprised  
Gold: Hi...  
Saph: She's not here  
Gold: WHAT?  
Saph: Rald said he wanted to talk. Alone  
Gold: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Elsewhere  
Rald: Crys, I..  
Crys: *sweet smile* Yes, Rald  
Rald: Ehhh...  
Crys: Aha?  
Rald: I, a...  
Crys: Go on...  
Rald: I...appreciate you very much!  
Crys: Aha!  
Elsewhere  
Red: Yellow!  
Yellow: *blush*  
Red: (sign one) Yellow, I've been thinking of you a lot these days  
Yellow: *can't speak*  
Red: (sign two..why my heart's gone wild?) Yellow, I want to tell you something...  
Yellow: *sweats*  
Red: (ok, now I'm sure) Ca...can you close your eyes?  
Yellow: Red...I..*closes eyes with anticipation*  
Red: *approaches and..faints!*  
Yellow: *opens an eye* RED!!!  
Elsewhere  
Blue: Green!!!  
Green: WTF??  
Blue: Since we all know YOU won't confess...*grabs and kisses him*  
Green: Wha..what did you just..?  
Blue: Com'on, don't tell me you didn't like it. Just go on and confess! Anyway, you were the one who set the bet  
Green: How did you..? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLD!!!!!


	81. The Bet Part 6 Epilogue

The Bet Part 6(Epilogue)-FreyBlue

Elsewhere  
Platina: Pearl..  
Pearl: *reading the Manifesto, Carl Marx* Don't interupt me! I'm in the chapter that explains why revolution agaist the wealthy is urgent and unavailable!!!  
Platina: *grabs the book and throws it* Come on, my lil' bolshevic, everyone has confessed so far... at least they tried to... Except from you. Now, go on.  
Pearl: I have nothing to confess about.  
Platina: Pearl! I said go on.  
Pearl: Is this an order?  
Platina: Yes  
Pearl: Confessions you want? Ok, here you are: I confess I can't stand you and your snob ways, your bossiness and that habbit of yours doing things to deny them later and I HATE you, annouing girl, I can't stand thinking of you all the time, love (Youp! What did I say?)  
Platina: I knew it!  
Pearl: I mean I think of kicking you.. *Platina shuts him up by kissing him* What the hell was that? Why did you kiss me?  
Platina: I did no such thing. And you know it.  
Pearl: Yes, you did!  
Platina: And you just confessed!  
Pearl: I DID NO SUCH THING!!!  
Platina: *giggle* Heehee! You did! And,yes, I DID just giggle!  
Night at Ruby's Room  
Green: Are you sure your father won't enter suddenly?  
Ruby: Absolutely. I gave him an idea of what's going on here and he volunteered to visit his uncle in Mahogany.  
Silver: Fine, then. Due to the fact that almost nobody confessed exept for me and Pearl, who still won't admit...  
Dia: *death stare*  
Pearl: I did no such thing!  
Platina: Do you prefer to dance almost naked for me and everybody else than admit?  
Pearl: I did no such thing..*sweat* (You really enjoy it, don't you "Missy"?)  
Silver: ...They are going to dance in underwear! Girls, enjoy!  
Girls: Yuhoo!!!  
Blue: Hey, Green, more enthusiastically! Remember! This was your idea!  
Green: Me and my big mouth! Gold, you trader, you're gonna pay someday!  
Gold: I just asked her for advice! It's not my fault that you were not cowrageous enough! Plus the advice went down the drain!  
Crys: Hey, Gold, you're still wearing the boxer with the hearts!  
Gold: Rald... one day you'll pay for this...


	82. Tokyo Mew Mew

Oh noes! Everyone's forgeting about my play corner! Here I am to protect Earth's future, Nya! You guessed it!  
Tokyo Mew Mew! I got the idea from this and the Sailor Moon play. .com/watch?v=MBvxKt5j2tY

Cast;

Ichigo=Saphhire  
Mint=Blue  
Lettuce=Crystal  
Pudding=Yellow  
Zakuro=Platina  
Ryou=Green  
Kish=Ruby

Pearl: Here we are at the Mew Mew Cafe! Inside are 5 young girls working as waitresses.  
Blue: Hello! May I take your order?  
Gold: Yes. Can you turn around and pick something up please?  
Silver: *kicks him under table*  
Crystal: Blue, you take this table. I'LL take this one.  
Gold:  
Yellow: M-miss Crystal?  
Gold: Hello, it looks like the yellow sun came up and it's shaped like a maid!  
Crystal: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?  
Gold: *cowers behind Silver*  
Crystal: What is it Yellow?  
Yellow: It's those two...  
Dia: Excuse me, can you take my order?  
Platina: I don't take orders from lowly peasents such as yourself.  
Sapphire: Then why are you here?  
Platina: I like the outfit.  
Sapphire: Why you spoiled-  
Green(wearing Ryou's smexy shirt) Girl's there's an emergency.  
Blue: I know what your emergency is! You see me in an adorable maid outfit, and your love for me is overpowering you! Well, I won't leave you struggling for long! Come here!  
Girls: *facepalm*  
Gold/Silver:  
Green:......Uh, no. There's an emergency downtown. Transform!  
Blue: *sigh* Fine. Mew Mew Mint!  
Sapphire: Mew Mew Strawberry!  
Crystal: Mew Mew Lettuce!  
Yellow: Um, Mew Mew Pudding!  
Platina: Mew Mew Zakuro! (Pomegranete)  
All: Metamorphasis!  
Please wait for the costume change  
Sapphire: All right, we're here!  
Red/Silver/Dia/Pearl/Ruby:  
Gold:  
Yellow: *blushing* Th-these outfits are kinda revealing aren't they?  
Sapphire: Worry about it later! Look!  
Ruby: Hello, ladies. E-epecially you Ichigo(Oh wow... )  
Sapphire: *blushes* K-Kish! You won't get away with this! We're kicking butt for Earth's future!  
Ruby: Oh really? Zuzu, attack them! Get their costumes muddy with Mud shot!  
Pearl: Oh no! The attack scored a direct hit!  
Blue: WAH! My costume...my hair...YOU'LL PAY!!!  
Crystal: Calm down! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!  
Pearl: The water washed the mud from their costumes!  
Yellow: I guess it's my turn! PuddingRing Inferno! *Pon! a mountain of pudding appears, trapping Zuzu*  
Ruby: My Zuzu! It's filthy now!  
Dia: PUDDING! MINE!!  
Yellow: Huh? No!  
Pearl: Dia, you idiot, sto-  
Dia: BURP! That was good!  
Yellow: That pudding was 7 feet high....  
Ruby: Sorry for this Yellow! Nana, use Water gun on-  
Platina: Working is for commoners but, Ribbon Zakuro Pure!  
Pearl: ....A whip?  
Green: Isn't this anime directed towards kids?  
Cyrstal: Zuzu can't move! Ichigo, Mint!  
Blue/Sapphire: Got it! Ribbon...  
Blue: Mint Echo!  
Sapphire: Strawberry Check!  
Dia: Yumm...  
Ruby: No! My Zuzu!  
Red: Zuzu is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tokyo Mew Mew!  
Girls: Yay!  
Ruby: Well, you girls battled well. I look foward to seeing you again. Especialy Ichigo  
Sapphire:......JERK! *throws heart shaped weapon at him*  
Pearl: The End!  
Dia: Pearl, I'm hungry!  
Everyone: Let's go out for BBQ! Play the cute ending song! (click link again)


	83. At Olivine City with the Johto Trio

At Olivine City with the Johto Trio-FreyBlue

Olivine City (Yes, Johto trio again)

Gold: I don't know why you insisted on us coming here... I mean, if you wanted to go for a walk or something we could get somewhere closer, like New Bark, Viridian, Pallet...  
Silver: *angry* Get. Blue. Out. Of. Your Pervent Brain!  
Crys: I'll agree with Silver. But, still, I also wonder, why here?  
Silver: Because Olivine was never shown in the manga.  
Gols/Crys: ???????  
Silver: Nevermind....  
*Jasmine passes by*  
Crys: Isn't she...?  
Gold: Yes. Hi, Jas. Do you remember us?  
Jasmine: H...hi... Of course I do remember you.... Er... What... brings you here?  
Gold: Ask him.  
Silver:.....  
Gold/Crys: Silver?  
Silver:....  
Jasmine: I guess I'll.... be going... *goes away*  
Gold: *shaking a hand before his face* Silvy?  
Silver: *faints*  
Crys: Do you understand anything?  
New Bark Town  
Gold: I know why you wanted us to go to Olivine!!!!  
Silver: Of course you do. I told you.  
Gold: I see our friend Silver is in...  
Crys: *hits his belly with her elbow*  
Gold: Buh! That hurt!  
Silver: Is in?  
Crys: *stare at gold*  
Gold: ...Emo mood! Emo, emo, emo, emo!!!  
Crys: *hits him again*  
Silver: I ignore you.


	84. Camp Part 1

Camp Part 1-Kylix

XDDDD! My stomach! owowow...

**Camp!***shot*

Ruby: The environment is so..so...  
Sapphire: beautiful?  
Ruby: How did you know?  
Sapphire: *face palm* I've known you for a year now  
Ruby: what does that have to do with it?  
Sapphire: Everything!  
Ruby: Why do you have to start yelling?  
Emerald: Would you morons stop flirting!!  
Silver:..........  
Gold: Man, this sucks, who want's to go to camp anyways  
Crystal: The same idiot who signed up for it  
Gold: Hey! I thought they were coupons to see Mary on ice!  
Crystal: Whatever!  
Gold: Don't whatever me!  
Emerald: ( not Crystal too TT_TT)  
Silver: *sigh* boring....  
Blue: Hey guys!!  
Gold: Blue! Let me give you a hug!  
Silver: *punches Gold* Don't touch her you pervert!  
Gold: why you!*starts fighting with Silver*  
Yellow: Break it up you two  
Emerald: why should they listen to you?  
Blue: because Yellow, and I are your new teachers! ^^  
Everyone: Wah!!  
Ruby: How is that possible!  
Sapphire: not cool...  
Crystal: tell us!  
Silver:.......  
Emerald: O.o  
Gold: What the...  
Blue: Remember when Gold called us to say that he was going to camp?  
Crystal: I still don't know why we have to deal with his problems  
Gold: I already told you I didn't want to be here all alone!  
Sapphire: and did you really have to call ALL of us?  
Gold: I thought most of you wouldn't want to come, so I called everyone just in case at least one of you did, and since you're all here that means you're great friends!  
Everyone exept Yellow: * death glare*  
Yellow: ^^ I know you would do the same for us Gold  
Gold: *grabs Yellow's hands" Thank you!  
Crystal: ahem!!  
Blue: anyways, when Green, Red, Yellow, and myself came here to sign up the staff told us that we were too old  
Crystal: so, they didn't have enought teachers?  
Yellow: actually they didn't have a single volunteer for teacher ^^  
Everyone: *collapse*  
Emerald: What about Red and Green?  
Blue: They were right behind us, I wonder where they went?  
Yellow: Green told me to take everyone to the camp after we explained everything  
Ruby/ Sapphire: Let's go then!  
Emerald: well move it  
Gold: ( bossy dwarf.....)  
Crystal: Who wants to jog there?  
Everyone: * glare*  
Silver: I have a bad feeling about this...  
To be continued.........

I will make this into a story, I'll try to make it funny, hopefully it'll all go well...( for the DexHolders I mean X))


	85. Dreams to Real Life

Dreams to Real Life-edowaado

**SO A LITTLE CONTINUE FROM THE DREAMS TO THE REA L LIFE**  
Green: *looks dead*  
Red: hey Green Whats the matter  
Green: n-nothing i just had a dream last night about my future  
Red: and?  
Green: I want to die  
Silver: Don´t worry you will ^^  
Gold: you just smiled!  
Silver: I did no such thing  
Gold: yes you did!  
Silver: no i didn´t stop being a pest  
Green: (if only i could re-start my life)  
Blue: Hoyuu Greeny-Poo!~  
Green: NO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!  
*runs and falls on the ground and hurts his head*  
Blue: Green are you alright!  
Silver: (1 done and one more to go)  
Gold: don´t worry you still have me  
Silver: Oh no you she don´t! *Silver and gold fightning*

*later on*

Green: (wakes up) Ouch my head!  
Ruby: hey Green!  
Green: N-no, not you!  
Ruby: whatever *leaves*  
Green:.... what was that? (Blue comes) OH NO! (rolls to a ball)  
Blue: (just walks like she didn´t saw him)  
Green: hey aren´t you going to jump on me, tell me you love me, call me Greeny-Poo, or at least kidnap me or something?  
Blue: WHY SHOULD I LIKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU *leaves*  
Green: I don´t know whats going on but i like it .. wait this most be a dream agian  
Emerald: *in leaf clothes and bites Greens leg*  
Green: OUCH! .. hey the pain is real! THIS ISN´T A DREAM  
Emerald: *still biting*  
Green: ... okey you can let go now

i guess there will come a continue, or you guys can continue it


	86. Dreams to Real Life Part 2

Dreams to Real Life Part 2-edowaado

Allright time for Dreams into real life part 2 yay ^^

Pearl: Munch munch  
Dia: *smack*  
Green: ... alright now i´m starting to wondering what is going on  
*Sapphire comes with expensive clothes on*  
Green:  
Pearl: Sapphire is here  
Dia: i just hate this female!  
Green: *put his hand on sapphires shoulder* Sapphire whats up with all these clothes?  
Sapphire: SECURITY!!!!  
Green: wait no! i need to ask something  
Sapphire: but make it quick commener!  
Green: .... no more question *leaves*  
Dia: Okey fine come on let´s practice while we have some peace from that female  
Pearl: ehh?  
Dia: I´m the funny guy and you´re the stooge!  
Pearl: ehh?!  
Dia: PUT THAT FOOD DOWN ALREADY!!  
Pearl: EHH?!

*meanwhile*  
Yellow: hello Green~  
Green: oh god at least we have one who´s normal  
Yellow: why is Emerad trying to eat your feet?  
Red: hey guys  
Green: oh Red good to see you i-  
Red: *Pat Pat*  
Yellow: AH DON`T TOUCH ME YOU PERVENT *drags red behind a wall*  
Green:  
*alot of Reds screams and Yellows GOT IT could be heard, and some punches, thunderbolts, rock smash  
and so*  
Red: *comes crawling out from the side of the wall* Green a little help please!  
Green: *White face*  
Yellow: I´M NOT DONE WITH YOU COME BACK HERE! *Drags Red back agian behind the wall*  
Green: *faints*

Ah yeah looks like this story still can go on a little ^^


	87. Emerald's Dream

Emerald's Dream-Poke_rescurer_18

You guys make awesome dream scenarios! Ok, here's mine:

**Emerald's Dream: (part 1)**

Emerald: Uhh. . . where am I? (sees Crys approaching) Hi Crystal, what brings you here?  
Crystal: I want to challenge you to a battle.  
Emerald: Uh, alright.  
(Other Dex owners arrive)  
Gold: Hey Miss Serious! I wanna challenge him, too!  
Crystal:  
Emerald: (sweatdrops)  
Red: Right, I want to challenge you as well.  
Yellow: I really don't like battles at all . . .  
Blue: Alright! Somene cute to challenge with! hehehe. . .  
Green: Noisy woman.  
Silver:  
Ruby: Oh yeah, I remember battling you right?  
Sapphire: Sigh. . .(If ony you REMEMBER!)  
Pearl: Hey don't you forget about us!  
Diamond: Yeah, Don't forget about food!  
Pearl: (facepalm)  
Platinum: Hmph, I don't see any interesting fact about challenging a mere commoner.  
Emerald: (Oh no! I don't think I'll be able to beat them all at once, I'm outta here!) (flees the scene)  
Red: Hey, Emerald's getting away! Everyone, after him!  
(The rest of the Dex owners form an angry mob to chase Emerald)

**To be continued. . .**

Whew, that sure was tiring! I'll make part 2 next time. Bye


	88. Gold's Dream Part 1

Gold's Dream Part 1-haily

Computer crashed a few days ago along with all my ideas.....  
So to cover up, I have Gold's dream after the third day of my plays.I may continue this one either by editing(spelling?) or by posting parts.

Girls:GOLD!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!(They then whack Gold on the head)  
*Gold faints and starts dreaming*  
*Cresselia and Darkrai are battling over whether Gold should get a sweet dream or a nightmare*  
*Cresselia wins*  
The Dream  
Gold: What is going on here?  
Crys:Gold....  
Gold: Yeah what?  
Crys: I love you?(kisses Gold)  
*Gold tries to sit down by a river in his dream and puzzle it out while Crys chases him*  
Blue: Paws off Crys! Gold's mine!!(She takes Gold to a secluded place and starts professing her deep love for him)  
Sapphire:NO SENIOR BLUE!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!(runs after pulling Gold with her)  
(A dark forest appears around them)  
Sapphire: Your eyes sparkle like a pure river untouched by humans...... I love you from the bottom of my heart..... Your'e so manly and handsome.....  
Gold:(This is creeping me out. I thought she loved Ruby.)  
Platinum: You Gold! I love you!(drags away Gold)  
Gold:*in fainted state*uh... this feels good  
*A mansion appears*  
Platinum: You are extremely handsome and are definitely not a commoner.(tries to drag Gold to the kitchen for a candlelit meal)  
Gold:WAAAAAAAAAH!This is creeping me out!(ordinary life might actually be better)  
*Yellow materializes out of thin air and takes Gold away to Arceus' dimension)  
Yellow: Arceus! Leave us alone here and let me have private time with Gold.  
*Arceus leaves*  
Yellow: You are much more than what the others call you.....  
*she seems to be feeling dizzy*  
*Gold catches her when she nearly falls*  
Yellow: O you handsome boy!  
*she falls on Gold and she tries to kiss him*0.o

To be Continued.........


	89. Green's day

Green's day-Edowaado

So Since Green is such an awesome caracter we all love i decided to make a little episode JUST FOR HIM

Greens day

*It was a normal day in viridian city and Green had his daily challenge as a gym leader*  
Green: use flamethrower!  
*The mighty flame of Greens well trained pokemon gave a direct hit on a Hitmonchan, and fainted quickly*  
Random Trainer: Wah I lost! I will return back and have my revenge!  
*The Random Trainer was running away with the speed of light*  
Green: Finally I hope this was the last for today  
*But soon another Trainer came in*  
Green: oh come on! I ve done nothing but battling trainers the past 6 HOURS! How many are there left!  
*outside the gym there was at least 30 other trainers waiting for a challenge*  
Green: Oh. Boy TT__TT  
Red: hey Green wanna hang out?  
Green: can´t you see i´m busy!?  
Red: ???^^  
Green: (Even when he can see what´s going on he´s still clueless)  
*A little later*  
Red: I think you should use-  
Green: I KNOW WHAT I´M DOING!  
Emrald: hey guys!  
Green: what in the name of Mama Luigi are YOU doing here!?  
Emerald: I like battles^^  
*A Magma was firing a Flamethrower but missed and was going in Emeralds direction *  
Emerald: O_O  
Green: Golduck stop it with hydro pump!  
Emerald: Green, You saved my live, you re my new best friend! * jumping on Greens left leg  
Green: Get. of. me. Now  
Emerald: no way, i´m staying by your side forever and ever  
Ruby: Green-sama, Green-sama!  
Green: WHAT!? What is it!? I´m at work!  
Ruby: I need your advice to-  
Emrald: *HISS*  
Raby: o.O!  
Green: oh god how could this get any worse?  
Blue: HOYUUU! GREENY POO!  
Green: Why did I ask!  
Blue: do you have time for a little walk ?  
Emerald: stay away from my best friend!  
Green: GAARH!! (runs out of the gym over to viridian forest)  
Green: This can´t get any worse!  
*silence*  
Green: o.O? nothing happened? That´s funny normally something really, really bad happens when I say that it can´t get any worse . It can´t get any worse!  
*still silence*  
Green: Haha nothing happened. I will say it one last time just to be sure. IT CAN`T GET ANY WOR-  
Yellow: hey Green what are you doing he- *Trips on a stone and falls on the ground and hurts her head realy badly*  
Green:  
*Yellow wakes up and blushes*  
Green: w-why are you looking at me like that  
Yellow: I love you  
Green: N-no you don´t!  
Yellow: remember the time we spend together, and you helped me catching a caterpie?  
*Green blushes and runs in the speed of light out of the forest*  
Green: At least I got rid of-  
Dia: Hey Green *licks ice cream*  
Green: I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE FOR SOME TIME IS THAT TO MUCH OF ASKING!  
*Green was throwing with his arms around the air so he slapped Dias icecream from he´s hand and it falls on the ground*  
Dia: Nooo my ice cream! TT__TT  
Green: What..ever  
Dia: Whatever? It´s was my favorit ice cream!  
Green: every ice cream is your favorit  
*Dia takes kung fu position and kicked the crap out of Green*  
Green: I.. think.. you.. broke.. my rips  
*Dia leaves, while Green lays on the ground*  
Green: at least I can have sometime alone on the ground  
Blue: GREEN THERE YOU ARE SWEETY!  
Ruby: you found green-sama!  
Green: noisy woman!  
Emerald: my best friend!  
Yellow: Green-san 3!  
Green: I. Hate. All. Of. You.  
Red: hey green why are you lying on the ground.  
Green: *mental facepalm*  
Red: oh I get it you are taking a sunbath can I join *takes shirt out and lays on the ground*  
Green: (why didn´t Dia killed me instead TT__TT)

Okey guys don´t judge me, Green is Probably my favorit caracter of them all, and just wanted to make a little fun with him. If i paln making another one i won´t go to hard on him


	90. Pokedex Holders' Dreams

Pokedex Holders' Dreams-sushilover

I'll make one about them dreaming in their sleep! xDD

**Red's dream**  
Red: Lalalalala... I wonder where am I? Its so dark here.  
Yellow: Red.....  
Red: yellow! Hi there!  
Yellow: I have to say something...*holds Red's hands*  
Red: What is it?!  
Yellow: I...I...I....hate you.  
Red: Wha-  
Yellow: Get away from me freak! *runs away and disappears*  
Red: Is this a dream?! *sees Gold* Hey gold!  
Gold: Um...Red..*blushes and holds Red's hands*  
Red: Er..what are you doing?  
Gold: I..I LOVE YOU RED-SEMPAI!  
Red:  
Other Boys: I love you Red!~  
Red: Oh god! Boys LOVE me! AHHHHHHH  
Red: *wakes up from the "dream"* That WAS NOT a dream! That was a NIGHTMARE!

**Green's Dream**  
Green: *sittng down* ..........  
Blue: Green, I don't like you! I'm leaving you for the rest of my life! *walks away*  
Green: (yes. this is a awesome dream.)  
Blue: I'm just kidding! Let's get married!  
Green: NOOOO!  
Later when they are 35  
Blue: Green-kun! Can you take care of our 10 kids? I'm going to work! bye!~ *leaves*  
Green: *all kids on him* this is a nightmare.  
Green: *wakes up* I will get away from that girl forever.

**Blue's Dream**  
(Its the same thing with Green)  
Blue: Oh Green! Isn't this great! Aqua, Jade, Olive, Lime, Luna, Oceania, Al, Leaf, Popo, and Lily are great kids!  
Green: I hate you.  
Blue: *gasp* That's it! We are done! You get the kids and I'll leave! *gos*  
Green: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Blue, come back my love!~  
Blue: i was kidding! *hugs Green*  
Blue: *while she's sleeping* This is great, Greeny-kun!

**Yellow's Dream**  
Yellow: Red! I have to say something.  
Red: I too. I love you Yellow.  
Yellow: !!! I love you too! *hugs Red*  
Yellow: *while sleeping* This is lovely, Red-kun!~

I'll do more later.


	91. Pokedex Holders’ Dreams Part 2

Pokedex Holders' Dreams Part 2-sushilover

Okay, Here's some more dreams!

**Gold's Dream**  
Gold: Ya de da. Blah Blah Blah. Where am I? Blah. *sees a girl with long red hair, but doesn't see the face* My, oh, my. A new beautiful face I guess! *walks up to the girl* Hey, there beautiful face!  
Girl: *turns around*  
Gold:  
Silver: *his face as the one in the wanted poster* Oh Goldie!~ You are beautiful, too!~ *tries kissing Gold*  
Gold: WAAH!  
???: HIYA!!!!! *Kicks Silver in the face*  
Gold: Huh?! *sees a boy but doesn't see the face* Thanks for saving me!  
Crystal: No prob!  
Gold: Crys! You-You-You're a boy!!!  
Crystal: Yup, I am! Even if I'm a boy...*grabs Gold shirt* I still love you. *about to kiss*  
???: STOP!!!!!!!!! *punches Crystal* I'm like him the best!  
Gold: Blue?  
Blue: Yup, its me! Blue in boy form! Now lets kiss!~  
Gold: Boy form? AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Gold: *wakes up* OH MY GAWD. WHAT DID I ATE THAT MADE ME DREAM THAT?!

**Silver's Dream**  
Silver: .................  
Blue: *hugging Silver* I love you Silver-kun!~  
Silver: I love you too.~  
Gold/Green: *dead*  
Silver: *while sleeping* Ah...Everything is peaceful.

**Crystal's Dream**  
Crystal: I wonder where am I? *sees Gold/Silver in their HGSS attire* Gold! Silver!  
Gold/Silver: Oh. its you, nagging woman.  
Crystal: Eh?! (Nagging woman?!)  
Gold: Hey, Crystal, we decided to replace you with someone!  
Silver: Yup! She's even better than you!!!!  
Soul: Hi there!~  
Crystal: *stabbed by the words replace* Me? Replace? Soul? Silver? Gold?! *sees a mirror with her wearing Soul's clothes* Me?! Soul?! Not?! Crystal?! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Crystal: *wakes up* Oh my..Maybe I'll sleep some more and then all of it will go away. *goes back to sleep*  
Gold: *holding flowers* Crys-chan...  
Crystal: (Crys-chan?) Yes, Gold?  
Gold: I...love you!~ *kisses Crystal*  
Crystal:  
Silver: *holding flowers too* But...*pushes gold* I love you too, Crys... *kisses Crystal*  
Crystal: What is happening in my dream?!  
Rald: But me love you too! *tries to kiss her but too short.*  
Crystal: Okay...What's gonna happen yet?!  
Soul: Crystal!~ I really love you!~  
Everyone in the manga(and Soul): WE LOVE YOU CRYSTAL! LET US KISS YOU!  
Crystal: WTF?!  
Crystal: *wakes up* Oh gawd. That was EVEN MORE worst than my first dream!


	92. Pokedex Holders’ Dreams Part 3

Pokedex Holders' Dreams Part 3-sushilover

**Ruby's Dream**  
Ruby: Where am I? *sees something sparkling* Wow! That looks beautiful!~ *follows it*  
???: Ruby...Ruby...Ruby, Follow the sparkle. *it keeps going*  
Ruby: Okay...*stops at a corner* Where am I? *sees a short looking person with long blond hair wearing a mask* Who are you? (Man she's short)  
Emerald: Hi Ruby. *takes out the mask*  
Ruby: Emerald?!  
Emerald: I'm not Emerald, I'm Sapphire silly!~  
Ruby: Eh?!  
Sapphire: I'm Emerald, Ruby! You and Sapphire are gonna get married, remember?  
Ruby: Say what now?! *looks at a mirror* I'm wearing a tux?!  
Sapphire: You may kiss the bride!~  
Emerald:  
Ruby: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ruby: *wakes up* Let me sleep again..Maybe I'll get a better dream...  
Ruby: Well this is better. I'm in clouds....?! Shirtless?! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ruby: *wakes up* Even worse.

**Sapphire's Dream**  
Sapphire: Huh? What happened?  
Ruby: Hi Sapphire. *kisses her hand*  
Sapphire: Eh?  
Red: Hey! She would be mine!~  
Gold: Hey! Back off Prissy Boy and Red! *pat pat Sapphire*  
Sapphire: Eek! Pervert!!!  
Silver: She'll never get you, Gold. She'll get me!~  
Green: Back off Silver, she's mine.  
Emerald: No no no! Me is her's!  
Sapphire: What the heck is going on?!  
Pearl: Hey..Sapphire would you..  
Dia: BE MINE!!!!!!!  
Pearl: Shut up! *smacks Dia* She's mine!  
Sapphire: *wakes up* I never thought the they would be fighting over a wild girl.

**Emerald's Dream**  
Emerald: *as very tall*  
Gold: *in maid outfit* Hey Emerald-sama! Looking great!  
Crystal: Remember, Emerald. Date at 7:00!~  
Emerald: I will! ( )  
Ruby/Sapphire: *in maids clothes* Hi Emerald-sama! *cooking lunch*  
Emerald: Is the food good?  
Ruby/Sapphire: Yup! It is!  
Emerald: Good.  
Red/Green: *also in maids outfit* Here's your clothes, Emerald-sama!  
Emerald: *during his sleep* Yes. Everyone is working for me!~


	93. Pool Party at Red's:Part 3

Pool Party at Red's: Part 3-King Gallade

...continuing...  
Green:*has a pale face*...  
Red:What's wrong Green?  
Green:Nothing...Just throwing my life away...  
Red:O_O Ok...*backs away because is thinking that Green turned emo*  
Elsewhere  
Rald:Crystal?  
Crys:Yes?  
Rald:...Will you put me on the table so i can put the chips?  
Gold:What?Too short to do that?  
Rald:At least i wasn't running in Heart Boxers on the News!  
Gold:*collapses of embarassment(again)*  
Saph:Speaking of short,i know someone with short memory,so he can't REMEMBER.  
Ruby:Oh yeah!I just remembered!  
Saph:*hopeful and blushes*R...Really?!  
Ruby:Yeah!*gives Saph an Oran berry*I owed you a berry!  
Saph:*angry*.....................................* grabs an axe*

**RUBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ruby:*runs away with Saph right behind him*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Elsewhere  
Blue:Where's Silver?I wanted to tell him something.  
Gold:Why?You have m-  
Blue:Get away from me before i whack you with a hammer.*walks away*  
Gold:*sigh*Atleast i grabbed her butt...  
Silver:*watched EVERYTHING*GOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*grabs knife*  
Gold:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Crys:*sees all incidents**sighes*This is gonna be one hell of a party...

And that concludes part 2!


	94. Random Moment: Silver turning emo

Random Moment: Silver turning emo-FreyBlue

Silver: *dying a wall black*  
Blue: Thank you for helping me with the redecoration of my room, Silvy! How sweet of you!  
Silver: You know I would do anything for you, Blue.  
Blue: That's why I love you so much... And speaking of love... Greeny-kun!!! *runs outdoors, hits the stair where Silver is, the stair looses balance*  
Silver: WhAAAAAAAA!!! *falls in the paint* What sacrifices I make for her...  
Later  
Gold: Hey, Silver! You're EMO!  
Silver: I ignore you.  
Gold: No, really! It says that emo kids are always depressed...  
Silver: Am I always depressed?  
Gold: No comment...They are anti-social  
Silver: Antisocial? Who, me? Didn't I go for a walk with Crys three months ago?  
Gold:...They have long fringe that covers hafl of their face...  
Silver: Whatever...  
Gold: And they dyie their hair black!  
Silver: Shall I remind you that my hair is....? *grabs a black tuft* Gulp! ....Red...?  
Gold: Silver, I know I am not colour-blind. *grabs another tuft* This is Black, not Red... So, if we sum up all these clues, we reach the conclusion that...  
Silver: I fell victim of stereotypes...  
Gold: You are 100% emo!!!  
Silver: *bam* Emo are supposed to cry all the time. Have you ever seen me cry?  
Gold: *think think think smoke comes out from the ears think think think* Didn't you cry when you thought I was dead?  
Silver: *sweat* Me? For you? Gimme a break!!!  
Gold: You did.  
Silver: No, I didn't!  
Gold: Yes, you did!  
Silver: NO, I DIDN'T!  
Green: Yes, you did. I remember..  
Sapphire: At leasr, someone REMEMBERS!!!  
Ruby: Gulp!  
Gold: So, you did! That proves you're emo!!!  
Silver: (remind me, someday I'll kill Green) 


	95. Random Moment: Trading

Random Moment: Trading-Kylix

I dunno don't ask XD

Dia: *munch munch*  
Pearl: *smack smack*  
Dia: ow! ow!  
Gold: Is this a Manzai act or something?  
Emerald: Nope that's just them..  
Platinum: pfft....commoners...  
Blue: Greeny! I luvs u!  
Green:....huh?....  
Blue: I. Luvs.U  
Green:..........eh?(I wonder if.....)  
Blue: You're acting like a complete idiot!  
Green:.....wha?(It's working I can't believe it's working!)  
Blue: *walks away*  
Green: (YEEEEESSSSSS!)  
Silver: (emo?.......mmm....)  
Sapphire: Ruby, I think your stupidity is contagious  
Ruby: huh?.....  
Sapphire: I said you're acting stupid!  
Ruby: eh?....  
Sapphire: UGH! *stomps away*  
Ruby: ( I must thank Master Green for his teachings!)  
Red: Hey ^^  
Gold: Red my man! * puts elbow on Red's shoulder)  
Red: yeah?  
Silver: (E.M.O. ....)  
Gold: So I was going to ask you something  
Red: and what is it?  
Gold: I'll offer you a trade  
Red: sorry, I don't do pokemon trades..  
Gold: No it's not that * tells him in a low voice*  
Red: oh..you want me to help you act like me?  
Gold: yeah! and in return I'll give you Crystal! ( and you'll give me something too....ehehe...*mischievous grin*)  
Crystal: What am I? some animal!  
Gold: No, it's just that I think you could help our senior( you act like one....bossy lady...)  
Crystal: hmmm??? that sound nice  
Emerald: What about me?  
Platina: I need a someone to take care of some pest  
Gold/Red *start changing clothes*  
Emerald: Okey! * kicks Pearl out*  
Platina: umm...not _that_ pest, I meant....  
Emerald: I'm on it! * trows cookie outside*  
Dia:*munch* *sniff, sniff* COOOOKIIIIEEEEEEE!  
Emerald: there  
Platina: I was talking about rats, I think you are only useful to be harassed by Gold, little one  
Emerald: I HATE YOU ALL! *runs off*  
Yellow: Hi! ^^  
Gold/Red: Hi Yellow!  
Yellow: ???  
Gold: *dressed like Red* Ya like it? ^^  
Yellow: umm...I think that.....it's good...  
Red: *dressed like Gold* We made a trade, it's kinda fun  
Yellow: I love that hat Red! and the shorts!  
Gold: but that's MY outfit!  
Yellow: It is?er... I mean IT IS?  
Gold: Not fair!  
Sapphire: Aren't you going to do something Crys?  
Crystal: nope, he'll get over it  
Platina: I just remembered that it'll be Red's birthday soon...  
Ruby: I already have the cake planed!  
Sapphire: Oh! I get it now, you can remember THAT, but you can't REMEMBER other things!  
Ruby: Wait! Don't hit me, I remember!  
Sapphire: =\ what?  
Ruby: I'll remember better if you turn around..  
Sapphire: *turns around hopeful*  
Ruby: *takes shipt to parts unknown*  
Silver: (Emo, emo, eeeeemmooooo....emu, hmmmm, interesting)

I have nothing against emo, just kinda add humor in there ^^'


	96. Sinnoh Battle Frontier

Sinnoh Battle Frontier-FreyBlue

Battle Frontier of Sinnoh  
Platina: So this is it. The battle frontier... In this one I am alone... I wonder how the other two are doing...  
Frontier Market  
Pearl: Dad, tell me again, why should I do this?  
Palmer: Er.. Because I found no other sucker to replace the shop assistant while he is on holidays, maybe?  
Pearl: Dad!!! You just called me a sucker!!!!  
Palmer: I did no such thing.  
Pearl: You SO did too! I'm sure of it!  
Palmer: No, I didn't, don't be a pest!  
Pearl: Platina, get off my dad's body!  
Palmer: Er..?  
Pearl: Nevermind  
Platina: I think I'll need some aids before I enter the battle tower... Ah, a market! How lucky I am!  
Pearl: I guess I'm missing that annoying female a lot... Sometimes I have the impression that I'll see her before me, being... well, being herself.  
*Platina comes in, looking around and holding a scroll*  
Platina: Goodmorning! I would use some help to find some items. *Unfolds the scroll, which is really loooooong!)  
Pearl: PLATINA?  
Platina: PEARL?  
Platina/Pearl: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???  
Later  
Pearl:*holding a mount of goods trying to maintain his balance while following Platina) You haven't changed the slightest, have you?  
Platina: Stop being a pest and follow me.  
Pearl: (And think I was missing her, stupid me)  
Platina: You did what? Oh, Pearl, that's very sweet of...  
Pearl: I said nothing!  
Platina: Yes, you did...  
Pearl: No, I most certainly did not! Stop being a pest! (Hehe! I always wanted to do this)  
Palmer: PEARL? What have I told you? Didn't I made it clear that you should keep the shop instead of flirting with competitors? Now return to your post and put these bagages down already!!!  
Pearl: Oh, no!  
Platina: Who, who are you?  
Palmer: *Cocky Pose* I am, of course, the Majestic and Invincible Frontier Brain, the Tower Tycoon Palmer the Great!  
Pearl: ...and my father...  
Palmer: I'd rather we skipped this embarassing detail.  
Pearl: Embarassing, indeed.. (for me)  
Platina: Tehee!  
Palmer: You justed laughed?  
Pearl: No, dad, don't...  
Platina: No, I didn't  
Palmer: You did, I heard you clearly.  
Platina: I most certainly did no such thing! Don't be pest.  
Palmer: Is she always this annoying?  
Pearl: You can't imagine.  
Palmer: And you are...?  
Platina: I don't give my name...  
Pearl: ...to commoners... Dad, this is Platina, a friend.... an aquantant of mine, anyway...  
Palmer: Ah, so this is the extremely annoying arrogant and spoilt young wealthy lady you were talking about before!  
Platina: Er...? *teardrops appear*  
Pearl: *sweat* No, Platina, it's not what you're thinnking it is, I can explain...  
Platina: You were talking about me to your father? How sweet! I didn't know I was that important to you!!! I'm so touched! *hugs him*  
Pearl: I'll never understand women and the twisted way they think....


	97. Sinnoh Dex Holder's meeting

Sinnoh Dex Holders' meeting with the rest-Angel-Fire

**Dia, Pearl and Platina meet the other dex holders.**

Pearl: Hey, I'm Pearl.  
Dia: *eats ricecake and begins to talk* Hi guys ...my name's Dia and it's nic- *eats another ricecake*  
Pearl: *smacks Dia* Dia, I mean Diamond. Stop making a fool of yourself in front of our seniors!  
Yellow: *giggles* Don't worry about it. We also love food.  
Green: Some of the other dex holders make more a fool than you could imagine. *points at Gold*

Gold: Lady, you are **SO** beautiful! Your hair, your eyes.... *kisses Platina's hand*  
Platina: DON'T TOUCH ME COMMONER!  
Crys: Uh Gold, don't you know that she's from Sinnoh's wealthiest family and they could like get guards to almost kill you...?  
Gold: Kill me? Please, they couldn't even move past me!  
*As Platina walks away she accidenly drops her Poke Ball and she bends over to pick it up*  
Gold: O__O OMG! She's even more beautiful! *Touches her butt*  
Platina: .......**SECURITY HELP!!!!!**  
*Guards attack Gold*  
Gold: x___x

Green: Anyway, it's good to meet you all.

It's kinda lame but I just really want DPP to meet everyone.


	98. At LittleRoot Town

At LittleRoot Town-FreyBlue

Littleroot Town (As always)  
Ruby's House  
*din dan*  
Norman: Ruby, go open the door!  
Ruby: Why don't you go?  
Norman: I can't! I'm preparing the salad!  
Ruby: The salad? Whatever...*opens the door*  
Ruby:.......

......  
Mr. Birch? Sapphire?  
Birch: Hallo, my kid! How are you?  
Sapphire: Forgetfull. As always  
Ruby: Excuess me for a second! *runs in the kitchen* Dad? What are professor birch and that wild girl doing in our living room?  
Norman: They came for a visit. I'm sure I told you, have you forgotten?  
Ruby: Well, actually, I don't forget. I choose to forget!  
Norman: And anyway, I thought you liked Sapphire.  
Ruby: (You can't even imagine)  
later  
Birch: Norman, is something wrong with your son?  
Sapphire: Except for the Altzheimer...  
Birch: I mean, we have almost finnished with the dinner and he has still not appeared.  
Norman: Don't bother, my son is just... eh... shy? RUBY, YOU RUDE PATHETIC CREATURE, GET DOWN BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND GET YOU HERE BY FORCE!  
Sapphire: (Oh, mine, the perfect father-in-law!)  
Ruby: Can't someone have a moment in private in his own home? And after all, I didn't feel hungry tonight.  
Sapphire: Don't you like our company?  
Ruby: (What do you answer her?) Anyway, if you're finnished with your food, wanna go upstairs?  
Sapphire: *blushes* Excuess me? Did I hear well?  
Birch: What a nice idea! What would you kids do with the old men anyway?  
Norman: Speak for yourself! I feel young and full of energy...  
Ruby: In consideration with the mummies of Egypt, of course.  
Norman: Ruby!  
Ruby: I got it, I'll get lost! *grabs Saphire and runs upstairs*  
Saph: WHaa!!!  
Norman: Ah... kids...  
Upstairs  
Ruby: So, this is my room! How do you find it?  
Saph: Sissy.  
Ruby: SAPH!  
Saph: *laughing* Just kidding. At least it's not pink  
Ruby: *sweatdrop* Did you excpect me to have a pink room? How embarassing..  
Sapphire: You don't wanna know what I was expecting to see.  
Ruby: Please, don't tell me. I'm sure it'll be a heavy strike for my ego.  
Saph: So... What are we doing now?  
Ruby: Aaaaa...I...don't know? Want a makeover?  
Saph: Over my dead body!  
Ruby: You let Platina make you up!  
Saph: That was different. She's a girl after all. A bossy one *looks at Ruby's puppy face* Ok, ok, I'll let you...  
Ruby: Yeih! Trust me Saph, I'll make you unrecogniseable!  
Saph: That's what I'm afraid of...  
Ruby: You know something, you're a really beautiful girl, but you don't... Wait! I didn't apply rouge to you yet, so why are your cheeks so red?  
Saph: *blushed* I think it's my... natural colour?  
Ruby: *Impish smile* Com'on, Saph, we both know that your natural colour is sand pale.  
Saph: Really?  
Ruby: Your lips...  
Saph: *blushes even more* What?  
Ruby: They are so... juicy. You never "highlight" them. What a pity... I thing they are your stronget characteristic.  
Spah: My...strongest characteristic...?  
Ruby: After those ocean-blue eyes, of course.  
Saph: Ruby, what excactelly are you doing?  
Ruby: Being charmed by you, maybe?  
Saph: Are you kidding me?  
Ruby: Can't a boy show his addmiration for a girl?  
Saph: (This scene reminds me of something witch I can't recall right now)  
Ruby: (And you say I am forgetfull)  
*door slams wide open*  
Norman: Ruby!  
Ruby: Wai!!! Dad, it's not what it seems!  
Norman: You're too cliche.. Anyway, weren't you supposed to wash the dishes tonight?  
Ruby: Now?  
Norman: Now!  
Ruby: And leave our guest alone? It would be rude!  
Norman: Don't worry, you'll have all night long and more to cause her headace.  
Ruby: Er?  
Norman: Didn't we tell you? Sapphire's staying here for some days. My pal's going on an expedition and asked us to have her over for some days.  
Ruby: Er???  
Norman: Now... GO AND WASH THE DAMNED DISHES!!!  
Ruby: ERR??? *To Sapphire* You knew about this and you told me nothing, didn't you?  
Sapphire: *wide smile* We're gonna have some really good time, don't you think so? Hihi!


	99. At LittleRoot Town Part 2

At LittleRoot Town Part 2-FreyBlue

You liked it? Thank you, momijisohma!!!

Littleroot, Ruby's Room  
Sapphire: Do you always host guests in your room?  
Ruby: It depends who they are. You remember when I was hosting the boys, right? We all sleeped here. I still recall Dia sleeping on the wardrobe.  
Saph: On the wardrobe? What was he doing on it?  
Ruby: Sleeping over, according to him.  
Saph: *facepalm* Ahh... Have you done it with a girl before?  
Ruby: *shocked* Done what?  
Saph: o.O' Host her in your room... Where did your pervent mind go?  
Ruby: Nowhere.  
Saph: Anyway, you can't fool me.  
Ruby: Er?  
Saph: You do remember, right?  
Ruby: Ah...here we go again...  
Saph: But anyway, I have to tell you that I was wrong then. About my feelings I mean. I overestimated them. Maybe because you seemed familiar to my subconsious, I thought it was something strong, but I just don't feel like it anymore.  
Ruby: What do you mean? And what about my feelings? Don't they matter at all?  
Saph: So you DO remember!  
Ruby: Oups! Sa..Saph... I can explain...  
Saph: Don't bother. I know that guys tend to feel uncomfortable and exposed when they expose their feelings.  
Ruby: Saph, calm down, we can just.... Er? You won't get mad at me and start shouting and throwing things and try to strougle me?  
Saph: Actually, I'd better not wake the neighbourhood up with my yelling. But that doesn't mean I' not mad with you.  
Ruby: Ok, ok, I know I am a tottal jerk, but I couldn't...  
Saph: Can we talk about it some other time?  
Ruby: You don't want to discuss it?  
Saph: Right now I just want to sleep. Goodnight!  
Ruby: Pearl's right. We will never understand the peculiar way girls think. Goonight, Saph.  
Next Morning  
Saph: WAKE UP!!!!  
Ruby: WHA!!!! Why did you do this?  
Saph: It's past twelve! Come on, latesleeper! We have a lot to do!  
Ruby: That's what I'm afraid of!  
Later  
Sapphire: Ah, the fresh air and the smell of nature! Can you imagine anything better than morning excersice outdoors?  
Ruby: Is this part of your avenge?  
Saph: What avenge?  
Ruby: *kneels before her* Sapphire, I beg for your mercy for what I did. Will you please stop torturing me with all this excersice?  
Sapphire: I don't know what you're talking about. I said it's ok, remember?  
Ruby: Er, really? You don't hold back or something?  
Saph: Excactelly. Say I already forgot everything.  
Ruby: Really? *hugs her* That's very... very...er...  
Sapphire: While you're thinking of the words, do you mind go back and take my bag? I forgot it?  
Ruby: Er..Ok! *goes*  
Sapphire: *Yells and jumps up and down* YES!!! HE REMEMBERS, HE REMEMBERS, HE REMEMBERS!!!


	100. At LittleRoot Town Part 3

At LittleRoot Town Part 3-FreyBlue

Ruby's Home  
Ruby: Saph, may I ask you something?  
Saph: Please, go ahead.  
Ruby: What's going on with us?  
Saph: What do you mean?  
Ruby: What will we do now? Is it over, I mean? Did you mean what you told me yesterday?  
Saph: What I told you... Ah! The "misanderstanding" thing! No, I was just "Fishing" you.  
Ruby: Fishing me? Hah! So you made a fool of me! Now you have to pay! *catches an tickles her*  
Saph: Hihi!..No, don't! Stop! Hihi!! I said stop!  
Norman: Ah, there you are!  
Ruby/Saph: Whah!  
Norman: You came back just in time. The lunch is ready.  
Saph: Is he always that cool or will he get mad later?  
Ruby: I don't know, but he really worries me when he doesn't react..  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Viridian  
Gold: Wow! This is your new home? I like it, dude!  
Silver: Yeah, dad used to live here when he was a gymleader, but now that Green took his place, he had the kindness to let us stay here with him. You can imagine who's a very frequent visitor, as well, right?  
Gold: Red?  
Silver: Apart from him.  
Gold: Anyway, does Blue use you as an excuess to come and see her Greeny-poo?  
Silver: That was excactelly the one I was talking about!  
Gold: Wow! I would sell my home and move with you just to have that hot babe near me!  
Silver: Don't make me slap you, please, the carpet's new and it would be a pity to be stained with your blood...  
Gold: Hey, dude, calm down, it's not like I want to do something with her...  
Silver: Neither she wants, you can be sure of it.  
Gold: ...It's just that she's soooo beautiful!  
Silver: You tell me!  
Gold: It's not that bad just watching, after all, right? And, besides, I have serious intentions for someone else.  
Silver: Poor Crystal!  
Gold: I may be talking about her, you know!  
Silver: Excactly: poor Crystal!  
Gold: *throughs him a pillow* Stupid!  
Silver: *throughs it back* Jerk!  
Gold: *throughs the pillow, Silver ducks and dodges it and it falls on Green's face, who just came in*  
Green: Ah! The kindergarden in action! What are you fighting over this time? Blue? The league? Nothing?  
Silver: Not you! As if he wasn't enough.  
Gold: Hey! You invited me here!  
Silver: So what?  
Green: *trying to hide the fact he's laughing* I really adore the mature way you face things!  
Gold: Of course! We are mature, serious and charming men, capable of making a woman feel complete by our side.  
Green: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
Gold: What?  
Silver: Don't misunderstand him. It's just that this Eusine-guy provokes him feelings of insecurity.  
Gold: Me? This stupid jerk? Why would I feel insecure because of that silly thing?  
Silver: (I won't comment, I won't comment, not, at least, in front of Green)  
Green: Geeze, my friend, I think you're in urgent need of a comfesion.  
Silver: Look who's speaking!  
Gold: I don't know what you're talking about. And, anyway, confessions are not my strong point.  
Silver: Especially when you have an Emerald trying to do the same thing at excactly the same time as you!  
Green: Guys, guys, guys, I think you don't know how to handle your emotional matters.  
Silver: While you...  
Green: Shut up, Silver, thank you, where were we? Ah, yes! Crystal! Errr!!!  
Gold: Bah!!! Is it that obvious?  
Green: No. I'm just very observative.  
Silver: That's right. Only he, Rald and the rest of the universe apart from her knows. And me, of course!  
Gold: Wa!!!!  
Silver: Just kidding!  
*din dan*  
Green: Goodbye! *hides*  
Gold/Silver: Oh, yes! It must be Blue! *they open the door*  
Silver: Blue!!! *hugs her*  
Blue: Silver!!! *kisses his cheek*  
Gold: Hi, there, sexy lady. How about a kiss?  
Blue: No, man, thanks.  
Silver: Are you sure? He's not just a man, He is a very mature, serious and charming man,capable of making a woman feel complete by his side. Buhahaha!!!  
Gold: Well, thanks, dude, you know how to make me feel better....  
Blue: Where's my Greeny-poo?  
Silver/Gold: Behind the sofa!  
Green: Traitors!!!


	101. At Violet City

At Violet City-FreyBlue

Violet City  
Crystal: I wonder what are Gold and Silver doing... Peh... Gold must be flirting Blue making Silver upset, as ussual. Stupid Gold! If only you could see...  
Rald: Crys? Why are you speaking to yourself?  
Crystal: Er? I just.. eh.. was thinking... loudly..  
Rald: Ah. It must be something that concerns you very much. You seem worried.  
Crystal: It's nothing, Rald, don't bother.  
Rald: Ok. If you need anything, just call me.  
crystal: Ok! Thanks. My sweet Rald...  
Birch: Ah... Excuess me, are you Crystal?  
Crystal: A! Oh, sorry, I was absorbed in my thoughts. You must be professor Birch. Nice to meet you.  
Birch: Nice to meet you, too. Well, Crystal, ready for the expedition in Sinnoh?  
Littleroot, Ruby's Room, Night  
Saph: I wonder what dad's doing right now.  
Ruby: Getting dirty in the wild, probably.  
Saph: Lucky him  
Ruby: Don't you feel lucky, as well? I mean, you're lying next to me! What else would you want from your life?  
Saph: A man!  
Ruby: Well, thank you!  
Saph: I'm just kidding... You said something about my lips the other day.  
Ruby: Yes, I remember. That they are very juicy.  
Saph: I suppose you think what colour of lipstick would suit me when you look at them, right?  
Ruby: Wanna show you what excactly I am thinking about your lips when I look at them?  
Saph: Sure!  
Ruby: *approaches her, his mouth almost makes contact whith hers*  
*Beep beep!*  
Ruby: What the heck? Yes?  
Phone: Red, is that you?  
Ruby: YELLOW! For Hell's shake, do you have any idea what time is it? And anyway, I am not Red, I'm Ruby!  
Phone: Yup! Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to bother! I'm so sorry! Have I interruupted you?  
Saph: You have no idea... Goodnight, Yellow.  
Phone: Goodnight guys... and... I'm sorry!  
Ruby: She called Red? In the middle of the night?  
Saph: And she called wrong number. She sounded frustrated.  
Ruby: I don't know about you, Sapphire, but I have a very bad feeling about this... Where were we?  
Saph: Come here! *grabs him and kisses him*


	102. Beauty and the Beast 2

Beauty and the Beast (2)-mello_yellow

Beauty and the beast  
Belle: Blue  
Belle's father: Green  
Belle's sister: Crystal  
Gastone': Gold  
: -Saphire  
Chipper:Yellow  
Candle stick:: Emrald  
Clock: Dia  
Witch: Platina  
Narriator: Pearl  
Script:: Red  
(rehersal)  
Blue: yes! finally a role that fits me! I love it  
Silver: not as much as I love my role  
Platina: What? I can't be the witch! I'm nice!  
Pearl: oh yeah,your a bucket full of sunshine  
Platina: see?  
Red: (facepalm) there were no other girls for the part  
Platina: next time, I'm writing the script  
Yellow: i-i'm a boy?...nothings changed  
Red: Yellow, chipper's the cutest the person in the play!  
Yellow: you think I'm cute?  
Red: (mega blush)u-uh (idea)like a baby panda!  
Dia: (munch munch) wait...Yellow's not a paby panda?  
Pearl: (facepalm)  
Ruby: hey yellow, come here for a second! I have a "special" costume for you...(sly look)  
(preformence)  
Pearl: once there was a not so hansome prince  
Silver: hey!!!  
Pearl :and a stuck up bratty witch who had no taste in men  
Silver/Platina: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLatina: I order you to marry me!  
Silver: No  
Platina: no, NO! I'll teach you to reject me commoner! I curse you to be a ugly beast forever!  
Silver: commoner? I'm the freaken prince!  
Platina: fine,sence you are of high stature I'll give the curse a weakness,true love's kiss...  
Silver: who would kiss me when I'm looking like this?  
Platina: ...thats the point..  
Pearl: after the prince rejected the witch, she cast a spell on him and the only thing that could break the curse!  
Platina: I just explaned that!  
Pearl: else where in the forest  
Green: ok girls I'm goind shopping, what do you want?  
Blue: ooh! I want shoes and a mini dress and (one hour later)and these new tops!ooh also a rose  
Crystal: just get me some prada shoes...  
Green: oh boy, my girls are spoiled rotten, Belle's all like "ooh I wan't a rose, and shoes, and a snow crab!" then her sister is all like prada shoes that will cost almost as much as the rest of Belle's things!hey, a rose bush! well this will have to do for Belle's rose...  
Silver: hey! your stealing from me!  
Green: oh snap!  
Silver: you'll have to buy me a new rose!  
Green: no just take my daughter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Silver: umm...ok..(weardo...)  
Pearl: so the selfish man gave his eldest daughter to an ugly beast to save him 25 poke...wow  
Green: Belle!!!!!!!  
Blue: yes daddy that I love withall my heart!  
Audience: awwwwwww!!!!!!  
Green:I sold you to an ugly beast  
random audience member: (throws tomato at green)  
Green: hey it was in the skript!!!!grrr...  
Blue: b-but why father?  
green: because my heart is a black hole and-RED!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK!!!!!  
Blue: o-ok(sniff sniff)  
Pearl: so Belle made her way to the castle but took a quick detour  
Gold: well looky here hellooooo  
Blue: shut up I'm in a bad mood!  
Audience: (sweat drop)  
Blue: oh, what happened sold me to a slobbery beast as a slave  
Gold: I can help you run away  
Belle: thanks, but no thanks...oh!by the way I'm belle  
gold: Belle...  
Pearl: so Belle made her way to the beast's castle  
Blue: hello?  
Silver: whew this costume is hot and- holey cow it's real!  
Red: Platina did you actually curse him?  
Platina: of course! I diddn't wan't it to look cheesy  
Ruby: HEY!  
Silver: anyways, hello beauty I am the beast, you will be doing my shopping, entertainment,and cooking while your here  
Blue: What!  
Silver: oh! and my magical objects will help you,such as my clock  
Dia: (minch munch)sup!  
Silver: my candle stick  
Emrald: good evning  
Silver: my tea pot  
silver: and my tea cup-  
Yellow: (walks out in a small and revealing tea cup outfit with 4 inch heels, and her hair in pig tails)umm...  
Saphire: my son's a daughter! and a cute one!(sparkly eyes)  
Yellow:( trips)owie! I don't know how to walk in heels  
Audience: cuuuuuuuuute!!!!!!!!  
Emrald/Silver: (glittery eyes)  
Blue: aww! my little girls grown up!  
Dia: omg!  
Emrald: What?  
Dia: yellow has boobs!  
Yellow: (blush)  
Emrald: facepalm)  
Red: (Brain loading...processing...processing...processing)  
Ruby: Red?  
Red:( Brain loading 100% complete)(Hyper blush)w-what did you don to chipper?  
Ruby: (gleam)Yellow's costume is the perfect mixture between cutness and sexyness making her absolutly irrisistable to any living creature within a 50 yard radius  
Gold: Belle! I have come to marry yo- hello tea cup!  
Yellow: umm!mommy!(runs behind Saphire)  
Blue: wait, arn't I sappose to be the heroin?  
Silver: you still are...  
(music)  
Silver: Sure chipper's a distract, but you're staring, nobodycan deny that!  
Blue:t -thank you Silver (kisses him)  
Silver: (dancing around love struck untill he trips and falls on yellow)  
Yellow: oww!  
Silver: (fur slowly fading away)ermm...Belle! (runs to Blue)wanna dance?  
Blue: but I hear no music!  
(music plays)  
Blue: oh,ok!  
Silver: OMG! thire turning human!  
Yellow :what the-( her hair goes down and a teara appears on her head and her tea cup out fit turns into a ball gound that shows alot of her chest and legs)a teara?  
Red: how did you do that?  
Ruby: I diddn't....  
Saphire: I'M HUUMAN YEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Emarald: Dia! were human!  
Dia:whatever shorty  
Emrald: come again?  
Pearl: uh oh! AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END!!!!  
(curtantans close)  
Yellow: I need to change  
Emrald: GET BACK HERE YOU PEICEOF CRAP! i'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED YOUR BODY TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
dia :Platina!!!!! save me!!!  
Platina: I'm coming Dia!!!!  
Butler: Madam your 4 o'clock is here  
Platina: ok  
Dia: WAIT DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	103. Bleach

Bleach-Airin_espada

My first story so tell me it straight does it suck or really really suck(yes im a BLEACH fan)  
This is based on the fight between ulquiorra and ichigo and some of the fight in the real world.  
Script: Dia(with the help of the tv his favorite show had a rerun so instead he decided to watch bleach)  
Director: Dia  
Ichigo(guy ill explain later) :Green(guy)  
Orihime:Blue(girl)  
Ulquiorra: Silver  
Yumichika(narcissistic guy): Ruby(even more narcissistic guy)  
Hitsugaya:Emerald (using Rubys hat)  
Arrancar 1 (the dude that fights against Ruby): Sapphire  
Arrancar 2(against Emerald): Yellow  
Naruto(I'll explain at the end): Wally (Yay)  
Narrator:Gold

Reheasal

Pearl: Wow dia you wrote another script by yourself thats not about food?  
Dia:Yep thist time with the help of TV!*munch munch*  
Green: Dia why do I have to play a girl again!!!(though I dont have to have anything with that pesky girl)  
Dia: *munch munch*What do you mean you play a guy?*munch munch*  
Green:Look on the script it clearly says Ichigo!!!(as in Strawberry)  
Dia: Yeah Ichigo as in One(ichi) and guardian(go) or 15 (ichi#1 go#5).  
Green: Oh.Nooooo!!!! Blue has the lead female role!!!!!!  
Dia:*munch* Yep good luck with that  
Blue: Who Greennnnnyy-kun Im coming.  
Silver: *death stare at green*  
Gold/ Silver: Why couldnt I get the Leeeaaaaaaaaaddd!!!  
Gold: You got the perfect role for you.  
Silver: Yeah what  
Gold: The evil crying emo guy!!!!**runs away**  
Siver **chases Gold**  
Ruby: Why is my character so feminine and narcissistic?  
Saph: What are you talking about it fits you. Its like someone has been studying you to fit you into that character.  
Ruby: Your right at least I get to still be beautiful!!!! And your character fits you to  
Saph: Oh yeah what  
Ruby: The wild and savage person (boy am I going to pay for that one)  
Saph**Chases after Ruby with a baseball bat**: Lets see how beautiful you look after Im done with you!!!!  
Emerald: Why am I the short guy?  
Crys: Its not that bad you get to be a child prodigy.  
Child Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
Red: Yellow good luck with the performance!  
YellowThanks. Dia why did you give me a bad guy role? Everyones already seen my bad side  
Dia:Because it will attract the audience.  
Dia: **munch**One last Speech**munch  
Ruby: ** crosses fingers**(Please dont say forget or remember)  
Dia : **Munch** Everyone have a good time!  
Ruby: Whew  
Dia:**munch munch** And dont forget your lines!**munch munch**  
Ruby:Oh no!! **puts on Ipod and headphones**  
Saph:Yeah Ruby DONT FORGET your lines and if you do REMEMBER them.

Performance  
Gold: There are 2 worlds border to ours first the spirit world Soul Society were the good souls go and Hueco mundo(Crazy world in spanish). Ther is a war on earth going on between 2 spirit races the shinigami(soul reaper) led by the squad captain Yamamoto and the Arrancar Led by former captain Aizen. Currently There is a battle going on lets see the fights going on with fith seat Yumichika and An arrancar and the fight with Captain Hitsugaya and The other Arrancar  
Yellow ie stupid shinigami!!**lunges towards Emerald **  
Audience(Including Red) Ahhh shes so cute  
Emerald : Take that Arrancar BANKAI! **dragon of ice releases from sword and knocks Yellow down.  
Yellow:  
Audience Boooo!! Throws tomatoes at Emerald  
Red:**goes onstage beats up Emerald**.  
Audience:Yay!  
Emerald: But im suposed to win its on the script.  
Red: that doesnt mean you should hurt her **picks up Yellow****Kos Emerald  
**RedxYellow Shippers Faint(I forgot what their called)**  
**Yellow faints**  
Red: I still dont get it.  
Audience:Your Clueless!  
Ruby :I will destroy you arrancar  
Audience / Saph:His Hats off!  
Ruby**lunges towards Sapphire with toy sword**  
Saph **does the same**  
Gold** Throws bannana peel to make them slip**  
Ruby**slips and accidentally falls and kisses Platina**(No its not a typo)(Frantic Shippers dont kill me it was starting to get a little obvious so I mixed it up) (No im not a shipper)  
Saph**falls on the ground but is okay**(Well except for the Platina part)  
Audience**no one faints**  
Saph/Dia:**Death Stare at Ruby**  
Ruby: Uh Sapphire you look cute  
Sapphire :IdoWell thats not going to stop him (points to dia)  
Dia**Getting prepared to beat up Ruby**  
Ruby **runs away**  
Dia: **Chases Ruby and Kos him**  
Audience**Ruby fans faint**  
Gold: Mean while in Hueco mundo their is a fight going on beetween Ichigo Kurosaki and a high ranked arrancar named Ulquiorra Schiffer to save his friend Orihime.  
Green:I cant Believe Im doing this  
Silver :You cant have her shes mine  
Blue:Kurosaki-kun heeeeellllllppp  
Green:Look if I really had the choice I'd let you have her but I dont  
**Green and Silver fight and Green wins**  
Green: Yay(sarcastically) we can all go home!  
Blue **kisses Green**  
Silver **comes back up and beats up Green  
Green: Your supposed to be dead its in the script!!!!  
Silver: Your not supposed to kiss her thats in the script also!**KOS Green**  
Audience**Green fans faint**  
Gold: Everyone lived happilly ever after except for Emerald Green and Ruby who were knocked out the end!  
**Wally comes onstage in a Naruto outfit**  
Audience: WTH this is supposed to be BLEACH not NARUTO  
Wally: I know ,hey Ruby  
Ruby(Half Concious):What?  
Wally: I was watching naruto the other day so since I saw that you guys were doing Bleach I decided to do naruto  
Ruby: Sure I call Sausuke (Well I bet you didnt see this coming)  
Everyone else :We'll come to  
Wally : Ok  
I know this wasnt that good a play so for that I apologize. Dont kill me if you love bleach. I like it to but I couldnt decide who to put the other characters as and theres only 13 poke spe characters and theres 10 captains 13 lieutenats 10 espada 3 Leaders of espada and alot more in bleach so dont kill me.


	104. Camp Part 2

Camp Part 2-Kylix

Camp.....continued for anyone who wants to read it

**Green's Class**

Gold: Sup Greeno!  
Crystal: Good morning Senior Green  
Emerald: eh what Crystal said  
Sapphire: Hey...  
Ruby: Master! *clutches to Green's arm* I missed you!  
Green: * tries to shake him off* Let. go. NOW.  
Crystal: umm I have a question...  
Green: What is it? * pushes hand into Ruby's face* Let GO!  
Ruby: ooww! I sorry master please forgive me * kneels down*  
Sapphire: Stop that! Don't you have a bit of honor?  
Ruby: thurrrppp!  
Sapphire: ugh!  
Silver: watch it! You almost spit on me..  
Crystal: Why aren't Platinum, Pearl, and Dia here, I mean they're the youngest of us all  
Green: I was about to explain that  
Ruby: don't start with your remember thing!  
Sapphire: then REMEMBER!!!!  
Ruby: I don't know what you mean!  
Sapphire: YES YOU DO!!!  
Silver: *covers ears*  
Emerald: you know some people actually....  
Ruby/ Sapphire: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!  
Gold: YOU DIGGLET!!!  
Emerald: I heard that!! Cryst---  
Green:

QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.o  
Platinum: *walks in* Greetings commoners  
Dia: *munch*  
Pearl: *slap*  
Green: I was about to say that lady Berlitz paid for everything, and since she's already highly educated, there's not need for her to be here  
Gold: Why are you flatering her????  
Sapphire: becuase she's his favorite*elbows Ruby*  
Green: Well, she's the only normal one, along with Yellow, and Crystal  
Ruby: TT_TT  
Crystal: ^^  
Silver: .......  
Platinum: Since I don't have to do all this peasant activities, I will leave my body guards to help you Green-sama  
Green: yeah sure whatever  
Pearl: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Dia: BOUUEUAOOAOA!!!!!  
Pearl: what?  
Dia: bouueuaooaoa.....  
Pearl: huh? don't talk with your mouth full  
Dia: bouu...eua..ooaoa...  
Pearl: I don't get it...  
Dia: *gulp* I said, FOOD PARTY!!!  
Platinum: *smacks Dia* hmp, commoner..  
Pearl: so not only does she twist my words, now she slaps him for me...( I HATE that female)  
Dia: * staring dreamily* she slaped me....  
Pearl: *sigh*  
Green: Let's start with my torture already  
Crystal: Yes sir!  
Emerald: righ!  
Gold: *mischievous grin*  
Silver:......  
Dia: ahhhhhh.......^^  
Pearl: owwwwww.......- .-

NOTE: This is not going to be a very funny thing, becuase it's a story, but I will try to put some humor in it


	105. Cooking with Dia

Cooking with Dia-PkmnSpecialLOVER25

And now it's time for Cooking With Dia!!!!!!!!!  
Audience: Yayyyyyy!!!!!  
Dia: Thank you! And here's my assistant Emerald!!!!!  
Emerald: Why am I the assistant? _I'm_ Emerald.  
Dia: Because you're the shor-teeam member!!!!  
Pearl: *Backstage* *Facepalm*  
Dia: Today, we're making ice-cream!!! Yummm... *Drools*  
Platinum: That reminds me of my battle with Fatina. (where she eats a giant ice-cream cone with Lax)  
Sapphire: At least someone REMEMBERS SOMETHING.  
Ruby: *Hides behind Platinum*  
Dia: Then you put all the ingrediants in the ice-cream mixer and turn it on... Eh? Why is it not working? *Opens lid to look inside*  
Emerald: I'll plug it in! ^^  
*SSSSPPPPLLLLAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!*  
*Ice-cream mixture gets on everyone*  
Ruby: Aaaaaaaahh!!!! My beautiful clothes! My beautiful face!!!!!!TT-TT  
Blue: Don't worry, you're still a cutie! *winks*  
Silver/Gold: (And she won't say that to me?T-T)  
Red: Is that suppose to happen?  
Green: ...  
Yellow: ...Sure.  
Red: Okay! ^^  
Crystal: Emerald!!! *Throws pie at him but misses because he's too short*  
Platinum: *Get's hit with the pie* Arrogent commoners!!!!! *Throws another pie that hits Pearl who was next to Crystal*  
Pearl: Stupid female! *Throws pie that hits Silver*  
Silver: I'll ignore that.  
Gold: Ha ha! Silver got creamed!  
Silver: ... *fumes* *Throws pie and hits Sapphire who jumped in front of Gold*  
Sapphire: (Heh, there's my excuse!) *Picks up pie* Come here Ruby!!!  
*A Dex Holder pie fight starts*  
Dia: And that's our show!!!! ^^" *Get's hit with 12 pies* Yummm.... 


	106. Emerald's Dream Part 2

Emerald's Dream Part 2-poke_rescurer_18

Finally! Here comes **Part 2:**

Emerald: Ack! They're after me! I'd better hide somewhere! (Hides inside a barrel)  
(Other Dex Holders arrives )  
Red: Where could he be?  
Green: He couldn't gotten far from us.  
Crystal: Yeah, let's search the area.  
Other Dex Holders: Right!  
(A few moment to searching later. . .)  
Gold: After searching the whole area, I don't think the shortie would be here. (Puts his right arm to the barrel where Rald's hiding) What do you think Silver?  
Emerald: ( Don't call me a SHORTIE!) (Inadvertently shakes the barrel)  
Silver: Uh, Gold, the barrel just moved.  
Gold: It did? Let's open it to see what's inside. (Grabs Emerald by his shirt) There you are, shortie, everyone's looking for you.  
Emerald: Let me go now. . .or else-  
Gold: Or else what?  
Emerald: Or else . . . THIS! (Uses his hand extenders to suddenly push Gold away)  
Gold: Ack! (Flying towards Silver)  
Silver:  
(CRASH!!!!!!)

Red: What was that noise? ( turns around) Hey, Gold, Silver, you guys okay?  
Silver: Yeah. . .  
Gold: Yes, we're fine. But look, shortie's getting away again!  
Red: We must go after him!  
Emerald: Sigh, here we go again. . .

**To be continued. . . **


	107. Gold's Dream Part 2

Gold's Dream Part 2-haily

Well.... Part 2 of the dream  
Side noteuring the fight between Darkrai and Cresselia,when Cresselia won, one of the stray Dark Voids of Darkrai mixed with Cresselia's pleasant dream. So Gold feels scared.

Gold:(Man o man what is happening to me. A hot babe trying to kiss me)  
haily:Go Pokemon!Open up the dimension of Arceus!*quickly leaves without looking inside*  
Small dimensional hole created.  
All AmberShippers sit by the dimensional hole to watch.  
Yellow manages to force a kiss.  
A room appears.  
Gold tries to escape due to embarassment.  
Yellow disappears and falls from above Gold.  
*Gold's arms stretch out instinctively and catch Yellow*  
*He collapses to one foot due to her weight and the pressure exerted by her due to free fall*  
Yellow: You are the most-  
Gold: Say it later. There are people watching.  
Yellow: Oh really?(She shuts the dimensional hole)  
AmberShippers: Aw Crap!  
Yellow: You are the most handsome boy I've ever seen. I can't believe that I even loved Red.......  
Gold: (This has never happened before. I don't know what to say.)  
At this point of time, Gold has a nervous breakdown, so please wait until he returns to normal. I apologise for the inconvenience.


	108. Gold's Dream Part 3

Gold's Dream Part 3-haily

Thank you for your patience. Gold has recovered from his nervous breakdown. Wallace's Elizabeth(Luvdisc) is grinning for some reason. Incidentally, Gold(because of the nervous breakdown and mixed-up fellings) and Yellow love each other at the moment. The dreams occured solely to please AmberShippers.

The Dream Part 3  
Gold:*in sleep*: This seems good....  
Yellow: I apologize sincerely for ever insulting you.  
A river appears.  
*Gold sits by the river and gazes into it. Yellow sits by him and starts giving funny looks.*  
*Gold goes in for a bath. Yellow looks even odder*  
Yellow: I can't take this anymore!(she then jumps into the river with all her clothes on)  
Gold catches her again.  
Yellow tries to get into the water but Gold, suddenly realizing what she is going to do doesn't let her go after noticing that FreyBlue opened up a dimensional hole.(no offence mate)

Yellow: **I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE IS WATCHING, YOU ARE STILL MY LOVE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM BATHING WITH YOU!!!!!!!**

*Gold goes underwater as Yellow starts undressing for bathing as the breakdown also removed his perverted tries to escape, but doesn't notice that Yellow on purpose has tied their feet together with strong weeds*  
*Extremely intimate scene occurs involving Yellow forcing several kisses.*

To be continued.....  
P.S. I'm not a pervert, its just that I have a stereotypical view that a lot of shippers who are viewing this ARE PERVERTS and I wrote it to please them!!!


	109. My Neighbor Totoro Part 1 Rehearsal

My Neighbor Totoro Part 1 Rehearsal-firey_myuu

characters:  
Satsuki: sapphire  
May: yellow  
Dad; Dia  
Mom: Platina  
Shota ( or whatever his name is): ruby  
Satsuki's friend: Blue  
Grandma: crystal  
Larger mini totoro: Red  
Smaller mini totoro: silver (heh heh heh)  
Cat bus's voice: emerald  
Totoro: lax (reds snorlax) (p.s. he talks)  
Random mail person: green  
Narrorater: pearl  
Script writer: gold (why am i not suprised)  
Rehersal  
Silver: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLD

Gold: yes?  
Silver: (Demonic) you, you were the one who cast me as this,this thing!!!  
Gold: and your point is?  
Silver: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!  
Crystal: why am I the grandma?!?  
Gold: because it fits ^-^  
Crystal: grrrrr  
Red: is that in actual town?  
Gold yes yes it is  
yellow; wow it must have cost a fortune  
platina: nah it only cost a forth of this weeks allowence  
Red:  
Yellow: *faints*  
sapphire: wait it says here that me and yrllow have to take a bath with dia  
Yellow: *wakes up* what?  
Gold: yep and neither of you are going to wear any cloths  
Ruby/red: what?!?  
Yellow: *faints again*  
Gold: (pats Dia on the back) dia my friend you are getting lucky  
dia: ? *munch**munch*  
Emerald: I'm a voice?  
Gold: dont worry you'll actually be in the play  
Emerald: really  
Gold yep you'll be sitting on that bus (points to a bus that looks like a fuzzy, 80 legged emerald)  
Emerald: (in emo corner)  
Blue: well at least im not the villan this time  
Pearl: What villan? and gold, do we even need a narrorator?  
Gold: yes, yes we do. Oh look its starting time, places people  
Everyone besides Gold: *groan*  
end of part one  
this is my first story (on mangafox) so sorry if its not that good


	110. My Neighbor Totoro Part 2

My Neighbor Totoro Part 2-firey_myuu

time for part 2 (this could have multiple parts)  
preformance  
Dia: (driving a car) ok were almost to the new house *munch*...wait this is an acctual car and i"m only 12!!!!  
Gold: its for the realism  
Dia: but im underage! *munch*  
Gold: and your point is?  
Sapphire: just shut up and drive!!!  
Yelow: that wasnt very pleasent  
Sapphire: so what! I've been cramed in the back with all this junk for hours! stupid realism  
Gold; stick to the script  
Sapphire: fine (Puts on an exited look) wow may this is so exiting!  
Yellow: (cutely) uhuh ^-^  
Green: *rides by on a bycicle*  
Saphire: uhoh its the police  
Dia: the police?!? *speeds the car up*  
Green: hey im a mail man  
Sapphire: oh false alarm  
Yellow; hi mails man  
Green: its mail man! (hits a rock and flys off the bike) darn you realism!!!! (lands in pond)  
Dia: ok*munch* were getting closer *munch*  
Sapphire: you shouldent eat while driving  
Dia: *munch*why? (accidentally drives off the road into the woods)wahh!!!  
Sapphire: tree! cabin!! Larryboy!!! *car hits larryboy* (sorry had to do that)  
Larryboy: hey guys whats up  
Sapphire: *climbs out and throws him off* Your not a pokemon character get out of here!!!  
Dia: *drives out of woods* oh look were here  
Pearl: they arived at the house  
Dia: *gets out of car* ah fresh air (bites hand) nooooooo im out of food!  
Sapphire: *jumps out* come on may  
Yellow: no I look silly  
Dia: my food  
Sapphire hay dia theres more food in the car  
Dia: food!!!!!! *rips car in half and dumps everything out*  
Yellow: wahh *falls out of the car reviealing that she is in a very small dress  
audience: cuuuuuuuuuuuuute  
Red: man yellows cute, what just happened?  
Ruby: you just thought out loud  
Dia: *munch* found more food*munch* (green passes by all wet) Heyyy I guess were gonna be neighbors!  
Green: forget you (walks away)  
Ruby: *walks by* hey are you new here  
Sapphire: yeah we just moved in to that house over there  
Ruby: carefull that place is haunted  
Sapphire: yeah right ( a gaustly flyes out of the house)  
Ruby: whoa it really is haunted!  
Sapphire: You can fool me *walks away*  
Ruby: ah well she'll be fine *walks away*  
Dia; hey guys we just bought a haunted house  
Sapphire: no way he was serious  
Ruby: *Yelling* I told you!!!  
To be continued


	111. Random Restaurant in the Frontier Zone

Random Restaurant in the Frontier Zone-FreyBlue

Random Restaurant in the Frontier Zone  
Dia: *munch munch* I wonder how's Pearl doing with his father. *munch munch* I wonder how he'll feel when he sees us! What do you say, Beh?  
Beh: Burb!  
Dia: Yes, I agree! He'll like it!  
*the door opens*  
Pearl: Yes, I know this is not a five-star restaurant, but this one we have, so come in, before I lose my patience and bring you in violently!  
Dia: Pearl!  
Pearl: Dia?  
Dia: *falls on his and hugs him* Pearl! I've missed you! How's work  
Pearl: If I tell you, you won't believe me. Lass, come in, for hell's shake!  
Platina: Ok, ok, but stop calling me lass... Dia? You too here?  
Dia: Speachless...


	112. Red's Birthday

Red's Birthday-sushilover

I'm up for that!

Red's Birthday Party at Red's house  
Yellow: Okay! Guys lets make a surprise party for Red!  
Everyone: Why should we?  
Yellow: Cause he's the main character in the series?  
Everyone: So?  
Yellow: Cause he's important to our hearts?  
Everyone: No. Plus you're just doing this because you "like" Red.  
Yellow: *turns around**talks to self* Okay. I have no choice. *turns to the people* LISTEN HERE CHUMPS!  
Everyone:  
Yellow: I WANT TO MAKE HIS BIRTHDAY SPECIAL! OKAY?! YOU BETTER HELP ME OR ELSE YOU'LL BE BREAKFAST TO MY POKEMON! YOU GO THAT?!  
Everyone: *gulp* Yes ma'am!  
Yellow: *talks to self* That wasn't very pleasant of me to do that... *talks to the others* Okay! Ruby! Make the cake! Crystal and Emerald, make the other food! Silver and Green you'll spy on Red! Gold and Sapphire! You have to distract Red! Pearl and Platina will serve the food! Blue and I will decorate!  
Dia: What about me?  
Yellow: You'll be the clown! We need some entertainment!  
Pearl: Aw....I wanted to be the clown..  
Ruby: I'll make the most Beautiful cake for Red-sama!  
Sapphire: Seesh. I thought Green was your master.  
Ruby: Hey, I'm just being nice to Red. It is his birthday.  
Blue: This is gonna be great!~ *looks at Silver and Green* Oh no...  
Silver&Green: *death stares at each other*  
Blue: I don't think those too won't work.  
Yellow: Don't worry! It will!~ Gold,Sapphire,Silver,Green! Go find Red and make sure he won't come here!  
*they leave so we are viewing on them*  
Gold: Hey Red! Where are you going?  
Red: I'm going home.  
Sapphire: But! You can't! I lost.....my shoe!  
Red: But your shoe is righ-  
Sapphire: *throws one of her shoes away somewhere randomly* Oh no! Where is it?  
Gold: -_-' (Oh wow...)  
Random Person: HEY WHO THREW THIS SHOE!  
Sapphire: Shut up you! That's my shoe by the way!  
Silver: *behind a bush* -_-" Sapphire's an idiot..  
*back to Red's house*  
Ruby: Okay! Time to bake it!~ *puts it in the oven*  
Emerald: That was quick.. Thank goodness you're not like Dia.  
Crystal: Okay!~ I made the appetizers!~ Now for the meal!  
Dia: Oh! The foo-*got kicked out of the kitchen* Hey! *tries to open the door* They lock me out, Pearl!  
Pearl: Well, you did happened to ruin a party before.  
Yellow: We're done Blue!  
Platina: How did you make this so quick?  
Blue: With the use of our pokemon, that's how!~  
*back to Gold, Red, and Sapphire*  
Red: Okay then, since we found your shoe, I'll be going.  
Gold: Whoa! Buddy! Wait, What about we go and chat for a while..  
Red: What will we chat about?  
Gold: You and Yellow.  
Red: Me and Yellow are just friends...  
Sapphire: Okay, what about this, Ruby is such a diva! He's always acting girly, he's so like that!  
Gold/Silver/Green: (Oh great, Lovey Dovey stuff.) -_-'  
Red: Its okay Girl, take your time. Reddie will hear. *pats Sapphire's back*  
Gold/Silver/Green:  
*back at the party*  
Ruby: Finish with the cake!~  
Crystal: And we're done with the food! Pearl! Platina! Please put the food on the tables, please!  
Platina/Pearl: Yes ma'am! *takes the food*  
Dia: Food!  
Pearl: *smacks Dia* Not yet! Wait til Red comes!  
Yellow: Yay! The foods and the decorations are done!~ Now we just need Red. *holds up walkie talkie* Ahem, Yellow Lady to Silver dude, How's it going?  
Silver: Its annoying.  
Yellow: Why?  
Green: Because Red is actually listening to Sapphire's problem...  
Sapphire: And then he always wants me to be like him, I'm always angry when he says that!  
Red: I hear you girl.  
Silver: *does a sigh means time to go*  
Gold: Huh? Hey Red! Its time to go pee!  
Silver/Green: *facepalm*(GO! GO YOU IDIOT!)  
Gold: I mean, Red! Lets go to your house!  
Red: Okay then...We'll continue this later okay Sapphire?  
Sapphire: Sure.  
*they went to red's house*  
Yellow: Okay! Everyone turn off the lights and hide! *turns off lights*  
Ruby: *holding cake* Wait! I didn't put the ca-  
Red: *comes in* Why's it so dark?  
Ruby: Oh no...*trips on Emerald*  
Red: *lights turn on**sees a cake falling* Huh?!  
Everyone: Er...Surprise?  
Red: *cover with cake* Thanks guys, thanks.


	113. Flight Across the Country Episode 4

Flight Across the Country END-haily

Hello guys, I'm back! I'm going to finish the dream and play here.

Flight Across The Country  
Jack: Dia  
Sarah: Platinum  
King: Gold  
Queen: Blue  
Narrator: Rald  
Executioner: Pearl  
Writer:Rald

Rehearsal  
Nothing eventful happens(except for Rald admitting he wrote the script,photographed the kisses and dropped the banana peels which results in him being chased around by the girls)

The Magistrate  
Gold: You 2 outlaws shall be executed!  
Blue: Yes,yes!(Let the play end, let the play end)

The Hall of Execution  
Pearl: What is your last wish?  
Dia: *munching on cookies*  
Platinum: (alright, I'll say it) Let us share one last kiss!(BLEEEECH!)  
*they kiss deeply and are executed*

Rald: They were executed, and the king modified his laws so that never again would people duel each other unsupervised and die because of an assasin's malice.

After play  
Girls: Come back here you two !  
Gold and Rald: WAAAAAAAH!*run away*

Done with the play, finally.

Dream  
*Gold comes to his senses and resumes his pervertedness*  
Gold: *pat pat*  
Yellow: This PROVES it! You love me! Come to me!  
Gold: Goes to her and is about to kiss her when......  
Silver: WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!  
Gold: O MAN! Why did I have to wake up now!

The End

Jeez, finally finished those two.


	114. My Neighbor Totoro Part 3

My Neighbor Totoro Part 3-Firey_myuu

I'm not sure how long this will take  
Sapphire: *opens the bath house door* Its pitch black in here (multiple black fuzzy things scurry in to the walls so the bath house is visible)  
Sapph/yellow:  
Dia: hey the bath house  
sapphire: I think this place was occupied by something fuzzy  
dia: was it a pachirisu?  
Sapphire: no  
Dia: was it a rattata?  
Yellow: ooh rattata  
Sapphire: that wasn't your line  
Yellow: so? I wuv rattata's ^-^  
Audience and red: cuuuuuuute  
Red: it happened again  
Ruby: (facepalm)  
Dia: then what was it?  
Sapphire: more like what were they  
Yellow: well they were small, fwuzzy, and adorwable  
Red: too. cute. Yellow's. so. adorable.  
Ruby; coming in to terms with your fellings I see  
Red: what do you mean? Yellow is just a friend to me  
Ruby: (sarcasticly) riiiiiiiiiight  
Red: I mean it  
Ruby: (sarcasticly) suuure you do  
Red: stop that!  
Ruby: sure sure, but take my advice, on your first date make sure your alone with her  
Red: what do you mean?  
Ruby: you'll find out soon enough  
Gold: quit distracting the actors!  
Sapphire: aaaaaanyways, I dont even think they were pokemon  
Dia: go find the attic *munch*  
Sapphire; why?  
Dia: cuz you need to *munch*  
Sapphire: You couldent find it could you  
Dia: well, uhh, you see, no*sigh*  
Sapphire: I thought so. Come on may lets find the attic  
Yellow: ok (finds the attic and enters it with sapphire)  
Sapphire: ok lets scare those fuzzy things, 3.2.1.  
Sapph and yellow; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Red and ruby;  
Sapphire: *still yelling* (Her bandana flys of and her hairband breaks making her hair standup  
Yellow: (hair band breaks letting her hair fall out)  
Fuzzy things: run away!!! (all exept for one go in to the walls)  
fuzzy thing: hey let me in!  
Sapphire: hey a window (opens it and light shines in to the room)  
fuzzy thing: IT BURNS  
end of part 3


	115. My Neighbor Totoro Part 4

My Neighbor Totoro Part 4-firey_myuu

Sorry I had to cut it off early last time  
Sapphire: *looks out of window and sees dia and green lifting a piano* heeeeeey! daaaaaaaad!  
Dia:Hiiiiiiiiiii!  
Green: hey careful  
Dia: *accidentaly flips piano on green* whoops  
Green: I, hate, you.  
Yellow: *stares at dust sprite*  
Dust sprite: what you lookin at kid *yellow starts walking towards him* hey what are you- *yellow runs at him*  
Yellow: yaaaaaaah! (catches him)  
Sapphire: come on its time to go downstairs  
Yellow: ok  
Sapphire: What are you holding?  
Dust sprite: *muffled* mmmmmph! Mmmmmmmphh!  
saphire: uh nevermind  
*downstairs*  
Dia: hey girls theres some one I want you to meet  
Sapphire: really who? (walks in and sees crys kicking pokeballs at all the ghaustlys)  
Crys: capture capture capture  
Yellow: *walks in* huh what going on? (gets hit with a pokeball and is actually captured)  
Crys: wow strong pokeball  
Red: I'M COMING YELLOW!!! (takes golds billiard cue and smashes the pokeball open)  
Yellow: *is released* um uh thank you *blush*  
Red: *blushing* uh yeah. gotta go (runs off stage)  
Crys: hi there  
Yellow: ahhhh (runs away but ends up going back into the room) whoops, ahhhhh (runs behind sapphire)  
Dia: don't worry she doesnt bite (I think)  
Sapphire: you say that about every one  
Crys: hmmm whats that?  
yellow: umm uh some thing I caught (opens hands ond there is soot all over them) where did it go oh no I must have squished it wahh I killed it  
Crys: I'm not so sure about that  
Yellow: *sniff*what do you mean (the soot turnes in to a log)  
Fuzzy thing: see ya sucker (flies away)  
Crys: oh its good  
Sapphire: what was that?  
Crys: that was a soot sprite, they fly around destroying everything they touch  
Dia: I thought they just turned things into dust  
Crys: same difference * it turnes to night* well that was fast, ah well time to go *leaves*  
Dia: satsuki go put on a dress  
Sapphire: no  
Dia: please  
sapphire:no!  
Dia: do you need to be restrained*munch* (by others)  
Sapphire: good luck with that (runs) see ya suckers (gets zaped) what the? (sees she has a zap coller on)  
Gold: always come prepared  
Sapphire: (tries to get it off by spining)  
Gold: Ruby now! she's distracted  
Ruby: (changes her into a dress so fast that it seems like her clothes morphed) done  
Sapphire: Huh?  
Dia: now go get fire wood*munch*  
Sapphire: fine (starts gathering wood then a gust of wind blows her dress up)  
Ruby:  
Sapphire: eep: (runs inside)  
Gold: heheh  
Crys: *slaps him*  
*in the bath house*  
Saphire: (sitting next to bath having bubbles cover her body)  
Dia: come on the waters fine  
Saphire: no Im not getting in (wind blows door open) (jumps in)  
Dia: there Isnt that better  
Ruby: lucky  
Red: hmmm Im feeling a strange combination of anger and envy. I'll call it enver  
Ruby: you mean jelousy  
Red: why would I be jelous?  
Ruby: (man he's clueless)  
Dia: hey lets scare the soot sprites  
Sapphire: how?  
Dia: by laughing. Hahahaha!  
Sapphire: HAHAHAHA!  
Yrllow: ehehehe  
Dia: HAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHA!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
Sapphire: uh dia thats enough  
Dia: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sapphire: ow my ears  
Yellow: um dia please calm down  
Dia: (starts pounding chest) Ohohoh  
Soot sprites: lets get out of here these people are psycopaths (fly away)  
Dia: (picks up barel)  
Sapphire: no wait dia!  
Dia: (smashes barel in to bath and destroys it)  
Sapphire and yellow: waaaaaah!  
everyone:  
gold: go dia great acting  
to be continued


	116. Road Trip Part 1

Road trip part one-dlas

silver:gold where did you get this thing?  
gold:uuuuuhhhhhhh? I got it from my mom yea that's it!  
dia: (on the can) come*munch*get*munch*ahhhhhh what a releaf:q  
pearl:(walks in there)You FOOL*slap*  
gold:hey blue*next to blue*why don't you give me a spank.  
blue:sure!  
gold:you'll do it?!  
blue:yep! blasty smack gold's butt full power!(gold goes flying into toilet head first).  
gold:*walks out with poop on his face*hey yellow want to ki  
yellow*looks around sees dia jumps on him) dia i'm gonna teach you a lesson! get in that room!(a few seconds later they hear moaning)  
platina:is that commoner that good?  
red:*runs to door opens to see yellow moaning & dia eating*  
yellow:I TOLD YOU TAKE YOUR DAMN PANTS OFF!!!  
red:  
yellow:r..e..d you..you saw that?


	117. Afterword

Afterword

And....that's just it. Apparently all of the Mangafox users were done with making plays and are now moving on to novels. So that's the end of this fic. Sorry and thank you to everyone who liked this story.

P.S. If I'm in the mood, I'm gonna make another story!


End file.
